Correio Coruja
by Karol Wheezy
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Harry e Ginny se tornam amigos de uma forma inesperada ainda nas primeiras semanas de Harry em Hogwarts e aos poucos descobrem que essa parceria pode ser muito mais poderosa do que qualquer um imaginaria. Classificação M no futuro.
1. Correio Coruja

**N/A**: Eu comecei a escrever essa estória há mais de um ano. É o meu maior projeto e já está no seu 58o capítulo. A classificação é +18 como todas as minhas estórias. Essa fanfic começa inocente, mas cresce muito com o avançar dos capítulos. Espero que você aprecie.

**Resumo**: Universo Alternativo. Harry e Ginny se tornam amigos de uma forma inesperada ainda nas primeiras semanas de Harry em Hogwarts e aos poucos descobrem que essa parceria pode ser muito mais poderosa do que qualquer um imaginaria. Classificação M.

XX

**Capítulo 01 - Correio Coruja**

Harry Potter estava apenas se servindo de um copo de suco de abóbora naquela manhã de sábado quando o correio matinal chegou. Centenas de corujas invadiram o salão principal em um espetáculo rotineiro com o qual Harry estava apenas começando a se acostumar. Ele estava completando cinco semanas em Hogwarts agora e vamos dizer apenas que ele estava se sentindo um pouco sobrecarregado com tudo.

Harry não estava no seu melhor humor. Aquela semana foi particularmente ruim. Ele não foi muito bem na maior parte de suas aulas e as perseguições de Draco Malfoy e Snape estavam começando a ficar cansativas. Diferentemente do lugar onde ele cresceu, aqui Harry Potter não era invisível, pelo contrário. Ele se sentia constantemente observado, e as pessoas olhavam para ele com uma expectativa que ele nem sequer entendia ainda.

Ele realmente não estava de bom humor.

Hedwig pousou em frente a Harry como era de costume e esticou uma perna para que Harry desamarrasse a correspondência. Harry livrou sua coruja da carga e entregou a carta para um Ron Weasley, ainda um pouco sonâmbulo ao seu lado, sem dar um segundo olhar a ela.

Harry Potter nunca recebia cartas. Ele não tinha ninguém que se importasse o suficiente com ele lá fora para lhe escrever. Por isso não se incomodava em dar um pouco de diversão a Hedwig deixando-a levar as correspondências de Rony.

Assim foi com grande surpresa que ele viu a carta ser devolvida para ele.

\- Tem o seu nome aí, cara. - Disse Rony.

Harry, surpreso, baixou o olhar e encarou o envelope. As palavras "Para Harry Potter" estavam gravadas em uma letra que ele não conhecia. O pergaminho era suave em suas mãos e o papel trazia um cheiro que ele só podia associar com flores.

\- Não vai abrir? - Perguntou Ron curioso.

Aquela pergunta despertou algo em Harry. O que quer que contivesse essa carta ele não queria dividir com ninguém.

\- Depois. - Disse fingindo desinteresse.

Rony deu de ombros e voltou sua atenção para o café da manhã.

Durante o treino de quadribol daquela manhã Harry teve que se esforçar para se concentrar no pomo, pois sua mente sempre se desviava para a carta que recebera. Não teve tempo de abri-la ainda. Oliver Wood praticamente o arrastou da mesa do café da manhã, junto com o restante do time da Grifinória, pouco depois de darem suas primeiras mordidas.

Oliver encarava os treinos da Grifinória com uma seriedade obsessiva. Ele conseguia fazer o time se sentir como se estivesse se preparando para uma guerra. Mas Harry estava rapidamente aprendendo que quadribol era quase isso. Especialmente se você considerar a rivalidade entre casas.

Mais tarde aquele dia, Harry entrou em seu dormitório ansioso para desvendar a carta misteriosa. Talvez a primeira carta real que ele já recebera na vida. Seu coração ardia de ansiedade para saber quem lhe escrevera. A sensação era quase a mesma de quando ele recebeu sua primeira carta de Hogwarts, só que maior.

Aproveitando que estava sozinho no dormitório, ele abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_Caro Harry,_

_Bem... Olá! Sinto muito, mas eu não sei muito como começar essa carta e eu realmente espero não incomoda-lo, mas Hedwig parece achar importante que eu escreva._

_ Na verdade ela apareceu na minha janela esta tarde, me bicou dando voltas em minha cabeça até que eu me sentasse para escrever essa carta. Neste exato momento ela ainda está me vigiando, aparentemente para garantir que estou fazendo meu trabalho direito._

_A propósito, acho que devo dizer quem eu sou. Meu nome é Ginevra Molly Weasley, sou irmã de Ronald Weasley e outros cinco caras Weasley. Talvez você se lembre de mim na plataforma 9 ¾._

_Hedwig veio aqui algumas vezes com as cartas de Ron e sempre que ela vem eu cuido dela até que esteja pronta para voltar. Sua coruja é linda, Harry! E eu sou apaixonada por ela. Espero que isso não lhe incomode._

_Porém hoje ela me surpreendeu. Não trouxe nada de Ron para casa. Talvez ela só aprecie a viagem. (Ou os petiscos que sempre dou a ela)_

_Eu sei que você não estava esperando essa carta, e eu acho que você nem vai querer lê-la, então eu não sei realmente o que dizer sem parecer boba._

_Rony contou em suas cartas que vocês se tornaram amigos. Fico feliz. Ele não disse isso, mas eu sei que ele teve medo de não se adaptar a Hogwarts. Ele escreveu contando que até pouco tempo você não sabia nada sobre o mundo mágico, então eu imagino que Hogwarts está sendo uma grande novidade para você também. Espero que as coisas estejam sendo boas para você._

_Como eu disse antes, eu não sei se você vai ler essa carta, mas se por algum motivo isso acontecer e por acaso você quiser responder. Bem... Ficarei feliz._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ginny Weasley._

_P.s. Parabéns pela posição de apanhador. Isso é absolutamente incrível! Os gêmeos estão na lua de felicidade sobre você. Você deve ser realmente bom em uma vassoura._

Harry passou algum tempo encarando a carta e a releu algumas vezes. Ele estava agradavelmente surpreso. Rony falava pouco de sua irmã, mas Harry lembrava bem dela na plataforma. Lembrava-se da menina de longos cabelos vermelhos, sardas no nariz e sorriso bonito.

Porque Hedwig foi até ela era um mistério. Mas ele não podia dizer que não gostou disso, alguma coisa na carta de Ginny Weasley o fazia se sentir feliz e ele ficou emocionado em saber que ela se importou em escrever para ele mesmo sem conhecê-lo.

Sem pensar mais sobre isso, Harry rapidamente pegou uma pena e pergaminho e começou a escrever.

Bem cedo na manhã de domingo, Ginny ainda estava na cama, entre os cobertores, se protegendo do frio que começava a surgir com o fim do verão. Ela não dormia. Ginny encarava o papel de parede florido do seu quarto pensando em Harry Potter.

Ela ainda não acreditava que teve coragem de escrever para ele. Ginny estivera tão nervosa que tinha certeza que sua caligrafia saiu bem tremida. Mas ela não mudou nada em sua carta porque sabia que se ela parasse para pensar sobre isso ela perderia a coragem.

A visita de Hedwig foi uma grande surpresa e Ginny ficou divertida em ver como a ave é inteligente. Ela não mentiu em sua carta para Harry, Hedwig praticamente a obrigou a escrever a carta. Mas isso foi bom, uma vez que Ginny nunca teria coragem de escrever por conta própria.

Esse pensamento foi interrompido quando uma coruja branca voou através da janela e pousou sobre a cama. Quando viu uma carta, Ginny deu um salto tão grande quase derrubou a coruja de sua cama.

\- Desculpe garota. - Ela falou com o coração aos saltos enquanto a coruja lhe lançava um olhar desgostoso.

Com as mãos tremulas removeu a carta presa à coruja.

Era dele.

Ginny voltou a sentar em sua cama incrédula. Ela desejava uma resposta para a sua carta, mas não ousou acreditar que ele realmente responderia.

Dando um tempo para seu coração se acalmar, Ginny abriu a carta vagarosamente.

_Cara Ginny,_

_Você estava certa! Eu realmente não esperava receber uma carta sua, e nem de ninguém na verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não gostei de recebê-la. Ninguém nunca se importou em me escrever uma carta antes, então peço que não se chateie se eu não souber fazer isso adequadamente._

_Sim, eu me lembro de você na plataforma 9 ¾, mas eu não sei muito sobre você realmente. Desculpe-me por isso. Talvez você possa me ajudar a corrigir isso me contando mais sobre você nas próximas cartas. Temos um acordo?_

_Obrigada por cuidar da Hedwig. Ela é a primeira amiga que eu já tive e agora ela é um tipo de família pra mim. Acredite, eu sei como ela pode se tornar mal-humorada de vez em quando. Espero que ela não tenha lhe incomodado muito._

_Hogwarts é incrível! Eu nunca teria imaginado que um lugar assim pudesse existir. Eu sei que você deve ter crescido ouvindo milhares de estórias sobre o castelo. Mas para mim é tudo realmente inesperado. Eu nunca soube que magia existia de verdade até Hagrid me contar no meu aniversário de onze anos, e meus tios nunca gostaram muito de imaginação. Então, sim, tudo é novo aqui._

_No primeiro dia, Rony e eu nos perdemos a caminho da aula de transfiguração por que as escadas mudaram. _

_Para ser sincero levou quase uma semana para aprendermos a chegar aos lugares nos perdermos, e algumas semanas atrás nós até achamos um cão gigante de três cabeças escondido no corredor do terceiro andar. (Por favor, não conte a ninguém que sabemos disso porque esse corredor é meio que proibido.)_

_Mas nem tudo é realmente tão bom. Tem umas pessoas bem idiotas aqui (como o Draco Malfoy da Sonserina) e o professor de poções que parece absolutamente me odiar. Essa semana ele tirou tantos pontos da Grifinória por minha causa que eu estou começando a me sentir envergonhado._

_Sabe, tem horas que eu realmente tenho medo de acabar sendo um fracasso total e absoluto aqui, e que a qualquer momento alguém vai me botar naquele trem de volta para a casa dos meus tios horríveis. _

_Espero que isso nunca aconteça._

_Obrigado por escrever Ginny. Acho que Hedwig adivinhou que eu precisava de alguém com quem falar. (Além de Rony, claro. Ron é um grande cara.)_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. Quadribol é o máximo! Voar é a melhor coisa que eu já experimentei. O time é fantástico mesmo que Oliver Wood, o capitão, seja só um pouquinho maluco. Seus irmãos são bem legais comigo e me receberam muito bem. Tomara que eu possa fazer isso direito._

_"Caramba_." Pensou Ginny.

Essa não era apenas uma carta enviada educadamente em resposta à outra pessoa. Era uma carta real de alguém que parecia querer ser amigo dela. Só que esse alguém é Harry Potter.

A carta não era nada como ela esperava. Deu a ela muito em que pensar.

_Seria verdade que Harry nunca recebera uma carta antes_? Pelo o que ele dizia, parecia que ele nunca teve muitos amigos e que ele era um tanto solitário.

Ginny nunca pensou que Harry Potter poderia ter medo de não ser um bruxo bom o bastante para estar em Hogwarts, ou que algum dia ele falaria com ela sobre algo assim.

Bem, ela nunca pensou que um dia Harry falaria com ela de verdade.

Em um instante, Ginny Weasley começou a ver todas as suas ilusões sobre _o menino-que-sobreviveu_ desmoronarem.

Harry Potter não era um herói. Ele era uma pessoa de verdade, com problemas e sentimentos de verdade. Ele era um garoto normal como um de seus irmãos. A diferença é que ele não tinha uma família ou muitos amigos para cuidar dele.

Se não fosse dessa forma, ele provavelmente nem se importaria em escrever para ela e contar as coisas que ele contou. Certo?

Ele também disse que queria saber mais sobre ela. Não disse?

Ela olhou para a coruja branca que a encarava.

\- Uau, Isso foi inesperado! – Ela falou.

XX


	2. Amigos

**N/A:** Este é apenas um capítulo de transição sobre como a amizade de Harry e Ginny começa a se construir.

**Capítulo 2 - Amigos**

_Caro Harry,_

_Fiquei muito contente quando recebi sua carta. Confesso que eu tive um pouquinho de medo que você não respondesse. Mas agora acho que isso foi bobagem minha, dá para ver que você é bem legal._

_Eu não sei direito o que falar sobre mim para você. Bem... Eu sou a caçula de seis irmãos e isso tem o lado bom e o lado ruim. O lado bom é que eu tenho certos privilégios por ser a princesinha da casa. Eu tenho um bom quarto, Bill e Charlie sempre fazem tudo o que eu quero e, por ser uma menina, quase não preciso ficar com as roupas dos meus irmãos. O lado ruim é que todos parecem pensar que eu sou feita de algum tipo de cristal._

_Eles nem me deixam jogar quadribol com eles. Os idiotas pensam que eu não sei voar, quando na verdade eu voo escondida com as vassouras deles desde os seis anos de idade (foi quando eu aprendi a arrombar o barracão de vassouras usando magia sem varinha). Modéstia à parte, eu aprendi a voar muito antes de Rony conseguir montar uma vassoura sem cair._

_Nem pense em contar isso para o Ron, por favor, porque ele não me deixaria em paz._

_Leia bem minhas palavras Harry Potter: Traia a minha confiança e você passará a ser o menino-que-não-sobreviveu rapidinho. (Sim. Isso foi uma ameaça. )_

_Mudando de assunto. Não fique muito preocupado sobre Hogwarts, Harry. Eu tenho certeza que você se sairá bem. Minha mãe contou que todos os meus irmãos tiveram dificuldades no primeiro ano e que todo mundo tem um pouco de medo de falhar. E quanto ao professor Snape, até eu sei que ele é uma lesma nojenta que persegue todos os que não são sonserinos (Palavras de George). Não desperdice seu tempo com ele._

_Então... Um cão de três cabeças, hein? Uau! Eu realmente gostaria de ver isso. Mas o que essa coisa faz dentro de uma escola? Isso me parece um mistério a ser desvendado. Se você descobrir mais sobre isso, você vai me contar? Por favor?_

_Eu não sei se devo perguntar sobre isso e você não tem que me contar nada se não quiser. Mas è verdade que seus tios são tão horríveis? Rony contou umas coisas, mas eu não quero parecer intrometida nem nada._

_O que eu quero dizer, é que eu quero conhece-lo melhor. E que se você quiser falar comigo sobre coisas que não são muito legais eu prometo que não vou dizer nada a ninguém._

_Você fez outros amigos na escola além de Rony? E quem é esse Malfoy de quem você falou?_

_Até a próxima,_

_Ginny_

XX

_Querida Ginny,_

_Claro que você foi um pouco boba, eu nunca deixaria de responder a uma amiga. Mesmo a uma amiga que eu ainda não sabia que tinha._

_Vou confessar que tentei perguntar um pouco sobre você ao Rony. (Eu estava curioso) Então eu entendi o que você quis dizer sobre ser feita de cristal. Ele falou como se você fosse um bebê de fraldas e não como uma menina apenas um ano mais nova do que ele._

_Sério, foi um pouco engraçado. Ele disse que talvez um dia ele possa te ensinar a voar._

_Uma pena para ele porque eu aposto que você é uma ótima companhia._

_Bem, bem, bem. Quer dizer que eu estou correspondendo com uma ladra de vassouras e uma voadora natural..._

_Não estou ignorando sua ameaça, mas garanto que essa é uma grande informação para se usar._

_Não se preocupe. Não contarei para o Rony._

_Será muito mais divertido ver quando ele descobrir isso sozinho._

_Talvez quando você vier para Hogwarts podemos voar juntos. Quero ver se você é mesmo tão boa quanto diz ser._

_Realmente, todos estão me dizendo a mesma coisa. Que eu vou me sair bem porque meus pais foram muito talentosos e porque eu derrotei um grande bruxo das trevas e que Snape é um idiota, etc, etc._

_Mas eu não me sinto mesmo nem um pouco talentoso como os meus pais que eu não conheci, ou poderoso o bastante para derrotar um bruxo das trevas do qual eu não me lembro._

_Eu só sei que até pouco tempo atrás eu estava trancado no meu armário debaixo da escada ou correndo como um louco para não virar o saco de pancadas do meu primo._

_Eu ainda estou tentando entender tudo isso._

_Sobre o cão, nós não sabemos o que ele faz lá. Mas eu tenho minhas suspeitas. Hermione Granger, uma menina grifinória do nosso ano que estava com a gente por acaso, disse que havia um alçapão debaixo dos pés do cachorro e que ele provavelmente ele estava protegendo alguma coisa. Faz muito sentido pra mim. Eu não sei o que é essa coisa, mas sei que é importante. E se as minhas suspeitas estiverem certas, Hagrid sabe sobre isso._

_Na verdade nós só sabemos disso porque eu fui um boboca naquele dia e caí em uma armadilha do Malfoy. Ele marcou, comigo e Rony, um duelo depois do toque de recolher. Mas nunca apareceu, além de tudo nos entregou para o Filch. Hermione Granger tentou nos impedir de ir, mas acabou presa do lado de fora do salão comunal comigo, Ron e Neville Longbottom que já estava preso do lado de fora por que esqueceu qual era a senha para entrar._

_Foi uma droga de uma confusão. Tivemos que fugir do Filch e do Pirraça e, no fim, acabamos de cara com esse cachorrão. Uma loucura._

_Contarei sobre meus tios na próxima carta. Agora preciso correr para a aula._

_Do seu amigo,_

_Harry._

_P.S: Você pode fazer magia sem varinha? Isso é possível?_

XX

Depois das primeiras cartas, Harry e Ginny passaram a se corresponder quase diariamente. Harry descobriu que gostava de escrever para sua nova amiga e aguardava com ansiedade a chegada de Hedwig que, curiosamente, não se incomodava em fazer tantas viagens.

Harry não contou para Rony sobre as cartas que trocava com a irmã dele. Não que ele pretendesse esconder isso de seu amigo, mas Harry não achava que saberia explicar porque gostava tanto de se corresponder com Ginny.

O curioso é que Hedwig parecia adivinhar os desejos de Harry, a coruja só aparecia para entregar as cartas de Ginny quando Harry estava sozinho e passou a recusar as cartas de Ron que foi obrigado a voltar a usar as corujas da escola como antes.

Isso facilitou muito as coisas para que o segredo dele não fosse descoberto. Não que isso fosse um segredo de verdade, não é?

Antes que Harry percebesse, o tempo passou e ele e Ginny começaram a dividir muitas coisas em suas cartas. Ele contava coisas para ela que não contava para mais ninguém, até as coisas embaraçosas e um pouco vergonhosas.

Ele contou para ela sobre a vida na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Sobre o armário, sobre as pancadas que levou do seu primo, sobre as noites sem jantar, sobre os castigos que sofreu quando coisas inexplicáveis aconteciam com ele, e sobre não ter amigos.

Ele contou a ela sobre aquelas lembranças... Aquelas que ele achava que pertenciam aos seus pais, mas que ele nem sabia se eram reais.

Harry derramava seu coração nas cartas para Ginny sem perceber, porque Ginny nunca julgava ou fazia comentários indelicados. Ela nunca demonstrava pena como as outras pessoas que ele conhecia, ao contrário, Ginny era alegre e sempre sabia um jeito de fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Em troca, ela contava histórias sobre a família Weasley, sobre a vida na Toca, sobre sua única amiga, Luna, que era um pouquinho louca, e sobre todas as suas coisas favoritas.

Ginny também falava sobre as coisas difíceis, como as dificuldades de crescer em uma grande família com pouco dinheiro, sobre como se sentia sozinha às vezes, e até confessou a Harry que temia que os irmãos acabassem se esquecendo dela um dia, porque eles quase não lhe escreviam mais e quando estavam em casa, estavam sempre lhe afastando por ela ser muito nova ou por ser menina. Disse que até Ron já não era mais tão próximo dela.

Porém, muitas cartas eram cheias de banalidades e histórias bobas que os faziam rir bastante também.

Então antes que percebessem os dois já eram melhores amigos sem nunca terem se encontrado.

XX


	3. Halloween

**Capítulo 03 - Halloween**

_Querida Ginny,_

_Tivemos nossa primeira aula de levitação com professor Flitwick essa manhã. Foi um desastre. Parecia que eu precisava levitar uma pedra e não uma pena, considerando como a minha nem se mexeu. Sério. Nem o vento me ajudou!_

_Seamus Finnigan, que foi minha dupla na aula, conseguiu colocar fogo acidentalmente na pena dele, e Rony não conseguiu um resultado muito melhor._

_A verdade é que a única aluna que conseguiu um resultado decente foi Hermione Granger (Sim, ela de novo). Mas depois da aula foi um pouco chato porque Rony se sentiu um pouco despeitado e ficou dizendo que ela era um pesadelo e por isso não tinha amigos._

_Só que ela ouviu._

_Eu estou me sentido meio mal por ela, e um pouco culpado também. Sei que não fui eu quem disse nada para magoá-la, mas eu não a defendi e não tenho sido exatamente legal com ela também. _

_E eu sei como é não ter amigos._

_Ainda agora, eu soube que ela se escondeu no banheiro das meninas e está lá chorando há horas._

_Acho que vamos ter que pedir desculpas a ela mais tarde._

_Um feliz dia das bruxas._

_Harry_

_P.S. Estive conversando com Hagrid e sabe o que ele me contou? Que minha mãe era muito boa com magia sem varinha. Vou olhar na biblioteca e ver se eu encontro alguma coisa sobre isso. Seria legal poder fazer algo que minha mãe também podia._

XX

_Querido Harry,_

_Sente-se, leia e depois comece a se explicar._

_Primeiro eu recebo a sua carta contando como o idiota do Rony, e você (um idiota por associação) partiram o coração da pobre Hermione Granger em pleno Halloween. E então, essa manhã bem cedo, chega uma carta de Percy para mamãe sobre uma pequena aventura de vocês com um __Trasgo Montanhês._

_Certo. O que eu perdi?_

_Percy contou que Hermione Granger, a rainha das regras e do bom comportamento segundo você, tentou enfrentar o trasgo sozinha. E que vocês, bons meninos, tentaram impedi-la e acabaram precisando enfrentar o trasgo por si mesmos. Ok... Sério que as pessoas realmente acreditaram nessa conversa torta?_

_Eu tenho quase certeza que aconteceu exatamente o contrário, mas eu vou lhe dar o benefício da dúvida e deixar que você me conte sua versão. Certo?_

_Já o meu Halloween, não foi nem de perto tão emocionante como o seu._

_Meu pai levou a Luna e eu para um "doces ou travessuras" na aldeia trouxa a próxima daqui. _

_Eu usei uma fantasia de fada. É a mesma de todos os anos, mas a mamãe sempre reforma a roupa para parecer diferente. Bom, eu não sei o que era a fantasia que Luna usou, mas era algo que brilhava em cores néon._

_Nós nos divertimos bastante, principalmente o papai que adora os doces dos trouxas. Eles acabaram antes que conseguíssemos voltar para casa._

_Sei que isso não é nada comparado a um Trasgo Montanhês, mas tem o seu valor._

_Espero que vocês tenham consertado as coisas com a Granger._

_Estou ansiosa pra saber mais sobre sua aventura,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Sim eu quero saber sobre isso. Abrir o barracão de vassouras é a única coisa que eu consigo fazer... Bem, uma vez eu lancei uma azaração, que eu vi em um livro do Bill, em um dos gêmeos sem usar varinha. Só que eu estava com muita raiva, então eu não tenho certeza se foi acidental ou não. Mas você já até aparatou acidentalmente uma vez Harry! Sem contar aquela história de fazer o seu cabelo crescer durante a noite. Isso é transfiguração avançada! Com certeza você tem muito potencial para esse tipo de magia._

XX

_Caríssima Ginny,_

_Eu acho que eu deveria me sentir ofendido por ser chamado de "idiota por associação", mas eu não estou apenas porque eu concordo com você._

_Mesmo assim, por favor, não me condene se Percy foi mais rápido com a pena e a coruja do que eu. Lutar com um trasgo é um pouco cansativo, sabe?_

_Mas a história é a seguinte:_

_No meio do banquete de Halloween, o professor Quirell entrou no Salão principal gritando que havia um trasgo nas masmorras. Todos gritaram e eu vi algumas meninas subindo nos bancos com se isso fosse protegê-las do trasgo. (Eu não sabia o que era um trasgo, quase pensei que era um tipo mágico de baratas.)_

_O professor Dumbledore ordenou que todos voltassem às suas casas._

_No caminho para a torre, eu me lembrei da Hermione que estava sozinha no banheiro do primeiro andar. Então, eu falei com Ron e nós corremos para avisá-la. _

_Quando chegamos ao corredor do primeiro, andar havia um fedor horroroso por todo lado. Foi quando nós vimos o trasgo. Ele estava de costas para nós entrando por uma porta. Ele era enorme, com quase quatro metros de altura, fedorento, com a pele cheia de calombos e... Eu já disse como ele era fedorento?_

_Nós seguimos os nossos instintos e corremos para trancar a porta. Eu estava começando a respirar aliviado quando eu ouvi a Hermione gritar. Sim, é isso que você está pensando. Nós trancamos a Hermione no banheiro com o trasgo. Genial, não?_

_Eu sei! _

_Depois disso a única coisa que podíamos fazer era entrar e tentar ajudar. _

_Só que no fim, nós tivemos só um monte de sorte. Não pergunte como, mas eu consegui montar nas costas do Trasgo e enfiar minha varinha no nariz dele de algum jeito. _

_Não, não é mentira._

_E adivinhe só! Ron conseguiu usar o feitiço de levitação pela primeira vez! Foi muito oportuno porque ele conseguiu levitar o bastão do trasgo e o derrubou em cima da cabeça do bicho. Foi muita sorte por que por pouco eu ia ser esmagado._

_E é isso! Estamos vivos ainda!_

_Professora McGonagall ficou um pouquinho irritada quando descobriu. Mas quando Hermione assumiu a culpa de tudo para nos proteger, nós até ganhamos alguns pontos para a Grifinória._

_Foi legal a Hermione fazer aquilo por nós. Então nós pedimos desculpas e acho que somos amigos agora._

_Essa é a história. Entendeu?_

_Os Dursley nunca me deixaram sair para pegar doces no Halloween, mas eu acredito que deve ser bem legal._

_Fada, hein?! Deve ter sido a fada mais bonitinha de toda Ottery St. Catchpole. Talvez Luna estivesse vestida de Narguilé? Vai saber._

_Eu achei um livro sobre magia sem varinha na biblioteca, vou ler um pouco e depois eu conto o que eu descobrir._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Agora que eu estou pensando sobre isso, como um trasgo entrou no castelo em primeiro lugar? Ron está achando que foi o Pirraça que fez isso, pregando uma peça. Mas eu não acho que não. Tudo é muito estranho._

XX

Harry estava sentado em uma mesa isolada da biblioteca quando alguém chamou sua atenção.

– Harry, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Hermione.

– Uhm?! Não. Nada. – Harry respondeu escondendo a carta para Ginny entre seus livros.

Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Você está escondendo alguma coisa?

– Não.

– Harry! O que é?

Harry encarou o olhar inteligente de Hermione e percebeu que não conseguiria enganá-la.

– É uma só uma carta, ok? – Respondeu.

– Oh.

Hermione apertou os olhos, avaliando-o.

– Uma carta para quem? Pensei que você não escrevesse para os seus tios.

– Não é para os meus tios. – Respondeu rezando para que ela mudasse de assunto.

– Então para quem? – Ela insistiu. – Olha. Há muito tempo eu tenho te observado e eu sei que você vem escrevendo regularmente para alguém... Escondido de Ron!

_"Droga!"_ Pensou Harry.

– Eu não estou escondendo nada de Rony.

– Harry, você mente muito mal. – Ela suspirou. – Garotos!

– Olha, não é nada demais, tá bom?! Eu só não disse nada para Ron porque ele pode não entender.

Hermione continuou encarando-o e Harry suspirou.

– É para a Ginny, irmã do Ron. Nós trocamos cartas já tem algum tempo. Nós somos amigos.

– E por que você não conta isso a ele?

– Ah, eu não sei... Eu acho que ele pode ficar chateado, com ciúmes, sei lá... Acho que ele vai implicar com isso. Então nós decidimos não dizer nada por enquanto.

– Nós?

– Sim. Ginny não quer ninguém pegando no pé dela por causa disso.

– Harry, eu acho que cedo ou tarde você vai ter problemas com Ron por esconder isso.

– Eu sei Hermione, provavelmente. Mas não diga nada, por favor. Na hora certa eu digo a ele.

Hermione revirou os olhos com a estupidez masculina.

– Ok. Mas não diga que eu não avisei.

XX

**N/A:** Certo. Agora eu estou começando a ficar curiosa. Alguém está lendo isso aqui? O que vocês estão achando? Eu sei que eu estou me divertindo muito escrevendo isso aqui, mas e vocês? Estão gostando? Review.


	4. Magia Sem Varinha

**Capítulo 04 – Magia Sem Varinha**

**_"Magia Sem Varinha Ontem e Hoje – Um Guia Para os Bruxos Modernos"_**

**_Capitulo Um_**

**_Magia Sem Varinha Não É Para Todos_**

**_Por Gillius Novaselik_**

_Antes que o ávido leitor comece a se aventurar pelas páginas dessa obra, deve estar ciente do seguinte aviso, este livro não vai ensiná-lo a fazer magia sem varinha. A verdade, caro leitor, é que nenhum livro vai ensinar o que não pode ser ensinado._

_Ao longo da história alguns grandes bruxos foram conhecidos por sua ampla capacidade de praticar magia sem varinha, sendo, entre esses bruxos, o mais famoso até hoje, um mago chamado Merlin._

_Os bruxos da idade antiga foram praticantes muito mais hábeis em magia sem varinha do que os bruxos da idade média, e ao longo dos séculos conforme uso e acesso ás varinhas foi expandido, bruxos capazes de tal habilidade se tornaram cada vez mais raros._

_Nos tempos antigos, quando seres mágicos e não mágicos compartilhavam o mesmo mundo, na era das grandes lendas, A única magia praticada era aquela conhecida como magia fundamental._

_Este tipo de magia é anterior ao uso das varinhas, dos talismãs e dos rituais modernos. Era a magia antiga, essencialmente mais poderosa que a magia moderna e muito mais difícil de praticar._

_Escritos antigos relatam a magia utilizada naquele tempo como uma força profundamente ligada à alma do mago. Para os antigos, o poder só podia ser plenamente utilizado por aqueles que podiam submeter a sua magia aos desejos e necessidades do seu coração através daquilo que chamavam de força de espírito._

_Os estudiosos da magia antiga entendem que, sem os meios concentradores e condutores de energia mágica, como as varinhas, os antigos precisavam manipular o núcleo mágico com base na própria vontade. Assim, os atos de magia eram quase sempre ligados às fortes emoções e desejos, como o amor, o ódio, os instintos de proteção e sobrevivência._

_A varinha mágica surgiu, na antiguidade, vista apenas como um meio facilitador para o uso de magias menos poderosas. Atos de magia que eram antes raras e grandiosas puderam se tornar mais frequentes e ser praticados por aqueles que de outra forma eram considerados magicamente inaptos._

_Com o passar dos séculos o uso da varinha foi expandido e aprimorado e os praticantes de magia se multiplicaram rapidamente. Porque antes da varinha, só aqueles com núcleo mágico muito poderoso podiam dominar o uso da magia com relativa facilidade. Assim, a varinha se tornou para os bruxos, um símbolo de soberania sobre as outras raças mágicas e não mágicas._

_Merlin, ainda hoje considerado o mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos, nunca usou uma varinha. A lenda conta que o poder de Merlin era elementar e imensurável. Ainda que os historiadores suspeitem que Merlin utilizasse uma pedra mágica presa ao seu cajado como um meio concentrador de poder._

_O que sabemos hoje, é que com o advento das varinhas a prática da magia essencial rapidamente se perdeu. E o bruxo moderno, acostumado a submeter sua magia a movimentos de pulso e feitiços baseados em signos linguísticos, tem cada vez mais dificuldade em praticar a magia original._

_Na idade contemporânea, as manifestações mais frequentem de magia fundamental ocorre entre crianças jovens e é dita como "acidental". Na verdade, manifestações acidentais na infância geralmente ocorrem em situações de desejo intenso ou grande estresse emocional para a criança, que assim reage através de manifestações mágicas._

_Suspeita-se que crianças com o núcleo mágico ainda imaturo, geralmente as mais jovens que quinze anos, podem dominar a magia sem varinha mais facilmente. Mas tudo ainda trata-se apenas de discussão teórica._

XX

Harry passava distraidamente pelos corredores do castelo. Sua mente girava em torno do texto que havia lido sobre magia sem varinha. Era uma sensação nova para ele. Ele nunca foi um garoto particularmente estudioso antes. Principalmente porque os Dursley sempre o castigavam quando suas notas sobressaíam às de Dudley que, convenhamos, não era nenhum gênio.

Mas Hogwarts trouxe descobertas que apenas o estimulavam. Suas aulas eram muito básicas ainda, ele compreendia isso, e ele também não tinha nenhuma capacidade mágica extraordinária. Mas Harry sentia que a magia era a única coisa que o aproximava de seus pais. Era aquilo que tinha em comum com Lily e James.

Quando Ginny falou sobre magia sem varinha pela primeira vez ele ficou apenas curioso. Porém, ele não encontrou muita informação disponível com facilidade. Então, você pode imaginar o tamanho da surpresa dele quando, conversando com Hagrid sobre sua curiosidade, o gigante disse que Lily podia fazer isso.

"Lily era uma menina muito inteligente e muito talentosa." Disse Hagrid "Assim como você, ela sempre teve curiosidade sobre tudo relacionado à magia. Talvez por ser nascida trouxa, eu imagino. Eu lembro que James costumava dizer que Lily só carregava uma varinha por força do hábito, porque ela podia tranquilamente chutar a bunda dele sem usar uma. Brigavam muito, aqueles dois, sabia Harry? Mas eu duvido que haja um casal no mundo que se ame mais do que eles se amaram. "

O livro que Harry encontrou na biblioteca o ajudou a entender um pouco sobre magia sem varinha, mas também trouxe muitas dúvidas. Ao que pareceu a ele, magia sem varinha só era possível para magos muito poderosos, mas se a mãe dele podia fazer esse tipo de magia talvez não fosse assim tão difícil. Ou será que Lily Potter foi apenas muito mais poderosa que a maioria dos bruxos?

Pensando nisso ele considerou a possibilidade de tentar perguntar a algum professor. Quem sabe a professora McGonagall ou Flitwick, eles sempre pareciam bem abertos para responder dúvidas de alunos.

Decidido, Harry se encaminhou para a sala dos professores pensando em encontrar McGonagall.

Chegando lá, Harry bateu na porta mas não obteve resposta.

Ele esperou e tentou mais uma vez.

Nada.

Pensando que talvez a sala estivesse vazia, ele decidiu conferir, mas ao abrir a porta teve uma grande surpresa.

Viu Snape sentado, com a perna em carne viva sobre uma cadeira. Ele passava ataduras em torno da perna e falava com Filch que observava a poucos metros.

– Maldito cão! – Ele dizia. – Como posso cuidar de três cabeças ao mesmo tempo? É ridículo! No mesmo dia que crianças derrubam um trasgo de três metros e meio, eu quase sou destroçado por um cão estupido.

Harry apavorado com a ideia de ser visto, tentou fechar a porta sem fazer barulho.

Mas a dobradiça arranhou.

Snape levantou a cabeça, lívido.

– POTTER! – Ele rosnou em fúria.

Harry queria dizer algo, mas perdeu as palavras.

Seguindo um estranho instinto de sobrevivência ele murmurou "Desculpe" e saiu correndo como se não houvesse amanhã.

E considerando a cara furiosa de Snape, talvez não houvesse mesmo.

XX

_Querida Ginny,_

_Você não vai acreditar no que eu descobri. _

_Snape tentou passar pelo cão de três cabeças na noite de Halloween. Eu acidentalmente o ouvi falar sobre isso com Fitch na sala dos professores. Eu tentei sair sem ser percebido, mas não consegui. Ele quase arrancou minha cabeça quando me viu! _

_O que ele foi fazer lá naquela noite? Será que foi ele quem trouxe o trasgo para o castelo?_

_Tem algo se muito estranho aqui, Ginny!_

_Falei com Ron e Hermione sobre isso, mas não chegamos à conclusão nenhuma. _

_Nós não sabemos o que o cão está guardando, nem o que Snape quer com isso._

_Agora eu não consigo parar de pensar sobre isso. Sei que o que quer que esteja escondido aqui em Hogwarts, não é da minha conta, mas tem alguma coisa nisso tudo que me deixa muito desconfortável. Algo que faz a minha cicatriz pinicar. _

_Ok, eu sei que não estou fazendo sentido agora, mas é isso o que eu sinto. _

_Minha cicatriz incomoda sempre que penso sobre esse mistério e então... Então eu fico pensando se isso tem alguma coisa haver com **ele**._

_Eu não contei isso pra ninguém. Só estou contando para você agora, mas eu não quero parecer paranoico._

_Com tudo o que aconteceu, eu não acho que vou conseguir dormir mais. São quase quatro da manhã e em poucas horas eu vou jogar minha primeira partida pela Grifinória._

_Maravilha!_

_Não estou nem um pouco tenso. Imagina..._

_Nessas horas é que eu queria muito que houvesse outras formas de me comunicar com você Ginny Weasley. _

_Se só escrever para você me deixa mais tranquilo, conversar com você operaria um milagre. _

_Bom... Vou tentar descansar um pouco. Não que eu vá realmente conseguir. _

_Obrigada pelo efeito calmante que você tem sobre mim Ginny. _

_Harry._

XX

Ginny levantou os olhos da carta de Harry um tanto perturbada.

Só existia um **_ele_** quando se tratava de Harry Potter e essa possibilidade trazia um arrepio na espinha de Ginny.

Harry não faz o tipo paranoico ou autocentrado, então se ele pressentia que _você-sabe-quem_ estava espreitando em torno desse mistério, não era um aviso a ser ignorado.

Em um momento Ginny começou a conectar os fatos conhecidos.

Um roubo não esclarecido em Gringotes que, segundo Harry, aconteceu no mesmo dia em que ele esteve lá com Hagrid. Um pacote misterioso que Hagrid retirou do cofre 713 sob as ordens de Dumbledore. Um cão de três cabeças protegendo algo no corredor do terceiro andar, e agora, um trasgo no castelo em meio à festa de Halloween e... Snape.

O trasgo foi uma distração.

Mas Snape era um professor de Hogwarts. Seria ele capaz de fazer algo para prejudicar os alunos com a intenção de pegar algo que Dumbledore estava protegendo?

Se ele estivesse fazendo isso, Dumbledore não saberia?

Algo estava muito errado.

_Mas o que?_

XX


	5. A Carta de Ron

**N/A:** A fic estava um pouquinho abandonada por pura falta de tempo. E sinceramente, eu achei que ninguém estava lendo. Mas tive uma surpresa gostosa quando abri meu e-mail hoje e encontrei quatro novas reviews pedindo o próximo capitulo. Obrigada a todas vocês que comentaram porque vocês me estimularam a terminar esse capítulo que estava parcialmente escrito. Espero que gostem! Vou me esforçar para postar mais um logo logo. Vou responder as reviews no final do capítulo.

**Capitulo 05– A Carta de Ron **

Quando Ginny errou pela quinta vez o ponto no cachecol de tricô que sua mãe estava tentando lhe ensinar a fazer, teve vontade de jogar a maldita coisa na lareira.

Soltou um grunhido de frustração. Ela estava nervosa, ansiosa e preocupada.

Há quatro dias ela não recebia uma única carta de Harry. Não houve resposta para a ultima carta que enviou desejando-lhe sorte em seu primeiro jogo e nem uma carta descrevendo a partida em detalhes como ele prometeu.

O fato que a última carta que recebeu de Harry era extremamente preocupante, não ajudava em nada. Ela começou a trabalhar a ideia de escrever uma carta para Ron para descobrir o que estava acontecendo quando ouviu a voz de Molly na cozinha.

– Oh, meu querido Merlin! Aquele pobre rapaz.

– Mãe o que foi? – Ginny perguntou – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu ouvi você.

Ginny entrou na cozinha da Toca interrompendo os pensamentos de Molly que parecia inquieta.

– Ah, é uma carta de Ron, querida. Não traz boas notícias. Harry, o amigo do Ron, sofreu um acidente grave.

Ginny ficou tão pálida que as sardas se destacavam na sua pele clara.

– O QUÊ?! QUE ACIDENTE? QUANDO?

– Sábado, durante o jogo de quadribol da Grifinória. Parece que ele sofreu uma grande queda da sua vassoura...

– _Como?_ – Ginny repetiu interrompendo Molly. – Deixe-me ver essa carta.

A menina disse já arrancando a carta das mãos de Molly.

_Querida Mamãe,_

_Aconteceu uma coisa horrível! _

_A vassoura do Harry ficou louca durante o jogo da Grifinória contra a Sonserina no sábado. Ele caiu mais de cinquenta metros. Madame Pomfrey disse que Harry fraturou vários ossos e bateu muito forte com a cabeça. Se ele não acordar logo vão precisar mandá-lo para o St. Mungus._

_Estou muito triste mãe. _

_Foi muito estranho e muito assustador. A vassoura literalmente tentou derrubar Harry de cima dela. Ninguém nunca viu aquilo antes. A vassoura do Harry é uma Nimbus 2000 novinha em folha que nunca demonstrou mau funcionamento._

_Estão todos dizendo que a vassoura dele foi azarada com magia negra muito poderosa._

_Estou com medo pelo meu amigo, mãe. Acho que alguém está tentando matá-lo._

_Eu acho que é o professor Snape. Durante o jogo a Hermione viu que ele olhava fixamente para a vassoura do Harry e ela disse que para fazer esse tipo de feitiço o contato visual é o mais importante. Ela tentou fazer uma coisa para impedir o Snape, mas não deu tempo. O Harry caiu antes._

_Eu tentei falar com a professora McGonagall, mas ela não acreditou em mim._

_Será que você ou o papai podem fazer alguma coisa, mãe?_

_Podem tentar falar com o professor Dumbledore?_

_Porque se tentaram matar o Harry uma vez, podem tentar de novo, não é?_

_Os tios do Harry não vão fazer nada porque eles detestam ele._

_Mas sabe mãe, o Harry incrível mesmo. Quando ele caiu, ele desacelerou a queda com magia. Madame Pomfrey disse que foi magia acidental e que salvou a vida dele. E adivinha! Ele pegou o pomo!_

_Ninguém viu como ele fez isso. Mas quando foram socorrê-lo, o pomo estava na mão dele._

_Ajuda o Harry mãe!_

_Ron_

XX

Molly Weasley estava francamente surpresa com a atitude da sua filha mais nova. A criança parecia transtornada enquanto lia a carta do irmão. Mas ela não julgaria sua filha por se assustar, ela também estava assustada.

Molly era uma mulher de meia idade, mãe de sete filhos, já tendo enviado seis deles a Hogwarts. Em todos esses anos, ela nunca pensou em Hogwarts como um lugar inseguro.

Mesmo durante a guerra contra _Você-sabe-quem_ a escola foi um porto seguro para crianças de todo país. Pensar que um menino pode ter sofrido uma tentativa de assassinato dentro daquelas paredes é perturbador.

Molly conhecia bem a sua cria. Sabia que Ron sempre foi precipitado em suas conclusões, mas nunca foi mentiroso. Dificilmente seu filho faria uma alegação tão grave sem um motivo.

Ela nunca gostara de quadribol. Foi com o coração apertado que viu cada um dos seus filhos se apaixonar pelo esporte, até a pequena Ginny. Sendo assim, ela pode não saber voar em uma vassoura, mas ela sabia tudo sobre os sistemas de segurança que as vassouras possuíam.

Uma vassoura não perde o controle sem uma boa razão, e azarações triviais não seriam capazes de alterar o bom funcionamento de uma vassoura de qualidade. Seria necessário algo muito mais poderoso.

Era bem certo que o pequeno Harry Potter não era uma criança comum. O menino tinha a vida marcada pela tragédia de perder sua família muito jovem e o estigma de ser um símbolo da luta contra as artes das trevas.

Não era estranho pensar que a criança responsável por dar fim ao reinado de terror _daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado_ possa ter inimigos. Mas Severus Snape...

– _Snape!_

Ginny exclamou ecoando os pensamentos de Molly.

– Snape tentou matar Harry! – Ginny afirmou com a mesma convicção que Ron colocou em sua carta.

Molly não entendeu aquilo.

– Ginny, do que você está falando?

Ginny olhou para a mãe parecendo embaraçada por ter dito as palavras em voz alta.

– Nada.

– _Ginny!_ – Molly alertou fitando-a como olhos atentos.

– Mãe, podemos ir vê-lo? – Ginny desviou o assunto. – Vamos a Hogwarts, por favor?

– _Por quê? _– Molly perguntou. – O que você sabe sobre essa história?

– Nada, mãe. Eu já disse. Harry é meu amigo, só isso.

– Você_ nem conhece_ Harry Potter, Ginevra.

Ginny Suspirou.

– Eu conheço mãe. Eu só o vi pessoalmente uma vez, eu sei disso. Mas nós trocamos cartas há meses. Quase todos os dias na verdade. Eu sei que você já percebeu que Hedwig está sempre por perto mesmo sem trazer cartas de Ron. Isso é porque ela traz cartas de Harry para mim.

– Como isso começou?

– Como poderia ter começado mãe? Eu enviei uma carta e ele respondeu, então enviei uma nova e a partir daí eu acho que você já sabe como funciona.

Molly preferiu ignorar a insolência da filha naquele momento.

– E porque você escondeu isso?

– Eu não escondi nada, mãe... Eu só não saí contando isso por aí, e ninguém perguntou... Ok, eu admito. Eu fiquei com vergonha de dizer.

Molly deu um sorriso de compreensão. Sua menininha sempre viu Harry Potter como um herói. Tudo era culpa de Arthur, claro. Ele encheu a cabeça da criança com todas aquelas histórias de ninar sobre o menino-que-sobreviveu. Aos seis anos Ginny costumava brincar de casinha imaginando que Harry Potter era o pai de suas bonecas. Bem... Molly podia entender a timidez de Ginny.

– Certo, isso explica a maldita coruja rondando essa casa há semanas. Eu já estava começando a ficar nervosa com isso, não era um comportamento normal para uma coruja.

– Então mãe, podemos ir ver Harry?

– Ginny, Harry não é meu filho. Eu não posso simplesmente ir até Hogwarts e exigir que me deixem vê-lo.

– Mãe, por favor! Os tios do Harry são trouxas, e mesmo que não fossem, eles não se importam o suficiente com Harry para se preocupar. – Ginny insistiu. – Eu me preocupo mãe, eu preciso ver se meu amigo está bem e... E se foi verdade que alguém tentou matá-lo?

– Ginny, por que você Ron insistem que alguém tentaria matar Harry?

– Bem... Algumas pessoas têm _motivos_...

– Snape?

– Snape!

XX

**Lizzy Costa** – Que bom que você amou! Quero muito terminar essa fic porque eu simplesmente amo esses dois. Eles são perfeitos como amigos e como um casal, não são? Tenho grandes planos para eles. Beijocas.

**Gessica Silva **– Está atualizada! E logo virão novas emoções. Mas para saber o que vai acontecer, você vai precisar ler para descobrir. Eu quero que Harry e Ginny tenham uma história bem especial, mas vai ser surpresa... Beijos.

**Samantha Potter** – A Hedwig é o máximo! Adoro a personalidade forte dela. Rsrs. Harry e Ginny são o casal mais perfeito do mundo! Adoro. Nessa fic eles vão se descobrir aos poucos, de forma bem inocente no começo, com alguns tropeços no caminho, mas serão sempre inseparáveis. Gosto de como a Ginny influencia a personalidade de Harry e faz dele um bruxo mais forte e mais seguro. Onde indicaram a fic? Gosto de descobrir fics novas também, e quero agradecer quem indicou. Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Acho que o Rony vai descobri o logo esse segredinho. Como será que ele vai reagir? Será que isso vai afetar a amizade deles? Vamos descobrir. Bjocas.


	6. Despertando

**N/A1**: Sim o Harry caiu da vassoura! Rsrs. Não me matem por isso ;D

**N/A2**: Quero lembrar todo mundo que esse é o primeiro ano do Harry. Mesmo que a fic seja universo alternativo, a princípio eu estou seguindo os acontecimentos do canon. Então, pouco depois do Halloween nós tivemos o primeiro jogo da Grinfinória X Sonserina, onde o Quirell tentou azarar a vassoura de Harry. Bom, nessa estória ele conseguiu. ;D

**N/A3**: Não sei se isso ficou claro na fic, mas no primeiro ano eu estou dando alguns saltos no tempo para a estória progredir mais rápido. Por isso entendam que Harry e Ginny já trocaram muitas e muitas cartas e não só as que eu escrevi aqui. Então não se assustem se eles parecerem muito próximos porque eles de fato são.

**Capitulo 06 – Despertando**

Albus Dumbledore tinha uma incômoda dor de cabeça. Nessas horas ele sabia que a velhice começava a cobrar seu pedágio sobre ele, sentia-se terrivelmente cansado e terrivelmente triste. Um aluno quase perdeu a vida sobre seus cuidados. Não qualquer aluno, sim o seu aluno mais especial, um aluno que cabia a ele proteger.

Era triste pensar que uma criança é mais importante que outras, mas isso era especialmente verdadeiro quando se tratava de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Albus tinha um mistério nas mãos e uma culpa sobre os ombros. Ele estava jogando um jogo perigoso ao manter duas ameaças dentro do castelo: O jovem Quirell e a pedra filosofal.

Dois caminhos que levavam a um único destino, Lord Voldemort.

Era certo que Quirell trabalhava sobre ordens de Voldemort, mas como o rapaz se comunicava com o seu mestre era um mistério. As corujas e as passagens secretas estavam bem monitoradas e Severus estava observando de perto.

Atacar o jovem Harry tão cedo e de forma tão púbica foi um movimento tolo por parte de Quirell, no entanto ele quase foi bem sucedido. Por sorte a magia de Harry foi forte o suficiente para protegê-lo. Um belo pedaço de magia acidental que protegeu o menino de ferimentos mais graves.

Claro que Dumbledore sempre podia contar com Severus para espalhar a desinformação. A visita de Molly Weasley desta manhã só serviu para confirmar isso.

Aparentemente as crianças Weasley acreditam que Severus atentou contra a vida de Harry devido a óbvia antipatia que ele tem pelo menino e por uma observação inteligente da senhorita Hermione Granger, que percebeu que Severus murmurava um feitiço mantendo contato visual com a vassoura de Harry. O que a menina não sabia, é claro, é que o professor estava apenas tentando proteger Harry.

Por outro lado era bom saber que o garoto conquistara tantos bons amigos que se preocupavam com ele, incluindo uma jovem bruxinha que ainda não frequentava Hogwarts, mas que era ousada o bastante para lhe pedir autorização para visitar Harry na Ala hospitalar. O Diretor respondeu que autorizaria, é claro, se Madame Pomfrey concordasse.

XX

Harry Potter estava sonhando.

Ou não?

Ele não sabia.

Ele ouvia uma voz, e ele gostava daquela voz. Ele sentia um cheiro, e ele gostava daquele cheiro. Ah, como ele gostava daquele cheiro! Ele não conhecia nada no mundo que cheirasse melhor.

Ela falava com ele, mas ele não compreendia as palavras.

Ele gostava do som, da entonação do ritmo. A presença dela era quente e ele se sentia aquecido perto dela. Harry se deixava levar por aquela sensação... Mas ela sempre acabava e a escuridão voltava novamente.

Ele voava ás vezes. Ele perseguia o pomo e a sensação era maravilhosa, mas quando ele pegava o pomo: ele caía.

Ele caía numa escuridão sem fim, sem saída.

Mas ela sempre o tirava de lá, aquela voz que falava com ele o fazia flutuar, então ele relaxava e ficava ali com aquela voz e aquele cheiro bom...

Harry não saberia dizer quando foi a primeira vez que ele voltou a ter consciência de si mesmo. Mas ele sabia que _**ela**_ estava lá. Foi a voz dela que o trouxe de volta para a superfície, foi a necessidade de saber o que ela dizia.

– Foi uma derrota escandalosa, se você me perguntar. 350 a 30 é uma vergonha até mesmo para os _Cannons_. Não me pergunte por que Ron ainda torce para eles, por que eu nunca vou entender. Talvez ele goste de sofrer.

Certo. Ela falava de quadribol. Ele sorriria se tivesse forças para mover algum músculo.

– Eu nem preciso dizer que as _Harpias_ são as favoritas dessa temporada, – Ela continuou – mas o _Puddlemere United_ não está fazendo as coisas fáceis para elas.

Harry não precisava de mais nenhuma dica para reconhecer a dona daquela voz, daquele cheiro, daquele calor... Era Ginny.

Só Ginny Weasley podia falar de quadribol daquele jeito.

Ele a ouviu suspirar com tristeza.

– Então se você quiser ver as _Harpias_ chutarem a bunda do _United_ no final da temporada é melhor você se esforçar para acordar logo.

"Eu já estou acordado!"

Mas os lábios de Harry se recusavam a formar as palavras.

Ele se _**irritou**_ com isso e decidiu se esforçar mais.

XX

Ginny encarava os lençóis brancos com tristeza.

Ela estava começando a odiá-los.

Todos os dias ela vinha a Hogwarts para encontrar Harry na Ala hospitalar sobre aqueles lençóis, exatamente como no dia anterior. Harry já estava inconsciente há duas semanas, mas ela fazia o que era possível para ele saber que não estava sozinho.

Ela conversava com ele, contava histórias e tentava deixá-lo a par dos acontecimentos mesmo que talvez ele não estivesse ouvindo. Mas Ginny gostava de pensar que ele estava ouvindo e que isso o ajudaria a acordar.

Ela envolvia a mão de Harry com as suas e encarava seu rosto pacífico quando algo aconteceu. Harry vincou a testa em uma expressão de clara irritação.

Ginny prendeu a respiração de ansiedade e apertou a mão dele.

Ele apertou de volta.

– Harry, você pode me ouvir? – Ela perguntou

A mão dele se moveu mais uma vez.

– Você consegue abrir os olhos?

XX

Harry piscou algumas vezes sem ver nada. Tudo estava embaçado e a luz incomodava os seus olhos. Demorou algum tempo para que ele conseguisse obter algum foco para olhar para a menina ao lado dele. Ela ainda estava lá.

– Oi – ela disse quando ele a encarou.

– Oi – ele tentou dizer, mas sua voz se recusou a sair. Então ele percebeu como sua garganta estava seca.

– Hum, tenta não fazer esforço agora Harry. – Disse Ginny percebendo a sua dificuldade – Espera só um pouco, eu vou chamar a Madame Pomfrey.

Em questão de segundos Madame Pomfrey estava ao lado dele, murmurando feitiços, cutucando com a varinha, enfiando-lhe poções garganta abaixo.

Foi curioso observar como Ginny ajudava a bruxa mais velha e sabia exatamente como seguir suas instruções. Onde segurar, que poção buscar, etc. Aparentemente elas já estavam convivendo há algum tempo.

Todo processo foi incômodo e exaustivo, mas quando a bruxa terminou Harry estava se sentindo ele mesmo novamente.

– Bem, senhor Potter. Eu fico feliz que esteja se recuperando. Tudo parece bem com você, seu sistema orgânico está funcionando bem e seu núcleo mágico parece estar recuperado.

– Meu núcleo mágico, senhora?

Harry perguntou confuso.

– Sim, seu núcleo mágico sofreu com sua explosão de magia acidental. No entanto, ele se desgastou principalmente no esforço de preservar a sua vida depois de sofrer ferimentos tão graves. Esse é um acontecimento médico incomum, senhor Potter. Poucos bruxos tem um núcleo mágico suficientemente forte para promover a auto-cura, especialmente em idade tão jovem. Eu acredito que o seu coma foi necessário justamente para dar ao seu núcleo tempo para se recuperar.

Harry se sentiu um pouco tonto com essas informações.

– A senhora está querendo dizer que eu me curei sozinho?

– É exatamente isso. Quando você chegou até aqui, havia pouco que eu podia fazer para ajudar. A sua magia estava bloqueando a minha e impedido que eu interferisse no processo de cura, eu não acredito que nada do que eu tenha feito ajudou realmente.

Harry procurou o olhar de Ginny, que ouvia tudo em silêncio com uma expressão assombrada. Ele se sentiu estranhamente confortado por ela ainda estar ali.

\- Como você está se sentindo agora, senhor Potter?

Harry pensou um pouco sobre isso.

– Um pouco cansado, eu acho.

– Era o que eu esperava. Você deve manter repouso, o seu corpo ainda precisa se readaptar. Foi um longo tempo inconsciente.

Harry acenou em concordância.

– Ginny pode ficar? – Ele perguntou.

– Eu acho que não pode fazer mal.

A bruxa olhou para Ginny com uma expressão que era um misto de severidade e diversão.

– Cuide para que o nosso paciente não desobedeça às recomendações.

– Sim senhora. – Ginny respondeu com um sorriso. - Eu vou cuidar.

XX

**Samantha Potter** – Eu acho que eu atendi um pouquinho do seu desejo nesse capitulo, mas muitas perguntas ainda vão ser respondidas. Eu confesso que um dos meus motivos para fazer essa maldade com o Harry foi para ajudar os dois a se encontrarem mais cedo na história, meus outros motivos são um pouco mais obscuros... Aguarde ;D

**Gessica Silva** – Acho que todos ficaram chocados pelo Harry cair da vassoura, não é? Tudo bem, se eu não tivesse escrito eu também me chocaria. E sim muitos motivos obscuros espreitam por trás deste "acidente". Até lá!

**Katherine Black** – Capitulo novo em tempo recorde para você! Rsrs. Eu entendo sua ansiedade. O Harry cai da vassoura, tipo assim, nunca! Rsrs. Mas essa foi uma circunstância especial por uma boa causa. Vou tentar esclarecer mais coisas no próximo. Até logo.


	7. Ala Hospitalar

**A/N:** Aqui vai o tão esperado "primeiro encontro" de Harry e Ginny. Nesse capítulo já vai dar para sentir um pouquinho como vai ser esse relacionamento deles. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, e um agradecimento especial para Samanta Potter, Gessica Silva e Katherine Black que estão me ajudando a não perder o ânimo! Beijocas

**Capitulo 07 – Ala Hospitalar**

Depois que Madame Pomfrey se retirou para o seu escritório, deixando-os a sós, Ginny se aproximou da cama de Harry e segurou a mão dele mais uma vez.

– Eu fique preocupada. – Ela disse com a voz embargada. – Quando disseram que você podia morrer eu... fiquei com muito medo.

Harry segurou a mão da amiga com mais força ao ver os olhos de Ginny brilhando com lágrimas.

– Está tudo bem, Gin. Eu estou bem agora.

A menina secou os olhos rapidamente com a manga da blusa.

– Desculpe.

– Desculpar pelo quê? Por se preocupar comigo?

– Por ser uma menininha chorona.

– Tudo bem, eu gosto de menininhas choronas.

Ginny riu.

– Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

– Ok, eu confesso, eu gosto de uma menininha chorona.

Ginny deu uma risada que era musical aos ouvidos de Harry.

– Isso é mais fácil de acreditar. – Ginny brincou.

– Eu ouvi você. – Harry confessou de repente, e então corou furiosamente.

– Ahm, eu ouvia a sua voz... – Ele tentou se explicar. - Ás vezes, enquanto eu dormia, eu quero dizer... eu acho que era você.

– Você me ouvia?

Ginny parecia surpresa.

– Sim. Eu não conseguia entender o que você dizia a maior parte do tempo, mas eu me lembro da sua voz.

Um silêncio tímido caiu entre eles por alguns instantes até Ginny quebrá-lo.

– Harry, você lembra como você caiu?

– Sim, minha vassoura ficou sem controle de repente e tentou me derrubar. Eu não sei por que isso aconteceu.

Ele hesitou por um momento tentando se lembrar dos detalhes

– Eu consegui me segurar a maior parte do tempo, mesmo quando ela me derrubou e eu acabei pendurado pelas duas mãos. Mas o pomo apareceu perto de mim, então eu tive que soltar uma mão e me esticar para pegá-lo. Foi aí que eu acabei escorregando... Eu consegui pegar o pomo, né?

A resposta que Harry recebeu foi olhar gelado.

– - Seu garoto idiota!

Exclamou Ginny furiosa.

– Você é louco? Como você se solta de uma vassoura amaldiçoada por causa de uma bolinha dourada idiota! Você quase morreu! Você quase me matou de tristeza! E tudo por causa de um pomo estúpido.

– Ei! Calma! Foi um acidente, eu não estava tentando me matar. Que história é essa de vassoura amaldiçoada?

Ginny respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar.

– Parece que alguém tentou azarar sua vassoura durante o jogo, foi por isso que ela perdeu o controle. Nós pensamos que foi o professor Snape no começo por causa de... você sabe... _tudo._ Mas o professor Dumbledore garante que não foi ele e que Snape até tentou proteger você murmurando uma contra-azaração.

Harry balançou a cabeça, confuso.

– Porque Snape tentaria me proteger?

– Eu não sei, o diretor disse que Snape tinha _motivos pessoais_ para querer te proteger.

– Que motivos pessoais?

– _Eu não sei._

– Bom, de qualquer jeito ele não ajudou muito.

– Não, realmente.

Ginny concordou.

– Harry, aquilo que você fez quando você caiu... Foi mesmo magia acidental ou teve algo haver com sua _pesquisa extracurricular_?

– Um pouco dos dois eu acho.

Agora que ele estava pensando sobre o assunto, Harry percebeu que ele fez um esforço consciente para, bem, _frear a queda_. Foi uma ideia estúpida mesmo.

– Eu me lembro de me esforçar para tentar diminuir a velocidade da queda, foi bem cansativo na verdade. Por um momento eu pensei que tivesse conseguido, mas eu acho que eu apaguei depois disso, porque eu não me lembro de bater no chão.

– Harry, você não diminuiu a velocidade da queda apenas. Os gêmeos disseram que você _freou_ a queda em pleno ar.

A cara de espanto de Harry divertiu Ginny imensamente.

– Eles disseram que você flutuou por alguns instantes antes de voltar a cair. Eu não fico surpresa se apagou depois disso, você deve ter queimado muita energia mágica lutando contra a gravidade.

Harry fez uma careta.

– Eu não estou muito ansioso para tentar isso de novo.

XX

Se ele soubesse que seria tão divertido ficar na ala hospitalar, talvez ele tivesse se jogado de sua vassoura antes. Pensou Harry alguns dias mais tarde ao ser liberado para voltar ás suas atividades normais.

Foi com um pouco de desânimo que ele vestiu seu uniforme e retornou para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Aquele foi o primeiro dia desde que ele acordou do seu coma que Ginny não foi visita-lo, e Harry ficava triste em saber que não veria a amiga por um longo tempo agora.

Harry descobriu que durante o seu período de convalescença Ginny teve uma autorização especial do diretor para vê-lo. Ginny sempre chegava pela rede de _flu_ do escritório de Madame Pomfrey e passava a maior parte do dia com ele. Ela era uma companhia maravilhosa.

Ela conversava com ele para que não ficasse entediado, contava piadas para fazê-lo rir, cantava para ele...

Não, Mentira.

Ginny só cantou uma vez porque ele a desafiou. Então ele descobriu que Ginny Weasley era uma péssima cantora.

Harry achou a situação extremamente divertida e quase não se aguentou de tanto rir, mas quando viu o olhar assassino que Gin estava lhe lançando ele ficou extremamente grato por ela ainda não ter uma varinha, caso contrário ele estaria sendo azarado naquele exato momento.

Harry também recebeu visitas de alguns de seus colegas da Grifinória e do time de quadribol durante a sua estadia na ala hospitalar. Essas visitas eram sempre tumultuosas e barulhentas, talvez por isso Harry percebera tão rapidamente como Ginny se tornava retraída e silenciosa perto dos outros alunos.

Para não deixar que ela se sentisse estranha por estar ali, Harry logo começou a apresentá-la e introduzi-la em todas as conversas. Com esse pequeno empurrãozinho, Gin logo se soltou e passou a ser ela mesma perto das outras pessoas também.

Foi surpreendente como Ginny se tornou facilmente popular entre os amigos de Harry. Katie, Alicia e Angelina ficaram encantadas em finalmente conhecer uma garota Weasley e quando Harry deixou escapar como Ginny era uma voadora talentosa, os olhos de Oliver Wood chegaram a brilhar de interesse e imediatamente começou a entrevistá-la.

Ginny já tinha respondido há quanto tempo voava, que manobras conhecia, qual a posição de sua preferência, seu time de quadribol favorito e em que grande jogador ela se inspiraria quando Harry precisou lembrar Oliver que de Gin nem era uma primeiro ano ainda.

O capitão da Grinfinória corou um pouco, mas não deixou de dizer para Ginny procurá-lo quando ela finalmente vier para Hogwarts.

Gred e Forge apareceram algumas vezes para pegar no pé das duas crianças sobre o "relacionamento secreto" que eles mantinham escondidos de todos, o que sempre deixava os dois vermelhos como pimentão.

Hermione também veio várias vezes ao longo da semana, já que tomou como missão pessoal manter Harry atualizado de todas as lições que ele perdeu para que ele não ficasse atrasado nas classes.

Mas Ron nunca apareceu, e Harry sabia exatamente o porquê, então ele não podia culpar o amigo por ficar chateado.

Quando Harry finalmente chegou ao retrato da mulher gorda ele encarou a passagem secreta por alguns instantes sabendo que em breve ele teria algumas contas para acertar.

Ele não estava nem um pouco ansioso.

Harry só percebeu quanto tempo ficou perdido em pensamentos quando uma voz o tirou de seu devaneio.

– Você sabe, ela nunca gostou muito de esperar.

Harry se sobressaltou com a companhia inesperada. Professor Dumbledore estava parado calmamente ao lado dele contemplando a expressão irritada da mulher do retrato que aguardava Harry dizer a senha para entrar.

– Oh... Olá Professor Dumbledore. – Cumprimentou Harry, e ainda, sem jeito, virou-se para o retrato – Desculpe, senhora.

– É senhorita, garoto!

Corrigiu a mulher gorda parecendo ainda mais irritada.

Dumbledore deu uma risadinha.

– Bem, bem... Enquanto a nossa dama se acalma, o que acha de acompanhar um velho até seu escritório Harry?

– Sim, senhor.

XX


	8. O Escritório do Diretor

**A/N:** Mais um capitulo para vocês. A partir daqui eu vou começar a mudar bastante o rumo da história em relação ao livro, as tramas vão começar a se desenvolver e eu espero que gostem. Ronald Wealsey fica para o próximo cap.

**Capitulo 8 – O Escritório do Diretor**

– Fico contente em ver que você já está totalmente recuperado Harry.

Dizia professor Dumbledore enquanto percorriam os longos corredores até o escritório do diretor.

– Obrigado professor.

– Você nos deu um grande susto, meu rapaz.

– Eu sinto muito por isso senhor, não pretendia causar nenhum problema.

– Ora, ora, Harry. Você não tem que se desculpar por quase morrer.

– Bem senhor, se eu não tivesse tentado pegar o pomo mesmo estando pendurado em minha vassoura, talvez eu não vivesse caído.

O diretor lhe deu um longo olhar sobre os óculos de meia-lua.

– Harry, eu duvido que naquelas _circunstâncias_ você pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar o que aconteceu.

Harry encarou as tapeçarias do corredor por um momento, pensando sobre as palavras do diretor.

– Professor, é verdade que minha vassoura foi amaldiçoada?

Dumbledore lhe dirigiu um olhar triste.

– Eu acredito que é melhor chegarmos primeiro ao conforto de uma sala aconchegante antes de falarmos de temas tão incômodos.

Harry baixou os olhos e acenou em concordância.

– Mas me diga Harry, estou curioso... – O diretor desviou o assunto. – Porque você se arriscou tanto para pegar o pomo-de-ouro em uma situação tão adversa?

– Bem senhor, toda a equipe estava contando comigo.

O diretor pareceu divertido com a resposta.

– Eu vejo que eles não depositaram sua fé na pessoa errada.

O escritório do professor Dumbledore era um lugar impressionante. Uma sala circular com as paredes preenchidas pelos retratos dos antigos diretores e diretoras de Hogwarts. Tinha estantes e mais estantes repletas de livros e uma mesinha cheia de objetos estranhos que giravam e zumbiam ás vezes. Em um poleiro próximo a mesa do diretor, estava a ave mais impressionante que Harry já viu na vida.

– Esta é Fawkes, Harry. É uma Fênix.

Explicou Dumbledore observando o interesse de Harry.

– São criaturas mágicas fascinantes e extremamente raras. As Fênix são criaturas puras e muito fiéis, capazes de transportar cargas muito pesadas e suas lágrimas têm poderes curativos.

– Ela é impressionante professor.

– Oh, sem dúvida.

O diretor concordou.

– Por favor, sente-se Harry, assim poderemos conversar mais confortavelmente.

– Obrigado senhor.

– Agora que estamos devidamente acomodados... eu acredito que você tenha algumas dúvidas, não é meu rapaz?

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Então, por onde você gostaria de começar?

– O que aconteceu com a minha vassoura professor?

– Uma pergunta justa, porém eu acho que você já foi bem informado pelos seus amigos sobre o que aconteceu.

– Sim senhor, mas... O senhor sabe quem fez isso?

– Sim, Harry. Eu sei. No entanto, eu preciso pedir que você não me pergunte quem. O que posso fazer é lhe garantir que todas as medidas serão tomadas para garantir a sua segurança e de todos os outros alunos.

– Mas porque alguém iria querer me machucar?

– Eu acredito Harry, que alguém cometeu um grave erro de julgamento ao tentar feri-lo dentro dessa escola. Não acredito que esse seja o momento para discutir mais detalhes a esse respeito, mas prometo que falaremos sobre isso em algum momento no futuro.

Harry entendeu que não deveria mais empurrar esse assunto.

– Sabe, eu tenho uma curiosidade Harry.

– Pois não, professor.

– Existe algo que eu deva saber sobre o professor Snape que ainda não tenha sido compartilhado comigo?

– O que quer dizer, professor?

– Após o seu acidente Harry, seus amigos pareciam ter uma forte crença que o professor Snape foi o causador desse infortúnio. Eu me pergunto o que poderia ter causado essa _impressão_?

Harry baixou os olhos sem saber o que responder.

– Bem, senhor. O professor Snape gosta muito de mim.

– Ah, sim. Creio que possa haver esse mal entendido. Entretanto, eu ainda acho que existe algo maior...

Harry ficou em silêncio.

Dumbledore suspirou.

– Eu quero que saiba Harry, que o que for dito aqui vai ficar absolutamente entre nós dois e que você não precisa temer que você, ou algum de seus amigos, seja punido de qualquer forma.

Harry encarou o diretor com uma sobra de dúvida no rosto.

– Não se preocupe meu garoto, pode dizer...

– Professor, nós achamos que Snape está tentando pegar algo que ele não deveria...

– Explique melhor Harry.

– No corredor do terceiro andar, nós sabemos que tem alguma coisa importante guardada lá, e Snape tentou pegar isso.

Professor Dumbledore deu um longo olhar a Harry e o menino se sentiu estranhamente exposto por aquele escrutínio.

– É professor Snape, Harry. – Corrigiu o diretor.

– Desculpe.

– Antes de perguntar como você sabe isso Harry, eu preciso saber por que você acha que o professor Snape quer pegar o que está guardado lá?

– Na noite de Halloween senhor, quando o trasgo entrou no castelo, o professor Snape tentou passar pelo cão de três cabeças e foi mordido. Eu acidentalmente o ouvi dizendo isso para o senhor Filch, também vi a perna machucada senhor.

– Eu entendo...

O diretor deu um longo suspiro.

– Harry, eu preciso que você saiba que o que o professor Snape fez foi sobre minhas próprias ordens. Ele está ajudando a proteger o que está guardado lá. Peço que confie no meu julgamento, quando digo que Severus tem minha inteira confiança. Você entende isso Harry?

Neste ponto, Harry já estava vermelho de vergonha e encarava firmemente os próprios sapatos.

– Entendo professor.

– Harry olhe para mim.

Harry levantou o olhar.

– A curiosidade não é um crime meu rapaz. Eu devo acreditar que esse conhecimento chegou acidentalmente até vocês?

– Sim senhor, nós... nós estávamos nos escondendo do senhor Filch. Não sabíamos que estávamos naquele corredor até que vimos o cachorro. Tinha um alçapão debaixo dos pés dele, o que nos fez supor que ele estava guardando alguma coisa. Então nós lembramos do cofre de Gringotes que tentaram roubar, foi o mesmo cofre que Hagrid esvaziou quando nós estivemos no beco diagonal.

– Lembre-me de nunca mais subestimar a mente brilhante de vocês meu rapaz. Quem mais sabe esse nosso segredo?

– Ron, Hermione e Ginny professor.

– Eu já desconfiava. Agora eu acredito que você vai entender se eu lhe pedir que você e seus amigos mantenham segredo absoluto sobre este assunto e que também prometam não fazer nenhuma nova _investigação_ a esse respeito. É para sua própria segurança.

– Eu entendo.

– Eu quero que você entenda Harry, se você sentir que deve me dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ou se você tiver alguma dúvida sobre este assunto ou qualquer outro que seja importante para você, não tenha medo de me procurar. Saiba que eu ficarei feliz em ouvi-lo.

– Sim professor.

– Agora, tem mais alguma pergunta que você gostaria de fazer?

Harry hesitou por um momento.

– Algumas, se não for um incômodo senhor.

O diretor pareceu ligeiramente surpreso com essa resposta, mas logo se recompôs.

– Bem, bem, então vamos ouvi-las.

XX

**Sammy, Gessica e Katherine** – Eles estão são fofos muito fofos, não são? Estou amando escrever isso aqui também. Bjos


	9. Gritos na Torre

**N/A1**: Está na hora do Harry começar a entender o que é se meter com a caçula Weasley. Ron quer acertar as contas. Como será que o Harry vai se sair?

**N/A2:** Vou responder todas as reviews em uma nota só. Acho que todas nós ficamos ansiosas por esse "acerto de contas " com o Ron, mas Dumbledore não podia esperar, ele tinha coisas importantes a dizer. Espero que tenham gostado desse encontro. Samanta Potter, também acho que o pequeno Harry é um pouco tímido, mas ele só está descobrindo esse novo mundo do qual ele faz parte. Ele vai melhorar, você vai ver. Beijos para todas.

**Capitulo 09 – Gritos na Torre**

Pouco mais de uma hora depois Harry entrava no seu dormitório ainda com a mente borbulhando entorno de tudo que aprendera com o diretor. Distraído como estava, não percebeu onde estava indo até dar um encontrão com alguém que saía pela porta.

Ron trazia perebas em uma gaiola que caiu no chão e se abriu com o impacto, o rato assustado fugiu rapidamente escadas a abaixo. Os dois meninos tentaram alcança-lo, mas perderam o roedor de vista.

– Desculpe – murmurou Harry – eu estava distraído.

– É você tem andado muito distraído ultimamente.

Harry franziu o cenho.

– O quê? O que quer dizer?

– O que você ouviu! Você tem andado distraído demais ultimamente para se lembrar de contar algumas coisas importantes para o seu suposto melhor amigo.

– Ah. Ron, sobre a Gin... eu ia te contar, eu só...

– Ahh, então para você ela é Gin? – Ron interrompeu – Quando foi que você se tornou tão íntimo da minha irmã Potter?

Harry estranhou a pergunta.

– Talvez durante todo o tempo que eu fiquei preso na ala hospitalar sem que você se importasse em aparecer.

– Até onde eu soube você estava _muito_ _bem acompanhado_.

– Fantasticamente acompanhado, muito obrigado!

A próxima coisa que Harry viu foi o punho de Ron vindo à sua direção. Se ele não tivesse tanta prática em desviar dos socos de Dudley, ele teria ganhado um belo nariz quebrado.

– VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO? O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ RON? – Gritou Harry.

– MALUCO ESTÁ VOCÊ, POTTER, SE ACHA QUE PODE DIFAMAR MINHA IRMÃ E QUE EU VOU DEIXAR ISSO BARATO.

Nessa altura, toda a sala comunal já estava prestando atenção na troca entre os dois garotos.

– DIFAMAR? DO QUÊ DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?

– AGORA VOCÊ VAI FINGIR QUE NÃO ANDOU DIZENDO PARA ESCOLA TODA QUE GINNY É SUA NAMORADA.

– O QUÊ? QUE IDIOTICE É ESSA? QUEM TE DISSE ISSO?

– TODO MUNDO, MALFOY ESTAVA DIZENDO...

– MALFOY? ESSE CIRCO TODO POR CAUSA DE UMA MENTIRA DO MALFOY?

Ron foi pego de surpresa por essa pergunta, mas alguém interrompeu.

Percy Weasley entrava decidido na sala comunal com o distintivo de monitor brilhando no peito, Hermione vinha atrás dele.

– Que algazarra é essa? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho de Ron – Todo o castelo deve estar ouvindo os gritos de vocês!

– Ron andou ouvindo algumas fofocas da Sonserina e está mostrando que é bem estúpido para acreditar. – Comentou Harry sem desviar o olhar do amigo.

– Ron, eu falei pra você! – Intercedeu Hermione – Claro que era mentira do Malfoy. Harry tem onze, pelo amor de Merlin, e estava preso numa cama de hospital, porque ele inventaria uma coisa dessas?

– Eu não quero saber! – Interrompeu Percy em uma voz autoritária – Subam os dois agora para os seus dormitórios ou eu vou tirar vinte pontos de cada um.

Ron lançou um olhar sujo para o irmão e subiu as escadas batendo os pés. Harry encontrou os olhos de Hermione que lhe lançava um olhar de "eu te disse".

– Eu vou resolver isso – Harry murmurou para a amiga, e subiu também.

XX

– Ginny é minha amiga e nada mais! – Harry jogou sem rodeios quando entrou no dormitório dos garotos – Eu achei que você me conhecia melhor do que acreditar que eu diria uma asneira dessa para alguém.

– Achou é? – Retrucou Ron – Eu nem _sabia_ você conhecia minha irmã até descobrir que ela estava enfiada naquela enfermaria com você!

– Eu estava inconsciente, Ron! Desculpe-me se esse pequeno probleminha me impediu de te contar.

– Porque você não me contou antes?

– Porque eu não sabia o que dizer... Desculpe, você tem razão quanto a isso. É que... escute... Ginny é apenas minha amiga, eu não sei o que Malfoy disse, mas seja o que for é mentira, mas Ginny é diferente...

Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha para isso.

– Diferente como?

– Até tudo isso acontecer nós só nos falamos por cartas – Harry tentou explicar – mas, eu não sei por que, sempre me pareceu fácil contar as coisas pra ela, eu acho que é porque ela é sempre tão gentil e alegre, nos tornamos bons amigos rápido.

– Você não precisava ter escondido isso de mim.

Harry pode perceber na voz de Ron o quanto ele estava magoado, então tentou ser o mais sincero possível com seu amigo.

– Eu sei disso, você tem razão. Eu devia ter dito logo no começo, mas eu fiquei, sei lá, com vergonha e depois eu não sabia como começar o assunto. Você é praticamente o primeiro amigo que eu já tive Ron, não foi minha intenção chatear você.

– Certo – disse Ron com seriedade – você vai ter que compensar isso.

– Como? – Perguntou Harry esperançoso.

– Movendo seu traseiro pra me ajudar a encontrar aquele Rato idiota.

Harry sorriu aliviado.

– Você quem manda.

XX

Naquela manhã de domingo a família Weasley, ou melhor, os habitantes que restaram na Toca apreciavam um grande café-da-manhã. Aparentemente Molly Weasley não aprendera a adaptar sua culinária para alimentar poucas pessoas de uma vez.

Ginny estava ocupada empilhando ovos, salsichas e torradas no prato quando uma coruja branca familiar aterrissou na ponta da mesa.

– Hedwig!

Ginny se levantou em um segundo e Arthur Weasley assistiu a cena com interesse. Ginny habilmente desprendeu a correspondência enquanto conversava tranquilamente com a coruja.

– Como você está garota? Com fome? Chegou bem na hora, eu tenho aqui um pedaço de bacon especial para você.

Curiosamente a coruja piou como se respondesse.

– Como ele está menina? Está cuidando bem dele?

A coruja respondeu com um olhar sério.

– Sim, sim, eu sei que você cuida. Só estou perguntando... Oh, tem duas cartas.

Ginny levantou o olhar para seus pais.

– Uma é para você mãe.

Molly estava surpresa.

– Para mim?

– Sim, aqui pega.

Molly abriu a carta com curiosidade e começou a lê-la, enquanto isso Ginny enchia a coruja branca de mimos e oferecia petiscos.

Enquanto Molly lia a correspondência, Arthur observou como a expressão da esposa passava de curiosa para levemente emocionada.

_Cara Senhora Weasley,_

_Eu sinto que devo agradecê-la por tudo o que a senhora fez por mim. Eu soube pelo professor Dumbledore que após o meu acidente a senhora esteve muito preocupada com a minha segurança. Foi muito gentil de sua parte, obrigada por isso._

_Porém, mais do que tudo, eu quero lhe agradecer por permitir que Ginny me fizesse companhia durante todo este tempo. Eu já agradeci pessoalmente Madame Pomfrey e ao diretor também. Isso significou muito para mim. _

_Seria terrível ficar todo esse tempo preso na ala hospitalar sem companhia, e Ginny foi incrível sacrificando todo seu tempo livre só para não me deixar morrer de tédio._

_Eu acho que eu até me curei mais rápido por causa de dela._

_Mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo._

_Harry Potter._

– Oh, que doce... e pensar em toda energia que eu gasto para tentar dar aos meus filhos o tipo de educação que tem esse rapaz.

Dizia Molly enquanto passava a carta para Arthur lê-la também.

– Harry não é educado por que alguém ensinou a ele – Ginny observou calmamente – aqueles trouxas não ensinaram nada a ele. A menos que limpar e cozinhar conte para vocês, mas eles só fizeram isso para que pudessem explorá-lo.

Seus pais olharam aturdidos.

– Eles fazem uma criança cozinhar para eles?

Molly parecia horrorizada com essa possibilidade. A mãe de Ginny nunca gostara de ideia de crianças perto de fogões.

– Sim, com bastante frequência. Não que Harry reclame, ele não é do tipo que reclama das coisas que fazem com ele, por mais injustas que sejam.

XX

Ginny esperou até que estivesse na privacidade de seu quarto para abrir sua própria carta. Ela não se sentiria à vontade lendo uma carta de Harry na frente dos pais.

As cartas de Harry eram sempre emocionantes de alguma forma. Podiam ser tão engraçadas que ela não conseguia parar de rir, podiam deixa-la preocupada, deixa-la triste ou trazer algum tipo de informação que não podia ser compartilhada.

Hedwig apareceu no peitoril de sua janela. Ginny sorriu. Ela suspeitava que a coruja apreciava sua companhia tanto como Ginny apreciava a companhia dela.

Ginny abriu sua carta.

_Querida Gin,_

_Eu sei que você já teve o suficiente de mim por um bom tempo e que vai pensar que eu sou um cara chato que não larga do seu pé, mas eu não poderia deixar de escrever para dizer algo que eu não tive oportunidade de dizer pessoalmente._

_Muito obrigada._

_Foi incrível ter você comigo todos esses dias. Você me salvou do tédio mortal e da depressão absoluta que eu teria sofrido se eu tivesse preso sozinho naquela enfermaria todo esse tempo. Você foi um anjo._

_Você estava certa. Ron estava com raiva, mas não porque ele é um cabeça-de-lesma ciumento como você disse, e sim por causa de alguns comentário maldosos que Malfoy andou espalhando por aí. _

_Não foi agradável, mas conseguimos acertar as coisas. Está tudo bem agora!_

_Quero dizer, mais ou menos, nós precisamos encontrar o Perebas. O Rato sumiu e nós não conseguimos encontra-lo em lugar nenhum. _

_Acho melhor esse bicho aparecer logo ou o Ron vai ter uma crise. Depois de meia hora procurando ele já estava choramingando e dizendo que Madame Norris o devorou. Enfim..._

_Eu tive uma conversa interessante com o Professor Dumbledore depois que eu saí da ala hospitalar. Ele explicou que sabe que Snape tentou passar pelo cão-de-três-cabeças e que Snape fez isso sob ordens dele. Também pediu para nós mantermos segredo e para não nos envolvermos mais nesse assunto para a nossa própria segurança. Eu concordei é claro._

_Como se eu fosse dizer não para o irmão caçula de Merlin._

_Ele também me explicou umas coisas bem interessantes sobre magia sem varinha. Não me disse muito, mas me deu um ponto de partida. Prometo que na próxima carta eu explico melhor._

_Com carinho, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Segundo Ron o cachorro do terceiro andar se chama Fofo e pertence ao Hagrid. Hagrid deixou escapar isso para ele logo depois do jogo. (Sério, Fofo? Só Hagrid mesmo...) _

XX


	10. Pedidos de Natal

**N/A:** Um natal diferente para Harry. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! E lembrem sempre de comentar, comentários me inspiram e me deixam saber se estou dando um bom rumo para a fic.

**Capitulo 10 – Pedidos de Natal**

_Querido Harry,_

_Não seja estúpido. Eu não fiz nada por você que você não teria feito por mim, certo? Eu sou sua amiga, cuidar de você é meu dever. Amigos servem para cuidar um dos outros, não é?_

_E só pra você saber, Ron é sim um cabeção-de-lesma se ele ficou com raiva por causa de alguma besteira que a princesinha Malfoy espalhou._

_Por que vocês garotos são tão bobos?_

_Também diga ao Ron que o Perebas vai aparecer quando tiver fome, ele sempre aparece depois de um tempo._

_Quanto ao outro assunto, vamos cumprir sua promessa e não falaremos mais disso. Mas Fofo? Mesmo? Eu pensei que ele era enorme, assustador e cheio de dentes. _

_Eu tenho uma novidade, mamãe falou que no natal nós vamos para a Romênia visitar o Charlie. Estou feliz por ver meu irmão, mas estou um pouco triste por que meus planos anteriores foram por água abaixo. Eu esperava que você pudesse passar o natal aqui na Toca._

_Pelo menos eu sei que você não vai ficar sozinho, os garotos vão ficar aí em Hogwarts também._

_Mande notícias em breve._

_Carinho,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Mamãe já ama as suas cartas também. Ela disse que você é um "rapazinho amável e educado" e que "talvez o Ron aprenda algumas boas maneiras com você". Como se isso fosse possível._

XX

As próximas semanas passaram em um piscar de olhos. Harry gastou a maior parte de suas horas livres estudando com Hermione para recuperar o tempo perdido enquanto esteve na Ala Hospitalar. Por pedido do diretor, os professores liberaram Harry de entregar os ensaios atrasados, mas Harry ainda teria que aprender tudo o que perdeu para os exames.

Além disso, Harry agora tinha um novo projeto pessoal: Aprender magia sem varinha. Depois que descobriu que essa habilidade praticamente salvou sua vida, ele decidiu que era algo que valia a pena aprender.

O que aconteceu durante o jogo foi uma tentativa desesperada em que ele teve muita sorte, mas se no futuro ele voltasse a precisar, ele pretendia ter certeza que poderia fazer magia sem varinha com segurança.

Dumbledore explicou a Harry que um bruxo aprendia a fazer magia sem varinha fazendo magia sem varinha. Não existiam regras e cada bruxo precisava encontrar o seu próprio método. O diretor explicou que todo bruxo podia fazer magia sem varinha em algum nível, mas que poucos se dedicavam a aprender a controlar esse dom porque exigia muita concentração e paciência.

Tendo aprendido a lição sobre esconder coisas de seus amigos, Harry contou a Ron e Hermione sobre o que pretendia fazer. Mas depois de algumas pesquisas, Hermione descobriu que praticamente não existiam livros sobre o assunto, e curiosamente Hermione acreditava que se algo não estava nos livros era porque não podia ser feito. Já Ron achava que era um esforço muito grande e desnecessário, já que todo mundo usava varinha mesmo.

Harry estava aprendendo que a única pessoa que realmente o entendia era Ginny. Ginny não só concordava com o ponto de vista de Harry como decidiu que tentaria aprender também. Ginny não teria problemas com o ministério porque na pesquisa com Hermione eles descobriram que o ministério só podia rastrear magia menor de idade em áreas livres de magia, sendo a Toca uma casa mágica, qualquer magia feita lá não seria detectada como de Ginny, mas sim como de Molly ou Arthur.

XX

O natal se aproximava e algumas questões começaram a se formar na mente de Harry.

Na ultima aula de transfiguração antes dos feriados Harry ficou para trás dizendo para Ron e Hermione que precisava tirar algumas dúvidas sobre a classe. Hermione estava interessada em participar, mas Ron apenas a arrastou para fora dizendo que estava com fome e que guardariam um lugar para Harry no almoço.

Quando a sala ficou vazia, Harry continuou em sua cadeira pensando em como abordar o assunto com a professora que empilhava algumas redações.

– Você vai falar o que está passando na sua mente Potter, ou só vai ficar esquentando essa cadeira até o ano novo? – Perguntou McGonagall para surpresa de Harry.

Harry, sem jeito, se levantou e se aproximou da escrivaninha da bruxa.

– Professora, eu estive pensando se você poderia me ajudar com uma coisa... bem, duas na verdade. – Ele se corrigiu.

A professora o encarou com interesse.

– E o que seriam essas _coisas,_ Potter?

– Hum, a primeira é um presente de natal que eu gostaria de dar para alguém. Uma amiga que ainda não está em Hogwarts...

– Ginevra Weasley. – Interrompeu a bruxa fazendo os olhos de Harry se arregalarem de surpresa.

– Os professores também têm ouvidos, Harry. – Comentou a bruxa.

– Ela não é minha namorada, professora!

McGonagall disfarçou um sorriso.

– Eu não disse que era, Potter. Mas fale sobre esse presente.

– Eu gostaria de saber se existe alguma maneira mágica de duas pessoas conversarem sem precisar usar cartas ou a rede de flu. Como os telefones trouxas. A senhora sabe o que são telefones?

– Sim Harry, eu sei o que são telefones, e o que você quer não é uma coisa muito fácil de conseguir...

– Ah... então...

– Entretanto, – a bruxa continuou – talvez eu tenha uma maneira de ajudar você.

A professora se dirigiu até um armário que ficava em outro canto da sala, remexeu alguma coisa e voltou trazendo dois espelhos pequenos iguais.

– Esses espelhos geralmente são usados nas minhas classes nível NIEM, – McGonagall explicou – mas eu terei tempo para substituí-los depois.

Ela colocou os dois espelhos sobre a mesa de trabalho e com sua varinha executou algum feitiço não verbal complicado em cada espelho. Harry observou com atenção, mas sem entender.

– Pronto, – disse a professora – creio que isso vai atender às suas necessidades, Potter.

– O que a senhora fez professora?

– Um feitiço complexo de repetição modificado. O que importa é que agora esses são espelhos de duas vias, o que quer dizer que um pode se comunicar com o outro a qualquer momento.

Ela entregou os espelhos a Harry.

– Uau! Professora isso é incrível, obrigada.

– Agora eu espero não escutar nenhuma queixa sobre o uso inadequado desses espelhos durante as classes, Harry.

– Não professora. Eu prometo.

– Muito bem, qual era o outro assunto que você pretendia discutir?

– É sobre os meus pais, professora.

– Os seus pais, Potter?

– Sim.

– O que você quer saber?

– Hagrid me falou que a senhora os conhecia, digo, depois que eles se formaram em Hogwarts... e que até foi ao casamento deles, é verdade?

– Sim, é verdade. Seus pais foram alunos admiráveis em Hogwarts e amigos queridos também. Porque a pergunta?

– A senhora sabe o que aconteceu com a casa deles... nossa casa, depois que Vold... você-sabe-quem... bem... matou os dois?

Harry aguardou em silencio por alguns instantes enquanto McGonagall parecia decidir o que dizer.

– Eu creio – ela começou – que parte da casa foi destruída naquele dia. Alguns feitiços de conservação foram colocados sobre a construção, mas eu não estou certa de que ela possa ser completamente restaurada.

– E o que aconteceu com as coisas que estavam lá dentro, professora?

– Certamente tudo o que era de valor foi devidamente catalogado e enviado para seu cofre de família em Gringotts, os Goblins são conhecidos por serem minuciosos nesse tipo de trabalho.

– Mas o que não era de valor professora? Como fotos, roupas, cartas, livros pode ainda estar lá?

– É possível Harry, porque tantas perguntas?

– Eu estive pensando se eu poderia visitar a casa. Eu não tenho nada dos meus pais, nem uma foto, eu nem sei muito deles realmente, então talvez eu possa encontrar alguma coisa deles lá que me ajude a saber como eles eram.

– Harry, aquele lugar foi marcado por uma grande tragédia. Mesmo que isso seja possível, não é melhor você esperar até ser mais velho para enfrentar isso?

– Eu já cresci sem os meus pais professora, eu não preciso ver uma casa velha para saber o que eu perdi.

McGonagall não tinha uma resposta para isso.

– Você pode me levar até lá professora? Nas férias de natal talvez?

– Não sei se isso seria adequado, não sem uma autorização dos seus guardiões.

– Se eu pedir autorização aos meus tios, a senhora pode fazer isso?

– Sim, eu acho que sim.

– Obrigada professora.

XX


	11. A Lápide

**N/A1:** Eu tenho uma notícia que vocês não vão gostar muito, eu vou fazer uma viagem durante os próximos dias, então a próxima atualização provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais do que o normal. Mas não se esqueçam de mim, porque eu volto com muitas novidades.

**N/A2:** Eu fiquei tão feliz! Muitas reviews! Obrigada a todos.

**N/A3:** Que bom que vocês gostaram do espelho de duas vias! Achei que talvez parecesse um pouco clichê, mas eu não quis tirar isso da fic. Algumas coisas que vão acontecer nessa história não são necessariamente inéditas, mas também não serão clones de nenhuma outra fic. Acontece que eu sou uma devoradora de fanfics (só das boas), e depois de ler tantas fics diferentes acho que as minhas ideias acabam se misturando com as ideias de outras pessoas.

**N/A4:** Galera desculpe por qualquer erro de linguagem que vocês encontrem aqui. Estou sem revisora por enquanto, mas já estou providenciando. Eu tenho pouco tempo disponível para escrever, revisar e postar a fic, então alguns erros passam batidos mesmo. Desculpa aí.

**Capitulo 11 **– **A Lápide**

Na opinião de Harry, conseguir uma autorização dos Dursley não foi nem um pouco difícil. Tudo o que ele precisou fazer foi enviar Hedwig com uma nota dizendo que se ele não pudesse fazer um "passeio de natal" supervisionado pela professora McGonagall ele teria que voltar para casa para os feriados.

A resposta veio em um par de dias com as palavras que Harry já esperava: _Não se atreva a voltar para o natal_, e uma autorização assinada pela tia Petunia. A professora de transfiguração pareceu surpresa com a rapidez de Harry para obter a autorização assinada, mas não encontrou nada de errado com ela.

Quando as férias de natal chegaram, Harry ficou feliz por Hermione ter lhe obrigado a fazer todo o trabalho duro antes, por que agora ele podia apenas relaxar em frente à lareira da sala comunal e se divertir com Ron e seus irmãos. Fred e George roubavam todo o tipo de guloseimas da cozinha, então os garotos organizavam verdadeiras festinhas no salão comunal que estava praticamente vazio.

Harry estava aprendendo xadrez de bruxo e aprendendo que era realmente ruim nisso. Mas Ron era muito bom, ele podia ganhar não apenas de Harry, mas também de Fred, George, Percy, Lino Jordan e qualquer outro que tivesse disposto a desafiá-lo.

Harry estava fazendo o que podia para ajudar Ron a se divertir, já que o amigo andava um pouco desanimado porque Perebas ainda não aparecera em lugar nenhum.

No dia da véspera de natal, Harry acordou cedo devido a ansiedade, era o dia em professora McGonagall iria leva-lo a Godric's Hollow. Tomou café-da-manhã sozinho, porque as outras crianças queriam dormir até tarde nos feriados, e aguardou nervoso pela professora no hall de entrada.

Ron e Hermione achavam que Harry estava sendo muito corajoso por visitar o lugar onde seus pais morreram, mas nenhum deles expressou nenhuma opinião sobre um assunto tão delicado. Na sua ultima carta, Ginny desejou boa sorte e que ele encontrasse as respostas que estava procurando, ainda disse que se ele precisasse conversar ela estaria lá para ele.

Harry se parabenizou pela ideia de mandar o presente de Ginny antes que ela viajasse para a Romênia. O espelho estava embrulhado em uma caixinha e foi enviado com um bilhete pedindo que ela só abrisse na manhã de natal. Harry esperava que Ginny levasse o espelho com ela, porque após a jornada de hoje, Harry sabia que precisaria de alguém para conversar.

XX

Minerva estava irritada.

Algumas vezes lidar com Albus Dumbledore era mais cansativo que lidar com seus alunos de onze anos de idade. Hoje em especial, ela não estava com paciência para discutir com Albus o que ele chamava de pontos de vista filosoficamente distintos.

Dumbledore tentava impedir Harry Potter de conhecer a casa de seus pais por motivos tortos e obscuros que só ele mesmo sabia. Mas Minerva deu sua palavra a uma criança e ela não pretendia quebrar. Era um conceito simples. Sem filosofia.

Ela sabia que talvez Harry fosse conhecer hoje algumas verdades dolorosas sobre a guerra e sobre a traição que seus pais sofreram, mas a guerra acabou e o que está feito está feito. O menino tinha o direito de saber. Era o passado dele e a vida dele.

Se Albus estivesse certo em sua teoria de que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não se foi para sempre, quanto mais cedo Harry estivesse preparado melhor.

Mas Albus continuava divagando sobre "inocência" e "juventude" e sobre outras coisas que ela não estava ouvindo.

Olhou para o relógio.

Ela iria se atrasar.

XX

Harry já estava preocupado com o longo tempo de espera quando Minerva McGonagall finalmente apareceu vestindo uma capa de viagem e uma expressão irritada.

– Desculpe-me o atraso Potter, eu tive um pequeno contratempo no escritório do diretor. – Explicou a mulher descendo a escadaria em um ritmo furioso.

– Tudo bem professora, eu entendo.

Harry estava um pouco assustado com o humor da professora, mas se apressou em segui-la.

– Está com tudo o que precisa?

– Sim senhora.

– Ótimo, seguiremos a pé até os portões da propriedade e depois iremos aparatar. Já aparatou antes, Harry?

– Não senhora.

– Então se prepare porque é um pouco desconfortável.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Harry descobriu que professora McGonagall tinha razão. Aparatar era mesmo desconfortável. Depois que a sensação de compressão acabou ele levou algum tempo recuperando o ar de seus pulmões e checando se todos os ossos estavam no lugar.

– Creio que não deixamos nenhuma parte do seu corpo na Escócia, senhor Potter.

– Desculpe professora, eu só...

Harry perdeu as palavras quando percebeu onde estava. Era uma pequena vila coberta pela neve. Algumas pessoas caminhavam tranquilas pela rua principal, provavelmente terminando de fazer suas compras de natal. Aparentemente nenhuma delas percebeu a aparição repentina de duas pessoas atrás dos arbustos que ficavam entre a igreja e o cemitério.

– Chegamos? – Ele perguntou.

– Sim, essa é a famosa Godric's Hollow.

Harry olhou com curiosidade.

– Famosa professora?

– Godric's Hollow, Harry, é famosa por ser o local onde nasceu e viveu o grande mago Godric Gryffindor. – Explicou a professora. – Esta vila também foi, e ainda é, o lar de muitos outros bruxos e bruxas notáveis.

– Só vivem bruxos aqui?

– Não, trouxas vivem aqui também, por isso a população magica deve se manter discreta.

– Que outros bruxos viveram aqui professora?

Perguntou Harry enquanto observava atentamente as lápides que se espalhavam além do muro baixo do cemitério.

– Bem, eu poderia citar Bowman Wright, quem forjou o primeiro pomo de ouro da história, Batilda Bagshot, famosa historiadora, e Albus Dumbledore. Existem outros nomes célebres com os quais você provavelmente não está familiarizado ainda...

Minerva parou de falar quando percebeu que o menino provavelmente não ouvia nenhuma palavra. Harry estava imerso em pensamentos com o olhar fixo no cemitério diante deles.

– Você gostaria de ir até lá Harry? – Ela perguntou com suavidade.

– Eles estão enterrados aqui?

– Sim.

– Então eu gostaria de ir professora.

XX

Harry caminhava entre as lápides perdido em pensamentos. Ele tinha uma sensação de peso no fundo do estômago e um nó na garganta. Seu olhar percorria as lápides, e a cada nome que ele lia, sua ansiedade e seu medo aumentavam. O que ele sentiria ao ver a lápide de seus pais?

Alguns nomes eram conhecidos, Abbott, Diggory, Dumbledore... Talvez parentes ou antepassados de pessoas que ele conhecia...

A respiração de Harry congelou na garganta quando ele viu o mármore branco com o nome de seus pais. Era simples, continha seus nomes, datas de nascimento e de morte e uma inscrição.

"_Ora, o último inimigo a ser destruído é a morte"_

Harry em seus onze anos de idade não entendeu bem o que aquela frase quis dizer, mas soava como se tivesse um significado muito profundo.

Ele só percebeu que estava chorando quando as lentes de seus óculos embaçaram. A percepção de que os restos do que um dia foram seus pais estava embaixo daquela terra úmida e da neve fria parecia tornar sua perda mais real.

Aquela era a prova de que James e Lily Potter, seus pais, uma vez viveram no mundo real, e não apenas no seu coração.

Harry não sabe por quanto tempo ele chorou, mas ele sabe que ele nunca chorara a perda de seus pais antes, não da forma que ele faz naquele momento.

Todo o tempo Minerva aguardou silenciosa e com o próprio coração apertado pela dor daquela criança.

Quando Harry estava pronto para partir, Minerva conjurou uma bonita coroa de flores com lírios amarelos que foram os favoritos de sua ex-aluna e depois deixaram o cemitério em silêncio.

XX

**Manon –** Obrigada pelo incentivo! Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Samantha Potter –** Sim, o chalé dos Potter vai trazer algumas surpresas. Beijos.

**Luan –** Você comentou todos os capítulos! Obrigada. Respondendo suas dúvidas: **1)** Minha intenção é escrever pelo menos até o fim da guerra, talvez até mais. Tem muita coisa pela frente. **2)** Eu não errei o nome de Fred e George, foi intencional. Gred e Forge é uma piadinha que os próprios gêmeos fazem no primeiro livro que se tornou muito popular no mundo das fanfictions. Eu incluí aqui porque eu gosto muito dessa brincadeira de inverter o nome deles. **3)** Para seguir a fic, é só clicar no botão Folow/Favorite no fim da página e depois escolher Follow/Story. Obrigada pelos comentários. Bjos

**Gessica Silva –** Que bom que está curtindo. Obrigada!

**Katherine Black –** Sim, também estou ansiosa para Ginny chegar a Hogwarts logo. Vai ser muito bom! Ron e Hermione são excelentes amigos, mas Ginny é alma gêmea! Ela sempre vai entender o Harry melhor que qualquer pessoa.


	12. O Chalé dos Potter

**N/A1:** Alguém está sentindo saudades? Minha viagem está se prolongando um pouco mais, mas eu consegui escrever alguma coisa para vocês nas horinhas livres. Deus abençoe o meu tablet!

**N/A2:** Novas leitoras! Bem-vindas! _Nathy_ e _Isinha Weasley Potter,_ eu adorei as reviews de vocês. Obrigada.

**N/A3:** Obrigada por todas as reviews! Ginny, Sammy, Luan, Gessica e Katherine, como sempre, um grande OBRIGADA por acompanharem. Vamos começar a desvendar os mistérios da casa Potter?

**N/A4:** Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, mas eu vou me esforçar para não demorar tanto.

**Capitulo 12 – O Chalé dos Potter**

Enquanto Harry encarava a construção a frente dele, ele se perguntava se conseguiria reunir coragem para entrar.

A visita ao cemitério o abalou de uma forma que ele não esperava. O lugar trouxe à tona emoções que ele guardava com muito cuidado há muito tempo. Harry não pretendia chorar na presença da sua professora, mas foi algo que ele não pode evitar.

Harry sabia que nesta viagem ele veria muitas coisas que atingiriam suas emoções, mas ele devia evitar mostrar demais os seus sentimentos antes que McGonagall suspendesse toda a viagem por ele estar se comportando como um bebê chorão.

Alguns minutos mais cedo, depois que Harry se recompôs e os dois saíram do cemitério, o garoto e a professora se depararam com outra surpresa. No centro da Praça de Godric's Hollow, um memorial se erguia em homenagem a família Potter. Harry ficou satisfeito por conseguir dominar suas emoções neste momento.

Agora Harry deveria dar mais um passo nessa jornada para reunir os pedaços do seu passado, mas a experiência não se tornava a mais fácil por causa disso.

A construção a frente era um chalé que provavelmente foi muito bonito algum dia. Agora, o jardim crescia selvagem pela propriedade e as trepadeiras cobriam as cercas e parte da construção. O telhado do lado esquerdo do chalé estava parcialmente desmoronado, mas fora isso, a estrutura parecia conservada.

Existia magia naquele lugar, Harry podia senti-la, era uma leve sensação de formigamento na ponta dos dedos e um arrepio na nuca. A sensação era estranha, mas Harry não tinha dúvidas do que a causava.

Magia.

Os esforços que Harry estava fazendo para dominar magia sem varinha o estavam tornando muito mais perceptivo quanto à magia ao seu redor.

– Será que nós conseguiremos entrar professora? – Harry perguntou.

Ele sentia magia poderosa naquele lugar, isso podia significar que teriam problemas.

– Eu creio que sim, Harry. Segundo as informações que eu pude obter, a propriedade foi selada com um feitiço que não permite a entrada de qualquer pessoa exceto o proprietário e seus convidados.

Harry franziu o cenho – _estranho_ – ele pensou

– Quem colocou esse feitiço, professora? Isso parece ser magia muito poderosa.

– Sim, é muito poderosa de fato. Isso é magia Goblin, bem semelhante às usadas em alguns cofres de Gringotts.

Isso surpreendeu Harry.

– Porque os Goblins estão protegendo a casa?

– Bem, as antigas casas nobres têm fortes contratos mágicos com Gringotts para proteger seus bens. Estes contratos estão vigentes até hoje. O nome Potter é um dos mais antigos e nobres de nossa sociedade. Você vem de uma linhagem poderosa, Harry. Você vai entender isso melhor quando for mais velho. Mas agora, acho que devemos entrar.

– Ah, ok. – Harry tentava digerir toda a informação – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa?

– Nada além de entrar.

Harry colocou a mão sobre o trinco do portão baixo com um pouco de insegurança, mas este se abriu sem resistência. A grama do jardim estava alta, mas tudo parecia seguro. Harry atravessou o caminho até a porta da frente ainda com um pouco de receio, mas esta também se abriu receptiva para Harry.

_É a sua casa._

A magia parecia sussurrar.

Tudo estava escuro e com um leve cheiro de mofo e umidade. Professora McGonagall acenou a varinha, então todas as velas e lamparinas da casa se acenderam fornecendo uma luz suave.

Eles entram e fecharam a porta atrás deles.

Os olhos de Harry esquadrinhavam cada detalhe do ambiente. As paredes, móveis e cortinas eram claros apesar da grossa camada de poeira.

Ele deu um passo à frente e seguiu para a esquerda até sala de estar. A sala era pequena com poucos móveis e uma lareira. Alguns quadros e retratos estavam espalhados pelo lugar.

Harry caminhou ao redor enquanto McGonagall aguardava em silêncio. Ele olhou para baixo quando algo estalou sob seus pés. Era uma vassoura. Bem, uma vassoura pequena.

Harry pegou o objeto. Tinha aparência de novo apesar do tempo que passara abandonado ali. O garoto se sobressaltou quando o objeto escapou de suas mãos e começou a pairar a quase cinquenta centímetros do chão.

Harry observou encantado.

– Ela voa? – Perguntou.

Minerva sorriu para a inocência da pergunta.

– Pode-se dizer que sim, para uma criança pequena, flutuar a alguns centímetros do solo certamente é voar.

–É fantástica! – Comentou Harry admirando aquilo que provavelmente fora seu brinquedo algum dia.

– O que acha de levá-la com você, Harry? Parece estar em muito bom estado, certamente é um item de qualidade.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam com a perspectiva, mas tentou não se animar muito.

– Eu acho que não teria onde guardá-la, professora.

– Bem, podemos facilmente dar um jeito nisso.

Minerva tirou a capa de uma almofada da velha poltrona, transfigurou a capa em uma mochila de couro marrom e aplicou um feitiço indetectável de extensão na parte interna.

– Você pode guardar o que quiser aqui, Harry – explicou Minerva entregando a bolsa ao garoto – Você poderia guardar todos os objetos desta casa dentro dessa bolsa sem precisar se preocupar com peso ou espaço.

Harry, curioso, depositou a vassoura de brinquedo na mochila e viu objeto desaparecer lá dentro. Externamente bolsa parecia ainda vazia.

– Uau! – Ele se surpreendeu com mais esse truque da professora McGonagall. – Um dia eu quero ser um bruxo tão talentoso quanto você professora.

– Ora, Potter, esses são feitiços que qualquer bruxo pode fazer com alguma dedicação e prática. Eu imagino que se você tiver herdado o mesmo talento de seus pais, certamente não terá muitas dificuldades com eles.

Harry visitou cada cômodo da casa recolhendo todos os objetos significativos que encontrava. Na sua nova mochila, guardou todas as fotos e álbuns de família, algumas cartas que encontrou ao redor da casa e itens pessoais diversos.

Ele ficou surpreso quando encontrou uma vasta coleção de vinis trouxas e uma vitrola enfeitiçada para tocá-los, mas ficou ainda mais impressionado quando viu tudo caber na bolsa de McGonagall sem dificuldades.

Minerva deu-lhe um pouco de privacidade para explorar a casa, durante este tempo, a mulher se acomodou em uma poltrona da sala e disse a Harry para chamá-la se houvesse algum problema.

A casa não possuía muitos cômodos, no andar térreo havia uma sala de visitas, uma cozinha, um escritório, um banheiro. No andar superior, mais um banheiro e três quartos sendo que dois estavam destruídos.

O quarto dos pais de Harry estava intacto. Harry se sentiu estranho explorando esse cômodo, era como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de seus pais. Mas a curiosidade venceu.

Harry pegou os porta-retratos que estavam sobre os móveis e uma caixinha de joias de Lily que repousava sobre a penteadeira. Dentro dela havia joias delicadas e femininas, mas todas pareciam ser valiosas, de ouro ou prata com pedras brilhantes.

Harry sorriu tentando imaginar sua mãe usando aquelas joias. Era óbvio que ela preferia as coisas bonitas e simples às extravagantes. Harry guardou a caixinha pensando sem querer em outra ruiva que um dia podia ficar muito bonita com aquelas joias.

As gavetas da cômoda e o guarda-roupa continham itens de vestuário diversos, toalhas de banho e outros objetos de uso pessoal nos quais Harry não tocou. O menino abriu a gaveta de um criado mudo e encontrou algo inesperado, um diário.

Na capa existia uma inscrição em letras douradas:

_**Lily Evans Potter**_

_**1981**_

Com o coração galopando dentro do peito, Harry teve um longo debate interno pensando se deveria ou não abrir aquele diário. Será que a mãe dele ficaria chateada se soubesse que Harry leu alguns de seus pensamentos mais secretos? Ou será que não? Alguns diários eram realmente escritos para serem lidos algum dia, não eram?

Harry decidiu abrir o diário e ler algumas palavras prometendo que se algo que estivesse escrito ali fosse de natureza privada, ele não iria adiante. Porém, as palavras que Harry encontrou na primeira página, ele nunca teria esperado.

_31 de Julho de 1981_

_Meu amado Harry,_

_Hoje você completou um aninho de vida. Eu gostaria de poder ter lhe dado uma linda festa com a presença de todas as pessoas que te amam, mesmo que você ainda não tenha idade para compreender que hoje é um dia especial, mas infelizmente isso não é possível agora._

_Nosso mundo não tem nos dado muitas oportunidades para comemoração nos últimos anos._

_Eu desejo com todo o meu coração que quando você ler esse diário no futuro, a guerra contra Lord Voldemort seja apenas um triste passado, mas hoje ela é muito real e muito perigosa, especialmente para a nossa família._

_Todos os dias eu sou atormentada pelo medo de não ser forte o suficiente para lhe proteger, de não ter tempo o suficiente para lhe ensinar tudo o que você precisa saber. Por isso, meu filho, considere este diário meu maior presente para você._

_Este não é um diário comum, aqui eu tentei reunir todas as lições que eu gostaria de lhe ensinar e todas as histórias que eu gostaria de lhe contar. Eu coloquei muita magia neste livro. Ele tem mais informações do que aparenta e ninguém, exceto você, jamais conseguirá lê-lo._

_Eu quero que você saiba que seu pai e eu estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance para proteger nossa família, e que tudo o que nós queremos é estar aqui para lhe ensinar e ver você crescer feliz e seguro. Mas se nosso desejo não se cumprir, espero que esse diário ajude você a entender quem foram os seus pais e o quanto eles te amaram. _

_Você sempre estará no meu coração,_

_Sua mamãe._

XX


	13. O Fiel do Segredo

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews meu povo! Estou adorando todas, e eu concordo com vocês o Harry é fofinho, mas é maduro também. O meu Harry é um pouco mais _ligado_ que o original, ele é mais questionador e procura as respostas, mas no fundo ele é o mesmo Harry que nós sempre amamos. Agora, Lily vai começar a contar alguns segredos... Aproveitem o cap.

**Capitulo 13 – O Fiel do Segredo**

Harry leu aquela página mais uma vez tentando absorver as palavras, o significado delas, a caligrafia com que foram escritas. A mãe dele sabia que podia morrer e temia deixa-lo sozinho. Com aquelas palavras, Lily praticamente pedia perdão a Harry por não estar lá para ele e tentava compensá-lo.

O menino não achava que possuía forças para chorar agora, mas ele choraria se pudesse.

Se Lily dizia a verdade, talvez agora ele possuísse todas as respostas para as perguntas que ele queria fazer. Ele fechou os olhos, pousou uma mão sobre as páginas do diário e sentiu. A magia do livro era muito forte e muito bonita, ela enchia o peito de Harry com um sentimento bom, era como sentir o amor de Lily em primeira mão. Fantástico.

Harry foleou o diário. As folhas estavam em branco no começo, mas depois de instantes as páginas começaram a se preencher espontaneamente, foi como ver um livro se escrever sozinho. Harry viu palavras, desenhos, mapas, esquemas e instruções. Era impressionante.

Uma página brilhou se destacando de todas as outras. Harry passou as folhas até ela e abriu-a ansioso para descobrir que outras surpresas sua mãe preparou.

_...Godric's Hollow me encantou desde a primeira vez que eu visitei. Hogsmead tem seu charme, mas Godric's é carregada de História por todos os lados. Não é por acaso que a maior estudiosa da História da Magia vive aqui._

_Seu pai cresceu em Godric's Hollow, mas não na casa em que vivemos hoje e sim na Mansão Potter, a casa de seus avós, nos limite do povoado._

_Quando decidimos nos casar, seus avós paternos insistiram para que James e eu fossemos viver na mansão junto com eles, mas nós dois ansiávamos por um lugar só nosso, por mais simples que fosse. _

_No princípio eu temi que seus avós ficassem chateados com a nossa decisão, mas na véspera do nosso casamento o seu avô Charlus nos deu o presente mais lindo de todos. O nosso chalé._

_Ele escolheu comprar uma casa em Godric's Hollow porque assim estaríamos sempre perto dele e da sua avó que tinham idade avançada e não apreciavam mais longas viagens mesmo com ajuda de magia._

_James decidiu chamar a nossa casa de A Toca do Leão, não serviu de nada argumentar com ele que leões não viviam em tocas, então eu disse que os Weasley já chamavam a casa deles de A Toca, e como todos os Weasley são famosos grifinórios, eles também podiam ser considerados Leões. _

_Quando eu finalmente convenci seu pai a desistir desse nome, ele mudou para A Caverna do Dragão. Claro que Sirius achou brilhante, então eu desisti de discutir._

_Acontece que no fim de tudo, nós temos mesmo uma caverna. Meu laboratório de poções subterrâneo que fica no armário em baixo da escada, é o lugar onde nós guardamos nossos melhores livros, ingredientes para poções e alguns itens mágicos interessantes. Quero que você use esse lugar Harry, você pode aprender muito lá._

_Não posso garantir que estarei sempre aqui para lhe proteger, mas acredito que ao menos nossa casa está segura agora que temos um fiel do segredo. _

_Eu relutei um pouco para aceitar Peter Pettigrew como nosso protetor... Eu preferia Sirius, claro. Sirius é uma rocha! Ele nunca revelaria nossa localização nem sob a cruciatus. _

_Porém, James e Sirius não resistiram à oportunidade de pregar uma peça em nossos inimigos escolhendo a opção menos óbvia para fiel do segredo. Ambos confiam em Peter, e eu confio que Sirius manterá Peter seguro... _

– Harry!

Harry estava tão imerso na leitura que se sobressaltou com o chamado da professora McGonagall.

– Está tudo bem aí?

– Sim professora. Já vou descer.

Harry escondeu o diário dentro da capa de viagem e desceu as escadas pensativo.

– Você demorou aí em cima Harry, aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não... professora, o que é um fiel do segredo? – Harry perguntou por impulso.

Minerva lançou um olhar grave ao menino.

Ela esperava por perguntas desse tipo em algum momento. Era certo que Harry viria a Godric's Hollow com a intenção de desvendar o mistério que cercava a morte dos pais, foi por isso que ela concordara em trazer o menino.

Ao contrário de Albus, ela não acreditava que a ignorância trazia algo de bom.

– Fiel do segredo é um bruxo ou bruxa a quem é confiado um determinado segredo. Um poderoso feitiço é lançado, chamado feitiço _Fidelius_, a partir de então apenas o Fiel terá conhecimento do segredo em questão e apenas o fiel tem o poder de repassar a informação, mesmo que o fiel conte o segredo para outra pessoa essa pessoa não será capaz de contar a mais ninguém.

– Isso é muito confuso professora.

– Harry, se você escolher ser claro comigo, talvez eu escolha ser clara com você.

Minerva viu Harry pensar sobre isso por alguns momentos.

– Minha mãe deixou... uma carta... onde ela dizia que nossa casa estava segura porque nós tínhamos um fiel do segredo. Como um fiel do segredo protege uma casa?

– Simplesmente mantendo o segredo de sua localização. Quando o Fidelius é lançado sobre uma casa, ninguém pode encontrar a casa a menos que o fiel revele a localização.

– Então se Voldemort assassinou meus pais dentro dessa casa, é porque Peter Pettigrew contou pessoalmente a ele onde a casa estava?

A mente de Minerva ficou em branco por um momento.

– O que disse Harry? Peter Pettigrew?

– Sim, minha mãe disse que Peter Pettigrew era o fiel do segredo, mas que ela confiava mais em Sirius. Você sabe quem é Sirius, professora?

Agora ela precisava se sentar.

– Você está se sentindo bem, professora?

Ainda sem palavras Minerva se dirigiu para a poltrona onde ela passara a maior parte da manhã e sentou-se. Harry a seguiu.

– Harry, eu nunca soube disso... – Ela conseguiu dizer. – Todos sempre pensaram que Sirius Black foi o fiel do segredo de seus pais.

– Minha mãe escreveu que Peter era menos óbvio, que meu pai e Sirius estavam tentando pregar uma peça no inimigo, mas que eles confiavam em Peter.

Por um segundo Minerva sentiu o impulso de voltar àquele cemitério para ralhar com o túmulo de James Potter por se meter em problemas tentando pregar peças nas pessoas.

– Peter traiu meus pais, não foi?

– Sim, Harry se o que você diz é verdade.

– O que aconteceu ele? – Harry quis saber.

– Está morto...

– Ele morreu? – Harry perguntou. – Voldemort o matou? Então ele foi obrigado a revelar o segredo, talvez ele não quisesse trair os meus pais...

– Sirius Black o matou! – Minerva interrompeu as reflexões do garoto, ainda atordoada.

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes como de Lily.

– Ele matou Peter?

– Sim. Todos pensaram que Black fez isso por ser um seguidor do Lorde das Trevas, mas talvez fosse apenas o desejo de vingar a morte dos dois melhor amigos.

– E Sirius... Ele também morreu?

– Não.

– Porque eu nunca o conheci?

– Ele está preso.

– Será que vai ser solto algum dia?

– Eu não acredito nisso Harry.

– Por que não?

– Por que na ocasião em que Sirius Black matou Peter Pettigrew, treze trouxas morreram em consequência da explosão que ele causou.

XX

Mais tarde quando Harry decidiu visitar o laboratório de poções de Lily, ele ainda estava atordoado pelas coisas que descobriu. Aquelas revelações o deixaram em um ânimo amargo.

Era duro pensar que seus pais foram traídos por um falso amigo. Ele entendia Sirius Black e seu desejo de vingança, mas não sabia por que o bruxo matou pessoas inocentes também. Afinal que tipo de pessoas eram seus pais? ...

A mente de Harry se desviou quando ele chegou ao cômodo.

O lugar era impressionante. Certamente o maior cômodo da casa. Você chegava a ele por uma escada escondida no armário que ficava em baixo da escada principal como Lily indicou no diário. Era escuro e úmido como as masmorras de Hogwarts.

Será que a escuridão e a umidade ajudavam a produzir poções melhores?

As estantes estavam cheias de livros, Harry passou os olhos sobre os títulos, alguns eram do currículo de Hogwarts e outros pareciam bem avançados. Poções, transfiguração, feitiços, runas antigas, aritmância...

Lily disse gostaria que Harry passasse o tempo dele ali no laboratório aprendendo. Isso não era possível infelizmente, então Harry decidiu levar tudo o que a mochila de McGonagall fosse capaz de carregar.

Começou embalando os livros das estantes e os cadernos de anotações que estavam nas gavetas, incluindo um onde estava escrito "O Manual do Maroto". Lily tinha caldeirões de todos os tipos, grandes e pequenos, de cobre, estanho, prata e ouro. Harry embalou todos com cuidado junto com o estoque de suprimentos para poções e uma coletânea de poções previamente preparadas.

Harry estava se preparando para sair quando um malão abandonado em um canto da sala chamou a atenção dele.

Tinha uma aparência gasta, mas uma pequena placa dourada reluzia na tampa e dizia...

**James Potter**

**Sétimo Ano**

**Monitor-Chefe**

**Capitão da Grinfinória**

Aquele foi o malão de escola do pai dele, Harry pensou enquanto o abria.

Quando o malão se abriu, Harry pensou que ele não poderia ter uma surpresa melhor, dentro do malão estava guardado o material de quadribol de James.

Harry caberia em pé dentro do malão que era maior na parte interna do que na externa. Ali dentro estava nada mais que uma velha goles, alguns velhos uniformes do time da Grinfinória e cinco vassouras, uma _Cleansweep_, uma _Comet_ e três _Nimbus_, todas em bom estado.

Cinco vassouras.

Isso era incrível!

Se essas vassouras ainda voassem bem, ele podia dar uma a Ron. Ele sabia o quando o amigo desejava ter uma vassoura só dele. Harry torceu para Ron não ficar chateado por elas serem usadas.

Harry ainda estava pensando nas possibilidades quando a tampa do malão começou a espalhar uma luz dourada. Assustado, ele soltou rapidamente a tampa que se fechou com um baque.

A luz tinha origem na placa dourada da tampa, o nome de James havia sumido e novas palavras estavam se formando nela.

**Harry James Potter**

**Primeiro Ano**

**Apanhador da Grinfinória**

Harry não pode impedir um sorriso de se espalhar pelo rosto quando compreendeu o significado daquelas palavras. O malão de James agora era dele.

Cara, ele adorava magia!

XX


	14. A Manhã de Natal

**A/N1:** Nível de dependência em comentário: Dança irlandesa maluca quando tem review nova! (Adorei essa, Marina!) Respondo as reviews no final.

**A/N2:**Alguém estava sentindo saudades da Ginny? Ela está de volta!

**Capitulo 14 – A Manhã de Natal**

O dia de natal era o dia favorito de Ginny entre todos os dias do ano. Geralmente toda a família estava reunida nesse dia, ou pelo menos foi assim até Bill e Charlie saírem de casa para trabalhar no exterior. Ainda assim, mesmo com a ausência de seus irmãos, a beleza desse dia não podia ser ignorada.

No natal a neve era sempre mais bonita, a comida era mais gostosa e as pessoas eram sempre mais alegres. Ginny adorava todas aquelas tradições, a árvore, os biscoitos, a gemada... Tudo era tão bom.

Quando Ginny acordou bem cedo na manhã de natal ela não estava fazendo nada de diferente da tradição. Na Toca ela sempre fora a primeira a acordar nesse dia. Mas hoje ela não estava na Toca, e sim em uma pequena estalagem Romena chamada _O Dragão Banguela_.

Ginny estava hospedada em seu próprio quarto ao lado do quarto dos seus pais. Viajar levando apenas um filho permitia aos Weasley algumas _extravagancias_ como quartos separados.

A menina sorriu quando encontrou uma pequena pilha de presentes ao pé da cama. _Com certeza mamãe esteve aqui durante a noite_, ela pensou.

O primeiro pacote que abriu era grande e disforme de uma maneira familiar. A suéter era cor rosa claro com florzinha desenhadas ao redor do punho de da gola, Ginny fez uma pequena careta para a cor, mas vestiu a peça sem queixas. Ela sabia que Molly fazia o melhor que podia.

Além da suéter, Ginny ganhou de Bill uma pulseira com estrelas douradas, de Charlie uma réplica animada do dragão que ela mais gostara na reserva, um olho-de-opala da Nova Zelândia. Os gêmeos enviaram uma varinha falsa, Ron mandou sapos de chocolate e Percy um livro.

Seu último presente passou a noite na mesa de cabeceira aguardando o momento de ser aberto. Ginny estava ansiosa para abrir esse presente desde o dia que o recebeu na Toca, mas ela respeitou as instruções de só abrir na manhã de natal. Ginny deixou este por último porque ela sabia que seria seu favorito e queria ter tempo para apreciar o presente de Harry, mesmo que fosse um simples peso de papel.

Ela abriu a caixinha, dentro havia um bilhete e um espelho, ela leu o bilhete primeiro.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Este é um lado de um par de espelhos de dois sentidos. Quando você quiser falar comigo, olhe para esse espelho e chame o meu nome. Eu tenho outro igual, assim eu vou poder te ver e te ouvir e você vai conseguir fazer o mesmo. Poderemos conversar mais vezes sem cansar tanto a pobre Hedwig. Espero que goste do presente._

_Harry_

Ginny pegou o espelho com cuidado, era pequeno e tinha uma moldura acobreada. Ela via a própria imagem refletida no espelho, olhos marrons, um monte de sardas e cabelos ruivos.

Droga, ela precisava pentear o cabelo antes de usar essa coisa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde Ginny voltou ao espelho com os cabelos penteados e dentes escovados. Respirou fundo. Era emocionante poder falar com Harry mais uma vez.

– Harry! – Ela chamou pelo espelho.

Nada aconteceu... Não, espere.

Aconteceu sim.

O reflexo de Ginny sumiu e tudo ficou escuro.

– Harry!

Ela tentou mais uma vez.

– Droga essa coisa funciona mesmo? – Ela se perguntou. – Harry!

Repentinamente a imagem mudou, houve um som de alguma coisa se movendo e então o rosto de Harry entrou em foco.

– Oi! – Disse Harry.

Ginny olhou para o objeto espantada. Aquilo era legal!

– Oi! – Ela respondeu. – Esse espelho é impressionante.

– É muito legal, estou feliz que funcione. a professora McGonagall fez para mim.

Ginny reparou que o cabelo de Harry estava mais bagunçado que o normal e que os óculos dele estavam tortos no rosto que parecia um pouco vermelho de um lado.

Então ela percebeu.

– Eu te acordei! Desculpe!

Harry negou com a cabeça.

– Está tudo bem. Você é o melhor despertador que eu já tive. De qualquer jeito eu queria saber se você gostou do presente.

– É claro que eu adorei, é incrível! Só que agora eu me sinto meio estúpida pelo presente que eu fiz pra você, não chega nem aos pés do presente que você me deu.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Você não tem que me dar um presente. Eu te dei isso porque eu sinto sua falta e não porque eu queria algo em troca.

Ginny sentiu as bochechas ficarem quentes quando Harry afirmou que sentia falta dela, mas não pode parar de sorrir.

– Eu ia te dar um presente de qualquer forma... e... eu sinto sua falta também.

Harry sorriu parecendo um pouco corado também.

– Então... – Ginny falou tentando afastar o embaraço – Está aproveitando o feriado?

Ela lembrou brevemente da visita que Harry deve ter feito a casa dos pais por esses dias, mas não quis forçar o assunto.

– Sim, o castelo é praticamente nosso agora que todos estão fora, então os gêmeos inventam um monte de coisas malucas pra gente fazer, estamos nos divertindo bastante...

Apesar da alegria forçada na voz de Harry, Ginny percebeu que alguma coisa estava incomodando o amigo.

– O que mais? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso de compreensão.

– Eu visitei a casa dos meus pais ontem e...

– Foi ruim?

– Mais ou menos. Eu achei um diário da minha mãe, ela encantou o livro para ninguém ler além de mim.

– Uau. Ela deve ter sido uma bruxa talentosa, não é qualquer um que pode fazer esse tipo de coisa.

– Eu não tenho dúvidas. O diário é incrível. Eu passei a noite lendo e descobri que minha mãe enfeitiçou as páginas para que elas brilhem às vezes para chamar a minha atenção para alguma informação importante. Isso também aconteceu duas vezes quando eu tinha uma pergunta e tentava achar a resposta no diário.

– Isso é... Uau!

– Eu sei.

– Mas não é isso que está te deixando chateado, é?

– Como você sabe que eu estou chateado?

Ginny revirou os olhos.

_Garotos_.

– Eu simplesmente sei. Você tenta fingir que está ok, mas eu posso ver que você está chateado por alguma razão. Mas você não precisa contar se não quiser...

– Eu descobri que meus pais estão mortos porque eles foram traídos por alguém que era amigo deles.

Harry foi tão direto que Ginny se surpreendeu.

– Espera, o quê?

– O nome dele era Peter Pettigrew, ele era o único que podia contar a alguém onde meus pais moravam por causa de um feitiço chamado _Fidelius. _Ele dizia ser amigo do meu pai desde a época da escola, mas quando ele devia proteger a nossa localização, ele foi a Voldemort e contou onde nós estávamos.

– Isso é horrível...

Ginny comentou, ela sabia o que era um feitiço _Fidelius_, o pai dela disse uma vez que ele foi muito usado quando você-sabe-quem ainda tinha poder.

– Sim. Quando Sirius, o melhor amigo do meu pai, descobriu ele foi atrás de Peter e o matou, mas no mesmo dia ele acabou matando treze trouxas em uma explosão e foi enviado para Azkaban. Eu não sei se Sirius matou os trouxas por acidente ou não, mas ele é meu padrinho.

Ginny conseguiu notar a angústia nos olhos de Harry enquanto ele falava. Depois que ela compreendeu a história que ele contava, sentiu vontade de chorar. Tudo era um desastre!

Harry tinha pais e um padrinho que o amavam e agora ele não tinha ninguém.

– Você descobriu isso por causa do diário? – Ela perguntou.

– Uma parte, McGonagall contou o resto da história e eu juntei as peças. Ela falou que na época todos pensaram que foi Sirius quem traiu os meus pais e matou Peter por pura maldade.

– Oh, Harry. Eu sinto muito.

– Está tudo bem, realmente eu prefiro saber tudo o que aconteceu... especialmente agora que eu descobri a toda a verdade.

– Que verdade?

– Não eram os meus pais que Voldemort queria matar naquela noite... ele queria _me_ matar.

– Por quê? Você era só um bebê...

– Alguma vidente maluca fez uma previsão de que um bebê nascido no fim de Julho era o único que podia derrotá-lo. Ele acreditou nisso e decidiu ir atrás de mim. Foi por isso que meus pais se esconderam, para me proteger.

– Então ele não fez uma boa escolha, por que ele foi derrotado do mesmo jeito.

– Sim, mas custou a vida dos meus pais.

XX

**Luh Mack** – Que bom que você adorou! Eu amo quando vocês dizem que estão gostando da História também. Eu sei que eu me divirto demais escrevendo. Beijos.

**Sammy Potter **– A hora do Sirius vai chegar! Eu sinto falta da Ginny também, mas o primeiro ano é assim. Ela ainda está presa na toca, infelizmente. Beijos.

**Camilla Black** – Sim, eu concordo com você! Eu nunca encontrei nenhuma fic que valorizasse devidamente a casa deles. Uma pena! Mas o meu Harry precisava dessa experiência... Ah, eu poderia dizer que Sirius vai ser solto, mas estragaria a surpresa.

**Katherine Black** – Infelizmente a nossa jornada na casa Potter acabou agora. Só que outras aventuras virão.

**Gessica Silva** – Magia é tudo de bom! Rsrs. Beijos

**Marina** – Morri de rir com o seu comentário! Adorei! Obrigada por acompanhar. Beijos

– Agora a Ginny foi devidamente atualizada dos acontecimentos. Beijos

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Sim, o diário da Lily vai ser muito muito muito importante para o Harry. Você vai ver! Beijos.


	15. A Vassoura do Século

**Capítulo 15 – A Vassoura do Século**

O natal teve um sabor agridoce para Harry. Certamente foi o melhor natal que já tivera, porque os Dursley nunca permitiram que esse fosse um dia agradável para ele, mas as verdades recém-descobertas ficavam espreitando no fundo de sua mente, estragando o seu humor.

Harry não estava disposto a discutir aquilo com ninguém, por isso ele fingiu que estava tudo bem. Entre os amigos de Harry, Ginny foi a única que notou que algo estava errado.

Harry chegou à conclusão de que Ginny tinha de ser uma bruxa muito poderosa, porque ela possuía esse poder, que só podia ser _mágico_, para arrancar as coisas dele. Depois de poucos minutos de conversa pelo espelho ele já estava vomitando para ela tudo aquilo que estava lhe incomodando.

Harry ficou feliz de ter feito isso por que ele se sentiu mais leve depois.

Era irônico que depois de descobrir que seus pais morreram por confiar demais na pessoa errada ele passava a confiar cada vez mais em alguém que ele nem podia ver pessoalmente. Mas Harry confiava em Ginny com a vida dele, nem o engano dos seus pais podia apagar essa realidade.

Harry ganhou presentes naquele natal. Ele ficou sinceramente surpreso com isso.

Senhora Weasley enviara uma suéter feito à mão e deliciosas barras de chocolate, ele se sentiu emocionado pela gentileza. Hagrid lhe deu uma flauta entalhada à mão, e Hermione uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.

Ginny tricotou pessoalmente um cachecol com as cores da Grifinória para ele, e para Harry nenhum presente poderia ser mais valioso.

Em suas primeiras cartas Ginny contou como ela achava tricô terrivelmente difícil e entediante apesar da insistência da Senhora Weasley para que ela aprendesse. Ginny deve ter passado semanas fazendo aquilo para ele, esse tipo de consideração nenhum dinheiro podia pagar.

Porém, Harry ganhou outro presente de valor incalculável. Uma antiga capa de invisibilidade que pertenceu a James. O cartão veio sem assinatura e com um único pedido "_Use-a bem_".

Harry ficou deslumbrado por aquele novo tesouro. Era mais uma bela peça para juntar ao seu novo acervo de heranças familiares. Ele gostaria de saber quem enviara.

Ele compartilhou um café da manhã alegre e barulhento com os garotos Weasley e depois decidiram aproveitar um pouco a manhã ao ar livre.

Harry fez questão de vestir a suéter verde que ganhara junto com o novo cachecol vermelho e dourado. Fred e George tentaram amolar Harry pelo presente de Ginny, mas ele fingiu não ligar.

Os garotos já estavam a caminho dos terrenos quando Harry se lembrou de uma coisa que ele queria compartilhar com os amigos.

– Hey! Acabei de lembrar, tem uma coisa que eu achei na casa dos meus pais que eu quero mostrar pra vocês. – Harry explicou animado já voltando para a escadaria principal.

Os outros garotos correram atrás dele cheios de curiosidade. Eles passaram direto pela sala comunal subindo até o dormitório de Harry.

Só quando Harry abriu o seu novo malão foi que Ron percebeu que o baú estava lá em primeiro lugar.

– Você tem outro malão?

– Era do meu pai. – Harry explicou. – Eu acho que ele é mágico, porque o meu nome apareceu na placa sem eu precisar fazer nada.

Ron se aproximou curioso para ver se o malão tinha alguma coisa especial e acabou soltando um palavrão quando viu o que tinha ali dentro.

– Demônios, Harry! Seu pai era jogador profissional ou coisa assim?

Fred e George se aproximaram para olhar e disseram juntos:

– Caraca!

Harry começou a tirar as vassouras de dentro do malão entregando para os amigos olharem.

– Vocês acham que elas voam bem? – Harry perguntou. – São um pouco antigas.

George que admirava uma das vassouras com reverência falou.

– Harry, essa é uma _Nimbus Century III..._

– ... Considerada a melhor vassoura do século por todas as revistas de quadribol do mundo. – Completou Fred

– E você tem três delas, _novinhas em folha_! – Concluiu George.

– Sério? O que elas têm de especial? – Harry quis saber.

Desta vez, foi Ron quem falou:

– A cada cem anos a _Nimbus_ lança uma edição comemorativa de vassouras de alto nível. Eles produzem poucas peças, são caríssimas, apenas para colecionadores. Geralmente essas vassouras representam tudo o que será lançado no próximo século em matéria de vôo.

– Então qual a diferença de uma _Nimbus_ _Century_ para uma _2000?_

– Tratando-se de desempenho, bem pouco. – Explicou Fred. – A magia das vassouras não evoluiu muito desde 1975, quando a _Century III_ foi lançada. Mas uma _Century_ vale muito mais galeões por ser um item raro.

– Então elas voam? – Harry perguntou mais uma vez.

– Claro! – Responderam os três Weasley em coro.

– Ótimo!

Sorrindo Harry pegou a terceira _Nimbus Century_ que ainda estava dentro do malão e colocou-a nas mãos de Ron.

– Feliz Natal!

Ron ficou embasbacado com o que Harry acabara de fazer, olhou para Fred e George que também pareciam assombrados.

– Harry, você não pode fazer isso! – Ron falou.

– Posso sim, se elas são minhas eu posso dar para quem eu quiser. Eu só precisava ter certeza que elas voam com segurança.

– Claro que elas voam com segurança! Aquelas vassouras da aula de voo devem ter uns duzentos anos cada uma... Harry uma vassoura dessas vale mais do que a minha casa.

– Então cuide bem dela!

Ron esticou o braço tentando devolver a Harry, mas não pode disfarçar a expressão de sofrimento por precisar fazer isso.

– Eu não posso aceitar, minha mãe me mataria...

– Então diga a ela que eu ameacei colar a vassoura em você com um feitiço adesivo permanente se você não aceitasse. E eu vou colar, se você não ficar com ela.

– Você é louco sabia?

– Completamente louco! – Ecoaram os gêmeos.

– Pense assim, – argumentou Harry – eu tenho três delas, você fica com uma, Ginny com a outra e eu ainda posso guardar a última pelo valor sentimental.

– Você vai dar uma vassoura de luxo para a Ginny? – George perguntou incrédulo – Ela nem sabe voar.

Harry riu.

– Isso é o que você acha.

– A Ginny sabe voar? – Ron perguntou distraído agora que estava admirando a sua nova vassoura.

– Faz sentido, Ginny ama quadribol, mas nunca mais nos pediu para ensiná-la a voar desde que ela tinha uns cinco ou seis anos.

Comentou Fred se abaixando para pegar a goles que estava dentro do malão quando viu uma fotografia perdida entre as vestes de quadribol do fundo.

Na fotografia, quatro garotos da grifinória estavam sorrindo abraçando uns aos outros. Alguém escreveu na margem inferior da foto: _Moony – Wormtail – Padfoot – Prongs._

– EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Fred gritou assustando Harry e Ron.

George se aproximou para ver melhor a fotografia.

– Não pode ser...

– Mas é...

– Esse de óculos é idêntico ao...

– Exatamente...

– Hey! – Interrompeu Ron. – Vocês dois estão loucos ou o quê?

Fred virou a foto a foto para que Harry pudesse vê-la.

– Esse é seu pai? – Perguntou apontando para a imagem de James Potter.

Harry olhou a fotografia e reconheceu James pelas outras fotografias que ele viu no dia anterior. Os apelidos também não eram novidade, ele leu sobre eles no diário de Lily, eles tinham algo a ver com formas animagas.

– Sim, os amigos dele o chamavam de Prongs. O que tem demais?

– Ele pergunta o que tem demais George!

– Sim, ele zomba da nossa ignorância Fred!

– Será que o destino está fazendo o seu chamado...

– Devemos transmitir o legado?

– É o nosso dever!

– É a nossa honra!

– Já voltamos! – Disseram os dois em coro.

Harry e Ron continuaram olhando chocados para a porta depois que os gêmeos passaram correndo por ela.

– O que deu neles? – Harry arriscou perguntar.

– Como é que eu vou saber...

Não demorou nada os dois rapazes mais velhos voltaram com um ar solene. Limparam as gargantas e juntos começara a dizer:

– Harry Potter, Herdeiro de Prongs. Nós temos o orgulho de lhe apresentar: _O Mapa do Maroto_.

XX

**Gessica Silva – **Eu também amo o Harry e a Ginny! Nenhum outro par romântico da ficção me encanta tanto quanto eles. Nossa, acho que estou deixando todo mundo ansioso com o destino do Sirius. Mas o perebas desapareceu, lembra? Será que ele vai aparecer de novo? Mistério...

**Marina –** Acredite, cada opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim. Ahh, eu também quero que a parte da pegação chegue logo! Eu estou sofrendo aqui para tentar reproduzir o ponto de vista de crianças, mas elas vão crescer. Sirius Black... Adoro a curiosidade de vocês, mas eu não vou contar. (Risadinha maléfica)

**Luh Mack –** Sirius vai aparecer sim. Na hora certa. Beijos

**Samantha Potter –** Eles são fofinhos, não são? A sorte se Sirius já foi lançada, uma hora ou outra ele acaba aparecendo. Eu também quero que Ginny chegue logo em Hogwarts. Estou ansiosa demais.

**Katherine Black – **O diário da Lily vai ter um papel fundamental na estória. Mas nós temos um problema, o perebas sumiu! E agora? RSRS

***As outras reviews eu respondi por PM.


	16. Novas Atitudes

**N/A1:** As reviews me deixaram feliz, e quando eu estou feliz eu trabalho mais rápido e melhor. Um novo capítulo para vocês e um pouco mais longo que o normal. Beijos

**N/A2:** Uma das leitoras, a **Isinha Weasley Potter**, fez uma pergunta que pode ser uma dúvida de todos: _"nessa parte Hermione já esta bem próxima dos meninos? não vi muito ela durante esses capítulos..."_. Respondendo: Sim, eu estou dando muito foco ao Harry por enquanto e como consequência a Hermione sumiu um pouco. Mas considere que desde o incidente do Trasgo eles são amigos como no original. Quando eu desviei o foco da estória e deixei um pouco de lado o mistério da Pedra Filosofal, a dinâmica da amizade deles mudou um pouco, por isso que nessa fic o Harry confia mais na Ginny do que na Hermione e no Ron, pelo menos nesse começo.

XX

**Capítulo 16 – Novas Atitudes**

O Mapa do Maroto foi a cereja no bolo de legados da Família Potter. Nunca na vida Harry se sentiu tão orgulhoso de ser quem ele era: Filho de James e Lily Potter.

Harry ficou chocado quando percebeu que passou a vida em completa e absoluta ignorância sobre sua herança e que ninguém nunca se incomodou em lhe contar nada de importante sobre sua família. E pelo que Harry pôde perceber, ninguém iria se preocupar com isso tão cedo.

Harry aproveitou todas as oportunidades que teve para estudar os antigos pertences dos pais e aprendeu coisas bem interessantes.

Para começar, ele descobriu que os Potter eram ricos, muito ricos. Ele encontrou entre as cartas recuperadas no chalé uma que era proveniente de Gringotts, a carta tinha o objetivo de atualizar James sobre o processo de transferência bens após a morte dos avós de Harry, Charlus e Dorea Potter.

Aparentemente os avós dele morreram de varíola do dragão durante o período da guerra. Segundo a carta, o sistema financeiro bruxo estava caótico e por isso a transferência de bens estava demorando mais do que o normal.

No relatório de bens anexo à carta, Harry descobriu que Potter não possuíam apenas mais Galeões do que Harry era capaz de contar, eles possuíam imóveis, terras, títulos, investimentos e um cofre de alta segurança em Gringotts que era um privilégio reservado apenas ás famílias mágicas mais antigas e tradicionais.

Harry escreveu uma carta ao Gringotts e obteve uma cópia do testamento dos pais. Através dele Harry aprendeu que só poderia ter acesso total aos bens ao atingir a maioridade legal, 17 anos, até então um cofre adicional seria abastecido com o máximo de trinta mil galeões anuais para cobrir qualquer necessidade até ele fosse legalmente maior.

O único que poderia manipular os seus bens antes disso era o guardião legal estabelecido em testamento, neste caso, Sirius Black. Dada a "incapacidade" legal de Sirius para exercer a função de guardião, os bens ficariam congelados até a maturidade ou emancipação de Harry.

Harry nunca deu valor demasiado ao dinheiro, mas ele passara a vida sobrevivendo com um pouco mais que um mendigo, como poderia ele não ficar admirado ao descobrir que aquele ouro que estava em seu cofre adicional quando visitou Gringotts é apenas uma pequenina parcela de um tesouro muito maior.

Entretanto, Harry considerava o ouro a parte menos importante de sua herança.

James e Lily eram bruxos extraordinariamente talentosos e se asseguraram de criar meios para ensinar Harry tudo o que sabiam.

Depois que Harry ganhou o Mapa do Maroto ele se lembrou do velho caderno de notas que ele encontrou no chalé onde estava escrito, o Manual do Maroto.

Quando Harry abriu o caderno já não se surpreendeu por ele estar em branco.

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom."_

_**Os senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs têm o prazer de apresentar:**_

_**O Manual do Maroto **_

No manual estava registrado em detalhes como aplicar os feitiços utilizados para criar um mapa como o Mapa do Maroto; estavam anotados uma grande variedade de feitiços úteis e alguns inúteis, e como podiam se utilizados para pregar peças nas pessoas; estavam descritos técnicas de duelo e feitiços defensivos; havia uma variedade de feitiços de cura com ênfase no tratamento de mordidas de Lobisomem; e por fim, (_o mais incrível de tudo_) toda uma seção intitulada "Animagia para idiotas" que ensinava passo-a-passo como se tornar um animago ilegal sem ser pego.

Após o natal Harry também começou a estudar o diário de Lily mais atentamente, com isso, ele aprendeu que o livro foi escrito com um propósito: Preparar Harry para lutar contra Lord Voldemort.

Um trecho do texto de Lily dizia:

"_Eu não acredito que uma profecia possa definir o destino de uma pessoa, mas o Lorde das Trevas sim, e infelizmente dessa forma ele está selando o destino de vocês dois. Independentemente de nossa vontade Harry, Voldemort vai caça-lo enquanto ele viver, porque ele já marcou você como uma ameaça, por isso você precisa estar preparado, preparado para destruí-lo antes que ele destrua você."_

A primeira vez que ele leu aquilo, Harry pensou que não precisava ficar preocupado, afinal Voldemort já estava praticamente morto...

Até que a realidade caiu como um raio na cabeça dele.

Estar praticamente morto não é estar morto. Voldemort estava fraco e escondido em algum lugar, mas ele não estava _morto_.

Harry sabia, Harry _sentia_ isso.

E se algum dia Voldemort recuperar seus poderes? E se algum dos antigos seguidores dele decidir ajudar seu mestre?

Voldemort certamente pensaria em vingança. Se Harry foi a causa da queda de Voldemort, o bruxo certamente iria querer eliminar a ameaça o quanto antes.

A mãe dele estava certa. Ele precisava estar preparado. Se Voldemort nunca mais voltasse a aparecer, Harry podia apenas aproveitar uma vida tranquila e feliz com os seus amigos, mas caso contrário, ele precisava estar preparado.

Após aquela epifania, o comportamento de Harry mudou tanto que até os amigos dele estranharam.

Voldemort era conhecido como um dos bruxos mais inteligentes e poderosos de todos os tempos. Assim, Harry não podia se dar o luxo de ser ignorante ou fraco. Ele precisava aprender o bastante para ser tão bom ou melhor que Voldemort.

Felizmente Lily apontava a trilha para os ovos de ouro, no diário Harry sempre encontrava uma orientação sobre o que fazer.

"_Nunca negligencie o seu desempenho escolar, a magia que se aprende numa sala de aula é tão útil quanto a magia aprendida fora dela, mas acima de tudo, é útil criar uma imagem de aluno dedicado. Quando você é visto como um aluno aplicado, os professores apoiam você, eles raramente vão questionar se você está estudando assuntos muito avançados para o seu nível educacional e vão te perdoar mais facilmente quando você quebrar as regras."_

Com isso, Harry se tornou muito mais responsável com os seus estudos. Parou de deixar as lições de casa para a última hora, fazia revisões diárias e procurava professores para tirar dúvidas. Depois de pouco tempo, ele passou a ganhar tantos pontos para a taça das casas quanto Hermione na sala de aula.

Harry substituiu todos os seus livros escolares pelos antigos livros de Lily, onde ela e James adicionaram notas importantes para ajudar Harry. No livro de transfiguração a maior parte das notas era de James que parecia ter um talento natural para a habilidade, mas em poções, Lily era genial. Pela primeira vez, Harry começou a compreender a arte do preparo de poções, e estava até gostando.

Severo Snape, no entanto, parecia à beira de uma síncope a cada poção perfeitamente preparada por Harry. O grifinório agora fazia questão de responder corretamente cada pergunta do professor, e cada vez que o braço de Harry se erguia tão rápido quanto o de Hermione, homem se contorcia em frustração.

Harry estava se divertindo muito.

Agora Harry dominava novos feitiços de forma muito mais rápida e seus trabalhos de transfiguração eram, na maioria das vezes, perfeitos. Rendendo muitos elogios de McGonagall que inflava de orgulho pela dedicação de seu pupilo.

Nos horários vagos, Harry se refugiava em alguma sala de aula vazia ou em alguma parte isolada dos terrenos para trabalhar em sua magia sem varinha e praticar feitiços não verbais. Ele passou a seguir os métodos que Lily ensinava no diário.

"_Tente aprender a fazer feitiços em silencio o mais cedo que puder, porque depois vai ser muito mais fácil. Se você começar a fazer os feitiços de forma não verbal desde o seu primeiro _Wingardiun Leviosa_, quando chegar ao nível praticar de magia defensiva avançada tudo virá naturalmente."_

Ela explicava a forma como aprendeu a dominar a própria magia para tentar ajudar Harry a fazer o mesmo, tudo era explicado em detalhes, com exemplos e histórias. Às vezes Lily sugeria métodos diferentes para Harry escolher o mais fácil para ele.

"_Tudo se tornou mais fácil para mim quando eu finalmente entendi que a magia não é ditada por palavras evocativas e movimentos de pulso. A magia não precisa disso para existir, é a nossa mente limitada que precisa dessas ferramentas. Desprenda-se dessas limitações, Harry. Sinta sua magia em vez de pensar sobre ela."_

XX

A nova atitude de Harry estava deixando a maioria de seus professores orgulhosos e seus amigos irritados. Ron se incomodava com a ideia de que de uma hora para outra Harry resolveu se tornar um queridinho dos professores. Já Hermione não apreciava a concorrência agora que Harry obtinha notas tão boas ou melhores que as delas.

A garota atribuía o bom desempenho de Harry na sala de aula à coletânea de notas que Lily deixara para ele, na opinião de Hermione, isso era equivalente a trapacear.

– Eu não estou colando! – Argumentou Harry – Eu estou aprendendo! As anotações da minha mãe só estão me ajudando a aprender. É mais honesto, comparando com quando você corrige minhas lições e acaba me dando todas as respostas do mesmo jeito.

– Não, não é igual, Harry! – Disse Hermione – Você tem acesso a um conhecimento que ninguém mais tem, é injusto com os outros alunos.

– Isso não é uma competição! Eu já falei que você e o Ron também podem usar os livros da minha mãe se quiserem. Além disso, eu já falei porque eu preciso aprender. Eu preciso estar preparado, é por isso que meus pais tiveram tanto trabalho para começar.

O comportamento imaturo dos amigos deixou Harry um pouco irritado. Ele tentou usar seus melhores argumentos para fazer os dois entenderem, para convencê-los de que ele não estava fazendo aquilo para chamar atenção ou parecer melhor do que ninguém, mas não adiantou muito.

–_ Você não está fazendo isso por causa de você-sabe-quem, acontece que você gosta de ser o melhor em tudo!_

Ron soltou uma noite quando eles discutiam o assunto mais uma vez. Toda a sala comunal ficou em silêncio quando ele dissera aquilo, mas isso não o intimidou.

– Todo mundo sabe que você é o menino de ouro da Grifinória. Você tem fama, dinheiro, um sobrenome importante, é o melhor em quadribol, tem as melhores vassouras e agora tem as melhores notas também. Pára de fingir que você não liga para nada disso!

Aquela foi a última gota para Harry que já andava magoado pela atitude dos amigos.

Depois daquela noite, Harry parou de tentar argumentar com eles. Se Ron e Hermione já estavam chateados porque Harry obteve algumas boas notas, ele não queria nem imaginar como eles reagiriam quando Harry começasse a chegar onde ele realmente queria.

Harry foi para a cama mais cedo naquela noite bem emburrado. Colocou o pijama pegou o espelho e o mapa do maroto e se enfiou na cama fechando as cortinas.

Harry aprendeu novos feitiços com o manual do maroto e o diário, e hoje ele não tinha nenhum pudor para usá-los. Lançou um _Muffliato_ para não ser ouvido e com uma variação do feitiço _Lumus _conjurou pequenos pontos luminosos que ficavam flutuando sobre sua cabeça.

Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o horário que ele e Ginny costumavam conversar pelo espelho, para se distrair enquanto esperava, abriu o mapa do maroto.

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom."_

O mapa começou a se revelar diante dele mostrando os terrenos, o lago e o castelo com todos os seus corredores e passagens secretas. Harry estava explorando o castelo aos poucos desde o natal, aprendendo seus atalhos, conhecendo as passagens secretas e tentando memorizar as melhores rotas para chegar aos lugares.

Durante as noites, ele observava por onde os monitores e funcionários costumavam fazer as rondas noturnas e notou que havia um padrão. Eles apareciam com mais frequência nos corredores externos do salão comunal de cada casa, na torre de astronomia e nas masmorras. Mas o que chamava mais atenção era a vigilância persistente dos professores e monitores-chefes sobre o corredor do terceiro andar.

Já o professor Quirell tinha uma visita mais uma vez, a mesma visita de sempre, Harry observou. Todas as noites em que Harry estudava o mapa, o professor Quirell estava nos seus aposentos em companhia de alguém chamado Tom Riddle.

_Esquisito, nenhum outro professor recebia tantas visitas._

Ele via Snape nas masmorras, Hagrid na cabana, Dumbledore no escritório, Flitwick em sua sala e Peter Pettigrew...

Harry congelou.

Um ponto nomeado "Peter Pettigrew" percorria rapidamente o corredor do sétimo andar. Harry não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, o olhar dele seguiu aquele ponto com atenção tentando calcular as chances da sua mente estar pregando uma peça.

– Harry!

Ele pulou de susto mas era só Ginny chamando no espelho. Quando ele voltou a olhar para o mapa, Pettigrew havia desaparecido.

– Harry – Ginny chamou mais uma vez.

Com o coração aos saltos, ele pegou o espelho.

– Oi, Gin.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntou a garota – Parece que você viu um fantasma.

– Foi quase isso. Eu acabei de ver Peter Pettigrew.

– O quê? Quando?

– Agora, no Mapa do Maroto. Ele estava no meio do corredor do sétimo andar, quando ele sumiu de repente.

– Harry, você tem certeza do que você viu? Não era nenhum outro Peter-qualquer-coisa?

– Tenho certeza! Mas não faz sentido, ele está morto!

– Será?

– Como assim, será?

– Harry, você disse que leu no Manual do Maroto que o mapa não erra nunca, certo? É uma suposição louca, mas e se ele não morreu?

– Será que ele conseguiria enganar tanta gente assim? Como alguém pode fingir a própria morte por dez anos e ao mesmo tempo estar tão perto?

– Harry, ele é um bruxo. Bruxos podem tudo. E ele já enganou as pessoas antes, não foi? Todos ainda acham que Sirius Black foi o Fiel do Segredo.

– Todos acham que Sirius Black matou Pettigrew... – Harry concluiu – Mas isso seria muita loucura.

– Talvez, mas isso depende. Como Pettigrew morreu?

– Numa explosão eu acho. Não sei exatamente...

– Você precisa descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade... Com certeza isso apareceu nos jornais da época, especialmente por causa dos trouxas que morreram no mesmo dia.

Harry balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Na biblioteca daqui tem todas as antigas edições do _profeta._ – Ele ponderou – Em todo caso, eu sempre posso perguntar ao Hagrid.

– Fique atento ao mapa, porque se Pettigrew estiver por perto ele vai aparecer novamente.

– Eu vou fazer isso.

– Talvez Hermione possa te ajudar a escavar algumas outras informações importantes também. – Ponderou Ginny.

Harry fez uma carranca.

– Eu não vou pedir nada a Hermione!

– O que houve? Ela continua chateada por causa das suas notas?

– Sim. Aparentemente agora Ron e ela acreditam que sou algum tipo de louco autocentrado em busca de atenção.

Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa.

– Eu pensei que eles iriam esquecer esse ciúme bobo depois que você explicou a eles sobre você-sabe-quem.

– Eu também. Só que eles acham que eu estou inventando isso ou sei lá...

– Isso é típico do idiota do Ron, ficar cego de ciúmes quando alguém se sai melhor do que ele em alguma coisa. Não dou duas semanas para ele cair em si, mas vai levar outras duas semanas para ele engolir o orgulho e tentar se desculpar.

– Talvez, até lá eu fique orgulhoso demais para aceitar desculpas. – Harry comentou magoado.

Ginny sorriu docemente.

– Isso não faz o seu tipo.

Harry deu um meio sorriso sem se surpreender com a facilidade que Ginny possuía para lê-lo.

– Não, não faz.

XX

Katherine Black – Harry já é um Maroto no coração. Espero que esse capítulo tenha sido interessante como você esperava. Beijos

Isinha Weasley Potter – Fico feliz que você está amandooo. RSRS. Obrigada por chamar minha atenção para a questão da Hermione, me fez repensar alguns pontos da fic. Espero que eu tenha esclarecido sua dúvida. Beijos.

Samantha Potter – Eu acho que a cada capítulo eu só estou aumentando a ansiedade de vocês em relação ao Sirius. Hahaha. Sim, o Mapa do Maroto voltou! E talvez no futuro Harry tenha alguns usos pouco religiosos para ele. Beijos

Luan Leandro – Ele está descobrindo as coisas um pouco cedo mesmo, mas é importante para a estória. Beijos. (Eu já tinha percebido que você estava tendo problemas técnicos. Tudo ok! )

Gessica Silva – Sim, imagine a reação da Ginny quando ela ganhar a vassoura! Vai ser bom. Beijos.

Luh Mack – Sim, todos nós queremos ver o Sirius livre, em breve eu acho que o Harry vai querer também. Então você gostou da super-vassoura? Até eu ando querendo uma dessas! Bjoo


	17. O Menino-Que-Contava-Piadas

**N/A: **Alguém estava sentindo falta do Malfoy? Bjos

**Capítulo 17 – O Menino-Que-Conta-Piadas**

No dia seguinte, Harry decidiu se dirigir à biblioteca para pesquisar nos antigos jornais e revistas quaisquer informações a respeito da morte de Peter Pettigrew. Ele começaria a pesquisa a partir da data da morte de Lily e James, pois sabia que o caso que ele queria esclarecer ocorreu pouco depois disso.

Durante todo o dia, ele esteve de olho no mapa em todas as oportunidades que teve, mas Pettigrew não aparecera novamente até então.

Quando chegava próximo à entrada da biblioteca ele surpreendeu Draco Malfoy atormentando o pobre Neville Longbottom.

– Como que um inútil como você acabou na Grinfinória?

Perguntava Malfoy para o menino gordinho, que estava acuado num canto pelos dois trasgos miniatura que seguiam Draco para todos os lados.

– Eu pensei que vocês precisavam ser corajosos para conseguir entrar lá!

– E o quê você sabe sobre coragem Draco?

Interrompeu Harry aproximando-se calmamente.

– Logo você que não ousa ameaçar um coelhinho se não estiver acompanhado dos seus adoráveis cães-de-guarda para te proteger. – Completou Harry.

Draco se virou surpreendido por encontrar Harry ali, mas se recuperou rápido.

–Ora, vejam só quem veio se juntar ao clube dos pobre-coitados. Harry Potter, o-menino-que-não-tem-pais. Porque você não vem até aqui, Potter. Para se juntar ao menino-que-não-tem-cérebro.

– Que divertido! – Harry ironizou – Você anota todas essas piadinhas no seu caderninho Draco? Se você não anota, é melhor começar logo. Porque inútil como você é, logo só vai servir para se o menino-que-conta-piadas... Não que elas sejam boas, claro.

– Cala a boca Potter! Você anda se achando muito esperto, mas vai se dar muito mal.

Harry já estava acostumado com ameaças daquele tipo vindas de Draco Malfoy.

– E quem vai me fazer acabar mal? Você? Não me faça rir.

Draco puxou a varinha, apontando-a para o rosto de Harry. Crabbe e Goyle repetiram o movimento.

– Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, Potter!

Draco cuspiu raivoso.

– Tudo bem Draco, mas tome cuidado...

– Tomar cuidado com o quê?

Harry se concentrou por um segundo.

"_Levicorpus_"

Neville tomou um susto quando de uma hora para a outra os três sonserinos acabaram pendurados no ar de cabeça para baixo.

– Tome cuidado, porque as suas cuecas estão aparecendo.

Harry completou com um sorrisinho.

Foi uma cena cômica quando os três garotos começara a se debater no ar tentando impedir as vestes de mostrarem as roupas de baixo.

– Como que um bando de imbecis como vocês acabou na Sonserina? – Harry perguntou de forma dramática. – Eu pensei que vocês precisavam ser astutos para conseguir entrar lá.

Por um momento Neville perdeu o medo e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

– Cala a boca, Longbottom! Eu vou pegar você Potter, você vai ver!

A varinha de Draco caiu no chão no meio de toda a agitação, Harry se abaixou para pegá-la.

– Sem uma varinha? – Harry riu e com movimentos rápidos de apanhador, tirou as varinhas de Crabbe e Goyle que já estavam com os rostos vermelhos como beterrabas nesse ponto.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte! – Harry propôs. – Nós estamos no quarto andar, eu vou até a janela levitar as varinhas de vocês até o terceiro andar e depois eu posso soltar vocês.

– Ma-mas é o corredor proibido!

Crabbe parecia horrorizado.

– Oh! Sério? Droga! Mas o que nós podemos fazer? Se vocês ficarem assim muito tempo, todo o sangue de vocês vai descer para as suas cabeça e os seus cérebros vão inchar e inchar até explodir, já pensou?

– OH, NÃO!

Goyle levou as mãos para a cabeça desesperado e as cuecas apareceram novamente.

– Sim, terrível! – Harry riu.

Harry foi até a janela e fez o que disse que faria. Depois de alguns instantes ele voltou.

– Pronto! – Ele disse. _"Liberacorpus"_

Então os três garotos caíram embolados no chão.

Imediatamente Crabbe e Goyle se levantaram aos tropeços e correram como se estivessem sendo perseguidos por um lobisomem. Já Draco tentou reunir toda a sua dignidade para dizer "Você me paga, Potter", antes de se levantar e sair caminhando um bocado mais rápido do que o normal.

Quando Draco saiu, Harry estourou em uma gargalhada. Olhou para Neville que estava preso em uma expressão que ficava entre o medo e a diversão.

– Tudo bem aí, Neville? – Harry perguntou.

– A-acho que sim... – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco. – Será que eles vão vir de novo atrás de nós?

– Talvez sim, mas não agora.

Falou Harry, sentindo um pouco de dó do menino que era muito solitário

– Veja, eu preciso fazer uma pesquisa agora. Você quer me ajudar?

Neville pareceu assombrado.

– Você quer minha ajuda?

– Claro, se você me ajudar eu aposto que eu vou achar o que eu preciso muito mais rápido.

Neville pareceu meio incerto, mas disse:

– Ok.

Harry não deu a Neville todos os detalhes sobre o que estava fazendo, só disse a ele que precisava descobrir o que aconteceu com um velho amigo do seu pai, Peter Pettigrew.

– Dizem que ele foi assassinado, – Harry explicou – mas eu queria saber a história completa.

Harry foi até o balcão e pediu à Madame Pince os exemplares do _Profeta Diário_ do período que ele queria pesquisar, então os dois garotos mergulharam em um trabalho silencioso. Não demorou nada para Harry encontrar o que procurava.

Começaram a pesquisa pelo dia 31 de outubro de 1981. As manchetes eram dolorosas de se olhar. Notícias de ataques, assassinatos e desaparecimentos recheavam as páginas do jornal. Harry não leu as notícias detalhadamente, mas ele conseguiu ter uma boa ideia do horror que rondava naqueles dias.

Neville analisava a edição do primeiro dia de novembro quietamente quando Harry levantou os olhos do próprio exemplar para perguntar ao colega se ele encontrara algo naquela edição.

Neville pálido encarava a página do jornal perdido em algum pensamento distante. Harry lançou um olha para o papel. Era a primeira página e três manchetes se destacavam.

"**Herdeiro Potter sobrevive à maldição da morte e Você-sabe-quem desaparece"**

"**Bruxo das trevas extermina amigo e treze trouxas no centro de Londres"**

"**Aurores Frank e Alice Longbottom são enviados à Saint Mungus por danos mentais permanentes: Comensais da Morte detidos confessam uso de Cruciatus"**

– Neville, eu posso ver esse jornal? – Ele tentou falar de forma gentil. – Eu acho que você encontrou o que eu estou procurando.

Neville encarou Harry com olhos arregalados e olhou o jornal novamente como se só então tivesse percebido que havia outras noticias lá.

– Você pode ficar com a outra parte do jornal se quiser, – Harry tentou facilitar – mas eu realmente preciso ler isso.

Neville concordou. Só retirou a parte do jornal que lhe dizia respeito e entregou o restante a Harry.

Harry não poderia dizer que não entendia o que Neville estava sentindo. Ninguém gostava de ter suas feridas expostas para quem quisesse cutucar. Ele conhecia o sentimento por experiência própria.

Por isso ele vestiu a sua melhor cara de paisagem e se concentrou na própria leitura.

Harry queria simplesmente passar direto para a notícia que falava sobre Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black sem ficar remoendo detalhes dolorosos do passado, mas não teve forças para isso e acabou mergulhado na principal notícia da edição.

"**Herdeiro Potter sobrevive à maldição da morte e Você-sabe-quem desaparece"**

_Memphis Baker _

_Repórter Correspondente_

_Eventos misteriosos ocorreram na última noite na famosa Godric's Hollow. Uma explosão repentina de grandes proporções surpreendeu os habitantes bruxos e trouxas da região. A origem da explosão foi um chalé que pertence à família Potter, uma nobre e antiga linhagem do nosso mundo._

"_Foi um imenso clarão verde" relatou um dos moradores. "Uma explosão enorme, eu nem sabia que aquela casa estava ali."_

_Relatórios indicam que a casa de James e Lily Potter estava escondida sob um encanto Fidelius devido a ameaças recentes por parte do Lorde das Trevas. Suspeita-se que James Potter (puro-sangue) e Lily Potter (nascida-trouxa) tenham estreita relação com a organização secreta intitulada Ordem da Fênix, supostamente liderada por Albus Dumbledore (Chefe Warlock* da Suprema-corte e atual diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts)_

_Segundo relatos oficiais, a família Potter foi atacada pessoalmente por aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Os corpos sem vida de James e Lily Potter foram encontrados no local. Segundo o Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, o casal estava desarmado no momento do ataque, a varinha de ambos foi localizada em outros cômodos da casa._

"_Eles pensaram que estavam protegidos sob o Fidelius. Confiaram demais! É por isso que eu digo: Vigilância constante!" comentou o auror-chefe Alastor Moody. _

_Todo o mistério do caso está relacionado ao filho único do casal: Harry James Potter (mestiço), um ano e três meses de idade. Pelos relatórios, o pequeno Harry foi atingido por maldição da morte, mas sobreviveu com apenas uma lesão, uma cicatriz na testa. _

"_A maldição não causou danos graves", declarou Albus Dumbledore à imprensa, "O menino está seguro e será entregue aos parentes de sangue mais próximos"._

_Você-sabe-quem não foi visto desde então, suspeita-se que ele foi ferido ou enfraquecido de alguma forma pela maldição que falhou ou por alguma magia acidental produzida pela criança._

_Desde o desaparecimento do mais perigoso bruxo das trevas da última década, foram registradas dezenas de ataques em todo país, por parte de seus seguidores, em busca de sua localização._

_Alguns já aclamam o jovem Harry como o salvador do mundo bruxo, outros já o temem._

"_Se esse menino já é tão poderoso agora, que perigo será quando for mais velho!" Ponderou uma velha bruxa a esse repórter no beco diagonal._

"_Os Potter são famosos partidários da luz, Charlus Potter foi um líder na Guerra contra Grindelwald, agora o seu neto deu um fim à guerra contra Você-sabe-quem", afirmou um bruxo chamado Dédalus Diggle, após ser pego pelo ministério soltando estrelas cadentes em Kent._

_Suspeita-se que Sirius Black era o Fiel do Segredo da localização dos Potter e, portanto, suspeito de conexões com comensais da Morte. O suspeito foi capturado na Londres trouxa, próximo ao beco diagonal após matar 14 pessoas. (Saiba mais na página 3)._

_XX_

O Artigo de Memphis Baker não adicionou muitas informações novas ao que Harry já conhecia, contudo três coisas chamaram a sua atenção. Primeira, seus pais estavam desarmados quando Voldemort atacou. Segunda, o que seria essa Ordem da Fênix? Terceira, foi Albus Dumbledore quem declarou que Harry estava seguro e que seria entregue aos tios.

Pegando essa última informação, ele rapidamente associou a uma lembrança. _"Eu mesmo o retirei da casa destruída, por ordem de Dumbledore. Trouxe você para essa gente..."_ Hagrid dissera a ele na primeira vez que se encontraram.

O artigo dizia que a Ordem da Fênix era liderada por Albus Dumbledore e que seus pais estavam relacionados à ordem...

"_Seu pai deixou isto comigo antes de morrer. Está na hora de devolvê-la a você. Use-a bem."_

De repente, Harry soube quem enviara seu mais valioso presente de natal.

Respirando fundo, Harry se preparou para ler o próximo artigo. Sua intuição dizia que ele estava prestes a descobrir uma coisa muito importante.

XXX

***Chefe Warlock** – É o nome dado ao líder da suprema-corte dos bruxos, que no original em inglês é chamada de Wizengamot.

XXX

**Gessica Silva** – São dois cabeçudos mesmo! Infelizmente os dois (Ron e Hermione) têm sérios problemas de autoestima que acabam sendo refletidos no Harry, quando o Harry se destaca eles se chateiam. No original Harry era muito solitário e dependente dos amigos, mas agora que ele tem a Ginny ele está um pouco menos tolerante.

**Marina** – Eu também adoro as estórias onde o Harry mostra o seu lado inteligente e talentoso, não gosto de ver o potencial dele desperdiçado.

**Katherine Black** – O Harry está chegando lá. Ele vai perseguir os detalhes dessa história para encontrar a verdade. Cedo ou tarde o Rony e a Mione vão cair na real. Beijos

**Luh Mack** – Você foi a única que comentou sobre a sala precisa! Será que o resto do pessoal não notou, ou só não comentaram mesmo? Rsrs. Mas é isso aí! O Rato está escondido na sala precisa. Ron e Mione não têm jeito, eles vão ter que aprender a conviver com um Harry Potter que explora seu potencial em vez de se esconder. Não se preocupe que a tendência é que os capítulos se tornem mais detalhados agora. Beijos

**Samanta Potter** – Não sei se o Harry vai querer confessar que anda espionando os funcionários pelo Mapa do Maroto, especialmente agora que ele está tão envolvido no mistério do Peter. Bjos


	18. História Mal Contada

**N/A:** Harry vai dar mais um passo para desvendar o mistério do Prisioneiro de Azkaban. Bjos

XX

**Capítulo 18 – História Mal Contada**

"**Bruxo das trevas extermina amigo e treze trouxas no centro de Londres"**

_Melissa Harris_

_Repórter Especial_

_O centro de Londres foi palco de um espetáculo de horror nessa última noite de sábado. Um bruxo e treze trouxas foram brutalmente assassinados com um único feitiço lançado pelo bruxo das trevas, até então desconhecido, Sirius Black._

_Sirius Black (puro-sangue), 21 anos, vem de uma longa linhagem de apoiantes da arte das trevas, tendo vários parentes próximos suspeitos de serem membros do circulo íntimo do Lorde das Trevas. Entre eles podemos citar Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange e Narcisa Malfoy. Sendo a última, supostamente associada ao Lorde das Trevas por força do casamento com Lucius Malfoy. _

_Black era procurado pela justiça, suspeito de participação no ataque à família Potter _– _relatos indicam que Black mantinha estreita relação de amizade com James Potter há mais de dez anos, quando um fortuito encontro com Peter Pettigrew, também amigo da família Potter, culminou em uma grande tragédia._

_Trouxas que testemunharam o encontro deram seus relatos à equipe do DELM antes de terem suas memórias removidas. Segundo os registros, Pettigrew teria abordado Black para confrontá-lo sobre a morte dos amigos. "Como pôde Sirius? ... James e Lily... Como pôde fazer isso com seus amigos?", foram algumas das palavras que Pettigrew gritou para Black durante o confronto._

_As testemunhas disseram não saber de onde surgiu a explosão que teve os dois bruxos como epicentro. A explosão mágica causou uma cratera na rua expondo todo o sistema de gás e esgoto, e no lugar onde uma vez esteve Peter Pettigrew restou apenas suas vestes ensanguentadas e o único fragmento corporal identificável: um dedo da mão._

_Treze trouxas morreram por consequência da explosão e outros 18 ficaram feridos. Black foi capturado no local e não resistiu à prisão. A equipe que o capturou colocou em seus registros que Black gargalhava de forma insana e regozijava-se da morte de Pettigrew. O chefe do DELM em exercício, Bartolomeu Crouch, ordenou envio imediato de Black para Azkaban._

XX

Harry leu a reportagem varias vezes com muita atenção tentando captar o máximo de detalhes possíveis daquela história que não se encaixava. Avançou algumas edições procurando as notícias de seguimento do caso, queria saber sobre as investigações, sobre o julgamento de Black.

Mas não houve uma investigação, nem mesmo um julgamento. O chefe do DELM ordenou o envio imediato de Sirius Black para Azkaban sem uma revisão do caso. O sobrenome de Sirius pesou para a sua condenação publica, os Black eram conhecidos apoiantes da causa de Voldemort e muitos membros da família eram parte do circulo íntimo de Voldemort.

As acusações de Pettigrew foram mais que suficientes para condenar Sirius. O que ele não entendeu foi porque Dumbledore não exerceu nenhuma pressão política para realizar um julgamento. Não fazia sentido. Se James e Lily foram membros da Ordem da Fênix é provável que Sirius também fosse. Além disso, ele era guardião de Harry. Porque ninguém tentou esclarecer a história?

Certo, ele precisava pensar melhor sobre isso. Ele precisava falar com _alguém_ sobre isso.

– Dê-me licença só um instante Neville, eu já volto!

Harry deu uma desculpa apressada ao colega, levantando-se repentinamente.

Ele correu para um nicho mais afastado entre as enormes prateleiras da biblioteca, a biblioteca estava vazia naquele horário, mas mesmo assim ele lançou o _Muffliato_ mais forte que pôde no perímetro dele. Ele não podia correr o risco de ser ouvido por ninguém.

Abriu o Mapa do Maroto_. _

"_Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom"_

Esquadrinhou rapidamente o mapa começando pelo sétimo andar como sempre fazia. Nenhum sinal de Pettigrew.

Pegou o espelho no bolso da capa.

– Ginny!

– Oi! – Ginny atendeu no primeiro chamado – Já estava aqui ansiosa, descobriu alguma coisa?

– Sim, acho que tem uma chance de Pettigrew realmente estar vivo. Achei uma reportagem no Profeta do dia que tudo aconteceu.

– O que dizia?

– Parece que Sirius perseguiu Peter até uma rua trouxa movimentada perto do Beco diagonal, alguns sobreviventes testemunharam antes do ministério fazer a limpeza. As testemunhas ouviram Peter gritar "Como pode Sirius, James e Lily, como pode fazer isso com seus amigos". Então houve essa explosão que destruiu parte da rua e matou todos aqueles trouxas. Black foi pego dando gargalhadas no local, não tentou fugir, não resistiu à prisão. Mas não encontraram o corpo de Peter, só as vestes dele e um dedo.

– Ele acusou Black abertamente de trair seus pais, ele estava mentindo.

– Sim, mas essa não é a única coisa estranha dessa história, não percebe? O jornal diz que o dedo de Peter foi o maior pedaço encontrado do corpo dele , que Sirius o explodiu em pedacinhos abrindo uma cratera no chão...

– Então como as vestes ainda estavam inteiras? – Ginny concluiu escandalizada. – Como ninguém percebeu isso antes?

– Eu não sei, pelo o que eu vi nos jornais tudo era uma bagunça naquela época e Sirius foi condenado sem um julgamento.

– O quê? Oh, pelas calçolas de Morgana! Como eles mandam alguém para os dementadores sem um julgamento?

– O que são dementadores?

– As criaturas que guardam Azkaban, sugam toda a felicidade da pessoa até que ela fique fraca e louca... Às vezes podem até sugar a alma da pessoa.

Harry ficou pálido com aquela descrição.

– Não pode ser, e se Sirius for inocente... Você sabia que Dumbledore já era chefe da Suprema-corte naquela época?

– Sim, mas ele é o chefe desde sempre. Desde antes de nós nascermos.

– É, mas ele não fez nada para garantir que Sirius tivesse um julgamento.

– Talvez ele também acreditasse que Sirius era culpado. – Ginny racionalizou. – Mas Harry, ainda tem uma pergunta. Como Peter pode ter escapado? Um feitiço de desilusão tem que ser muito forte para a pessoa ficar completamente invisível, até onde eu sei. E as roupas dele? Como ele tirou tão rápido ou... sei lá.

– Ginny, os marotos eram animagos.

– Peter também? Qual era a forma dele?

– Um rato.

Repentinamente, Ginny ficou mais alerta.

– Que tipo de rato?

– Um grande e cinza, um rato de jardim talvez. Eu só li uma referência a ele uma vez no manual do maroto, não acho que ele era muito genial porque ele quase não aparece.

– Oh, Merlin! Harry, eu acho que eu sei onde Pettigrew esteve durante todos esses anos.

– Onde?

– Aqui Nós o chamamos de Perebas...

– Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Estou sim, Ron reclamou o verão inteiro porque Perebas é um rato velho e inútil. Ele está há dez anos na família. Foi do Bill, depois do Percy e agora é do Ron e se eu não me engano, ninguém o comprou, parece que Bill encontrou o Perebas e quis ficar com ele... ele tem um dedo faltando na pata da frente.

\- Não pode ser... Droga! – Harry praguejou – O Perebas sumiu desde que eu saí da ala hospitalar. Isso é loucura, mas explicaria porque Pettigrew está em Hogwarts. Eu tenho que encontra-lo.

– É o único jeito descobrir se isso é verdade ou só excesso de imaginação.

– Bem, eu acho que sim. – Ele concordou coçando a cicatriz distraidamente. – Eu acho que eu preciso voltar, deixei Neville sozinho para vir falar com você.

– Ok.

– Falo com você mais tarde?

– Sim, no mesmo horário?

– Mesmo horário.

– Até lá.

Harry guardou o espelho com um pouco de má vontade. Era sempre ruim se despedir de Ginny, ele passaria o dia todo falando com ela se pudesse. Ele suspendeu o feitiço e voltou para a mesa onde deixou Neville.

O garoto ainda estava no mesmo lugar, analisando os jornais que ficaram sobre a mesa. Quando Harry se aproximou, Neville enrijeceu no seu assento como se esperasse que Harry fizesse algum comentário desagradável.

Harry não era muito bom para lidar com os sentimentos confusos das pessoas, então ele agiu como ele gostaria que agissem com ele na mesma situação. Ou seja, fingiu que nada estava acontecendo.

Ele voltou a se sentar.

– Hey Neville, obrigado por me ajudar. – Ele disse – Acho que encontrei o que eu precisava.

– Eu não fiz nada. – Neville respondeu.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

– A intenção é a que conta.

– Você não tem que fazer isso, tá bom? – Neville atacou de forma espinhosa, mas ainda parecia acuado. – Ficar com pena de mim... Não precisa fazer isso.

– Se isso é sobre o jornal, eu não tenho pena de você, não mais do que eu tenho de mim mesmo.

Neville abaixou os olhos por um instante.

– Nós não somos iguais, Harry.

– Eu sei. – Harry concordou. – Seus pais estão vivos e você tem a sua avó. Então você tem mais sorte do que eu.

Neville pareceu surpreso por essa conclusão.

Harry suspirou.

– Neville você não tem que me contar nada que você não queira. Eu não vou perguntar nada, nem vou falar nada sobre isso. Se você procura alguém para jogar sal nas suas feridas, ele deve estar agora no terceiro andar reunindo coragem para entrar no corredor proibido.

Neville apenas o encarou intrigado.

– Escuta, você está com fome? – Harry tentou mudar de assunto. – Ouvi dizer que a cozinha de Hogwarts está sempre aberta para quem consegue achar o caminho.

Depois do incidente na biblioteca, Harry passou mais algum tempo com Neville e acabou descobrindo que o garoto era uma boa companhia quando conseguia passar por cima da timidez e do complexo de inferioridade.

O temperamento de Neville era tranquilo e agradável e costumava falar com sinceridade, quando adquiria confiança.

– Eu não achei justo o que Ron falou para você naquele dia. – Neville comentou mais tarde quando ambos saboreavam um pedaço de bolo com chocolate quente na cozinha. – Eu não acho que você tenta ser o melhor em tudo, eu só acho que Ron tem inveja de você porque você é mais popular do que ele.

– Eu não sou popular Neville.

– Você é Harry. Você só não percebe isso. Todos estão sempre falando sobre como você é genial no quadribol, como você é talentoso como os seus pais, os professores estão sempre elogiando você nas aulas, sem contar a coisa do menino-que-sobreviveu...

– Neville, eu não pedi nada disso...

– Eu sei disso e Ron também sabe, mas ele gosta de ser um idiota invejoso.

– Ele não sabe dar valor ao que tem. Eu trocaria toda a fama e dinheiro do mundo para ter a minha família de volta... Eu não vou dizer que eu não estou fazendo o meu melhor para aprender tudo o que eu posso, mas eu só estou tentando deixar meus pais orgulhosos.

– Eu entendo o que você quer dizer. Eu faria o mesmo, mas eu não sou tão esperto ou corajoso como você. Eu nunca vou deixar meus pais orgulhosos...

– Que bobagem que você está falando! Seus pais sempre vão ter orgulho de você!

– Não vão, não. Meus pais eram aurores famosos e talentosos e... olha só para mim.

– O que tem de errado com você? – Harry perguntou. – O seu único problema é que você não se defende das pessoas que tentam fazer você se sentir mal.

– É fácil para você falar, olha só o que você fez com Malfoy... aquilo foi magia sem varinha!

– Aquilo não foi nada, você também pode fazer esse tipo de coisa se tentar aprender de verdade.

– Eu duvido. – Neville comentou triste.

– Eu aposto minha vassoura que você pode. – Harry desafiou.

– Não faça isso porque você vai ficar sem vassoura.

– Então, por que nós não fazemos o seguinte? – Harry tentou animar o colega. – Vamos começar a estudar e praticar alguns feitiços juntos. Se você der uma chance, eu aposto que você vai descobrir que é capaz de fazer muitas coisas.

– Eu duvido. – Neville repetiu.

– Vamos ver!

XX

**Samanta Potter –** Neville não vai ser um zero à esquerda nessa fic, ele será um aliado útil com o tempo. Eu também estou ansiosa, a Ginny foi feita pra ficar perto do Harry. Bjos

**Katherine Black -** Eu estou tentando, também quero o Sirius livre o quanto antes. Bjos

**Gessica Silva –** Se eu contar agora não vai ter graça, mas para aplacar a sua ansiedade, eu tenho planos beeem interessantes para o diário e para a câmara secreta. Falta pouco agora para acabar o primeiro ano e tudo se resolver. Bjos

**Luh Mack –** Eu gosto tanto do Neville, ele é outro bom personagem que sempre deixam de lado. Ron e Hermione vão tomar jeito sim, no fundo eles são sempre leais ao Harry. Na maior parte do tempo eu vejo o Malfoy fazendo o Harry de bobo por aí, isso me irrita profundamente. Bjão

**Isinha Weasley Potter –** Você eu respondi por PM por que era muita coisa. Hahaha. Bjos

**Luan Leandro –** Se depender de mim, esse placar só vai aumentar. Bjão

**Mandy Watson –** Bem-vinda, ao clube! Adoro saber que mais pessoas estão apaixonadas pela fic. Está sendo muito gostoso escrever. Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com almas gêmeas neste caso, mas eu tenho um projeto pra essa história envolvendo as almas deles sim. *Segredo*. A crise de ciúmes não vai durar muito, fique tranquila. O mistério de Quirell vai ser resolvido em breve e o de Sirius também. Estamos nos aproximando cada vez mais do fim do primeiro ano, então no segundo ano Harry e Ginny vão se grudar para não se separar nunca mais. Beijos


	19. O Dragão Norueguês

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews pessoal! Eu não resolvi exatamente quantos capítulos faltam para o fim do primeiro ano, mas eu calculo uma média de cinco capítulos. Talvez menos. Aproveitem!

XX

**Capítulo 19 – O Dragão Norueguês**

Harry ganhou um novo amigo. Neville Longbottom passava a maior parte do tempo com ele agora. Eles estudavam juntos e Harry começou a ajuda-lo a melhorar seu desempenho escolar. Neville estava se dedicando mais do que Harry esperava e teve um progresso considerável.

Harry usou tudo o que aprendeu com o diário e os livros da sua mãe para ensinar Neville que logo começou a executar feitiços com muito mais facilidade. Depois que Longbottom começou a se sentir mais seguro, eles começaram a praticar os duelos. A intenção era ajudar Neville a se defender de Malfoy e seus capangas, mas os garotos também descobriram que estavam se divertindo muito, porque um dos dois sempre acabava com as pernas presas, pendurado no ar de cabeça para baixo, ou com uma crise de risos devido a um _Rictusempra_ bem executado.

Porém, nada disso significava que Harry não sentia falta de Ron e Hermione. Ele estava começando a desconfiar que talvez os amigos sentissem falta dele também. Depois do último jogo da quadribol da Grinfinória contra a Lufa-lufa, Harry teve a sensação que Ron viria falar com ele, mas depois pareceu lembrar que eles estavam brigados e desistiu.

Naquele jogo os Lufinos sofreram uma derrota espetacular depois que Harry capturou o pomo em menos de cinco minutos de jogo. A vitória foi particularmente saborosa para os Grinfinórios, pois Snape apitara o jogo. A maior parte dos alunos pensava que a participação de Snape era um plano para prejudicar a Grinfinória, mas Harry entendeu que na verdade era um plano para protegê-lo.

O próprio Dumbledore estava presente no jogo, o que significava que ele estava cumprindo a sua promessa de garantir a segurança dos alunos, ainda que ele não tivesse revelado quem atacou Harry no primeiro jogo.

Tudo correu de forma relativamente tranquila por algumas semanas. Harry teve apenas um novo vislumbre de Pettigrew no Mapa do Maroto durante aquele tempo, mas dessa vez o rato saía dos terrenos e Harry não poderia segui-lo. A ideia de que o verdadeiro traidor de seus pais poderia estar à solta sem que ele pudesse evitar corroía Harry por dentro.

Ele cogitou a possibilidade de falar com Dumbledore ou com McGonagall, mas ele não tinha nenhuma prova e tinha medo que os adultos não dessem o devido valor a sua preocupação. Além disso, ele teria que entregar o Mapa do Maroto e ele não estava preparado para perdê-lo.

A tranquilidade foi quebrada um dia em que Harry e Neville revisavam para os exames finais na sala comunal, quando Hedwig trouxe uma nota que dizia _"Você precisa ver isso! _– _Hagrid."_

Era um ovo de dragão norueguês. Hagrid o ganhara em um jogo de cartas com um estranho. Harry entendia a fascinação de Hagrid pela criatura, mas não pode deixar de pensar nos problemas que um dragão nos terrenos Hogwarts poderia trazer.

Levou semanas para convencer Hagrid a abrir mão do seu novo bichinho.

– Como pode você e Hermione estarem brigados e ainda assim, pensarem do mesmo jeito? – Reclamou Hagrid uma noite. – Ela também fica insistindo nesse assunto.

– Bem, eu nunca disse que ela não era inteligente. – Comentou Harry. – Pense Hagrid, o Nobert já está grande demais para a sua cabana e se descobrirem sobre ele, você não vai poder protegê-lo.

– Podemos pedir ajuda ao professor Dumbledore. – Sugeriu Neville. – Eu acho que ele poderia ajudar.

– Não! – O tom de Hagrid foi conclusivo.

– O professor Dumbledore já tem muitos problemas, eu não quero decepcioná-lo por causar mais um transtorno.

– E quanto a Charlie Weasley? – Harry perguntou. – Ele vive em uma reserva de dragões na Romênia, podemos tentar perguntar se Charlie pode ficar com o Nobert.

– Eu... eu acho que pode ser. – Hagrid pareceu triste por ter que concordar.

Ginny rapidamente se prontificou para realizar todas as negociações, Harry enviou Hedwig para a Toca com instruções de levar qualquer carta que Ginny precisasse. Ron sabia sobre o dragão, mas ele nunca visitava Hagrid quando Harry estava lá, então Harry não fez questões de contar qualquer parte de seus planos ao garoto.

Em poucos dias Ginny recebeu uma resposta de Charlie, ele concordou em ajudar. Foi marcado um encontro na torre de astronomia à meia-noite do próximo sábado. Mas Harry se viu diante de um impasse quando Neville foi parar na ala Hospitalar por levar uma mordida feia do dragão.

Harry poderia tentar levitar a caixa com o filhote de dragão sozinho até a torre de astronomia, mas era muito arriscado fazer isso sozinho mesmo com a capa e o Mapa do Maroto.

Ele precisava de ajuda.

Harry abordou Ron e Hermione na sala comunal uma noite antes da data marcada com Charlie. Os dois amigos estavam sentados em uma mesa da sala comunal fazendo suas revisões. Melhor dizendo, Hermione fazia revisões e Ron praticava diferentes caretas de tédio e sofrimento. Harry se sentou de frente a eles sem pedir licença.

– Eu preciso de ajuda. – Ele lançou sem rodeios.

Ron o encarou com ar de superioridade.

– Desculpe-nos, mas esse grupo de estudos já preencheu a cota de estudantes geniais.

Harry revirou os olhos com impaciência.

– Eu não preciso de ajuda para os exames, – explicou baixando o tom de voz – eu preciso de ajuda para resolver o probleminha de Hagrid. Sabem? Aquele cheio de escamas e que cospe fogo?

Isso capturou a atenção de Hermione.

– Você conseguiu convencê-lo a se livrar daquela coisa?

– Sim, agora eu preciso dar um jeito de enviá-lo para Charlie. Hagrid não quer contar para Dumbledore porque acha que o diretor vai ficar decepcionado com ele.

– Charlie? Que Charlie? – Hermione perguntou.

– Charlie, irmão do Ron.

– Qualquer coisa para nos livrar daquele bicho! – Concordou Ron. – Vou escrever para o Charlie se é isso que você queria pedir.

Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado nesse ponto.

– Não é exatamente isso. Ginny já escreveu para o Charlie e ele já concordou em ajudar, ele está enviando um grupo de amigos para buscar o Nobert amanhã à meia-noite na torre de astronomia, mas eu não vou conseguir fazer isso sozinho.

– Ginny está envolvida nisso? – Ron perguntou irritado.

– Sim. – Harry respondeu com firmeza – Você sabe que Ginny é minha amiga, nós já discutimos isso antes.

– Eu pensava que nós éramos seus amigos e mesmo assim nós só estamos sabendo dessa história agora – Ron se queixou.

– Sim, mas isso foi antes de vocês entrarem em crise por eu tirar meia dúzia de notas boas!

Os dois meninos se encararam irritados até Hermione pigarrear.

– Hum, nós podemos ajuda-lo. – Ela falou.

Ron virou para ela.

– Nós podemos? – Ele perguntou.

– Bem, se você não vai ajudar, eu vou! – Disse a menina – É pelo bem do Hagrid!

– Ok. – Ron concordou emburrado.

– Como vamos fazer isso? – Hermione perguntou.

– Nos encontramos amanhã às onze horas aqui na sala comunal, eu vou trazer a capa e o mapa, quando todos forem dormir, nós saímos.

– Certo! – Os dois concordaram.

Com a capa de invisibilidade e o mapa do maroto do o processo de transporte do dragão foi relativamente tranquilo.

A capa conseguia cobrir apenas dois deles junto com a caixa onde estava o dragão, então Harry teve que contar com o Mapa do Maroto. Ele colocou um feitiço fraco de levitação na caixa para que ela se tornasse apenas mais leve e fácil de carregar e deixou que Hermione e Ron levassem o dragão protegidos pela capa.

Todo o tempo Harry esteve monitorando o mapa do maroto enquanto seguia Ron e Hermione de perto. Eles tiveram que desviar o caminho para a torre de astronomia duas vezes para evitar toparem com algum professor que fazia a ronda, mas fora isso tudo correu bem.

Os amigos de Charlie eram bem legais. Não pareciam nem um pouco preocupados por precisarem sair do país levando um dragão ilegal. Eles chegaram montados em vassouras e conseguiram amarrar o dragão entre elas usando uma correia. As crianças agradeceram a ajuda deles e viram com satisfação Nobert, o dragão norueguês, partir para sempre.

Harry pegou a capa de invisibilidade que ficara no chão. Agora ele poderia voltar sob ela com Ron e Hermione. Ele checou o mapa mais uma vez apenas para garantir que o caminho de volta estava seguro quando ele viu...

Peter Pettigrew mais uma vez aparecera no sétimo andar, não muito longe de onde Harry estava agora.

Sem pensar em mais nada, Harry correu o mais rápido que podia. Ron e Hermione alarmados com o comportamento de Harry gritaram chamando-o, mas ele nem sequer respondeu, então correram atrás dele.

Harry desceu a escada da torre pulando os degraus de dois em dois, mas ele estava do lado errado do corredor, ele correu até que não tivesse mais ar nos seus pulmões. Ele estava muito perto... Foi quando alguém pulou na frente dele e antes que Harry pudesse impedir ele caiu embolado no chão junto com a outra pessoa.

Era Filch e parecia que o natal tinha chegado mais cedo para ele.

Harry mal teve tempo de inativar o mapa do maroto escondê-lo na veste antes que o zelador o agarrasse pelo cangote.

– O que está fazendo fora da cama, garoto insolente?

Quando viu Ron e Hermione, o homem sorriu.

– Vejam só! Três leõezinhos fora da toca.

Não é preciso dizer que Minerva McGonagall ficou muito irritada de ter de sair da cama por causa de alunos bagunceiros. No seu escritório, vestindo uma touca de dormir e um robe escocês, ela parecia prestes a cuspir fogo.

– Muito bem, três dos meus alunos fora da cama e correndo como um bando de Hipogrifos selvagens pelos corredores à uma da manhã. Quem começa a se explicar?

Ron e Hermione estavam aterrorizados com a possibilidade da história do dragão ser descoberta e pareciam estar procurando uma forma de enterrar a cabeça no chão. Harry não queria prejudicar Hagrid, nem os amigos que foram pegos por causa da insanidade dele, então começou a falar a primeira história que lhe veio à mente.

– É culpa minha professora!

Minerva o encarou.

– Eu pensei que você estava se tornando um aluno mais responsável, Potter. Parece que eu me enganei.

– Mas era importante professora.

– O que pode ser tão importante a essa hora da madrugada?

– Peter Pettigrew, professora.

Ron e Hermione olharam para ele confusos enquanto Minerva estava absolutamente incrédula.

– Explique-se.

Harry respirou fundo e começou a falar.

– Depois daquela vez que nós conversamos sobre Pettigrew eu fui pesquisar sobre a morte dele e vi as antigas edições do _Profeta Diário_, professora. A história que contam sobre a morte de Pettigrew é cheia de buracos. Por exemplo, como pode um homem se explodido em pedacinhos ao ponto de sobrar apenas um dedo, mas as vestes dele serem encontradas inteiras? Sem contar que nesse dia, Pettigrew gritou para uma rua inteira ouvir que Sirius Black traiu meus pais, e nós dois já sabemos que isso não é verdade. Eu pensei muito sobre isso e acho que tudo foi uma armação dele e que ele ainda está vivo.

– Harry Potter, você não está fazendo nenhum sentido. Veja bem, de todas as histórias que eu já ouvi para sair do castigo...

– Eu não estou inventando nada professora! – Harry interrompeu de forma ousada. – Acontece que eu sei que Pettigrew é um animago ilegal.

Minerva arregalou os olhos para isso.

– Pettigrew, não era tão talentoso. – A mulher comentou.

– Mas meu pai era. Ele também era um animago e foi ele quem ajudou Pettigrew a se tornar um. Meu pai era um cervo e Pettigrew é um Rato. – Harry intencionalmente deixou Black fora dessa equação.

– Acho que ele fugiu naquele dia na forma de Rato e que tem se escondido nessa forma desde então... Ele está em Hogwarts.

– Como ele poderia estar em Hogwarts? – Minerva agora parecia intrigada pela história.

– O Rato do Ron, Perebas, está há dez anos na família dele, e um Rato normal não viveria tanto. Ele tem um dedo da pata da frente faltando e eu tenho certeza que ele é Pettigrew. O Perebas fugiu há meses, mas ele ainda está no castelo e eu estou tentando pegá-lo. Ron e Hermione não sabiam até agora, eu saí no meio da noite para caçá-lo e eles estavam tentando me impedir.

Minerva foi até uma das cadeiras de seu escritório e se sentou.

– Merlin sabe que você herdou o talento do seu pai para me dar dores de cabeça, Harry Potter.

A professora esfregou as têmporas.

– Eu não vou dizer que eu acredito, ou não, em você, mas eu vou levar a sua preocupação ao diretor. No entanto, a sua conduta para resolver o problema foi totalmente inaceitável. Não há desculpas para alunos que se esgueiram para fora da cama. Você, Harry, vai perder cinquenta pontos.

Ela virou para os outros dois alunos.

– Vocês não vão perder pontos dessa vez, mas todos cumprirão detenções. Vou informá-los da data e horário depois. Estão dispensados.

XX

**Lemoreira –** Adorei a review! Concordo com todas as suas palavras em número, gênero e grau. O segundo ano está chegando, vamos lá! Beijos.

**Luh Mack –** Obrigada! Bjos

**Gessica Silva –** Sim, vai ser um grupinho bem legal. Eles vão dar muito que falar! Bjos

**Luanleandro –** Obrigada! Bjos

**Mandy Watson – **Neville é um amigo leal. Ele vai aparecer mais depois! Bjos

**Katherine Black –** "Pega logo o rato pro cachorro ser solto" Hahaha. Gostei! Se você já estava ansiosa antes desse capítulo, agora você deve estar querendo me matar! Rsrs. O ratinho escapou por um triz. Bjos.

**Samanta Potter –** Sim, Ginny é muito sagaz. Todos os mistérios estão perto de serem resolvidos, você vai ver. Bjos

**Isinha Weasley Potter –** O segundo ano está chegando. Ai que ansiedade! Bjos


	20. A Floresta Proibida

**N/A:** Estamos cada vez mais próximos do grande final... Hahaha.

**N/A****: **Para quem interessar, tem uma nova fic publicada no meu perfil. É Harry e Ginny, mas essa tem um tema mais maduro. Quem quiser dê uma passada lá. Bjos

**Capítulo 20 – A Floresta Proibida**

Depois que finalmente chegaram à sala comunal, Ron não esperou nem um segundo para começar a interrogar Harry.– –

– Que história foi aquela com o Perebas? Como que você sai por aí dizendo que meu rato é um criminoso?

Antes de qualquer coisa, Harry consultou o mapa do maroto mais uma vez. Nenhum sinal de Peter.

– Fale baixo, Ron. – Harry repreendeu. – Ninguém pode escutar essa história. Se Peter desconfiar que eu estou atrás dele, ele pode fugir e não aparecer nunca mais. Não é invenção!

– Você acha que eu vou acreditar em você?

– Porque você acha que eu saí correndo daquele jeito? Eu vi o nome dele no mapa do maroto e fui tentar pegá-lo.

Harry suspirou cansado.

– Vocês querem ouvir a história completa ou não?

XX

A relação entre os três amigos ficou mais tolerável depois daquela noite. Ron e Hermione ainda estavam chateados por terem que cumprir detenções por causa de Harry, mas entendiam o lado dele.

Se um homem inocente podia estar na cadeia, era justo que Harry tentasse ajudá-lo. Ron e Hermione guardaram o segredo de Harry e até passaram a olhar mais atentos quando passavam pelos corredores em busca de qualquer sinal de Perebas.

Aquele voto de confiança de Ron e Hermione estimulou Harry a confiar mais em seu novo amigo também. Quando Neville saiu da enfermaria dois dias depois, Harry decidiu contar a ele a história completa sobre o dragão e sobre Peter.

– Então foi isso que você realmente estava procurando naquele dia? – Neville perguntou depois de ouvir toda história.

– Sim.

– Eu entendo você. Ele traiu seus pais, ele merece estar na prisão.

– É o que eu estou tentando fazer.

– Sabe, você pode contar comigo. Sei que eu não sou grande ajuda...

– Eu agradeço Neville. – Harry cortou. – Você é sim, uma grande ajuda. Quanto mais gente de olho naquele rato, melhor. O mais importante é que ele não perceba que estamos atrás dele.

Na sexta-feira Harry, Ron e Hermione receberam bilhetes idênticos no café da manhã, que diziam:

"_Sua detenção começará às vinte e três horas. Aguardem o Sr. Filch no saguão de entrada. – Profa. Minerva McGonagall." _

Ás dez e meia da noite as três crianças saíram do salão comunal e se dirigiram ao saguão de entrada onde Filch já aguardava.

– Sigam-me. – disse Filch acendendo uma lanterna e guiando-os para os terrenos.

– Hoje um castigo especial está aguardando vocês. – Provocou o zelador. – Aposto que a partir de agora vocês vão pensar duas vezes antes de sair causando confusão por aí.

– Eu conheço o tipo de vocês. – O velho continuou a falar olhando para Harry – Seu pai vivia causando problemas, ele e o bando de amigos dele. Sofria várias detenções, mas elas nunca o impediram de continuar quebrando as regras.

– E depois vieram os irmãos desse aí, – Filch apontou para Ron – todos iguais, um bando de encrenqueiros. Os castigos são muito fracos hoje em dia, bom era quando os alunos passavam dias acorrentados nas masmorras, esses sim aprendiam.

Eles caminhavam pelos terrenos escuros, mas ao longe podiam ver a cabana de Hagrid com as janelinhas brilhando na escuridão. Estavam indo para lá. Harry sorriu.

– Não pensem que vocês vão se divertir com aquele grandalhão idiota. – Filch comentou ao ver os olhares esperançosos no rosto dos três. – Vocês vão entrar na Floresta Proibida. Eu duvido que algum de vocês vá sair inteiro de lá.

Os três grifinórios ficaram em silêncio todo o trajeto até a cabana de Hagrid, só o que isso não os impediu de contemplar internamente o seu terrível destino. Sim, eles eram corajosos, mas quem sabe que tipo de criatura poderia ter dentro daquela floresta.

– Hey, como estão vocês crianças? – Hagrid cumprimentou quando chegaram lá. – Já fizeram as pazes?

As três crianças trocaram um olhar. Harry fez um "tanto faz" com os ombros e Ron apenas encarou os próprios sapatos com interesse. Hermione fez uma careta de impaciência.

– Estamos quase lá, Hagrid! – Ela informou.

Hagrid olhou preocupado, mas falou.

– Então vamos andando... é uma grande bobagem bons amigos como vocês ficarem brigando, se querem a minha opinião. – Ele não resistiu comentar. – Amigos são preciosos, especialmente em tempos difíceis.

As três crianças concordaram cabisbaixas.

– Agora prestem atenção, – continuou o meio-gigante – quero que vocês tomem muito cuidado essa noite, não quero ninguém correndo perigo. Venham comigo!

Canino, o enorme cão de Hagrid, acompanhou-os e Hagrid carregava consigo um grande arco e uma aljava de flechas, Harry notou.

– Por que está armado, Hagrid? – Ele perguntou curioso.

– Tem alguma coisa matando os unicórnios da floresta, não sabemos o que é, mas só pode ser muito perigoso se está conseguindo pegar os unicórnios. Os unicórnios são criaturas poderosas e muito rápidas, a magia deles os protege, não é nada fácil chegar perto de um.

– Nós vamos para uma caçada? – Ron perguntou assustado.

– Não. – Respondeu Hagrid. – Hoje só vamos tentar encontrar um unicórnio ferido, o pobrezinho deve estar vagando por perto. Já estamos quase lá, conseguem ver aquele rastro prateado? É sangue de unicórnio. Agora vejam bem, precisamos nos dividir para tentar encontrar o pobrezinho mais rápido.

– Você tem certeza que é seguro, Hagrid? – Hermione perguntou incerta.

– Sim, se ficarem na trilha, vocês não correrão perigo. – Hagrid afirmou com uma confiança que as crianças não conseguiam sentir.

– Vejam bem, Harry, Ron e Canino vão por ali, eu Hermione vamos por aqui. – Hagrid indicou. – Se encontrarem o unicórnio disparem centelhas verdes com a varinha, se houver algum problema disparem centelhas vermelhas. Vocês entenderam? Muito bem! Vamos lá.

A floresta estava escura e silenciosa, Harry e Ron caminharam em silencio e com cuidado com os troncos e raízes no caminho. Canino estava calmo ao lado deles, aparentemente o cão estava acostumado às excussões dentro da floresta. Uma vez ou outra um ruído distante sobressaltava os garotos, mas nenhum deles representou nenhum perigo.

Eles andaram por quase meia hora quando avistaram algo. A alguns metros, no meio de uma clareira iluminada pela lua estava o unicórnio caído no chão.

– Será que está morto? – Ron perguntou.

– Não sei. Vamos lá ver.

Os garotos se aproximavam devagar para não assustar mais a pobre criatura, isso se ela estivesse viva, claro. Harry pensava que era triste ver uma criatura tão bonita morrer.

Quando eles já estavam quase no meio da clareira, alguma coisa se moveu entre os arbustos na orla da clareira. Harry parou.

Do meio das sombras saiu um vulto negro de aspecto predatório. A coisa se arrastava de gatas pelo chão como uma fera a caça. Quando o que quer que aquilo fosse se debruçou sobre o unicórnio e começou a beber o sangue da criatura, Ron soltou um suspiro engasgado.

Aquela figura negra levantou a cabeça e olhou diretamente para eles. Harry queria correr, mas parecia congelado no chão, Ron e Canino não estavam em melhor estado. Aquela coisa ficou de pé com o sangue de unicórnio escorrendo pelo peito, só então Harry notou que era um homem encapuzado que estava fazendo aquilo.

Quando o homem começou a se aproximar, uma dor lancinante percorreu a cabeça de Harry. Era a cicatriz, e parecia e a cabeça dele estava sendo partida ao meio ali mesmo. A dor era tanta que ele perdeu a força nos joelhos e caiu no chão.

Ron olhava para Harry aterrorizado, aquele homem estava fazendo alguma coisa com o Harry. Com o coração saindo pela boca e reunindo toda a coragem que ele possuía, Ron puxou a varinha e apontou para aquilo. Mas não sabia o que fazer ou que feitiço lançar.

Harry, no chão, viu através da dor e dos os olhos embaçados de lágrimas o amigo tentar defende-lo. Nunca sentira tanto orgulho de Ron antes. Quando Ron apontou a varinha para aquele vulto negro, Harry ouviu uma risada fria e maldosa que gelava até os ossos.

Aquele som cortou mente de Harry através da dor, trazendo lá do fundo uma memória quase esquecida. Um grito de mulher, uma luz verde doentia, e a mesma risada...

– _Voldemort..._

Ron segurou a varinha com mais firmeza, mas tremendo da cabeça aos pés. Era você-sabe-quem, Harry disse que esse era você-sabe-quem. Eles iam morrer... um som pesado de cascos estourou através da clareira, e alguma coisa saltou para cima daquele vulto negro espantando-o. Era um centauro. E você-sabe-quem se foi.

Ron respirou, aliviado. Então foi ajudar Harry a se levantar.

– Você está bem cara?

\- S-sim, eu acho.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Ron disparou as centelhas vermelhas mais fortes que pode. Ele esperava que Hagrid os encontrasse logo.

– Vocês dois estão bem? – Perguntou o centauro.

Os dois garotos afirmaram com a cabeça.

O centauro olhou para os dois com atenção e se demorou na cicatriz de Harry.

– Você é o menino Potter! – Ele observou. – Precisamos encontrar Hagrid, a floresta não segura essa hora da noite, especialmente para você e seus amigos. Meu nome é Firenze.

– Aquele era mesmo você-sabe-quem?

O centauro encarou Ron com estranhamento.

– Aquele era alguém que já se intitulou Lorde das Trevas no passado e há muito tempo tem esperado uma oportunidade de voltar ao poder.

– É Voldemort. – Harry falou. – Eu sei disso.

– Porque ele está aqui? – Ron perguntou aterrorizado.

O centauro hesitou antes de responder, por um instante ele olhou para o céu como se fizesse uma pergunta às estrelas, então falou:

– Por que agora está guardado no castelo um objeto de grande poder, um objeto que pode restituir a alguém como ele tudo o que foi perdido.

Harry e Ron se encararam por um instante. Então o mistério do cofre 713 retornava para eles.

Mais tarde quando eles retornaram a cabana de Hagrid, o meio gigante serviu generosas canecas de chá para todos eles. O liquido quente os aquecia, mas Harry e Ron ainda tremiam por dentro.

– Eu nunca mais entro naquela floresta. – Ron dizia. – _Nunca mais!_

– Não é assim tão ruim. – Hagrid tranquilizou. – Vocês só tiveram um pouco de má sorte.

– Um pouco de má sorte? – Ron estava a beira de um colapso – Era _você-sabe-quem_! Ele podia ter nos matado.

– Agora veja bem, – Hagrid ponderou – só porque Firenze acha que viu isso nas estrelas, não quer dizer que...

– Aquele _era_ Voldemort, Hagrid. – Harry interrompeu. – Eu sei. Eu senti...

Os outros três estremeceram com a menção do nome do bruxo das trevas e caíram em um silêncio tenebroso.

– O que está guardado no castelo, Hagrid? – Harry perguntou com seriedade. - Eu sei que você sabe o que é.

– Hã, o que? O quê você está falando, Harry?

– O que era aquilo que você retirou do cofre no beco diagonal? Eu sei que é a mesma coisa que está no terceiro andar agora.

Isso atraiu a atenção de Ron e Hermione.

– Você sabe-quem-está procurando aquilo que o Fofo está guardando? – A menina perguntou.

– Olhem aqui, – o gigante ralhou – vocês não têm que se meter nessa história, aquela pedra não é da conta de vocês!

– Pedra? – Harry perguntou.

Hagrid parecia horrorizado por ter deixado aquela informação escapar.

– Que pedra, eu não falei de pedra nenhuma, ele disfarçou.

– Falou sim! – Pressionou Ron – Eu também ouvi.

– Que tipo de pedra poderia ser usada para devolver o poder a Voldemort? – Harry perguntou. – Uma pedra do poder?

– Uma pedra da vida? – Arriscou Ron

– Não! – Hermione falou com aquela expressão que sempre usava quando sabia a resposta para uma pergunta bem difícil de um professor.

– É uma Pedra Filosofal.

XX

**Katherine Black –** Foi quaseee... Agora falta pouco. Hahaha. Bjos

**Mandy Watson –** Sim, o Noberto (digo, a Noberta) apareceu bem rapidinho. Não fez muito sentido para mim me prolongar em detalhes que a JK já escreveu tão bem. Além do mais, estamos todos ansiosos para chegar logo no segundo ano, não é? Bjos

**Isinha Weasley Potter –** Tadinho do Nev! Ele acabou sendo a vítima da mordida. Não sei se a Minerva vai resolver muito o problema de Harry, mas ele e os amigos estão voltando às boas. Beijão

**Gessica Silva –** Haha. Filch é muito inconveniente! Foi por pouco. Bjos

Samanta Potter – Obrigada, Sammy! Bjos

**Luanleandro –** Estou pensando no caso do Snape. Também gostaria que ele participasse mais. Bjos.


	21. Calmaria e Aflição

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é um pouco mais curto, só para lançar um pouco de suspense no ar... O Fim Está Chegando.

**N/A:** O fim do primeiro ano, claro!

**N/A:** Uma boa notícia: Já estou trabalhando em uma continuação para Cumplicidade. Bjos

**Capítulo 21 – Calmaria e Aflição**

As próximas semanas passaram em uma calmaria enervante. Mais tarde Harry teve certeza que só conseguiu passar por aquela fase com sua sanidade intacta por causa dos seus amigos. Depois do que viu na Floresta Proibida, Ron finalmente compreendeu Harry e desculpou-se, Hermione também ficou muito envergonhada do seu comportamento mesquinho.

– Eu sinto muito, Harry. – Ron falou cabisbaixo. – Eu acredito em você agora. Eu fui um idiota.

– Está tudo bem.

– Não, Harry. – Hermione discordou. – Não está tudo bem, você estava certo o tempo todo. Você precisa ser capaz de lutar contra aquilo, nós fomos péssimos amigos. Desculpe.

Harry estava grato por ter Ron e Hermione de volta, agora com a adição de Neville ao grupo. Tudo em que ele podia pensar era em Peter, em Voldemort e na Pedra Filosofal. Estava obcecado. O Mapa do Maroto estava sempre por perto para monitorar Peter que nunca mais apareceu, Harry também o utilizava para vigiar as atividades no corredor do terceiro anda agora.

Tudo estava calmo, apesar disso Harry tinha o incômodo pressentimento de que algo muito ruim iria acontecer. Esse sentimento e a espera o estavam matando. Sem contar com queimação persistente em sua cicatriz que o fazia andar por aí atormentado pela ideia que Pettigrew escaparia para sempre e que Voldemort entraria chutando a porta a qualquer momento.

Harry se tornou um pouco disperso nas semanas antes dos exames finais. Hermione procurou acalmá-lo lembrando-o de Dumbledore que certamente estava ciente do perigo, uma vez que já prometeu proteger a todos os alunos, e enquanto o diretor estivesse em Hogwarts nada iria acontecer.

Ron precisava sempre arrastá-lo para as refeições, Hermione cuidava para que ele não negligenciasse as revisões, Neville tentava distraí-lo com a prática de duelos e todas as noites ele necessitava da companhia de Ginny.

Desde a noite em que eles tiveram aquele terrível encontro com Voldemort e um unicórnio abatido na floresta, Harry andava tendo pesadelos muito ruins com a figura encapuzada que representava seu maior inimigo.

Harry sempre acordava pegajoso de suor, com o coração aos saltos e com uma dor absurda na cicatriz. Com o tempo ele parou de dormir adequadamente, descansava umas poucas horas por noite. Ginny ficou preocupada.

– Ginny, _você_ precisa dormir. – Harry insistiu novamente com a ruiva que tomou como missão pessoal garantir que ele dormisse direito.

– Não, eu estou bem. Vou te fazer companhia até você dormir primeiro. – Respondeu a menina pelo espelho.

– Você já está caindo de sono sua boba. Eu vou ficar bem.

– Sim, claro. Você está com uma cara péssima há dias... eu sei que os pesadelos são ruins, mas virar noites sem dormir não vai resolver seu problema. Talvez se você procurasse Madame Ponfrey...

– Eu não quero tomar uma poção para dormir sem sonhos, eu já falei, vai melhorar. Eu só preciso de um tempo.

– Então é bom você dormir! Ou você quer que eu cante uma canção para você dormir? – Perguntou Ginny em tom de ameaça. – Olha que eu _canto_!

Harry gargalhou lembrando-se do "talento" musical de Ginny.

– Eu duvido que a sua cantoria tenha um efeito sonífero em mim.

– Harry! Você vai acordar todos os outros garotos gargalhando assim!

Harry sorriu.

– Não vou não. _Muffliato_, já esqueceu?

– Ah, claro. Eu tenho usado também, caso contrário meus pais pensariam que eu estou louca falando sozinha no quarto o tempo todo.

– Sério? Eu ainda não tentei esse sem varinha...

– Não é muito diferente de fazer qualquer outro feitiço sem varinha, você só precisa achar o gatilho certo.

– Falando sobre isso, como estão as coisas por aí? Seus pais ainda não desconfiaram que você passa o dia tentando fazer magia sem varinha?

Ginny esteve praticando magia sem varinha com muita dedicação nos últimos meses. Com frequência ela e Harry trocavam informações sobre o que funcionava e o que não funcionava. A essa altura Ginny já conhecia os métodos de Lily tão bem quanto ele.

– Não mesmo. – Ginny riu. – Além disso, tudo está bem mais fácil agora. Já estou duvidando que eu realmente precise de uma varinha para fazer magia.

– Não seja tão convencida! – Harry riu divertido

– Você não acha o mesmo?

– Bem... O diário da minha mãe ajudou muito, eu acho que posso fazer quase tudo sem varinha agora, mas algumas coisas como transfiguração ainda é complicado sem uma varinha.

– Então temos que praticar mais. – Pense bem, animagia é transfiguração, certo? E é um tipo de transfiguração que se faz sem uma varinha.

– É mesmo... – Harry concordou pensativo.

Harry e Ginny gostavam de brincar com a idéia de ser animagos um dia. Afinal, eles conseguiram aprender tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

– Em que você está pensando? – Ginny perguntou notando o silêncio de Harry.

– É que eu não imaginei que seria tão fácil aprender tudo o que nós aprendemos, minha mãe levou muito tempo para dominar magia sem varinha, mas eu só estou no primeiro ano e você... Bem, você nem está na escola ainda.

– Eu não acho que foi tão fácil aprender isso. Nós estamos praticando há meses, e no começo foi muito difícil mesmo. – Ginny discordou. – Eu só acho que o diário que a sua mãe deixou ensinou coisas que ninguém nunca poderia ensinar. Talvez sem isso, nós nunca aprenderíamos.

– Bem, acho que você tem razão.

– Harry, as ruivas sempre tem razão.

Harry riu relaxado. Ginny causava um bom efeito nele, ele sentia como se os problemas fossem embora enquanto ela estivesse ali.

– Como estão sendo os exames? – A menina perguntou.

– Fáceis, eu acho. Hermione e eu conseguimos revisar tudo a tempo, está sendo melhor do que eu esperava. Se não fossem pelas outras coisas...

– Esse silêncio é inquietante. – Ela comentou.

– Sim, eu tomei uma decisão . – Harry falou. – sSe até o fim dessa semana isso continuar, eu vou até Dumbledore e contarei tudo. Vou entregar o mapa a ele, não posso deixar Peter escapar.

XX

O que Harry não sabia é que a alguns quilômetros dali, na periferia do povoado de Hogsmead uma reunião sombria estava acontecendo. Dois homens encapuzados tramavam um plano sinistro em meio à escuridão.

– Como vão os nossos planos? – Uma voz descarnada perguntou na escuridão.

– C-co-conforme o pro-programado, s-s-senhor. Du-Du-Dumbledore já foi c-cuidado.

– E quanto à garota, Rabicho? Você está certo que não falhará comigo? – A voz perguntou.

– Sim, mestre. – O homem mais baixo guinchou. – Não vou decepcioná-lo.

– Assim veremos. – A voz respondeu.

XX

O último exame foi o de História da magia, foi um exame muito fácil para a sorte de Harry que andava inquieto e angustiado para se concentrar. Foi um dia incômodo, Harry sentia que algo o perturbava, ele não sabia dizer o quê.

Ron, Hermione e Neville estavam muito aliviados com o fim dos exames para entender a aflição de Harry.

– Harry, por favor, tente relaxar um pouco. – Hermione tentou ajuda-lo – Lembre-se do que eu disse outro dia, nada vai acontecer enquanto Dumbledore estiver aqui, fique tranquilo.

– Dumbledore... – Ele ponderou . – Vou acabar com isso, vou procurá-lo de uma vez.

Harry se levantou deixando os amigos preocupados.

– Eu já volto. – Falou.

Harry com um sentimento opressivo de ansiedade correu até o escritório do diretor. Ele precisava tirar esse peso dos próprios ombros. Dumbledore saberia o que fazer.

– Onde vai com tanta pressa, Potter?

Ele nem percebera que cruzara com Snape no corredor até o seu professor menos favorito falar.

– Eu preciso ver o professor Dumbledore, senhor. – Harry tentou ser o mais educado possível.

– O diretor não está na escola, Potter. Ele tem problemas mais importantes para resolver que as aflições de alunos mimados.

O homem deu às costas e voltou a caminhar. Harry ficou colado no chão. Uma sensação muito ruim começou a se arrestar pelo fundo do estômago. Algo estava muito errado, errado demais.

O que ele faria agora?

Ele começou a andar, não via bem para onde estava indo. Tentava colocar as coisas em perspectiva, organizar os pensamentos, no entanto não foi possível. Uma sensação de desespero começava a sufoca-lo.

Teve a sensação de que alguém o seguia. Tentou virar para confirmar sua suspeita, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

– _Estupefaça _– Uma voz sussurrou.

Tudo ficou escuro.

Distante dali, Molly Weasley estava em pânico.

Procurou por toda parte, nos quartos, na sala, nos banheiro, na cozinha, no sótão, no galpão de Arthur, ao redor de toda propriedade...

Chegou a olhar dentro dos armários! Talvez ela estivesse lhe pregando uma peça.

– GINNY! – Gritou várias vezes. – GINEVRA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Gritou tão alto que provavelmente todo povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole poderia ouví-la.

Não houve resposta.

Então, desesperada, Molly começou a chorar.

Ginny desaparecera.

XX

**Gessica Silva –** Acho que Ron e Hermione tomaram vergonha agora. Estamos chegando ao grande final. Bjos

**Isinha Potter Weasley –** Sempre conte com Hermione para resolver um grande mistério! Acho que agora eles vão começar a entender que Harry não é um amigo normal. Beijos

**Samanta Potter -** A partir de agora a Ginny será muito presente. Não fique aflita. Bjocas

**Katherine Black –** Greve? Isso é tão injusto! O meu Harry está fazendo tudo o que pode para pegar o rato, não é nossa culpa se ele está fugindo. Será que o mistério desse capítulo vale um comentário? Bjos

**Mandy Watson –** Está Chegando! Respondendo sua pergunta: Talvez... Beijocas

**Ana – **Obrigada, que bom que está curtindo! Sim, eu também sinto muita falta de boas fics sou uma caçadora incansável delas. Dê uma olhada no meu perfil, em _Favorite Stories_, vai achar algumas coisas interessantes. A maioria é em inglês, talvez você já às conheça, mas quem sabe? Bjos

**Luh Mack –** Eu acho que seu palpite é quente! Vamos ver no próximo cap. Bjos


	22. A Pedra Filosofal

**A/N: **Não tenho os capítulos escritos com antecedência, mas eu tentei se rápida com esse aqui. Bjos.

**A/N:** Adorei as reviews! Eu entendo a ansiedade de vocês, mas eu não estava tentando matar ninguém de desespero... Calma gente, não precisa chamar a SWAT, Os Vingadores, Os X-Men, nem a Tropa de Elite. Tudo vai dar certo. Katherine Black, eu não fiz isso para conseguir reviews desesperadas, foi tudo pra "um bem maior". Beijos ;D

**Capítulo 22 – A Pedra Filosofal**

Harry abriu os olhos. Seus sentidos foram inundados por sensações diversas, todas de uma única vez. Ele levou um tempo para processá-las.

O chão era de pedra fria, o seu corpo doía em vários pontos, a cicatriz queimava de maneira insuportável e alguém gritava.

Alguém... ele conhecia aquela voz... Ginny.

Harry se levantou em um salto, atordoado e dolorido, mas não importava, onde estava sua varinha?

O grito parou.

– Procurando por isso Harry? – Uma voz esganiçada perguntou.

Harry levantou o olhar em direção à voz e não pode acreditar no que viu, era Peter Pettigrew e segurava a sua varinha.

Peter estava muito diferente das fotos que os pais de Harry guardaram, mas Harry ainda pode reconhecer o maldito rato. Aos pés de Pettigrew uma figura delicada chorava baixinho enrolada em uma pequena bola... Ginny.

Peter apontou a varinha para a menina, antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa o homem falou:

– _Crucio!_

Ginny gritou, o grito era terrível de se ouvir. Harry sentiu como se uma mão de ferro estivesse esmagando seu coração, ver Ginny sofrer doía.

– GINNY! – Harry gritou com o desespero que sentia antes sendo multiplicado por mil. – O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM ELA? DEIXE-A EM PAZ!

Sem aguentar mais ficar parado, Harry correu para ajudá-la.

Peter apontou a varinha para ele.

– Não vai tocá-la, Harry. Não tente se aproximar.

Harry parou por instinto. Olhou Ginny que não parava de chorar, todo o corpo da garota tremia como se ela congelasse de frio.

_O que Peter fez com ela?_

Como se lesse os pensamentos de Harry, Pettigrew falou.

– Essa é uma maldiçãozinha que foi muito popular no tempo dos seus pais. Chama-se _Cruciatus,_ a maldição da tortura. Submete a vítima a uma dor terrível e insuportável, alguns preferiram morrer a senti-la, outros enlouqueceram por causa dela.

Harry lembrou-se dos pais de Neville, tentou aproximar mais uma vez.

– Já avisei Harry! – Peter alertou. – Não tente se aproximar.

A imagem de Ginny sofrendo e chorando indefesa no chão frio o deixou com muita raiva, mais raiva do que ele pensou que fosse capaz de sentir. Ele _odiava_ Peter. Uma sensação que Harry não podia descrever subiu por sua espinha, arrepiando os cabelos da nuca, a sensação se espalhava do seu peito até a ponta dos dedos, tomando conta do seu corpo.

De repente, Harry percebeu que não precisava de uma varinha para deter Peter.

– Tente me impedir. – Ele desafiou.

Harry não saberia dizer o que fez, exatamente. Ele deixou aquela sensação mágica se acumular em sua mão direita imaginando-a como uma grande bola de energia e lançou-a para Pettigrew com toda a força que tinha. Aquilo atingiu Peter no meio do peito o arremessando até a parede de pedra atrás dele, o homem caiu no chão como um monte de trapos.

Harry correu até a menina quem ele tanto gostava. Ela tremia muito e tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

– Ginny o que ele fez com você? – Perguntou com a voz embargada. – Ginny?

Ela não respondia.

– Ginny fala comigo, por favor.

As lagrimas dele começaram a correr livremente. O olhar de Gunny estava perdido. Harry tentou segurar o rosto dela para forçá-la a olhá-lo.

– Por favor, Ginny. – Ele tentou mais alto. – Fala comigo!

Isso pareceu trazê-la de volta.

– Harry... – A voz dela estava muito fraca, porém angustiada. – Não faz... Não faz o que ele está mandando... Não faz o que ele quer... ele vai voltar...

Harry não entendeu o que Ginny queria dizer, ela estava fraca e machucada, não parecia bem.

– Calma Ginny, vai ficar tudo bem. – Ele tentou tranquilizar a menina. – Peter já foi. Eu vou cuidar de você.

– Não é Peter... – O olhar dela se fixou em um ponto atrás de Harry. – É ele...

Harry se virou, professor Quirell estava calmamente parado atrás dele apontando uma varinha para seu peito. Ele não usava o turbante.

– Olá Harry.

Houve uma luz laranja, então Harry sentiu cordas mágicas se enrolarem ao redor do tronco, prendendo os seus braços. As cordas queimavam ao tocar seu corpo, a dor era terrível. Ele caiu ao lado de Ginny e seu captor o virou para olhá-lo.

– Não pense que suas inesperadas habilidades irão salvá-los dessa vez. – O homem avisou. – Essas cordas são um pequeno truque que meu mestre ensinou, elas restringem e enfraquecem o seu núcleo mágico. Alguns minutos com elas e você não será capaz de usar magia por muito tempo... e depois algumas horas, você não será capaz de usar magia nunca mais.

Harry se agitou tentando se livrar das cordas, foi inútil. Não, ele não podia perder sua magia. Ele precisava proteger Ginny.

– Porque está fazendo isso? – Harry perguntou.

– Eu preciso ajudar o meu mestre. – O professor respondeu como se fosse uma pergunta tola.

– _Mostre-me a ele_. – Uma voz fantasmagórica falou. Harry não soube dizer de onde vinha.

– Tem certeza mestre? – Quirell perguntou.

– _Sim_.

Quirell deu as costas a Harry, atrás de sua cabeça havia outra face, com traços ofídicos.

– Olá Harry, mais uma vez nos encontramos. – Era aquela voz.

– Voldemort.

O bruxo das trevas sorriu. Era uma visão perturbadora.

– Sabe Harry, você é mais do que eu esperava. É inteligente, ousado e genuinamente... poderoso. Por um minuto você me surpreendeu com aquele pequeno truque com Rabicho, muito interessante.

– Desculpe-me, mas você é menos do que eu esperava. – Harry falou com uma coragem que não sabia de onde vinha.

Voldemort gargalhou pela rebeldia do garoto. Harry odiava aquela risada.

– Como eu disse... muito ousado. – Voldemort apontou. – No entanto, eu sugiro que você não abuse da sorte. Sua vida não é a única em jogo aqui.

Harry olhou para Ginny, ela tinha os olhos fechados e parecia ter desmaiado. Estava muito fraca. O olhar do Lorde das trevas seguiu o dele.

– Uma pena vê-la assim, não? – Voldemort provocou. – Tão poderosa... Uma sétima filha, a primeira mulher em sete gerações de sua família, eu soube. E tem sangue-puro. Seria uma adição fantástica ao meu círculo no futuro.

O Lord das Trevas olhou para Harry.

– Ela é uma lutadora, sabia? Nunca vi uma criança resistir à maldição _Imperius_ antes, por isso não tive outra escolha escolha além de deixar Rabicho torturá-la. Era o único jeito de persuadi-lo a fazer o que quero.

Harry encarou Voldemort com ódio. O desgraçado estava torturando Ginny por causa dele.

– Por que não me pegou de uma vez? Por que faz isso com ela?

Voldemort pareceu contente por finalmente chegarem nessa parte.

– Você pode culpar nosso amável professor Dumbledore por essa parte. Veja bem, eu preciso da Pedra Filosofal... Sim, você já sabe o que é. Posso ver em sua mente.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

– Não se assuste Harry, sua mente é um livro aberto para mim. Uma mente interessante para um menino de onze anos. Posso ver muitas coisas, posso ver que você o quanto você me odeia por ferir sua amiguinha, posso ver que você quer me destruir. Mas não precisa ser assim, Harry. Nós podemos ser... amigos.

Harry riria da sugestão se estivessem em uma ocasião diferente, mas agora só havia uma coisa que ele poderia dizer:

– _Nunca_.

– Não importa. – Voldemort afirmou contrariado. – Como eu dizia, você vai pegar a pedra para mim Harry, ou a pequena Ginny vai morrer.

– Porque você mesmo não pega?

– Porque Dumbledore em sua genialidade protegeu a pedra com algo impossível de enganar. Vê aquele espelho?

Voldemort apontou para o ponto mais distante daquela grande câmara, nas sombras existia um grande espelho dourado com pés de garras.

– Se chama espelho de Ojesed, a pedra está escondida nele. Só conseguirá chegar até pedra alguém que não pretenda usá-la para benefício próprio, mas que acima de tudo, tenha intensões puras. Eu posso convencer uma pessoa a não usar a pedra, mas não posso convencer ninguém a ter intenções puras... Felizmente você às têm de sobra, Harry.

– Não vai funcionar. – Harry desafiou.

– Sim, vai funcionar. A sorte está do meu lado.

– O quê quer dizer? – Harry tentava distraí-lo. Precisava de um plano.

– Eu poderia pegar qualquer um dos seus amigos, eu só precisava que você sentisse desejo sincero de proteger alguém. Uma intenção pura, percebe? Mas seus amigos são muito bem vigiados nessa escola, chamaria muita atenção mais de uma criança desaparecendo. Então, Rabicho sugeriu Ginny, uma presa fácil para ele que viveu naquela casa por tantos anos. Agora Harry, eu estou olhando dentro da sua mente e sei que você transformaria o mundo inteiro em cinzas para protegê-la se pudesse. Meu plano vai funcionar.

As cordas que o prendiam desapareceram.

– Agora, levante-se e busque aquela pedra.

Harry se levantou olhando para os próprios pés, ele suspeitava que Voldemort precisava ver os seus olhos para ler a mente. Ele só tinha uma chance. Voldemort nunca prometeu que os deixaria viver depois que ele pegasse a pedra e ele não confiaria no homem que matou seus pais.

Voldemort o encarava, mas o corpo de Quirell estava de costas para ele. A magia de Harry estava fraca, então ele fez a única coisa que podia. Reunindo toda a força que tinha, tomou um impulso e derrubou o homem de duas faces no chão. Nem Voldemort, nem Quirell esperavam por isso.

Quirell tentou se defender agarrando Harry, ao fazer isso soltou um grito de agonia e tirou as mãos do garoto. As mãos do Homem estavam queimadas em carne viva. Harry por puro instinto levou as mãos até a face do homem que gritou. Quirell tentou se desvencilhar, mas Harry fez o que pode para mantê-lo no lugar.

Quanto mais Quirell gritava, maior era a dor na cabeça de Harry e ele não aguentaria por muito tempo. Em sua mente, Harry repetia todo o tempo: _não desmaie, não desmaie, você precisa salvar Ginny._

Então, Quirell parou de Gritar. Harry respirou com alívio por um segundo até tudo ficar escuro outra vez.

XX


	23. O Lorde das Trevas

**N/A:** Vamos ver um pouco do ponto de vista da Ginny para o que aconteceu na câmara da Pedra Filosofal. Bjos

**Capítulo 23 – O Lorde das Trevas**

Ginny estava dentro de um pesadelo. Nada daquilo era real, não podia ser. Ela não sabia como chegou até ali, ela lembra que estava no Jardim da Toca aproveitando um pouco do sol do inicio do verão quando tudo ficou escuro. Quando acordou estava ali.

No começo ela estava mais confusa que amedrontada, até o seu raptor se apresentar.

\- Olá Ginny!

Era um homenzinho estranho, com uma voz estridente e feições que lembravam a um rato.

\- Não se assuste – ele falou – afinal já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo.

\- Eu não conheço você – ela retrucou.

\- Ah, você conhece sim. Você me chamava de Perebas.

A respiração de Ginny ficou presa na garganta.

\- Peter Pettigrew – ela concluiu.

\- Muito bem, Ginevra – outra voz soou, ela não sabia de onde vinha – muito astuta.

Ginny olhou para Peter.

\- Quem está falando?

\- O meu mestre – o rato parecia amedrontado.

\- Voldemort?

O rato se encolheu quando Ginny pronunciou o nome. Ela não sabia exatamente quando parou de usar o termo você-sabe-quem, mas Harry usava o nome do Lorde das Trevas com naturalidade, e parecia bobo para ela ter medo do nome de Alguém.

Um homem surgiu parcialmente das sombras no outro extremo da câmara.

\- Você ousa usar o nome do bruxo mais poderoso de todos os tempos?

A face daquele homem era antinatural, Ginny não conseguia descrever.

Não era humana.

\- É só um nome – ela respondeu – qual é o sentido em ter um nome e não usá-lo?

\- Você sabe com quem está falando?

\- Tenho minhas suspeitas.

\- E não está com medo?

\- Sim, eu estou. – ela admitiu.

Voldemort deu um passo à frente, saindo das sombras. O corpo dele estava do lado errado. Ou era a cabeça que estava do lado errado?

\- Se está com medo, por que está tão calma? Eu não tenho muitas lembranças da infância, mas eu lembro que as outras crianças choravam quando tinham medo.

\- Então você só conheceu crianças fracas.

\- Intrigante. – ele falou se aproximando mais – Você tem uma mente interessante, Ginevra. É poderosa, destemida, ousada e inteligente. Sabe que não tem poder suficiente para me desafiar, mas vai continuar mesmo assim.

Tudo era verdade. Ela soube que tudo estava perdido quando entendeu que ela era uma prisioneira de Voldemort. Não sabia o que o bruxo pretendia e não fazia diferença, porque ela não faria nada que ele mandasse.

\- Diga-me Ginevra – exigiu – Será que seu amigo Harry Potter é uma criança tão extraordinária quanto você?

\- Não... – ela respondeu – Ele é melhor!

\- Vamos descobrir.

\- Revele-o – ele ordenou.

O corpo de Voldemort girou o seu corpo bizarro e Ginny descobriu que do outro lado havia um homem. Ela entendeu então, Voldemort não tinha um corpo bizarro, ele vivia no corpo de outro homem.

O hospedeiro de Voldemort apontou a varinha para um ponto a alguns metros dela e o corpo de Harry apareceu. O coração dela pulou uma batida. Por um minuto ela pensou que ele estava morto. Não ele não pode estar morto, ele parecia estar dormindo.

Ela correu até ele.

\- Harry - ela chamou.

\- HARRY! – Tentou sacudi-lo, ele não acordava.

\- Ele não vai acordar... ainda – Voldemort a encrava novamente.

\- O que você fez com ele? – ela perguntou ajeitando os óculos de Harry que estavam tortos no rosto do menino.

\- Não importa. O que importa é o que ele vai fazer por mim... e você vai me ajudar.

Ginny escutou impassível enquanto o Lorde das Trevas falava coisas sobre um espelho mágico e a Pedra Filosofal, ele falou que Harry precisava pegar a pedra para ele e que Ginny é quem devia convencer Harry a fazer isso. Quando Harry pegasse a pedra, Voldemort iria toma-la e retornaria ao poder.

\- Eu nunca vou fazer isso. Isso é traição!

\- Pense Ginevra, ninguém precisa se machucar. Ele pensará que vocês estão sozinhos, diga-lhe que vocês precisam pegar a pedra e leva-la a Dumbledore antes que alguém a roube. Ele vai pegar porque é o que um pupilo de Dumbledore faria.

\- Harry é mais inteligente que isso.

\- Veremos.

\- Use a _imperius_ – ele ordenou.

Ginny não sabia o que era uma _imperius_, mas ela sabia que não funcionou. O hospedeiro de Voldemort lhe lançou um feitiço, ela sentiu uma estranha sensação de paz por alguns instantes, mas uma voz veio dentro da sua cabeça dizer para trair Harry. Sua resposta foi definitiva, _Não_.

Aquilo aconteceu mais duas vezes com o mesmo resultado. Estranhamente, Voldemort pareceu satisfeito com isso.

\- Surpreendente – ele falou – você é uma preciosidade Ginevra, mas a sua lealdade a Potter não vai fazer bem algum.

\- Porque você está tentando me convencer? Pensei que alguém como você teria outras maneiras de fazer isso – ela comentou por impulso.

\- Eu tenho, mas eu vou lhe dar uma última chance. Seria lamentável destruir uma bruxa com tanto potencial, você pode ser uma adição poderosa ao meu círculo no futuro. Pense Ginevra, você pode ter _tudo_... basta escolher ser leal a mim.

\- _Nunca._

\- Uma pena... Rabicho – ele falou – já sabe o que fazer.

Então a dor começou.

XX

Ginny não sabe quanto tempo aquilo durou. Tempo não era mais um conceito importante, nada era importante. Só existia aquela dor insuportável... e Harry.

Naquele emaranhado de dor física e emocional, os poucos pensamentos coerentes que tinha eram sobre Harry. O que fariam com ele? Vão machuca-lo também? Eles conseguiriam convencê-lo a pegar a pedra?

Ela se sentia uma inútil, imprestável. Se Harry pegasse a pedra seria por culpa dela, por que ela era uma fraca inútil que não podia se defender. Ela nem tentou se defender!

Ela podia ter tentado fazer magia sem varinha. Ela tem feito magia há meses, mas nunca magias defensivas, apenas feitiços simples e comuns. Ela não achava que uma azaração de rebater bicho papão fosse resolver o problema. Mas ela devia ter tentado...

Aqueles pensamentos vinham de forma fragmentada e incoerente, a dor superava tudo. Depois de um tempo ela não conseguia mais ter controle sobre o próprio corpo. Ela tremia de forma incontrolável e não conseguia parar de chorar. Ela odiava chorar, ela não queria chorar, mas era impossível parar.

O que os pais dela diriam se a vissem assim? Será eles sentiriam falta dela quando ela morrer? Ela queria ter tido a chance de dizer adeus...

Houve um momento que ela pensou que a hora de morrer chegara... Tudo ficou silencioso e a dor estava diminuindo... ainda doía, mas ela estava se sentindo em paz...

Alguém falou com ela. Ela não entendia e nem queria. Não queria pensar, não queria ouvir, não queria se mover. Alguém a obrigou a se mover. Mudaram sua cabeça de posição e um rosto apareceu na frente dela.

Era um menino e ele estava chorando... Será que o machucaram também?

\- Por favor, Ginny, fala comigo! – Ele gritou.

Tudo voltou de repente. Harry! Era Harry. Ele estava bem. Toda a urgência de fazer algo para ajuda-lo voltou.

\- Harry... – ela tentou dizer.

A voz dela não estava funcionando direito, mas ela precisava tentar.

– Não faz... Não faz o que ele está mandando... Não faz o que ele quer... ele vai voltar...

Ela viu aquele homem horrível aparecer atrás de Harry. Ela queria avisá-lo, ela queria gritar, ela queria... mas o corpo dela não obedecia.

\- Calma Ginny, vai ficar tudo bem... Peter já foi. Eu vou cuidar de você.

Harry achava que ela estava falando de Peter?

\- Não é Peter... – tentou avisar – é ele...

Ela estava tão fraca, ela queria, queria muito, ajudar Harry e não podia. Ela não podia se mover, os músculos dela não respondiam mais. Os olhos dela fechavam sem a autorização dela... parecia que a mente dela estava desligando.

Ela não se lembra de mais nada.

XX

Minerva nunca esteve tão apavorada em toda a sua vida quanto estava naquele momento, nem em seus piores pesadelos ela poderia imaginar que algo assim poderia acontecer em Hogwarts.

Quando Hermione Granger e seus amigos vieram procura-la para alertar sobre o desaparecimento de Harry Potter ela foi cética a princípio, o menino deveria estar apenas aproveitando o sol do verão em algum lugar isolado dos terrenos, como ele fazia às vezes.

Não foi até a menina começar a soterrá-la com informações categoricamente restritas que ela começou a se preocupar. No entanto, uma informação crucial quase fez seu coração parar.

\- Professora, - disse Granger – nós conferimos o corredor do terceiro andar para ter certeza, alguém fez alguma coisa para o Fofo dormir e o alçapão está aberto. Alguém está tentando pegar a pedra nesse momento, e eu acho que é você-sabe-quem.

Minerva rapidamente reuniu a equipe. Filius, Severus, Pomona e Rúbeo vieram, Quirinus não estava em lugar algum.

\- Precisamos garantir a segurança da pedra - avisou aos outros professores - alguém pode estar tentando roubá-la e possivelmente fez um aluno como refém.

\- Que aluno Minerva? – Filius perguntou.

\- Harry Potter.

Não foi preciso dizer muito mais para eles entenderem o que aquelas circunstâncias implicavam. A ação foi rápida, cada membro da equipe sabia exatamente como desativar a proteção que colocou sobre a pedra. Apenas o Trasgo de Quirell causou um pouco de dificuldade, mas puderam lidar com a criatura rapidamente.

Quando chegaram à última câmara nenhum deles pode acreditar no que viam. O cadáver desfigurado de Quirinus Quirell jazia no chão de pedra, Harry Potter estava inconsciente a poucos metros e outra criança estava desacordada no chão.

\- Quem é essa menina? – Pomona perguntou.

Minerva reconheceu a criança.

\- É Ginny Weasley... o que ela faz aqui? – Perguntou-se.

\- Tem mais alguém aqui – foi Severus quem falou – Não acredito... É Peter Pettigrew.

O chefe da Sonserina parecia absolutamente chocado.

Minerva se aproximou. Tudo ficava pior a cada minuto que passava. Harry lhe contou sobre Pettigrew, ela não valorizou as preocupações do menino, olhe até onde isso os trouxe. Precisava agir rápido.

\- Filius, Pomona – comandou – peguem as crianças e levem-nas para Pomfrey imediatamente, ela deve solicitar apoio de Sant Mungus se necessário, mas peçam para ela fazer o máximo possível aqui, não sabemos quem mais pode estar envolvido nisso.

\- Severus – continuou – Acione o departamento de Aurores, diga que capturamos Peter Pettigrew e que ele deve ser levado a justiça. Tenho indícios de que ele é um animago ilegal e que forjou a própria morte após ter participado do assassinato dos Potter... e agora, tudo indica que está envolvido no sequestro de duas crianças.

Severus a encarou atordoado.

\- Ele participou do assassinato de Lily? – Perguntou.

Minerva assentiu.

\- Um pouco de veritaserum pode ser conveniente – ela sugeriu.

XX

**N/A:** E FINALMENTE O RATO FOI CAPTURADO! (Podem soltar os Fogos)

XX

**Felipe Potter** – Obrigada! Espero que tenha curtido o cap. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Teve mais um pouquinho de tensão nesse capítulo, não é? O que será que vai acontecer agora? Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Pegamos o Rato! Agora só falta soltar o Totó!

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Que bom que foi emocionante! Era essa a intensão... mas vem mais confusão pela frente. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Concordo, Harry arrasou nocauteando o rato sem varinha! Ele estava com muita raiva e quando o Harry fica com raiva, sai da frente porque ninguém segura. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – O Voldemort não morreu, só o Quirell. Agora o Voldemort precisa achar outro jeito de voltar ao poder. Bjos

**Luan Leandro** – Obrigada! bjos


	24. Magia

**N/A:** Cada dia estou amando mais escrever essa fic. Obrigada a todos que acompanham e comentam. Vocês não têm ideia de como vocês me inspiram e incentivam. Esperam que gostem desse capítulo, por que é especial. Bjos.

**Capitulo 24 – Magia**

Albus Dumbledore observava inerte a cena diante dele assombrado demais para falar, assombrado demais para agir.

Era duro para um homem velho ser forçado admitir sua própria estupidez, era duro ser forçado a admitir sua própria arrogância. Depois de todos os erros cometidos e corrigidos em sua vida, ele ainda não aprendera que era falho.

Por sua própria a culpa, agora ele estava vendo toda a esperança do mundo bruxo morrer diante de seus olhos. Voldemort estava matando Harry Potter aos poucos e ele não podia fazer nada para impedir.

Naquela semana, Albus recebera uma coruja com uma convocação para uma falsa reunião com o ministro da magia marcada para esta manhã. Ele era um homem de muitas responsabilidades, quando visitava o ministério, muitas questões tomavam o seu tempo, pessoas queriam falar com ele e consulta-lo em diversos casos.

Especialmente esta manhã o ministério estava em polvorosa, o departamento de aurores foi acionado por que a filha mais nova de Arthur Weasley desaparecera misteriosamente. A esposa de Arthur estava inconsolável e todo o ministério ficou comovido. Buscas estavam sendo realizadas, mas não havia pistas.

Albus não poderia deixar de dar seu apoio à família Weasley, especialmente quando tantos dos seus filhos estiveram e ainda estão sob seus cuidados na escola. Verdadeiramente esqueceu a reunião com o ministro e, em vista da situação, não acreditou que uma discussão burocrática com Cornelius Fudge fosse tão primordial no momento.

Depois de várias horas o ministro em pessoa veio prestar sua solidariedade à família Weasley. Com sua habitual falta de tato, Cornelius tentou amenizar a situação perguntando à Molly se Ginny não poderia estar na casa de algum amiguinho.

\- Às vezes as crianças fazem isso, fogem para casa dos amiguinhos pela rede de flu achando que vão voltar antes que os pais percebam – o ministro brincou.

Molly negou com a cabeça.

\- Falei com os Lovegood – ela explicou – Ginny não procura Luna há dias e único outro amigo que Ginny realmente tem é Harry Potter e ele está em Hogwarts agora...

Aquelas palavras o colocaram em estado de alerta. Para aliviar o sentimento repentino de pânico, Albus questionou o ministro sobre a reunião marcada. Ele descobriu tarde demais que a reunião era falsa.

Pressentindo que algo estava errado, ele decidiu retornar para a escola, mas antes que conseguisse chegar ao ponto de flu mais próximo, foi abordado pela auror recruta Ninphadora Tonks.

\- Diretor Dumbledore, meus superiores foram informados que o senhor se encontrava no ministério. Fui enviada para alertá-lo, o departamento recebeu uma chamada da vice-diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

A jovem recruta falava com rapidez e parecia ansiosa para atualiza-lo sobre a situação.

\- Ela nos informou que a equipe de professores capturou um antigo comensal da morte em Hogwarts – Tonks continuou - o indivíduo está envolvido no sequestro de Harry Potter e Ginevra Weasley. As duas crianças foram encontradas em Hogwarts em grave estado de saúde, Ginevra apresenta sinais de grande exposição à maldição cruciatus e Harry foi exposto a uma maldição que está deteriorando rapidamente se núcleo mágico, até onde sabemos o menino pode morrer.

Albus ouviu tudo completamente atônito.

\- Um esquadrão já foi enviado para escola – a recruta explicou - Madame Bones vai participar pessoalmente da investigação e...

A jovem pareceu insegura para passar a próxima informação.

\- Diga Ninphadora. Eu tenho dificuldades para acreditar que a situação possa ficar pior – ele assegurou.

\- O comensal da morte capturado, é portador da marca negra e foi erroneamente dado como morto. Chama-se Peter Pettigrew e até onde fui informada pode ser o verdadeiro responsável por todos os crimes pelos quais Sirius Black foi condenado. O professor atual de DCAT parece estar envolvido no caso, foi encontrado morto. Madame Bones o aguarda em Hogwarts para prestar esclarecimentos, senhor.

\- Obrigado Ninphadora. Estarei lá em breve.

XX

Quando Albus chegou a Hogwarts, o caos estava instalado. Muitas questões legais e burocráticas precisavam se resolvidas, ele não sabia até que ponto as informações poderiam vazar para a imprensa e o público em geral.

A Pedra Filosofal, Voldemort, Quirinus Quirell, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Ginny Weasley torturada e Harry Potter a beira da morte eram muito para manobrar. As pressões políticas começariam logo e seus cargos estariam em jogo. Ele precisava agir... mas Harry Potter estava morrendo.

Poppy Pomfrey estava de mãos atadas, os consultores de Sant Mungus não sabiam o que fazer e Severus estava fazendo seus melhores esforços para encontrar uma forma de curar o núcleo mágico de Harry.

\- A maldição usada é pouco conhecida, mas o Lorde das Trevas gostava de usá-las em determinadas ocasiões – Severus explicou – ela deveria apenas restringir ou enfraquecer o núcleo mágico de Harry. Teoricamente essa maldição deveria transformá-lo em um aborto e não afetar sua saúde. Potter está apresentando uma reação sem precedentes à maldição.

\- A magia não é previsível, Severus. – Albus ponderou – Nem sempre podemos pensar nela como uma ciência exata. Harry parece ter uma relação peculiar com a própria magia, a mãe dele tinha habilidades semelhantes, entretanto eu desconfio que Harry seja ainda mais poderoso que ela.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Lily Potter possuía um talento excepcional, acho que você pode saber disso melhor do que eu, além dos talentos óbvios, ela teve particular afinidade por magia sem varinha e estudou profundamente o assunto. Quando morreu ela usou seu sacrifício para dar a Harry uma poderosa proteção mágica contra seus inimigos...

\- Sim, já discutimos isso antes. – Severus ainda não entendia.

\- Há momentos em que eu desconfio que Lily não fez isso acidentalmente, acho que aquela jovem extraordinária sabia mais do que pensamos. – Ele explicou - Eu tenho observado Harry durante este ano e notei muitas semelhanças entre ele e a mãe, e depois da visita a casa dos Potter ele me pareceu muito... inspirado. Seus talentos ficaram muito mais óbvios para todos, tem se mostrado um estudante exemplar, e o que vimos nas memórias da senhorita Weasley não deixa dúvidas de até aonde vai o potencial mágico do garoto.

\- Como isso se relaciona com o que está acontecendo agora?

\- Os bruxos particularmente poderosos, tem uma relação diferente com a própria magia. No inicio do ano, Harry já apresentou um surpreende evento de auto-cura, a magia dele o curou após atentado durante o jogo de quadribol. Eu suspeito que Harry não poderia viver sem sua magia, se a magia dele morrer, ele morre também.

\- E o que podemos fazer Albus?

\- Infelizmente nada, somente esperar e guardar a esperança que Harry pode nos surpreender outra vez e curar a si mesmo...

XX

Dois dias depois daquela terrível noite, Ginny estava fisicamente curada, mas o seu coração e sua alma estavam em pedaços. Harry estava morrendo.

A dor que ela sofreu com a maldição cruciatus não chegava perto da dor que ela sentia agora. Harry estava morrendo, e ninguém nem mesmo pensou em lhe contar. Ela descobriu por acaso, ela estava fingindo que dormia para evitar os cuidados excessivos de sua mãe quando ouviu uma conversa sussurrada entre Molly e madame Pomfrey.

Harry estava morrendo, estava morrendo por culpa daquela maldição, morrendo porque ele não podia viver sem magia...

Ele não foi movido para Sant Mungus por que ninguém poderia fazer nada por ele. Ele vai morrer e ninguém vai fazer _nada_. Ela se sentia ultrajada. _Como ninguém vai fazer nada?_

Ela pediu para ver Harry e ninguém permitiu. Achavam que ela estava muito fraca e muito traumatizada para poder vê-lo. Ela queria bater em alguém. Dane-se, ela o veria de qualquer jeito.

Após o jantar, ela apenas fingiu que tomou sua poção para dormir. Esperou quieta em seu próprio box até Madame Pomfrey se recolher, depois saiu da cama silenciosamente e caminhou até único outro box ocupado.

Harry estava lá. Ele parecia tão... pálido. Não era só isso, faltava _vida_ nele. Ela sempre enxergou Harry como alguém alegre, cheio de vida, cheio de _magia_. Era triste demais ver isso.

Sem notar ela começou a chorar baixinho. Como ela podia perdê-lo? Ele se tornou tão importante para Ginny que ela não sabia mais se suportaria um mundo sem Harry Potter.

"Ele pode morrer a qualquer momento" foram as palavras de madame Pomfrey.

Ela não aguantava isso. A grande cama de hospital parecia imensa para ele agora, estava tão frágil, tão pequeno...

Uma ideia louca passou pela cabeça dela. Ela queria deitar ao lado dele, dormir ao lado dele, protege-lo. Se ele fosse morre, ela não queria que ele estivesse sozinho nessa hora.

Sem questionar ela fez o que seu instinto mandava. Silenciosamente, subiu na cama e deitou ao lado dele debaixo das cobertas. Ela pensou que se sentiria estranha fazendo isso, mas não. Parecia certo.

Ela se acomodou de lado e deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, abraçando-o. As lágrimas vieram com força total. Ela chorou e chorou, porque não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ficou ali, quieta desejando que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para curá-lo. Na cabeça dela ela repetia: _cure-se, cure-se, cure-se, cure-se, por favor..._

Ginny acabou dormindo ali mesmo, na cama de Harry, abraçando seu corpo, desejando que ele se curasse.

Ela sonhou naquela noite e Harry estava no sonho. O sonho era bom e bonito, Harry estava bem e feliz ao lado dela. Ela não queria acordar.

Quem acordou foi Poppy Ponfrey. No meio da noite uma forte luz dourada iluminava toda a enfermaria. Ela correu preocupada com seus pacientes e encontrou Ginny Weasley deitada ao lado de Harry Potter, os dois dormiam pacíficos e a luz... eram eles.

**FIM DO PRIMEIRO ANO**

XX

**Katherine Black** – O Sirius chegará em breve, no segundo ano, o Lupin também vai ter sua vez e a Tonks já fez uma pequena aparição. Bjos

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – Estamos aguardando o Sirius ansiosamente. Quanto ao nosso casal favorito... vamos ver. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – Amém! O rato foi pego, e a situação vai ficar Black para o lado dele. (Foi mal, o trocadilho. rsrs) Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Eu juro que é sem querer, querendo! Eu acho que eu provavelmente deixei você um pouquinho curiosa para o segundo ano, não foi? (Rsrs) Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – O segundo ano está começando a sair do forno. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Viu onde o Dumbledore estava? Que venha Sirius Orion Black! Bjos


	25. Lord Black

**N/A:** Palma, palma, não priemos cânico! O primeiro capítulo do segundo ano chegou. Ninguém precisa morrer não! Alguém tira a Samanta Potter do CTI, por favor! 3 pode ir tirando o pé da cova, tudo está sob controle.

**N/A:** A semana foi apertada para mim, por isso o capitulo demorou, mas eu vou tentar publicar pelo menos mais um ainda nesse fim de semana.

Bjos

**Capitulo 25 – Lorde Black**

"**Bruxo condenado injustamente tem prisão revogada e títulos restaurados após dez anos em Azkaban"**

_Por Alexia White_

_Repórter Especial_

_Nesta última quarta-feira, em uma sessão extraordinária, a suprema corte corrigiu um erro judicial cometido há dez anos. Sirius Orion Black, 31 anos, foi erroneamente condenado à prisão perpetua sob as acusações de associação com comensais da morte e assassinato em massa em outubro de 1981. _

_A ordem de prisão foi assinada por Bartolomeu Crouch, chefe do DELM em exercício no período, e Black foi enviado para Azkaban sem um julgamento. A ordem de prisão nunca foi contestada pela Suprema Corte._

_A revisão do caso foi aberta pela atual chefe do DELM, Amelia Bones, à luz dos eventos ocorridos em junho na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts que culminou na prisão de Peter Pettigrew, verdadeiro autor dos crimes pelos quais Black foi condenado._

_Pettigrew foi julgado no último sábado e seu depoimento foi obtido sob os efeitos da poção veritaserum, a poção da verdade. De acordo com as diretrizes fundamentais da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos assinada em 1789, a obtenção de depoimentos com uso de coação mágica (poções e feitiços) só pode ocorrer em casos especiais, com a aprovação do Chefe Warlock e de sessenta e cinco por cento dos membros da corte. Pettigrew conseguiu se enquadrar na diretriz devido ao caráter hediondo de suas ações. _

_O julgamento de Black durou apenas vinte minutos apesar de ter ocorrido com dez anos de atraso. Black teve todas as acusações revogadas, receberá uma indenização de cinco mil galeões por cada ano de prisão e terá seus títulos nascimento restaurados. A Família Black é uma das vinte e sete Casas Nobres que possuem um assento na Suprema Corte, Lorde Sirius Orion Black é o primogênito da família e herdeiro de todos os títulos e bens. Black ainda será premiado com uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, nesta sexta-feira._

_Black esteve tranquilo e lucido durante toda a sessão, impressionando a todos os presentes que esperavam um comportamento instável devido à longa exposição aos dementadores. Após o julgamento, quando questionado sobre o que fará com a sua liberdade, Sirius Black respondeu: "Vou cuidar do meu afilhado agora, eu tenho dez anos da infância dele para compensar"._

_Sirius Black é o padrinho de Harry Potter e o guardião legal determinado em testamento pelos pais da criança. No momento da entrevista, Black ainda fora informado sobre o estado de saúde do menino, mas essa repórter faz votos que a criança se recupere logo e que Harry Potter e Sirius Black possam compensar seus anos perdidos._

XX

\- Você devia comer alguma coisa.

A voz de Molly Weasley puxou Sirius de seus pensamentos. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do leito ampliado onde Harry e Ginny repousavam em seu coma.

\- Eu não estou com fome – ele respondeu.

\- Devia ir mesmo assim – ela falou – você está aqui há horas. Acredite em mim, morrer de desnutrição não vai ajudá-los. Eu já tentei.

\- Eles podem acordar... – ele suspirou

\- Sim, essa é a única esperança que tem me impedido de desmoronar nas últimas três semanas, mas eu duvido que isso vá acontecer nos próximos vinte minutos...

Ele suspirou. Ela estava certa, mas a verdade era dura de aceitar. Dez anos perdidos. Dez anos longe de Harry e quando a vida finalmente lhe dá uma chance de corrigir os erros do passado, o destino lhe dá uma nova rasteira. Sirius cumpriu dez anos da sua vida no inferno, para sair e descobrir que a única pessoa com quem ele realmente se importava podia não estar mais lá.

Sirius não se sentia completamente dentro da realidade ainda. Em Azkaban ele estava vivendo em um limbo, perdido entre o passado e o presente, vivia mais em seus pesadelos e lembranças do que no mundo real. O mundo real não é bonito e fugir dele foi a única forma que encontrou para manter sua sanidade.

Quando um esquadrão liderado pelo auror Kingsley Shacklebolt veio busca-lo para escolta-lo até o seu julgamento, ele achou que era uma piada. Ou talvez finalmente tivessem decidido lhe dar o beijo do dementador e precisavam oficializar a papelada.

Ele foi conduzido para um vestiário que provavelmente atendia aos funcionários da prisão, teve oportunidade de banhar-se, barbear-se e aparar os cabelos. Forneceram a ele um conjunto de vestes adequadas e então, foi conduzido até o ministério da magia. Estava claro que ele ainda era um prisioneiro e a possibilidade de uma execução pública se tornava cada vez mais palpável para ele.

Quando em uma antessala dos tribunais, ofereceram-lhe uma refeição com comida de verdade em vez daquela gororoba da prisão ele entendeu, era a sua última.

Não fora, ele pensou enquanto caminhava para a cozinha castelo. Saber que Pettigrew foi capturado, julgado e condenado foi um choque. Ele pensou que realmente tivesse matado o maldito rato. Quando ele soube das circunstancias da captura de Peter, do sequestro de Harry, da tortura de Ginny, e que por consequência disso as duas crianças estavam presas em uma condição médica inexplicável... tentar matá-lo novamente parecia uma boa ideia.

Esse sentimento homicida ainda estava lá, mas ele o empurrou para o fundo da sua mente. O momento chegaria, mas não era agora. Harry era mais importante.

Sirius podia ser chamado de qualquer coisa, menos ingênuo. Sabia que o ministério não o libertou de bom grado, restaurando sua liberdade e títulos, o ministério estava lançando um feitiço na própria bunda. Sirius Orion Black era um homem poderoso, especialmente agora que ele tem apoio público. Com um assento na Suprema Corte, uma Ordem de Merlin e um cofre que transbordava ouro, ele podia fazer a vida de alguns figurões muito difícil.

Toda Europa mágica estava comovida com a história de Sirius e de Harry, se verdade sobre o sequestro de Harry e Ginny não tivesse vazado, ele duvidava que o ministério tivesse sido tão _generoso_ com ele. Fudge foi obrigado a ceder a pressão pública e o próprio Dumbledore foi impedido de manipular demais os processos. Sirius devia agradecer à Minerva McGonagall, por sua honestidade e Amelia Bones por seu senso de justiça. Foram as duas mulheres que impediram que o caso fosse abafado sem ter medidas legais tomadas.

Como consequência, Albus perdeu seu cargo como diretor. Arriscar a segurança de centenas de crianças para proteger a Pedra Filosofal não foi bem visto pelo conselho diretor que suspendeu seu mandato com unanimidade de votos. O ano letivo foi interrompido mais cedo, as crianças receberiam o resultado de seus exames em casa. Agora Sirius e família Weasley eram hóspedes da nova diretora até segunda ordem, todos em Hogwarts aguardavam com ansiedade e preocupação qualquer mudança no quadro de Harry e Ginny.

Sirius, como todos, estava impressionado com o mistério que envolvia as duas crianças. Contaram-lhe sobre a maldição que destruiu parte do núcleo mágico de Harry e como isso afetou a saúde do afilhado que esteve perto de morrer. Duas noites depois, Pomfrey encontrou Ginny dormindo ao lado de Harry e os dois brilhavam misteriosamente.

Mais tarde, os curadores descobriram que as duas crianças estavam trocando energia mágica de uma forma nunca vista. Ginny não acordou mais, mas a saúde de Harry se estabilizou. Curiosamente eles não podiam ser separados. A magia deles não permitia que o contato físico fosse interrompido, Pomfrey sofreu uma queimadura grave nas mãos por tentar afastá-los inadvertidamente. A solução foi mantê-los juntos numa mesma cama, os dois dormiam de mãos dadas agora.

Os curadores ainda não entendiam o que estava acontecendo, mas sua teoria era que Ginny doou a própria magia para curar o núcleo mágico de Harry. Isso nunca foi visto antes. Eles supunham que isso criou uma conexão mágica entre os dois, e que a saúde de um, depende da saúde do outro. Se assim for, Ginny só vai acordar quando Harry acordar, e só Merlin sabe que consequências isso pode trazer para os dois.

Parou em frente do grande quadro de tigela de frutas. Sentia-se nostálgico, estar ali o lembrava daqueles tempos felizes e despreocupados da juventude quando parecia que nada podia os atingir. Fez cócegas na pera e entrou. A cozinha estava mais silenciosa e tranquila do que estaria a qualquer momento durante o período letivo, mesmo assim o som de uma conversa suave chegou até ele. Remus e Andrômeda conversavam tranquilos sentados a uma mesa com xícaras de chá nas mãos.

Remus reconheceu sua presença e sorriu. Remus e Andrômeda eram as únicas pessoas da sua antiga vida em que ele confiava plenamente, ambos estiveram o aguardando quando o julgamento terminou prontos para recepciona-lo e ajuda-lo a voltar a entender o mundo mágico que mudara tanto. Agora estavam com ele, ajudando-o a passar por toda essa dificuldade com Harry.

\- Molly conseguiu te convencer? – Perguntou seu velho amigo – Fico feliz.

Ele deu de ombro, sentando-se com eles.

\- Estou sem apetite, realmente.

\- Você precisa comer mesmo assim – afirmou Remus já chamando um elfo doméstico para servir Sirius.

\- Não sei por que ficam todos me dizendo isso.

\- Você precisa se alimentar corretamente primo, – opinou Andrômeda – ainda tem um longo caminho para reestabelecer plenamente sua saúde, as poções não farão milagres se você não se alimentar.

\- Eu preciso de um milagre sim, mas não é para mim – ele falou.

\- Harry vai ficar bem, Sirius. Tenha um pouco de fé – ela pediu - mas você precisa estar em sua melhor forma para cuida dele.

\- Desde quando você usa tantas referências religiosas em suas conversas? – brincou

\- Desde que eu me casei com nascido trouxa com uma família muito tradicional.

\- E eu aqui pensando que os Black é que valorizavam as tradições... – ele ironizou.

\- Os trouxas também tem suas tradições – ela comentou – e geralmente as tradições deles são mais agradáveis que as nossas.

A conversa continuou em um animo leve e tranquilo entre os três. Um elfo trouxe uma refeição agradável para Sirius que comeu em silencio a maior parte do tempo. Ele já havia terminado a refeição e degustava uma xícara de chá quando a porta da cozinha se abriu com um estrondo.

Era o mais novo dos garotos Weasley, Ron. Ele estava vermelho e ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona. Quando o menino falou, as palavras fizeram o coração de Sirius dar uma cambalhota dentro do peito.

\- Senhor Black, - Ron falou – eles acordaram.

XX

**Luh Mack** – Eu tenho um sentimento ambíguo pelo Albus. Algumas vezes eu desconfio quais são as reais intensões dele. Harry e Ginny... até eu estou ansiosa! Bjos

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Desconfia? Será que seu palpite é quente? Eu acho que é! Se você também sentiu... rsrs Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Não morra, não morra! Tem muita emoção pela frente para você morrer agora. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Toma o cachorrão! Ele vai agitar as coisas por aqui. Bjos

**Guest **(Quem é você?) – Demorou um pouquinho mais o segundo ano chegou! Bjs

**Katherine Black** – Seus olhinhos de gato de botas me comoveram. Sim, esses dois vão botar lenha na fogueira por aqui. Bjos

** .3** – Não morraaaaaa!

**Mandy Watson** – Atualizado. Bjos


	26. União

**N/A:** Talvez esse capítulo não faça muito sentido agora, mas vai fazer depois. Só preciso avisar que os pontos de vista de Harry e Ginny se intercalam, para o caso de não ter ficado muito claro.

Bjos

**Capitulo 26 – União**

Era uma floresta antiga e bonita, onde árvores frondosas de troncos largos se elevavam até os céus. Os raios de sol, sempre presentes, infiltravam-se por entre as folhas criando feixes luminosos que davam um toque mágico àquele lugar.

Havia uma trilha. Ele caminhou por ela sem medo, porém atento. Ele procurava alguma coisa... Não, ele procurava alguém. Ele precisava encontra-la.

Ele não lembrava quem era ela, nem a aparência dela, mas ele saberia quando a encontrasse. Ela era importante, estava certo disso.

Algo o observava, podia sentir. Algo espreitava por entre as árvores e seguia-o. Ele não conseguia ver o que era. Vislumbrara uma sombra algumas vezes, era rápida e sabia se ocultar. _O que seria aquilo?_

Continuou seguindo a trilha, parte concentrado em sua busca, parte intrigado com a sombra que o seguia. Não era uma ameaça, não se sentia ameaçado. Apenas curioso. Eles continuaram assim por um bom tempo, ele percorria a trilha e uma sombra o seguia à distância.

O destino era desconhecido.

XX

Era uma clareira no meio de uma grande floresta. Havia neve por toda parte, mas ela não sentia frio. A temperatura era agradável, a neve era macia e a brisa era suave. Tudo era bom.

Um pequeno lago se deitava tranquilo às margens da floresta. As águas eram calmas e límpidas e a superfície era lisa como um espelho refletindo a fraca luz do sol. A brisa que tocava a pele dela não perturbava as águas calmas. Era mágico.

Um movimento nas árvores próximas chamou sua atenção. Algo se escondia. Uma mancha clara, rápida e silenciosa. Aquilo desaparecia entre as árvores e voltava como se estivesse brincando com ela, como se estivesse a convidando.

Queria fazer isso. Queria seguir o que quer que fosse, queria desvendar o mistério. Mas não podia. Ela precisava esperar. Alguém tinha de encontrá-la e ela devia esperar. A pessoa quem ela esperava sempre a encontrou antes, mesmo quando eles estiveram perdidos em mundos ou em vidas separadas, ele a encontrou. Sempre foi assim.

Partir agora só retardaria esse encontro, ela não queria isso.

XX

Ele podia ver o fim da trilha. Uma luz branca e brilhante penetrava por entre aquele mundo de árvores à frente. Ele ficou ansioso de repente. Sabia que estava perto, sabia que quem ele buscava estava lá. Ela o esperaria, ele tinha certeza disso.

Sem pensar mais ele correu. Ele não queria esperar nem mais um segundo para vê-la. Ele precisava saber, ele precisava entender, ele precisava lembrar...

A sombra pareceu sentir a ansiedade dele também. Entre as árvores ela corria veloz e com um olhar Harry pode captar sua silhueta negra. Era um grande gato, uma pantera talvez.

Ele estava a poucos metros do fim da trilha quando a sombra saltou na frente dele bloqueando o caminho. Tenso, ele parou e encarou o grande gato negro. Era enorme, com uma pelagem grossa e escura ocultando músculos fortes. Ele não podia ver os dentes e garras, mas não era preciso muita imaginação para saber que eram grandes e afiadas.

Ele indagou por um minuto se o felino seria um obstáculo para ele. Harry não pararia agora, especialmente quando estava tão perto. A pantera levantou os olhos para ele, eram verdes e brilhantes como esmeraldas.

Ele entendeu. Não era uma ameaça, e sim uma apresentação, um reconhecimento. Parecendo satisfeito por ele ter compreendido, o animal deu as costas e despareceu na clareira.

XX

Curiosa, ela se aproximou da borda da floresta. Ela não perseguiria aquele pequeno mistério agora, no entanto ainda queria desvendá-lo. _O que era aquilo que se escondia dela?_

Chegou mais perto, então viu. Uma grande gata branca como a neve com suaves manchas alaranjadas rondava por ali rápida e silenciosa como uma brisa. Um leopardo das neves, ela supôs. Era uma fêmea, não sabia dizer como, mas estava certa disso.

Olhos marrons suaves a encararam e familiaridade daquele olhar a surpreendeu. A gata se aproximou e pareceu reconhecê-la também. Ginny tentou tocá-la, mas o animal ficou tenso e ela parou. Os olhos do leopardo se fixaram na outra borda da clareira. Ela viu as orelhas do animal se esticarem em atenção. Havia algo lá.

A gata passou por ela com rapidez e parou no centro da clareira aguardando alguma coisa. Um vulto negro saiu do meio da floresta, uma enorme pantera negra, bem maior que o leopardo das neves. Ela ficou preocupada. _Iria atacar?_ O pobre leopardo não teria uma chance.

Para satisfação dela o gato negro não atacou. Ele se aproximou com um andar elegante demais para um animal tão grande e parou diante da gata. Os dois animais se encararam com reconhecimento e cumprimentaram-se daquele jeito típico dos gatos. Esfregando-se e circulando um ao outro.

Ela observou quieta enquanto os dois animais desapareciam na floresta distraídos demais para notá-la.

XX

Ele alcançou o fim da trilha. Uma clareira se abria diante dele como um mundo totalmente novo. A trilha na floresta quente e ensolarada terminava em uma clareira coberta de neve iluminada pela luz suave de um sol de inverno.

Entrou na clareira bem a tempo de testemunhar o encontro de sua pantera com uma companheira, um belo leopardo das neves. Ele sabia que tudo aquilo guardava um significado, uma revelação. Não entendia ainda, mas um dia talvez...

Seus olhos percorreram a clareira e caíram sobre uma figura suave. O impacto de sua realização o atingiu. Ele a encontrou mais uma vez... como sempre fizera. O conhecimento de mil vidas voltou para ele em um instante, ele sabia que quando a encontrasse tudo se tornaria claro, tudo teria sentido.

O olhar dela o encontrou e ele viu ali o reconhecimento quase que instantâneo. Ela aguardava por ele, sabia que ele viria.

Caminhou ao encontro dela sem pressa, fez isso vezes suficientes na eternidade para saber que o tempo estava ao lado deles. A visão dela sempre era algo a ser apreciado. Um corpo pequeno e curvilíneo, pele alva e cremosa e cabelos sedosos que caiam sobre os ombros como cascatas em um tom vermelho vivo.

Belíssima.

Trajava um vestido longo de tecido claro e suave, o corte era fluido e o desenho era clássico. O tipo de roupa que ela usaria sempre se pudesse. Uma alma antiga, ela era. Bem como ele, mas ele não era capaz de manter um senso estético tão bem definido com o passar de tantos séculos.

XX

Ele caminhava para ela com passos lentos e decididos. O andar dele exibia a mesma elegância predatória daquela pantera. Vestia couro negro da cabeça aos pés. Usava botas de combate calças e jaqueta de couro. Ela não estava surpresa, vestia-se como um guerreiro. É o que ele sempre fora. Não seria diferente agora.

O olhar dele analisava-a com um leve brilho de luxúria, e na medida em que ele se aproximava, ela se tornava mais consciente de quão grande e forte era o corpo dele. A luxúria ardia dentro dela também.

Quando ele a alcançou nenhuma apresentação se fez necessária, nenhum segundo precisava ser desperdiçado com convencionalismos. Uma mão grande e macia se colocou atrás de sua nuca e puxou-a para um beijo profundo e carnal.

A paixão sempre foi forte entre eles, mas desta vez havia um impulso, uma urgência diferente. Uma necessidade de troca... de _união_.

A língua que explorava sua boca era faminta, as mãos que percorriam seu corpo eram vorazes. O ar em volta deles estava carregado de energia. As mãos experientes dele exploravam suas curvas e tocavam os lugares certos. Com um único movimento fluido ele fez seu vestido ir ao chão.

XX

Ele parou por um momento contemplando o corpo de sua alma gêmea. Ginevra... Este era o nome dela nesta vida. Mas essa bela mulher não era a Ginny que ele conheceu. Era talvez uma versão do que ela seria no futuro.

\- Estamos mortos? -Ele perguntou buscando o significado daquela experiência.

\- Eu não sei...

\- Eu não quero parar - ele falou.

\- Eu não quero que pare.

Sem precisar de outro incentivo, voltou a beijá-la. Tomou-a nos braços e com cuidado a deitou no chão. A neve não era fria, o ar e a brisa suave também não eram. Tirou o casaco e a camisa e se inclinou sobre ela. Beijou seus lábios, percorreu seu pescoço e ombros com beijos famintos e abocanhou um seio.

Ela se contorceu em prazer.

XX

A mente dela estava nublada de prazer. Aquilo tudo era real e irreal ao mesmo tempo. Eles eram pura energia, consciência e paixão. Nenhuma vez toda a eternidade, em uma infinidade de vidas, ela se lembrava de terem uma experiência como aquela.

Cada toque e cada beijo estavam carregados de significado e magia. Eles estavam se unindo de uma forma diferente. Não era só uma união de corpos, era uma união de almas. As mãos dela percorriam o corpo masculino gentilmente, explorando e memorizando a sensação. Ajudou-o a tirar as ultimas peças de roupa que restavam.

Ele não esperou mais tempo para penetra-la e ela o recebeu com satisfação. Havia urgência naquele ato, mas o prazer era superior a qualquer coisa que ela já tivesse sentido. Pele, lábios e corpos eram como um só. O sentimento de que uma união maior ocorria só aumentava. Quando o prazer deles chegou ao ápice uma luz dourada os envolveu.

XX

Ele levantou apenas o suficiente para olhar sua amante. A pele dela ainda emitia uma leve luminosidade dourada e havia flocos de neve que não derretiam salpicados por toda parte, nos cabelos, no rosto, nos ombros e seios... Tão linda.

Levou a mão até uma bochecha dela e acariciou gentilmente.

\- Eu te amo - ele falou - sempre amei, sempre vou amar. Nessa vida e em qualquer outra vida em que vivermos.

Ela sorriu.

\- Eu não pretendo viver qualquer vida sem você - ela garantiu - minha alma não suportaria uma vida sozinha.

\- Eu sei... Nem a minha.

Ele se abaixou para um beijo tão intenso e tão apaixonado que quando o pequeno Harry Potter acordou repentinamente na ala hospitalar, ele estava ofegante como consequência do sonho mais real que tivera na vida.

XX

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – Sirius está voltando com tudo! Ele merece, estou cansado de ver um Sirius pobre coitado por aí.

**Lord West Gordon** – Aguarde... Vai ser interessante.

**Felipe Potter Medrado** – Concordamos nisso então! Para mim ele tem um complexo de Deus, acha que o jeito dele é o único que vai funcionar e sempre acaba metendo os pés pelas mãos.

**Luan Leandro**– Talvez isso aconteça. Bjos

**Katherine Black** – O Albus perdeu o cargo de diretor, mas não vai desaparecer completamente. O velho é tinhoso! Esses últimos capítulos foram muito focados no drama do nosso casal 20. Quando a vida voltar ao "normal" a turminha vai aparecer mais. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Ooops! Acho que você vai continuar curiosa por mais um tempinho. Hehehe. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Seu palpite foi bom. Esse capítulo já serviu para mostrar um pouco disso. Bjos.

**G****essica Lirio** \- Atualizado! Até o próximo.

**M****andy Watson** – Também me amarro no Abefort! Uma namorada para o Sirius? Ainda estou pensando na possibilidade. Bjos


	27. A Ruiva Dele

**N/A:** Recorde de reviews no último capítulo! Eu acho que ele mexeu bastante com a cabeça de vocês (Hahaha), pelas reviews eu percebi que alguns conseguiram captar a essência da coisa e outros não. Mas tudo bem, o capítulo tinha a intenção de soar confuso mesmo, como os sonhos geralmente são. Espero que todas as dúvidas de vocês possam ser solucionadas ao longo do tempo.

**Capítulo 27 – A Ruiva Dele**

Harry acordou assustado, ofegante, com aquela estranha sensação que sem tem quando se acorda de um sonho muito real. A realidade de repente parecia errada e um pouco frustrante. Sentou-se abruptamente e olhou ao redor tentando entender onde estava.

Era a ala hospitalar e ele não estava sozinho. Ginny se espreguiçava gostosamente ao lado dele, como se estivesse apenas acordando de um cochilo agradável. Por um segundo o que Harry viu não foi uma menina de dez anos vestindo pijamas de hospital, e sim aquela bela mulher de longos cabelos vermelho.

Lembrou-se do sonho que teve. Foi um sonho muito, muito real. Ele se lembrava de cada detalhe do sonho... Era estranho. Ele não se sentia tímido ou envergonhado por isso, pensar sobre aquele sonho o fazia se sentir diferente. Fazia-o se sentir como outra pessoa, uma pessoa que sabia coisas que ele não deveria saber.

Ginny olhou para ele sorrindo. Ela estava um pouquinho pálida o que fazia as pequenas sardas se destacarem na pele pálida e alguns fios do cabelo ruivo estavam fora do lugar. Era linda mesmo assim.

\- Você melhorou – ela disse.

\- Eu estive doente?

\- Você quase morreu por causa daquele feitiço. Ele afetou seu núcleo mágico.

\- Sério? Eu não lembro o que aconteceu depois que eu empurrei o Quirell, minha cabeça doía muito.

\- Eu fiquei muito triste quando descobri – ela falou – ninguém me deixava ver você... foi por isso que eu estava aqui, vim escondida depois que Madame Pomfrey saiu, queria ficar perto de você...

Harry sorriu.

\- Obrigada, aposto que foi você que me fez melhorar.

Ela corou um pouco.

\- Eu queria que você melhorasse, mas eu não acho que tenho esse poder.

\- Talvez você tenha... eu sonhei com você – ele falou num impulso.

Ela se sentou intrigada.

\- Eu também sonhei com você – ela disse.

\- O que você sonhou?

Harry perguntou pensando que ela lhe contaria qualquer sonho aleatório, nada como o sonho dele. Enganou-se.

\- Foi um sonho diferente, parecia real... – ela começou tímida - eu estava no meio de uma floresta e havia neve por toda parte, mas não fazia frio. Tinha um leopardo, um lago e...

\- uma pantera – ele completou.

\- Sim. Como você sabe?

Harry a fitou nos olhos tentando encontrar as respostas que precisava. Elas eram claras como o dia.

\- Acho que nós tivemos o mesmo sonho... só que não pareceu um sonho para mim, foi como se eu estivesse lá de verdade.

Ela acenou concordando.

\- Você se lembra de tudo?

\- Cada detalhe.

\- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou insegura.

\- Nessa vida e em qualquer outra vida em que vivermos – ele citou.

\- Eu não pretendo viver qualquer vida sem você – Ginny completou sem fôlego.

\- Aquilo não foi um sonho comum...

\- Eles acordaram! – Alguém gritou.

Harry e Ginny se assustaram com a interrupção repentina. Era Ron que acabava de entrar na enfermaria. Senhora Weasley e Madame Pomfrey saíram atarantadas do escritório anexo, atrás delas Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, um senhor e um rapaz de cabelos cor de fogo que provavelmente eram Weasley também.

Claramente eles estavam tendo algum tipo de reunião no escritório da Madame Pomfrey até Ron alertar que as duas crianças estavam acordadas.

A primeira a chegar até eles foi a senhora Weasley, Madame Pomfrey estava logo atrás dela.

\- Oh, graças a Merlin! – ela dizia – eu já não aguentava mais de tanta preocupação.

De alguma forma, ela conseguiu puxar Harry e Ginny para o mesmo abraço.

\- Como vocês estão se sentindo? – ela perguntou apalpando e sentindo a temperatura de cada uma das crianças – Vocês estão bem? Sentem dor ou alguma outra coisa?

As duas crianças negaram.

\- Muito bem – Madame Pomfrey disse – deixe-me examiná-los.

Ela se aproximou da cama.

\- Alguém queira avisar ao senhor Black e à senhora Tonks, por favor. Eu gostaria que ela os avaliasse também – a curadora sugeriu.

\- Eu vou! – Ron se prontificou

\- Bom ver vocês inteiros de novo – o menino ruivo para Harry e Ginny.

Harry sorriu.

\- Valeu, cara! É bom estar inteiro também.

Ron sorriu de volta e saiu correndo da ala hospitalar.

\- Deite-se, senhor Potter – Madame Pomfrey ordenou.

Harry fez o que foi pedido. A mulher murmurou alguns feitiços e cutucou-o com a varinha algumas vezes. Foi um processo parecido com o de alguns meses atrás quando ele caiu da vassoura. Terminando com ele, ela lhe devolveu seus óculos e começou a fazer o mesmo com Ginny.

Harry colocou os óculos, mas se sentiu estranho. Tudo ficou distorcido e começou a ter uma dor de cabeça. Tirou os óculos e percebeu que estava enxergando melhor sem eles.

A curadora se afastou de Ginny com uma expressão intrigada.

\- Porque não coloca os óculos Harry? – ela perguntou

Ele encolheu os ombros.

\- Estou vendo melhor sem eles.

\- Isso também? – Pomfrey se admirou.

\- O que houve? Algo errado? – Senhora Weasley perguntou.

\- Eu não sei ainda... – falou se afastando para conversar com Dumbledore.

Aproveitando a pausa, os outros ruivos logo se aproximaram para abraçar Ginny e cumprimentar Harry. O homem mais velho foi o primeiro a dar um grande abraço de urso na menina.

\- Que susto você me deu docinho de abobora... fiquei tão preocupado.

\- Pai... - Ginny corou envergonhada.

Harry por acaso se lembrou de uma das cartas de Ginny em que ela dizia que o pai costumava chamá-la assim, e que ela morria de vergonha desse apelido quando estava na frente de estranhos.

\- Não tem essa de pai – o Sr. Weasley falou – depois de tanta preocupação eu tenho direito de usar todos os apelidos bonitinhos que eu quiser.

Ele virou para Harry.

\- Olá, Harry – disse apertando a mão dele – Meu nome é Arthur Weasley. É um prazer te conhecer.

\- O prazer é meu senhor.

Harry descobriu que o outro rapaz ruivo era Bill Weasley.

\- Olá, Harry. Bom te conhecer. – Bill cumprimentou.

Ron voltou acompanhado por três pessoas, dois homens e uma mulher. Os dois homens eram familiares à primeira vista, mas Harry não conseguia se lembrar de onde os conhecia. Um dos homens era alto com uma cabeleira negra e olhos cinzentos, ele usava roupas elegantes e bem alinhadas que lhe davam um ar de aristocracia. O outro tinha um ar simpático e cansado, tinha alguns fios brancos visíveis no cabelo castanho claro e olhos âmbar, e o que as roupas do amigo tinham de elegante as dele tinham de esfarrapadas.

\- Hey companheiro, olhe só que eu trouxe comigo – Ron brincou.

Harry olhou para aquelas pessoas com mais atenção. Num estalo ele reconheceu os dois homens apesar deles parecerem um pouco diferente das fotos que ele vira.

\- Sirius? – Harry perguntou confuso – Sirius Black? Quanto tempo eu dormi?

Não podia acreditar, Sirius estava livre... Ele foi surpreendido quando Sirius o puxou para um abraço tão esmagador quanto o da senhora Weasley.

\- Harry! – Sirius falou – Que alívio ver você acordado. Estive morrendo de preocupação desde que eu soube o que aconteceu. Você está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim, obrigado – Harry respondeu sem jeito. Não estava acostumado a ter muitas pessoas se preocupando com ele.

O outro homem se aproximou um pouco mais acanhado.

\- Olá, Harry – falou – eu não sei se você sabe quem eu sou mas...

\- Você é Remus Lupin - Harry interrompeu – ou Moony para os marotos... eu sei quem você é.

\- Então você me permitiria lhe dar um abraço? A última vez que eu te vi você era só um bebê...

Harry acenou em concordância e Remus o abraçou.

\- Provavelmente você já ouviu muito isso, mas você é exatamente como James na sua idade...

\- Mas os olhos são da ruiva – Sirius completou fitando Ginny que os observava sorridente.

Falando em ruivas... essa aqui é a sua, não é? – perguntou.

\- Hum, o que? – Harry estava confuso.

\- Ah, garoto eu já soube de toda a história! Soube das cartas de amor e tudo mais...

Harry ficou vermelho.

\- Sirius, você não acha que está muito cedo para começar a encabular o Harry? – Lupin repreendeu.

Porém, Ginny riu.

\- Sim, eu sou a ruiva dele – respondeu em tom de brincadeira – Ginevra, muito prazer.

\- Já gostei dela – Sirius riu apertando a mão da menina.

\- Harry, – ele falou – deixe-me apresentar minha prima Andrômeda. Ela adorável apesar de ser uma Black.

Uma mulher de meia-idade com cabelos marrons e olhar bondoso se aproximou.

\- Olá, Harry. É um prazer conhecê-lo.

\- O prazer é meu, senhora.

\- Senhora? – Ela riu – Senhora era a minha mãe. Pode me chamar de Drômeda, somos primos afinal, não é?

\- Nós somos primos?

\- Bem, sua avó era minha tia-avó, não sei como isso nos classifica na árvore genealógica, mas eu acho que "primos" resume bem a questão.

Harry riu. Ela era engraçada.

\- Concordo, então – ele falou.

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou mais uma vez.

\- Andrômeda, você se importaria de examinar Harry e Ginny também? Eu gostaria de uma segunda opinião.

\- Você é curadora? – Harry perguntou.

\- Tenho a formação, mas não trabalho no Saint Mungus – ela explicou – preferi cuidar da minha família em tempo integral. Eu tenho alguns pacientes... mas não costumo cobrar.

\- Ela é curadora admirável Potter – corrigiu Madame Pomfrey – mas prefere o serviço voluntário. Você permite que ela lhe examine?

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Pode ser... Algum problema?

\- Talvez...

XX

**Gessica Silva** – Eles são almas gêmeas! Adorei sua felicidade. Hahaha. Isso é importante para a estória, afinal um casal tão perfeito só podia se predestinado, não é? ;D Bjos

**Felipe Potter Medrato **– Ponto de vista interessante o seu... está correto de certa forma. Bjos

**Gessica Lirio** – Será que suas desconfianças estão corretas? Se você está pensando o que eu estou pensando, é isso mesmo. Só que a minha versão é diferente. Bjos

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Vai entender... é só ter um pouquinho de calma. Seu palpite está chegando perto. Bjos

**Lord West Gordon** – Muitas águas irão rolar! Ficou intrigado? Que bom! Era isso que eu queria. Mas certamente a Trelawney nos confundiria ainda mais. (rsrs). Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – A palavra chave é essa mesma: reencontro. Agora como? Vamos descobrir.

**Samanta Potter** – Quando é que vocês vão entender que eu não quero matar ninguém! (rsrs) Semana está apertada e as coisas estão pegando fogo no trabalho, mas eu não vou esquecer de vocês. Eu amo vocês! Hahaha. P.S: Sim, está na cara.

**Katherine Black** – Meus sinceros votos de melhoras para a senhorita.

**Lizzy Costa** – Não sei se você já chegou nesse capítulo, mas adorei os comentários. Bjos

**Rs95** – Eu tento atualizar a cada três dias no máximo, mas quando dá eu atualizo antes. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos

**Luan Leandro** – Vou tentar esclarecer tudo o mais rápido possível nos próximos capítulos. Bjos


	28. Soul-Bond

**N/A:** Eu trabalhei rápido dessa vez! Quero muitas reviews como recompensa... Bjos

**N/A****:** Gente, não deu tempo de revisar. Acordo cedo para trabalhar amanhã. Se tiver algum erro, perdoem-me.

**Bjos**

**Capítulo 28 – Soul-Bond**

Ginny já estava cansada ficar presa numa cama de hospital. Ela e Harry estavam bem, não tinham dor, cansaço, dormência, fraqueza, coceira, nem nenhum outro sintoma digno de uma anotação em seus registros médicos.

No entanto, Poppy Pomfrey e Andrômeda Tonks pensavam de forma diferente. Aparentemente as duas encontraram "resultados incomuns" quando os examinaram e não queriam liberá-los para viver suas vidas.

Agora todos os adultos estavam trancados no escritório anexo discutindo sabe Merlin o que sobre a saúde perfeita deles. Tudo bem, tanto ela quanto Harry se sentiram surpreendidos quando foram informados sobre seu tempo de coma, mas tudo estava bem agora, não estava?

Neste tempo, Ron aproveitou para contar tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Sobre como ele, Hermione e Neville ficaram preocupados quando não conseguiram encontrar Harry em lugar nenhum e procuraram a professora Minerva, e que foi ela que os encontrou na câmara onde esconderam a pedra filosofal.

Contou que viu quando um esquadrão inteiro de aurores veio à escola para prender Peter Pettigrew e investigar o sequestro deles. Por causa disso Sirius foi solto com honras do ministério e Dumbledore perdeu o cargo de diretor por colocar alunos em perigo.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui então? – Perguntou Ginny.

\- Ele não é mais diretor, mas não vai sair da escola. Ouvi dizer que ele vai assumir o cargo de professor de transfiguração para as classes NIEM, parece que é a disciplina que ele ensinava antigamente – informou Ron.

Demorou um bom tempo para os adultos terminarem a reunião sem sentido. Os pais e o irmão mais velho de Ginny aparentavam estarem preocupados, Andrômeda e Pomfrey estavam intrigadas, Sirius e McGonagall irritados, Snape entediado e Dumbledore... bem, Dumbledore.

\- Afinal, o que está errado? – Harry leu os pensamentos dela.

\- Não é grande coisa, Harry – Sirius respondeu – nós só estamos perdendo o nosso tempo discutindo teorias inúteis e sem sentido aqui, nada está realmente errado.

\- Não é bem assim Sirius – Dumbledore repreendeu suavemente – Não sabemos quais podem ser as consequências disso.

\- Consequências do quê?

\- Você a ruivinha geraram algum fenômeno mágico incomum entre vocês, Harry. É mais do que óbvio que ela usou a própria magia para curar você. Os curadores desconhecem esse tipo de processo que é apenas matéria de lendas, teorias sobre magia antiga e esse tipo de coisa. Eu não vejo nada de errado aqui, mas nem todo mundo concorda comigo – Sirius falou irritado.

\- Ginny, você sabe o que você fez querida? Talvez isso nos ajude a ficar menos preocupados - Molly perguntou.

\- Eu não sei se fiz alguma coisa mãe. Se eu fiz, qual o problema? Ajudou Harry, não ajudou?

\- Ajudou – confirmou Madame Pomfrey – mas isso mudou vocês de uma forma que não entendemos.

\- Mudou como?

\- Bem, comas mágicos desse tipo não são nem um pouco comuns, porém é ainda menos comum um paciente sair de um coma de qualquer tipo com a saúde perfeita. Parece que o coma além de não lhes prejudicar, ajudou-os. Não encontrei nada de errado com sua saúde física, Você Ginny, está totalmente recuperada dos danos de longo prazo causados pela cruciatus e Harry nem precisa mais dos óculos. Entretanto isso não é nada comparado com as consequências mágicas que vocês tiveram – Pomfrey explicou.

\- Eu não sei se é o momento certo para eles saberem sobre isso – ponderou Dumbledore.

\- Por quê? Nós queremos saber! – Harry argumentou e Ginny concordou veementemente.

\- Vocês são jovens, meu rapaz, e acabaram de passar por uma experiência traumática, em outro momento...

\- Bobagem! – Cortou Sirius – Eles são crianças, mas não são estúpidos. Se eles vão conviver com as consequências disso (consequência que nem conhecemos, devo observar) eles precisarão saber.

\- Não acha que deveria ter um pouco mais de respeito pela opinião do diretor, Black? – Snape cuspiu amargo.

\- Ex-diretor – corrigiu Sirius – longe de mim querer desrespeitar um idoso, mas meu respeito pelas opiniões dele reduziram drasticamente nos últimos anos, os erros de Dumbledore tendem a trazer consequências drásticas para muitas pessoas... Harry não será mais uma vítima.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – Perguntou Harry.

\- Falaremos sobre isso depois filhote. – Garantiu – Então, vocês podem explicar o que está acontecendo a Harry agora ou eu posso levá-lo para nossa casa e contar tudo para ele lá.

Harry e Ginny trocaram um olhar com a menção das palavras "nossa casa".

\- Creio que não há motivos para mais discussões aqui – Minerva acrescentou – Sirius tem todo o direito de decidir o que Harry deve ou não saber, e só um tolo acreditaria que Harry mantém algum segredo de Ginny.

Harry sorriu para a professora, mesmo com toda a sua personalidade séria e rígida, ela sempre encontrava uma forma de apoiá-lo.

\- Explique a eles Poppy – Minerva pediu.

\- Certo. A primeira coisa importante que Andrômeda e eu detectamos foi que o núcleo mágico de vocês parece concentrar duas vezes mais energia agora, o que prova que a magia de Harry não foi apenas recuperada, mas fortalecida.

\- Um fluxo de troca de energia mágica pode ser notado entre vocês o tempo todo, inclusive agora, e não sabemos se isso vai parar – acrescentou Andrômeda - Essa troca de magia é provavelmente a causa do núcleo de ambos estarem tão fortes, aparentemente um alimenta o outro, o que nos faz supor que um poderia drenar a magia do outro em caso de necessidade ou doar magia, é claro.

\- Não entendo – Ginny falou – para mim isso não parece um problema.

\- Isso pode colocar você em risco Ginny – falou Molly – vocês criaram uma ligação que pode ser irreversível, se descobrirem sobre isso podem tentar usar você para chegar ao Harry.

\- Já fizeram isso mamãe. É um pouco tarde para se preocupar com isso, Voldemort foi o primeiro a notar a conexão entre nós dois, ele não vai esquecer isso.

Algumas pessoas estremeceram pela menção do nome.

\- Não diga esse nome, Ginny.

\- Não há nada de errado com o nome, Molly – Dumbledore aconselhou – um nome não pode nos ferir.

\- Ele notou uma conexão entre vocês? – Bill falou pela primeira vez.

\- Sim – Respondeu Harry.

\- Curioso.

\- O que é curioso filho? – Perguntou Arthur.

\- Se você-sabe-quem notou uma conexão entre eles, é porque ela já existia antes de tudo. Agora ela só deve estar mais forte. Como se ela tivesse sido... eu não sei... _consumada_.

\- Como consumada? – Molly não entendeu – não estamos falando de um casamento.

\- Na verdade é exatamente isso que parece para mim. Eles agem exatamente como um casal.

\- Eles só estão acordados há duas horas, como poderiam ser um casal? – Ela discutiu.

\- Eu só estou dizendo o que vejo mãe. Acho que a solução é separá-los por tempo indeterminado.

A Resposta dos dois foi imediata.

\- O quê? Não! – Disse Harry.

\- De jeito nenhum! – Ginny foi incisiva.

\- Viu o que eu quis dizer? – Bill perguntou satisfeito – eles agem como um casal, e se vocês tentassem os separar eu duvido que conseguiriam fazer isso. A magia deles é muito forte e eu tenho certeza que trabalhará para impedir uma separação. Não foi Madame Pomfrey que se feriu gravemente tentando separá-los no inicio do processo de vinculação?

\- Sim – a curadora confirmou – eu sofri queimaduras importantes.

\- Você quer dizer que aquele coma significava que eles passavam por um processo de vinculação? – Remus estava curioso – Que tipo de vinculo eles estabeleceram?

\- Eu chutaria um vinculo matrimonial – disse Bill – um Soul-Bond para ser mais específico.

\- Isso não é um conto de fadas? – Perguntou Minerva.

\- Com todo respeito professora, mas na minha profissão nós acabamos aprendendo que muitas lendas e contos podem ter uma origem muito real.

\- O que é um Soul-Bond? – Ginny perguntou pensando no sonho que tiveram.

\- A lenda é discutida em muitas culturas com algumas variações – Bill explicou – mas a melhor definição em várias delas seria um vinculo de almas, ou um casamento de almas. Almas gêmeas em sua instância suprema.

\- Isso não pode ser! – Molly argumentou – Ginny é um bebê, como poderia isso?

\- Mãe, eu só estou dizendo que o que está acontecendo com eles condiz muito com as lendas. Eu sei que Ginny é uma menina ainda, mas isso não quer dizer que a alma dela seja infantil.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês estão perdendo tempo discutindo sobre a alma de dois pirralhos – Snape reclamou cansado.

\- A alma de um bruxo é muito mais poderosa que você pode imaginar – Bill falou – É tema de muitos estudos em magia clara e escura. Não é à toa que dementadores e horcruxes são tão temidos.

\- Foco, por favor! – Pediu Sirius – Como nós poderíamos saber se sua teoria está certa, Bill?

\- Não sei se podemos. Os celtas dizem que as almas gêmeas são consciências destinadas a se buscar ao longo da eternidade, se encontrando a cada vida e fora delas. Segundo eles, um Soul-Bond só pode ser formado por almas muito antigas ligadas por milhares de vidas. Já os antigos chineses diziam que um Soul-Bond exigia um rito de passagem, uma espécie de experiência transcendental que consumaria a ligação. O que é confirmado por uma lenda persa conta sobre um jovem casal que teve seu vínculo formado após um sonho.

Harry e Ginny não puderam disfarçar sua reação. As duas crianças trocaram olhares mistos de choque e compreensão.

\- Aconteceu algo assim com vocês? – Bill perguntou.

\- Nós tivemos um sonho – Ginny falou baixinho – nós dois tivemos exatamente o mesmo sonho.

\- Isso torna tudo mais interessante! – Sirius brincou.

XX

**Luh Mack** – Obrigada! Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Será que esse capítulo esclareceu um pouco as coisas? Eu concordo com você acho que James e Lily são o perfeito Yin-yang opostos que precisam se unir para serem completos.

**Katherine Black** – Eu nunca associei essa música aos dois, mas depois que você falou eu prestei atenção. Tem mesmo haver com eles. Fico feliz por estar ajudando a realizar os sonhos de alguém... hahaha bjos

Isinha Potter Weasley – Ron não dá uma dentro! (Rsrs) Tomara que você esteja entendendo melhor. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – Estou começando a jogar as bombas na cabeça de vocês, como você queria. (hahaha). Eu também gosto do Snape! Eu tenho certa simpatia por gente sarcástica e mal humorada. Bjos

**Rs95** – Que bom! Bjo

**Gessica Lirio** – Então? Pensamos iguais? Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Opa! Palpite quente este seu! Mas o que isso vai mudar no relacionamento deles?

**Luan Leandro** – Porque o quarto livro? Qual parte você acha que vai ser mais interessante? (Só curiosidade) Bjos


	29. Família

**N/A: **Capítulo novo chegando!

XX

**Capítulo 29 – Família**

_\- Nós tivemos um sonho – Ginny falou baixinho – nós dois tivemos exatamente o mesmo sonho._

_\- Isso torna tudo mais interessante! – Sirius brincou._

\- Concordo. - Disse Dumbledore – Que tal vocês nos contarem sobre este sonho?

\- Não – Harry foi incisivo – é muito pessoal.

O velho ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Você também pensa assim, Ginny?

Ginny assentiu.

\- Vocês não precisam contar sobre ele, talvez nós possamos vê-lo em suas memórias...

\- Melhor não – Harry negou.

\- Harry, esse sonho pode conter significados ocultos que nós podemos ajudar a interpretar.

\- Não há nada para interpretar, sabemos o que significa!– disse Ginny.

\- Ginny, demonstre mais respeito! – Molly repreendeu.

\- Desculpe _professor_, – Ginny abaixou os olhos – mas nós não vamos falar sobre isso.

\- Assunto resolvido, então – Sirius falou alegremente – Poppy, que tal liberar meu afilhado e sua adorável ruivinha para ver a luz do dia. Temos muita fofoca para colocar em dia e um belo verão para aproveitar, eu não vejo mais motivos para continuarmos presos aqui.

\- Bem, eu... acho que está tudo bem – ela falou – tudo é muito incomum, mas eles parecem saudáveis. Eu recomendaria um acompanhamento regular, entretanto.

\- Eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente – garantiu Andrômeda.

\- Excelente! – disse Sirius – Arthur e Molly, eu gostaria de discutir algumas coisas em particular com vocês mais tarde.

Arthur assentiu.

\- Certamente – disse.

Harry e Ginny estavam aliviados por finalmente poderem sair dali. Sentiam-se um tanto claustrofóbicos com tantas pessoas interessadas no que eles consideravam um assunto pessoal. Eles ainda tinham muito para discutir sobre esse tema, mas isso seria apenas entre eles.

Harry desceu da cama de hospital. Sentia-se bem realmente, era bom esticar um pouco as pernas. Ajudou Ginny a descer também e segurou a mão dela, ainda não se sentia bem com a ideia de se separar dela.

\- Para onde vamos? – Ginny perguntou.

\- Para a torre da Grinfinória – Ron falou – estamos todos hospedados lá.

\- Então vamos – disse Harry.

Os adultos ainda discutiam alguma coisa em voz baixa, e sinceramente, ele não ligava. Só queria sair logo dali.

Harry, Ron e Ginny saíram em silencio e caminharam até a torre da Grinfinória. Harry e Ginny continuaram de mãos dadas e Ron parecia um pouco desconfortável. O tempo todo lançava olhares de esguelha para os dois.

Harry percebeu a estranheza do amigo e achou melhor passar logo por cima daquilo.

\- O que está te incomodando, cara?

\- Hã? Nada! – Ron respondeu ficando vermelho.

\- É sério, você pode falar.

\- Nada... só é esquisito... Você sabe, vocês dois e tudo mais.

\- É um pouco estranho para nós também, Ron – Ginny resolveu ajudar – mas você não precisa se sentir estranho, nada vai ser diferente de antes, Harry ainda é seu amigo e eu ainda sou sua irmã.

\- É, só que vocês agora são um tipo esquisito de namorados.

\- Esse é o problema? – Harry brincou - Você é um cara esperto, eu tenho certeza que você sabia que cedo ou tarde isso acabaria acontecendo, com ou sem Soul-Bond. Só que Ginny não é minha namorada... ainda.

\- Não? – Ele olhou para irmã para ver se ela estava de acordo com aquela afirmação.

\- Ron, eu tenho dez anos – Gin lembrou.

\- Mas vocês estão de mãos dadas...

\- Eu sei que é estranho – Harry tentou explicar – é tudo muito confuso na verdade, nós não sabemos direito o que está acontecendo e é por isso que nada vai mudar agora. Eu gosto da Ginny e ela também gosta de mim, não dá para mudar isso, mas nós ainda somos nós mesmos.

\- Como você tem tanta certeza que ela também gosta de você?

\- Porque é verdade – afirmou a menina – além disso, Harry sabe tudo o que eu sinto e eu também sei o que ele sente.

Ron olhou abobado.

\- Você também percebeu isso? – Harry perguntou para ela.

Ela confirmou.

\- Vocês conseguem ler a mente um do outro? – Ron ainda estava chocado.

\- Não exatamente – falou Harry – eu acho que eu sinto mais as emoções dela e tenho algum pressentimento sobre o que ela está pensando.

\- É assim com você também? – Harry perguntou a ela.

\- Sim, você acha que poderíamos ler a mente um do outro se tentássemos?

\- Não sei – ele respondeu – podemos descobrir depois.

\- Vocês ficam aí falando sobre ler a mente um do outro e não querem que eu ache esquisito.

\- A ideia sobre ler a mente foi sua – Ginny brincou – e depois você vai ter que se acostumar com as coisas estranhas.

\- Vamos ter que nos acostumar – Harry acrescentou.

\- Isso é verdade.

Quando chegaram à torre da Grinfinória Ron apontou o dormitório masculino de segundo ano dizendo que as coisas de Ginny estavam lá.

\- O lado das meninas está todo vazio, a mamãe não quer que a Ginny fique sozinha lá – Ron explicou.

Mais tarde depois de um merecido banho e uma refeição saborosa, Harry se sentia satisfeito e sonolento, mas quando Sirius informou que os dois precisavam ter uma conversa com Ginny e os pais dela ele rapidamente voltou ao estado de alerta.

Harry precisou admitir para si mesmo que temia que alguém tentasse levar Ginny para longe dele. A senhora Weasley não parecia muito contente com a proximidade dos dois, ele percebeu.

Os cinco se reuniram no dormitório dele para conversar em privacidade e fugir da algazarra que os gêmeos faziam em qualquer situação. Sirius colocou um feitiço imperturbável na porta e sentou-se na cama de Neville. Senhor e senhora Weasley se sentaram na cama de Ron e Harry e Ginny se sentaram na cama dele de mãos dadas.

Eles perceberam que era difícil estar perto do outro sem algum tipo de contato físico, era como se algum tipo de força magnética os atraísse o tempo todo. Eles ainda não sabiam como controlar isso.

\- Arthur e eu tivemos uma pequena conversa mais cedo – Sirius explicou - e nós dois concordamos que a melhor forma de conduzir essa situação incomum em que nós nos encontramos é confiar em vocês e deixar que vocês confiem em nós, não queremos que vocês pensem que não podem contar com a sua família quando precisam dela.

Harry olhou para Sirius com atenção. Eles ainda não conversaram sobre o futuro, mas se ele estava entendendo direito Sirius tinha boas ideias em mente.

Como se lesse os pensamentos do afilhado Sirius falou.

\- Harry, eu sei que não tivemos tempo para conversar ainda, mas eu quero que você entenda algo. Seu pai era um irmão para mim e eu amava a família dele mais do que a minha própria, eu nunca trairia a confiança de seus pais, e isso significa que eu nunca trairia você. Eu entendo se você não puder confiar em mim ainda...

\- Eu confio. – Harry interrompeu – Você não precisa se explicar, eu sabia que você era inocente e sei que meus pais confiavam em você com a vida deles. Eu estava tentando encontrar um jeito de provar isso antes de tudo acontecer.

\- Ron me contou sobre isso – Sirius explicou – apesar de tudo aquele rato era mais traiçoeiro do que você esperava.

Harry concordou.

\- Eu cometi o mesmo erro. Felizmente ele não contava que você fosse tão poderoso nessa idade. O seu feitiço o deixou inconsciente por horas pelo o que eu soube. Lily deve estar tão orgulhosa.

\- Eu não sou tão forte – Harry falou – eu só estava com raiva porque ele machucou Ginny.

\- Modesto como sua mãe – Sirius riu.

\- Você sabe que eu sou seu guardião legal? – Sirius perguntou.

\- Sim, eu tenho uma cópia do testamento dos meus pais.

\- Eu gostaria que você viesse viver comigo, Harry. Eu não vou te obrigar, claro, se você não quiser.

\- Eu gostaria disso – Harry disse simplesmente.

Não precisaria voltar a ver os Dursley nunca mais.

Ginny apertou sua mão em contentamento, por mais discreta que a reação de Harry tenha parecido, ela sabia o quão feliz e aliviado ele realmente se sentia.

\- Fico feliz por isso. – disse Sirius – Agora vamos falar sobre vocês dois.

As duas crianças trocaram um olhar.

\- O que querem saber? – Ginny perguntou.

\- Nós queremos que vocês sejam sinceros conosco, minha filha – Arthur explicou – nós somos seus pais e vamos te amar independente de qualquer coisa, mas só vamos poder ajudar se entendermos o que está acontecendo.

Ginny olhou para mãe que estava estranhamente quieta.

\- Seu pai está certo – a mulher falou – eu não vou fingir que estou totalmente confortável com a situação, mas eu prometo que vou ouvir e tentar entender.

Ginny olhou para Harry ponderando o que deviam fazer.

\- Eles têm razão – ele falou.

Ginny assentiu e respirou fundo. Era a hora de falar sobre tudo.

XX

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – Que bom que as coisas estão ficando claras! Eu acho que essa revelação vai dar um desenvolvimento interessante para as coisas. Bjos

**Rs95** – Também os acho muito fofos! *-*Bjos

**Gessica Lírio **– Isso nós ainda vamos descobrir... muitas águas vão rolar. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Ele vai morar com o Sirius! Eu estou com a sensação que o Sirius vai ser um bom pai. Bjs

**Samanta Potter** – Essas respostas virão com o tempo. Eles vão descobrir aos poucos... e nós também. Bjos

**Felipe Potter Medrado** – Corretíssimo! Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Será que Molly permitiria isso? Eu não sei... Bjos

**Lord West Gordon** – As consequências serão muitas, mas nem todas as respostas chegarão agora. Eu anda não conheço sua fic, mas assim que eu tiver um tempinho eu passo lá para conferir. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – Mais bombas cairão sobre as nossas cabeças, mas não fique muito ansiosa, elas virão no momento certo. Hahaha. Bjos

**Luan Leandro** – Eu já tenho ideias a esse respeito... Acho que esse é um desejo de todos nós. Bjos

**Dama Mary Potter** – Obrigada por acompanhar! Que bom que está gostando. Eu sempre achei que o Harry e a Ginny tinham personalidades fortes, porém pouco exploradas. Estou gostando muito de ver esses dois se desenvolverem juntos. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – Concordo totalmente com você! Bjos.


	30. A Conversa

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo chegando rapidinho para vocês.

**N/A: **Capítulo dois de cumplicidade on-line. Bjos

**Capitulo 30 – A Conversa**

_Ginny olhou para Harry ponderando o que deviam fazer._

_\- Eles têm razão – ele falou._

_Ginny assentiu e respirou fundo. Era a hora de falar sobre tudo._

\- Eu acho que Bill está certo – ela falou – Harry é mesmo minha alma gêmea.

\- Por que você pensa isso minha filha? - Molly quis saber.

\- Porque o sonho que nós tivemos não foi um sonho normal, parece que aconteceu de verdade. E quando eu acordei desse sonho, eu me sentia diferente... por que agora eu lembro... eu sei de tudo que ela sabia.

Harry olhou para ela.

\- Eu também sinto isso – ele falou – é difícil explicar, mas uma parte dele está dentro de mim agora.

\- Sobre quem vocês estão falando? – Arthur perguntou.

\- No sonho nós éramos diferentes do que nós somos agora – Harry explicou.

\- Diferentes como? – Molly quis saber.

\- É difícil explicar – Ginny falou.

\- Por que vocês não nos contam tudo desde o começo? - Sirius sugeriu - Isso pode ficar somente aqui, ninguém mais precisa saber.

\- Vocês prometem? – Ginny perguntou para os pais.

\- Sim – os dois disseram

\- Eu estava no meio de uma floresta – Harry começou a contar – Parecia uma floresta mágica, na verdade, não consigo imaginar nenhuma floresta trouxa com aquela aparência. Eu seguia uma trilha porque eu estava procurando uma pessoa, eu sabia que essa pessoa era muito importante para mim, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o rosto dela, nem do nome dela, nem por que ela era tão importante para mim...

Os três adultos escutavam com muita atenção, então ele continuou.

\- Eu continuei seguindo a trilha porque eu tinha o pressentimento que eu encontraria o que eu estava procurando no fim dela. De alguma forma eu sabia que quando eu a encontrasse, tudo faria sentido. Em certo momento eu percebi que alguma coisa estava me seguindo a distancia, se escondendo entre as árvores. Eu tentei ver o que era aquilo, mas era muito rápido e silencioso. Eu só conseguia ver uma sombra rápida entre às árvores algumas vezes.

\- O que aconteceu depois? – Sirius perguntou interessado.

\- Quando eu estava quase no fim da trilha, aquela sombra saltou na minha frente bloqueando o caminho. Era uma pantera negra muito grande, bem maior do que uma pantera real seria.

\- A pantera lhe atacou? – Molly perguntou preocupada.

\- Não. Ela só ficou lá me encarando por um tempo, como se estivesse se apresentando, ou algo do tipo, depois ela deu as costas e foi embora... Ela tinha olhos verdes como os meus.

\- Espera – Sirius pediu – pareceu para você que a pantera queria ser reconhecida de alguma forma?

\- Sim.

\- Eu não acredito! – Sirius comentou divertido – Você é um maldito prodígio, filhote!

\- Eu não entendo... o que isso quer dizer?

\- Isso quer dizer que você só tem onze anos e o seu animago já se apresentou a você. A maioria dos bruxos passa a vida sem sequer conhecê-los... eu e seu pai levamos anos para conseguir essa façanha. A parte mais difícil do processo é reconhecer seu animago.

\- Harry é um animago? – Perguntou Arthur.

\- Não – disse Sirius – Isso só significa que ele já está na metade do caminho para se tornar um, se um dia ele quiser fazer isso, é claro.

\- Isso quer dizer que se eu fosse um animago, eu seria aquela pantera?

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Então aquele leopardo sou eu? – Ginny indagou.

\- Acho que sim – Harry respondeu com sorriso.

\- Que leopardo? – Molly perguntou.

\- A trilha terminava em uma grande clareira – Harry explicou – tinha neve por toda parte, mas não fazia frio. No meio da clareira havia um leopardo branco com manchas a laranjadas, parecia só um pouco menor que a pantera e estava esperando por ela eu acho...

\- Estava – confirmou Ginny – assim como eu...

Ela parou insegura.

\- Continue minha querida – Arthur pediu.

\- Eu estava na clareira esperando Harry vir me encontrar, eu também não sabia quem ele era até ele aparecer. Quando ele chegou saindo do meio da floresta, eu entendi tudo... e eu sei que ele também entendeu.

\- Entendeu o quê? – Pediu Molly

\- Quando eu vi Harry, eu reconheci não apenas ele, mas a alma dele. Eu me lembrei de cada vida que nós vivemos juntos. Lembrei-me dele com outros rostos, com outros olhos, com outros nomes, mas era sempre ele. Em centenas de vidas diferentes eu sempre estive com ele, lutamos contra tudo e contra todos em cada uma delas para ficar juntos.

\- Ginny é minha alma-gêmea – Harry confirmou – eu tenho certeza disso agora. Especialmente depois...

Ele parou sem sabem se deveria dizer aquilo.

\- Especialmente depois do quê? – Arthur perguntou.

\- Especialmente depois da nossa união.

\- Que tipo de união? – Molly perguntou – Vocês se casaram no sonho, ou algo assim?

\- Não exatamente... – Harry respondeu muito vermelho.

\- Eles fizeram amor – Sirius os poupou de dizer as palavras.

E as crianças ficaram ainda mais vermelhas do que já estavam. Era toda a confirmação que ele precisava. Era bem óbvio na verdade.

\- Ginny isso é verdade? – Molly perguntou.

A menina confirmou.

\- Não fica brava, mãe – ela pediu – nós não vamos pensar em fazer nada desse tipo agora, eu juro.

Harry concordou veementemente, não queria os pais de Ginny pensando mal dele.

\- É por isso que eu sei que aquele sonho, só pode ter sido real – ele explicou – eu não tinha nenhuma noção do que um casal faz quando está sozinho. Já o Harry do sonho sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo... ele era completamente apaixonado por ela.

Ele olhou para o senhor e senhora Weasley que ainda pareciam confusos.

\- Eu não sinto agora a mesma coisa que o Harry do sonho sentia pela Ginny, mas eu tenho quase certeza que eu vou sentir um dia. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, e é muito importante para mim... eu não sei se conseguiria ficar longe dela – terminou.

Ginny segurou a mão dele mais forte. Tinham feito aquilo. Tinham contado tudo para eles. Agora ela temia o silêncio dos seus pais. Eles não tentariam separá-la de Harry, não é?

_Eles não podiam..._

\- O que vamos fazer agora? – Arthur ponderou.

\- Não há nada para fazer Arthur – Molly falou – o que está feito, está feito.

\- Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma conversa sobre namoro tão cedo, estão me ouvindo? – Ela se dirigiu às crianças – Eu entendo que vocês se gostam, mas não precipitem nada. Apenas aproveitem sua infância antes!

Ginny ficou tão feliz que soltou Harry e pulou para abraçar os pais.

\- Obrigada, obrigada! – ela dizia – Eu estava com tanto medo.

\- Medo do quê, minha menina? – Arthur perguntou.

\- Que vocês ficassem bravos quando soubessem de tudo e me fizessem ficar longe dele – Ginny falou com olhos marejados de alívio.

\- Nós só queremos sua felicidade, meu bem.

\- Eu sei.

Enquanto isso Sirius se sentou ao lado de Harry e o abraçou pelos ombros.

\- É isso aí, filhote! – ele falou – Algo me diz que vamos ter um grande verão pela frente.

XX

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Um pouquinho de suspense é sempre bom, não é? (hahaha) Como vai ser os dois garotões vivendo juntos? Acho que vai ser divertido. Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Ooops! Desculpinha. Harry e Ginny morando juntos não vai rolar agora, mas vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Sinceramente, é um pouco de azar mesmo. A coisa sai naturalmente, eu não fico aqui planejando parar os capítulos na melhor parte. Hahaha. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Uma mãe? Não sei. Cá entre nós, esse Harry está me saindo uma fofura mesmo, odoro o carinho dele pela Ginny. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – Alguma coisa me diz que Molly vai ganhar muitos cabelos brancos por causa desses dois. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – Foi mal! Rsrsrs. Bjos

**Rs95** – Acho que "choque" define bem a reação dos pais dela, tadinhos. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – O diário vai aparecer. Com quem? Esse é o mistério. Bjos

**Veronica Blake** – Bem-vinda leitora nova! \o/\o/\o/ Adorei suas reviews. Que bom que eu não estou destruindo o mundo da J.K porque eu adoro o jeito como ele é. Bjos.


	31. Novos Problemas

**N/A:** Pessoal, já tem um tempo que algumas pessoas vêm pedindo por capítulos maiores. Eu posto capítulos mais curtos por que é mais fácil para mim com o tempo que eu tenho. Mas se vocês quiserem capítulos longos, eu faço. Só que eu vou demorar mais tempo para atualizar. Por isso dê uma passada no meu perfil para dar seu voto na enquete que eu criei para decidir como serão os capítulos. No próximo domingo eu dou o resultado e começo a postar de acordo com a escolha de vocês.

**Capítulo 31 – Novos Problemas **

Harry, Sirius e a família Weasley ficaram por mais três dias em Hogwarts, apenas para organizarem as suas vidas e entrarem num acordo sobre a nova rotina de Harry e Ginny que não se largavam mais de jeito nenhum. Os pais de Ginny e Sirius concordaram em providenciar fácil acesso ao flu para os dois, assim as crianças poderiam se visitar todos os dias e passar um tempo juntos de fora adequada sem deixar suas famílias de lado.

Sirius ainda estava procurando um bom lugar para ele e Harry morarem, até tudo estar resolvido, Sirius achou melhor ficarem na velha casa dos pais dele apesar da casa não estar em seu melhor estado, como Harry pode ver.

Harry olhou através do grande cômodo escuro que tinha um papel de parede de mau gosto descascado e um tapete puído. O lugar era iluminado por candeeiros a gás e velas em castiçais em forma de serpentes. Olhou para o lado. Havia um porta-guarda-chuvas que o lembrava muito de uma das pernas do Trasgo que ele e Ron derrubaram no Halloween.

\- Quem morava aqui? - Perguntou meio divertido - Salazar Sonserina?

Sirius não parecia tão à vontade.

\- Pior... A minha mãe morava aqui. - Ele explicou – Vamos ficar aqui por pouco tempo, eu prometo. Só até encontramos uma boa casa para viver.

\- Eu preciso temer alguma coisa aqui? - Harry ainda brincava. - As cortinas mordem ou coisa assim?

\- As cortinas não, mas as doxies com certeza.

\- Doxies?

\- São fadas mordentes, uma infestação doméstica comum. São uns bichos bem feinhos. A mordida é venenosa, toma cuidado.

\- Ceeerto... Vou ficar longe das cortinas então. Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Além de um ou outro bicho papão ocasional nos armários, eu acho que não.

Eles atravessaram o Hall de entrada e passaram pelo corredor, os quadros tortos e manchados pelo tempo nas paredes resmungavam para os novos moradores do Largo Grimmauld, número doze. Uma escadaria conduzia ao andar de cima. Perto dela um retrato em tamanho natural de uma bruxa velha e feia (como aquelas dos contos infantis trouxas) gritava e xingava para eles de forma alucinada.

\- Harry, eu gostaria de lhe apresentar minha adorável mamãe! – Sirius falou irônico.

\- Ela é sua mãe? – Harry observou o quadro cauteloso – Ela parece assustadora.

Sirius deixou escapar uma risada que lembrava um latido de cachorro.

\- Seu pai costumava dizer a mesma coisa – ele comentou animado – mas o velho Prongs teve o azar de conhecer a velha ainda viva.

Subiram até o primeiro andar onde havia uma sala de visitas, uma biblioteca, um banheiro e um quarto que tinha um aspecto habitável.

\- Moony e eu conseguimos dar um jeito nesse aqui por enquanto. Está livre de doxies, bichos papões e poeira, só a decoração que continua horrorosa. Tem duas camas de solteiro, então podemos dividir até resolvermos o que fazer – Sirius explicou.

A bagagem de Harry foi colocada em um canto do quarto. Harry se sentou em uma das camas de solteiro. Não era tão boa quanto a sua de Hogwarts, mas infinitamente melhor que o colchão velho na casa dos Dursley.

\- O que você acha? – Sirius perguntou um pouco inseguro.

\- É incrível – Harry falou – parece a casa de uma bruxa má dos contos de fadas.

\- Minha mãe foi muito parecida com isso – Sirius explicou – a maior parte da minha família foi composta por bruxos das trevas reais, por isso eu nunca me dei bem com maioria deles. Poucos foram os Black que saíram pessoas descentes. Andrômeda, por exemplo, ou a sua avó. Tia Dórea era uma pessoa adorável.

\- Minha avó era sua tia?

\- Tia avó, na verdade. Seus avós tiveram seu pai em idade avançada, beeem avançada. Dizem que todos pensavam que eles não podiam ter filhos, infertilidade é uma coisa comum entre famílias puro-sangue, mas aí James nasceu. Seus avós o adoravam.

\- Eu não sabia que a minha avó era uma Black – comentou – eu não sei muita coisa na verdade. Ninguém me conta nada sobre a minha família, tudo o que eu descobri foi por conta própria ou com ajuda do diário da minha mãe.

\- Que diário? – Sirius perguntou.

Harry contou a ele tudo sobre o diário, e como o livro ajudou Harry a descobrir a inocência dele.

\- A genialidade da Lily me assombra até hoje. Acho que estou devendo uma a ela agora... Isso me fez lembrar algo que venho pensando esses dias.

\- O quê?

\- Você sabe que você não é um garoto igual aos outros, não é Harry?

\- Não? Eu aqui achando que todo mundo enfrenta bruxos das trevas e conhece a alma-gêmea aos onze anos...

\- Pois é filhote, lamento informar que não é assim que funciona para os outros e isso está me deixando muito preocupado.

\- Preocupado como?

\- Eu soube que você passou sua vida inteira ignorante da sua história até chegar a Hogwarts e depois disso muita coisa aconteceu com você em apenas um ano. Você mal voltou para o mundo bruxo e Voldemort já estava fungando no seu cangote e quando ele resolveu atacar as consequências acabaram respingando em Ginny. Isso é muito sério.

\- Eu sei, desde que eu saí da ala hospitalar eu tenho pesadelos todas as noites com Ginny sendo torturada, sonho com ela gritando de dor, chorando indefesa... Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo, mas eu não consigo ficar longe dela.

\- Eu não estou dizendo que você tem que se afastar dela, na verdade algo me diz que ela te faz mais forte. O vínculo que vocês criaram é uma grande prova disso. Eu e Remus e Andrômeda começamos a buscar algumas informações nesses últimos dias e descobrimos algumas coisas.

\- O que vocês descobriram?

\- Ignorando todos os mitos e lendas e partindo direto para a parte prática da coisa descobrimos que Soul-Bonds são realmente raros, mas foram registrados umas poucas vezes no mundo no último milênio. Pelas nossas leis, que são muito antigas, ele é considerado um vínculo matrimonial mágico não anulável.

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Que você e Ginny são legalmente casados.

Harry apenas o encarou sem acreditar.

\- Isso é uma piada?

\- Não é. Checamos o departamento de registros e contratos mágicos do ministério da magia, a união de vocês já foi oficialmente registrada. – Sirius informou - Ginny agora é Ginevra Molly Potter perante a lei e por causa disso, vocês dois foram automaticamente emancipados.

\- Emancipados? Isso quer dizer que para a lei bruxa, nós somos adultos?

\- Exatamente... Essas leis são antigas e há muitos séculos não são revistas. Isso serviu por muito tempo para forçar casamentos entre crianças por puro interesse político e financeiro entre as casas puro sangue. Não existem muitas leis para proteção de menores no nosso mundo infelizmente.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Harry falou.

\- Na verdade, isso não muda nada em curto prazo. O ideal é que ninguém saiba sobre isso até que seja necessário, assim podemos evitar maiores interferências na sua vida. Você deve contar para Ginny, claro.

\- Se eu sou emancipado, como alguém poderia interferir na minha vida?

\- Harry, algumas vezes é melhor deixar que o nosso inimigo pense que está em vantagem. Você não vai querer perder seu tempo em batalhas judiciais inúteis com pessoas que querem encontrar formas de te controlar.

\- Quem quer me controlar?

\- Eu poderia fazer uma lista. Começando por Albus Dumbledore, passando por alguns comensais da morte aposentados e encerrando com vários figurões da nossa esfera política – Sirius explicou – Entenda uma coisa, Harry. Você é famoso, tem um sobrenome forte e tradicional, é Herdeiro da fortuna e títulos de duas das maiores casas nobres de nosso mundo e, eu tenho certeza, é o bruxo mais poderoso do último século, mas se você não estiver um passo a frente, vai ser engolido por essas pessoas.

Harry ficou quieto por alguns instantes absorvendo as palavras de Sirius.

\- Eu não me sinto essa pessoa que você está descrevendo.

\- É compreensível. Aparentemente ninguém quer que você tenha plena consciência de quem é. Eles querem que você seja manipulável... Eu não vou permitir e você também não deve permitir.

\- Você acha que Dumbledore é um inimigo? – Harry perguntou cauteloso.

\- Não é bem isso – Sirius esclareceu – Dumbledore tem boas intenções, mas tende a acreditar que é o único bruxo bom e sábio do mundo. Na arrogância dele, ele tende a cometer erros e os erros dele podem prejudicar muita gente.

\- Ele podia ter te dado um julgamento quando você foi preso – Harry verbalizou um pensamento que teve alguns meses atrás.

\- Podia – confirmou Sirius – mas acreditar na minha culpa era mais cômodo, me tirava do caminho e tornava muito mais fácil manipular você... O velho diretor pode tentar negar, mas eu tenho certeza que ele acredita na maldita profecia tanto quanto Voldemort.

\- Ele quer me controlar por causa da profecia?

\- Você já sabe sobre ela?

\- Sim.

\- Eu acredito que tudo está relacionado a essa profecia. Estou certo que ainda teremos problemas quanto a isso.

Harry suspirou se sentindo muito cansado de repente.

\- Eu só queria ter uma vida normal.

\- Sério? Eu pensei que você gostasse da sua adorável esposa?

\- Eu gosto – ele riu – mas eu gostaria dela do mesmo jeito em qualquer outra situação.

\- Eu não posso te dar uma vida normal filhote. Eu só posso te ajudar a estar tão preparado quanto possível para enfrentar a vida que você tem agora, e eu sei que você vai se esforçar porque você tem a maior motivação do mundo.

\- Qual?

\- O amor... eu detesto precisar dizer isso para você, mas se você não for forte o suficiente para enfrentar esses desafios, Ginny vai ser a primeira a sofrer as consequências.

\- Então eu não posso falhar.

\- Não, não pode.

XX

**Dê seu voto na enquete!**

XX

Isinha Potter Weasley – A cara deles deve ter sido cômica. Eu até estranhei a reação da Molly, mas eu vou contar um segredo: Ela só ficou quietinha assim porque o Arthur estava comandando a situação. Ele avisou a ela para não fazer escândalo. Hahaha Bjos

Gessica Lirio – È uma possibilidade! Vamos esperar eles decidirem onde vão morar. Bjos

Veronica Black – Pois é, apesar de tudo eles ainda são crianças. Não é fácil falar sobre isso na frente dos pais. Rsrs. Bjos

Rs95 – Não, você pensou certo! Eles não vão conseguir ficar longe tempo demais. Bjos

Luh Mack – Ainda bem que o Sirius sacou tudo logo! Imagina a vergonha deles para dizer tudo? Bjos

Mandy Watson – A Molly sabe quando ela é voto vencido. Só não sei por quanto tempo ela vai continuar assim tão tranquila. Agora o Sirius vai colocar algumas pulguinhas atrás da orelha de Harry. Ele vai ter muita coisa para coçar. Bjos

Katherine Black – Ela é abjos senhora Potter, sim. Se as outras pessoas descobrirem isso, seria uma grande confusão, não é?

Samanta Potter – Acho que eles não vão conseguir ficar só na base do espelhinho agora. Eles precisam estar juntos com frequência. Vota na enquete! Vocês que vão decidir sobre os capítulos. Bjos

Gessica Silva – O Cap chegou rapidinho, não é? Só por que hoje eu tô de folga. Hahaha. Bjos


	32. Mais Uma Vez

**N/A:** Gente, semana passada foi sinistra. Não consegui nem chegar perto da fic, cheia de problemas para resolver. Não parei em casa. Esse capítulo eu escrevi de ontem para hoje, porque antes não deu. Desculpem o atraso e vamos torcer para essa semana se melhor.

**N/A:** Pelo o que eu pude ver, a maioria prefere que o esquema de atualizações continue como está: capítulos menores, mas com atualizações rápidas. (Quando Merlin Permite!)

Bjos

**Capítulo 32 – Mais Uma Vez**

Ginny estava deitada em sua cama na toca encarando o teto amarelo claro. A brisa da noite entrava pela janela aberta. A temperatura era agradável, mas não conseguia dormir. Todas as noites o sofrimento era o mesmo. Ela sentia tanta falta de Harry que mal podia suportar.

O tempo que passavam juntos durante o dia não era suficiente e falar no espelho durante horas não bastava. Ela precisava estar perto dele. Ela precisava tocá-lo.

A mãe dela provavelmente enlouqueceria se soubesse dos pensamentos que tinha às vezes. Era cedo demais, até ela sabia disso, mas não podia evitar. Tudo havia mudado.

Ginny não era mais Ginny, Harry não era mais Harry. Eles eram uma coisa só, uma mistura dos dois. Uma alma. Um coração. Um casal...

Casados... Ela e Harry eram legalmente casados. Ginny mal pode acreditar quando Harry lhe contou que estavam legalmente casados e emancipados, que a união deles não era anulavel, que estavam juntos para toda a vida e que eram adultos perante a lei.

Ginny não sabia nem como começar a contar isso para os pais. Temia a reação deles, especialmente de sua mãe. Harry também lhe falou sobre as suspeitas de Sirius. Eles tinham muito para pensar.

Era estranho. Ser legalmente adulta era curiosamente adequado agora, por que a cada dia que passava ela se sentia mais e mais como uma adulta de verdade.

Ginny acabou dormindo ainda sentindo imensa falta de Harry e com muitos pensamentos em mente. Ela não percebeu quando o sono veio realmente. Essa percepção só aconteceu quando ela se encontrou mais uma vez na clareira coberta de neve.

Harry esperava por ela.

Com tanta falta que ela sentia, não perdeu tempo questionando o que era ilusão ou realidade. Apenas correu para os braços do homem que lhe aguardava com a mesma expressão de saudade no rosto.

Quando os braços de Harry a envolveram amávelmente, Ginny sentiu como se uma dor persistente fosse curada um instante. Era um mistério porque as horas pareciam dias quando ela estava longe dele, mas ela não perderia a oportunidade de ter tanto quanto podia de Harry naquele momento.

\- Estamos aqui de novo... o quê isso significa? - Ela perguntou.

\- Eu não sei, Gin. - Harry respondeu com o rosto afundado nos cabelos e na curva do pescoço dela. - Precisamos de algum significado além do nosso amor?

Ele a fitou nos olhos.

\- Eu penso em você em cada minuto do dia. Não me surpreende que eu te procure em meus sonhos também.

\- Como pode isso ser um sonho? Se eu sei que estou dormindo, se minha mente está perfeitamente clara, se eu tenho total controle das minhas ações...

\- Tavez isso não seja um sonho, talvez seja uma realidade que nós mesmos criamos com o nosso amor, ou com a nossa magia, ou com os dois. Eu não preciso pensar muito sobre isso Gin, eu sei exatamente o que está no meu coração.

\- Isso faz sentido.

_O mundo parece ter mais sentido quando estamos aqui._ Pensou enquanto acariciava os cabelos rebeldes dele. Quando afastou a franja que caía sobre os olhos, notou algo.

\- Você não tem uma cicatriz aqui... - comentou.

Harry deu de ombros.

\- A cicatriz é uma marca que Voldemort me deu, fico feliz em saber que ele só conseguiu marcar o meu corpo e não a minha alma.

\- Eu também...

Qualquer outra palavra que Ginny pudesse ter em mente se perdeu quando Harry a beijou. _Era isso_, ela pensou. Era disso que ela sentiu falta todos esses dias, o beijo de Harry, o toque de Harry, a paixão de Harry. Eles tinham uma sede que não podiam saciar no mundo real, mas eles encontraram um meio para fazer isso.

Os porquês ficaram para depois. Harry estava certo, não precisavam de questionamentos, discussões e filosofias. Eles sabiam o que guardavam em seus corações. O amor que sentiam não era questionável, a paixão era uma consequência, e aquele ato uma necessidade.

Era libertador saber que ali não existiam regras e restrições. Ali eles não precisavam ter nome, idade, ou vergonha. Eram apenas metades de um todo, ansiosos para se completar.

Mais tarde, Ginny se deitou languida sobre o corpo do Harry como um cobertor quente e macio, repousou a cabeça no peito dele ouvindo as batidas fortes do seu coração e apreciando a forma como seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele, apreciando a sensação da pele nua contra a pele nua.

Harry estava relaxado e com os olhos fechados enquanto acariciava o cabelo sedoso e ruivo que se espalhava sobre o corpo dele. A mente dele estava perdida em pensamentos sobre ela. Naquele lugar onde nada os atingia, todos os problemas do mundo real pareciam pequenos para ele. Ginny era toda a realidade que ele precisava.

\- Seu cabelo já foi vermelho assim antes. - Ele comentou distraído.

\- Hum? - ela perguntou relaxada.

\- Em outra vida... você era um pouco diferente, mas o seu cabelo era exatamente da mesma cor.

\- Você consegue se lembrar?

\- Sim, apenas de algumas coisas... nada específico. Mas eu lembro que o seu cabelo me fascinava tanto quanto hoje.

Ela sorriu.

\- Você acha meu cabelo bonito?

\- Sim, você é muito linda.

Ela corou lindamente.

\- O que foi? - Ele perguntou.

\- Eu gosto de ouvir seus elogios.

Ele pegou a mão de Ginny e levou aos lábios, depositando pequenos beijos nos delicados dedos.

\- Você merece cada um deles.

XX

Ginny despertou no começo manhã, sozinha em sua cama, com o sol da manhã entrando pela janela. Espreguiçou-se gostosamente. Sentia-se bem, estava feliz. A angústia que lhe atormentava na noite anterior havia desaparecido, a necessidade quase incontrolável de estar com Harry, agora era suave. Estava em equilíbrio.

\- Ginny - a voz de Harry chamou pelo espelho.

Pegou o objeto que estava sob o travesseiro e respondeu.

\- Bom dia, Harry.

\- Bom dia, Gin. Está se sentindo bem?

\- Sim, muito bem, e você?

\- Melhor... Noite passada foi difícil, eu não suportava mais estar longe de você... pensei que estava enlouquecendo.

\- Era o mesmo para mim - ela confessou - aquilo foi real, não foi?

\- Eu só posso acreditar que sim, é a única explicação... eu precisava estar com você mais uma vez, daquela forma. Ontem eu sentia que precisava de algo, mas não sabia o quê. Só entendi realmente quando eu encontrei você nos meus sonhos novamente.

Ginny entendeu exatamente o que ele queria dizer.

\- Harry, eu acho que o nosso vinculo traz mais consequências do que nós imaginamos. Há momentos em que eu sinto uma necessidade tão forte de te tocar que parece que eu vou morrer, eu mal consigo soltar a sua mão quando estou do seu lado, e eu não paro de fazer magia acidental... eu me sinto como se estivesse em constantemente em desequilíbrio e que você é a única forma de me estabilizar novamente.

\- Eu acho que nós encontramos uma forma essa noite... acho que precisamos trocar... energia. Não sei, alguma coisa, para ficar estáveis. Eu entendo o que você quer dizer sobre a magia acidental, Sirius fica me vigiando o tempo todo com medo que eu solte um espirro e acabe colocando fogo nas cortinas sem querer.

\- Precisamos saber mais sobre o que está acontecendo... Vou pedir ajuda ao Bill, talvez ele consiga descobrir mais informações que possam nos ajudar.

\- Diga a ele que Sirius, cobrirá qualquer custo que houver. Ele, Remus e Andrômeda estão fazendo o que podem, mas não tem muita informação disponível.

\- Vou fazer isso, precisamos saber. Especialmente porque nós estamos mudando, Harry. Eu me sinto tão diferente, sinto-me mais...

\- Madura - ele concluiu.

\- Sim. A cada dia eu me sinto mais como ela e menos como eu mesma, isso faz sentido?

\- Vocês duas são a mesma pessoa, Gin. - Harry explicou - Por algum motivo nós só estamos crescendo rápido demais.

\- Talvez porque tudo esteja acontecendo rápido demais.

\- Essa é uma boa explicação, Sra. Potter. - Harry brincou.

Ginny soltou um gemido de frustração.

\- Nem me lembre, isso vai ser um escândalo quando descobrirem.

\- Sirius e eu estamos tentando encontrar uma forma de impedir que isso aconteça, mas não sei se vai ser possível.

Nesse momento um barulho alto de coisas quebrando veio dos andares inferiores da mansão Black.

\- O que foi isso? - Ginny perguntou.

\- Isso é o Sirius tentando convencer o Monstro a preparar o café da manhã.

\- Por Morgana, quem será que está ganhando a briga?

\- O Monstro com certeza.

Ginny soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Sabe, minha mãe ficaria feliz em receber os dois para o café da manhã.

\- Vou manter isso em mente.

XX

**N/A:** Amei todas as reviews! Só não vou responder cada uma hoje porque leva tempo e eu quero adiantar o próximo capítulo para vocês. Beijos


	33. Reparação

**N/A: **Mais um capítulo para compensar o atraso da semana passada.

Bjos

**Capítulo 33 – Reparação**

Arthur Weasley entrou no bar barulhento e cheio, o _Caldeirão Furado_ estava sempre assim. A popularidade da taberna era alta por ser o principal acesso ao beco diagonal. Todos os tipos de indivíduos excêntricos podiam ser vistos por ali, já que esse era a porta de entrada para a Londres Mágica.

Aproximou-se do Balcão e cumprimentou Tom, o barman.

\- Casa cheia hoje, Tom?

\- Bastante, Arthur, bastante – o barman lhe lançou um olhar – Lord Black está lhe aguardando em uma das salas privativas, suba as escadas, é a terceira porta à direita.

\- Obrigada, Tom.

Arthur subiu as escadas, pensativo. Estava curioso com o motivo daquela reunião marcada por Sirius Black, não entendia que assuntos o homem pretendia tratar com tanto sigilo. Desde a curiosa união da sua caçula com o afilhado de Sirius, as portas da sua casa estavam abertas para eles. Arthur podia ser um homem simples, mas não era tolo. Podia prever problemas à frente.

Chegou à porta indicada, bateu e aguardou. Sirius podia ser quase da família agora, entretanto ainda era o chefe de uma casa Mui Antiga e Nobre. Boas maneiras eram sempre bem vindas.

Em poucos instantes a porta se abriu para mostrar Sirius impecavelmente vestido e exibindo uma expressão solene, tal como um Lorde deve ser.

\- Que bom que veio Arthur. – Sirius cumprimentou – Entre, por favor. Estávamos apenas lhe esperando.

Arthur entrou na grande sala e descobriu que não foi o único convidado para aquele encontro, viu muitos rostos conhecidos ali. Um bruxo que ele conhecia do trabalho, o Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt se dirigiu à porta e começou a lançar feitiços nela e ao redor da sala.

\- São apenas alguns feitiços de segurança, não se preocupe – explicou Black.

\- Precisamos de feitiços de segurança? – Ele teve que perguntar.

\- Se meu passado me ensinou alguma coisa, é que precaução nunca é demais – Sirius afirmou.

Kingsley deu um aceno profissional para Sirius.

\- Tudo feito – disse.

\- Obrigado, Shack – Sirius virou para os outros – Sentem-se, por favor.

Arthur se sentou em uma cadeira da uma grande mesa de conferencias colocada ali, os outros fizeram o mesmo. Eram oito pessoas no total, ele, Sirius, Kingsley, Remus, Andrômeda, McGonagall, uma jovem com longos cabelos azul turquesa e um Goblin vestido com roupas oficiais de Gringotts.

\- Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer a presença de cada um dos senhores aqui. Creio que quase todos já se conheçam, caso contrário logo farei as devidas apresentações. O importante é que saibam que todos aqui gozam de minha inteira confiança e todos nós temos em mente os mesmos interesses. – Sirius discursou.

\- Em respeito ao meu convidado Mestre Ragnok, gerente dos bens das casas Black e Potter, peço que lhe deem a palavra. Prometi que não tomaríamos muito o seu tempo – Sirius explicou – Mestre Ragnok, tenha a bondade.

\- Hem-hem – o Goblin pigarreou tomando a palavra – Senhores, como foi pedido eu estou de posse dos documentos solicitados: uma cópia previamente autorizada do testamento do Lorde James Charlus Potter e sua esposa Lady Lily Marguerite Potter, antes Evans; a certidão de casamento e carta de emancipação do Lorde Harry James Potter e sua esposa Lady Ginevra Molly Potter, antes Weasley; e o termo de reparação das casas antigas e nobres Potter e Black em favor da casa Weasley por danos causados e serviços prestados.

Arthur ouviu as palavras com atenção, porém sem entender realmente. Melhor dizendo sem acreditar. Certidão de casamento? Carta de emancipação? Termo de reparação?

_O que estava acontecendo?_

\- Quem é o interessado, Senhor Arthur Septimus Weasley, Chefe da casa Weasley e descendente da linhagem Black por parte da mãe Cedrella Lysandra Black-Weasley?

Arthur estava tão desabituado aos tramites das casas antigas ao uso dos tratamentos formais que precisou de alguns instantes para perceber que o Goblin falava com ele.

\- Ah... Sou eu Mestre Ragnok, Arthur Septimus Weasley.

O Goblin apenas lhe deu um olhar de reconhecimento.

\- Senhor Weasley, em consideração e respeito à sua nobre casa, os lordes Harry James Potter e Sirius Orion Black vêm oferecer reparação por qualquer dano causado à sua linhagem referente ao casamento não estabelecido em contrato entre o Lorde Harry e sua filha Lady Ginevra. – Explicou o Goblin.

\- Mandam os antigos costumes que um casamento entre casas nobres seja estabelecido em contrato prévio com definição de valores e responsabilidades para cada família e com tempo adequado para os ritos de noivado e união formal. Dadas as condições atípicas nas quais foram fomentados os laços de união entre Lord Harry e Lady Ginevra, cabe a oferta de reparação entre as famílias em sinal de honra e respeito perante aos pares e à sociedade mágica como um todo. – Ragnok continuou.

\- As antigas e nobres casas Potter e Black oferecem a soma inicial de setenta e cinco mil galeões cada, aberto a negociação, em reparação aos danos possivelmente causados à sua linhagem e contratos previamente estabelecidos. Existe algum contrato matrimonial prévio envolvendo a sua herdeira com alguma das antigas casas?

\- Não, ela ainda vai completar onze – Arthur respondeu completamente atordoado.

\- Ótimo. Isso torna tudo mais fácil. – Informou o Globin – Senhor Weasley, o senhor concorda que a soma total de cento e cinquenta mil galeões seja suficiente para saldar as dívidas de vida e honra para com a sua casa?

\- Divida de vida? – Arthur perguntou confuso.

\- Até onde estou informado, Lady Ginevra salvou a vida de Lorde Harry através do mesmo vínculo mágico que gerou a união matrimonial entre os dois jovens. A dívida de vida deve ser saldada, bem como a dívida de honra.

\- Bem, a notícia do vínculo matrimonial me pegou de surpresa. No entanto, eu estou certo que podemos encontrar uma forma de resolver tudo, além disso, Harry é um bom rapaz. Eu não posso aceitar reparação pelo o que minha filha fez por ele.

O Goblin pareceu um tanto irritado pela resposta.

\- Senhor Weasley, tenho o dever de lembrar-lhe que recusar reparação à duas casas nobres é sinal de grande desrespeito e uma grave ofensa às duas linhagens. Lembro também, que a jovem em questão se trata de sua única filha e uma sétima filha, sendo a primeira mulher em sete gerações de sua família. Uma união com uma bruxa desse potencial mágico seria desejável para qualquer um dos jovens Lordes da sociedade mágica. Recusar a reparação desonra não apenas as casas Potter e Black, mas também a sua própria.

Arthur não sabia o que dizer. Era bem claro que ele estava enferrujado nos costumes antigos, a casa Weasley era antiga, mas há muitas gerações não tinha ouro e poder político para jogar o jogo das nobres casas. Esse não era o caso de Black, Sirius nasceu nesse mundo e foi criado para jogar esse jogo, e os dias em Azkaban não parecem ter minado suas habilidades.

Arthur tirou os óculos de aro de tartaruga por um instante e esfregou os olhos suspirando. Recuperando a compostura, recolocou os óculos e olhou diretamente para Sirius.

\- Você está tentando me obrigar a aceitar isso, me diga por quê.

\- Ainda temos muito para discutir hoje Arthur, mas precisamos passar por cima disso primeiro. - Sirius respondeu - Aceite a oferta de reparação, é o melhor a fazer pelo bem de nossos filhos. Entenda que esse jogo precisa ser jogado se não quisermos permitir que nossas crianças sejam prejudicadas.

\- Certo – Arthur suspirou – Eu aceito a oferta de reparação, sua dívida está paga.

\- Excelente – Ragnok tomou a palavra – Aqui está o termo de reparação, leia e se estiver de acordo assine no final do pergaminho. A quantia será imediatamente transferida para o seu cofre assim que ambos assinarem o termo.

Arthur leu o termo, estava muito bem elaborado e sem falhas. Ainda não entendia bem o propósito de Sirius, entretanto sabia que as nobres casas funcionavam assim. Assinou o pergaminho e o passou para Sirius que fez o mesmo.

\- Lorde Black é o procurador de Lorde Potter para esta negociação, então o termo de reparação está oficialmente executado. Neste momento a transferência do ouro já está sendo realizada.

Arthur apenas acenou em concordância.

\- Deixo os demais documentos em suas mãos, Lorde Black, já sabe como proceder. Minha parte nessa reunião está encerrada.

\- Agradeço pelos seus serviços, Mestre Ragnok. – Sirius se despediu - Que seu ouro sempre flua.

\- Que seu ouro sempre flua.

O Goblin saiu da mesa, fez uma reverencia e se dirigiu à porta deixando o aposento.

Arthur mal esperou o Goblin se retirar para confrontar Sirius mais uma vez.

\- O que isso significa?

\- Significa que nós estamos protegendo nossos filhos e ensinando-os como o nosso mundo funciona. Também estamos garantindo o bem estar da família da nova Lady Potter.

\- Eu nunca precisei do dinheiro de ninguém para garantir o bem estar da minha família. - Arthur começava a sentir seu temperamento Weasley despertar.

\- Eu nunca ousei dizer o contrário, Arthur. A minha intenção e a de Harry nunca foi desrespeitar você ou a sua família com o ato de reparação, e sim protegê-los. - Sirius esclareceu - Eu não sei se você percebeu meu amigo, mas nós temos uma bomba relógio nas mãos.

\- Eu suspeito que sim, mas eu gostaria que nós fôssemos claros a partir de agora.

\- Certamente. Vamos aos fatos! - Sirius declarou - Harry Potter é um filho para mim, o pai dele significou muito mais na minha vida que o meu próprio irmão de sangue, e eu não medirei esforços para proteger qualquer um com o sobrenome Potter e isso inclui a sua filha.

\- Sim, você já deixou isso claro em outras ocasiões. Diga-me onde começa o problema?

\- O problema começou doze anos atrás quando foi revelada uma profecia sobre o escolhido que seria responsável por destruir o Lorde das Trevas de uma vez por todas.

\- Harry? - Perguntou Arthur já adivinhando corretamente.

\- Sim, um menino nascido ao fim do sétimo mês, cujo os pais desafiaram o Lorde das Trevas três vezes, quem o Lorde das trevas marcou como seu igual e que possui um poder que o Lorde das trevas desconhece. - Listou Black - James e Lily deixaram uma cópia da profecia em seu testamento, vocês podem checar por conta própria. Harry já autorizou que eu compartilhasse a informação com vocês.

Arthur pegou a cópia do testamento oferecida por Sirius. Ele tentou ignorar a fortuna quase obscena que o menino herdara em ouro e propriedades para se concentrar na profecia. Os pais do menino pareciam preocupados com as repercussões dessa revelação na vida do filho.

\- Posso ver? - Perguntou a jovem de cabelos azuis.

Arthur olhou para ela com curiosidade.

\- Ah, eu sou a Tonks - a jovem se apresentou - sou prima de Harry... Se bem que no mundo mágico todo mundo é primo de todo mundo. Essa aqui é a minha mãe.

A menina tagarelou alegremente e depois indicou Andrômeda como sua mãe. Arthur teve vontade de rir, ele não era o único desacostumado às formalidades das grandes casas.

\- Ninphadora, não foi assim que eu lhe ensinei a se portar em reuniões formais. - Andrômeda ralhou - Desculpem-me, sabem como são os filhos.

\- Não me chame por esse nome, mãe. Isso não é uma reunião formal, é uma reunião de família.

Sirius deu uma boa gargalhada com as palavras de Tonks. O som lembrava um latido de cachorro.

\- Dora está certa, prima. - Sirius tranquilizou Andrômeda - Estamos entre amigos aqui.

Todos os presentes tiveram uma oportunidade de ler a profecia na integra.

\- Então foi por isso que o Lord das Trevas começou a caça-los em primeiro lugar? - Kingsley perguntou.

\- Sim - confirmou Sirius.

\- Essa informação nunca veio á público.

Minerva soltou um suspiro irritado.

\- Como se Albus fosse permitir que qualquer informação escapasse de suas mãos.

\- Albus Dumbledore sabe sobre isso? - O Auror perguntou.

\- Albus sabe de muitas coisas. - informou Minerva.

\- Albus Dumbledore, - Black retomou a palavra - Sabia e ainda sabe sobre tudo relacionado a Harry, e isso é parte do nosso problema.

Os olhares curiosos e questionadores não intimidaram Sirius.

\- Dumbledore sempre conheceu a natureza violenta e abusiva dos parentes trouxas de Harry e mesmo assim julgou adequado deixar meu afilhado abandonado nas mãos deles por onze anos.

\- O que você quer dizer com violenta e abusiva? - Kingsley quis saber.

\- Aqueles trouxas deixavam Harry passar fome enquanto criavam o próprio filho como um príncipe mimado. Meu afilhado por muitas vezes foi tratado pior que um elfo doméstico naquela casa, e recebia castigos físicos quando fazia magia acidental ou mesmo quando usava a palavra magia. – Sirius explanou.

\- Ele nunca teve uma festa de aniversário, nunca ganhou um presente de natal e dormia no armário sob a escada de uma casa com dois quartos vazios e durante todo esse tempo seus tios foram recompensados com uma mesada de quinhentos galeões mensais para abusar de uma criança. Cortesia de Albus Dumbledore. Isso foi tudo que eu pude descobrir, em apenas algumas semanas fora de Azkaban, imagine o que você descobriria em onze anos se fizesse algum esforço.

\- Quinhentos galeões é uma fortuna em dinheiro dos trouxas! – Tonks comentou – Meu pai é trouxa, por isso estou acostumada com o câmbio, isso dá pouco menos que cinco mil libras.

\- Molly contou sobre a primeira vez que viu Harry, disse que usava roupas velhas e esfarrapadas até para os nossos padrões. – Lembrou Arthur – Ron e Ginny costumavam nos contar histórias semelhantes a essas... eu pensei que era exagero das crianças.

\- Não era. – Remus falou pela primeira vez – Eu confirmei os fatos com alguns dos espiões que Dumbledore colocou para vigiar Harry. Senhora Figg e Dedalus Diggle são os que mais lamentaram pelas péssimas condições em que Harry viveu, mas eles disseram que Dumbledore os colocou sobre um juramento para não interferir.

\- Isso soa como algum tipo de conspiração. – Kingsley opinou.

\- Na verdade isso é exatamente o que parece, uma conspiração – Sirius afirmou.

\- Dumbledore conhece a profecia e acredita nela – ele explicou – o velho diretor pretende que Harry cumpra essa profecia, mas a questão é: Condenar uma criança a uma vida miserável e cheia de sofrimento para manipulá-la é aceitável?

As expressões de desgosto no rosto de cada um naquela sala eram a confirmação de que todos concordavam com Sirius.

\- Eu não estou aqui para começar uma guerra contra Albus Dumbledore. Sei que todos conhecem meu desgosto pelas ações do velho professor, entretanto minha única intensão aqui é proteger meu afilhado e Ginny. Cada um de vocês tem uma forma de me ajudar, posso contar com o seu apoio?

\- Nunca, em todos os meus anos como professora, eu pensei que veria um cenário como aquele que vi no fim do último período letivo. Harry quase morreu, só Merlin sabe como Ginny resistiu tanto tempo sob a cruciatus. Por um ano, estivemos abrigando o inimigo no nosso castelo e estivemos expondo nossos alunos ao perigo. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça novamente, conte comigo. - Minerva falou.

\- Se isso não vai se transformar em uma guerra de egos ou uma luta por poder político, pode contar comigo.

\- Já sabe a nossa opinião, primo. Conte com a gente! – Tonks falou por ela e pela mãe.

\- Tudo pelo filho de James – Remus declarou.

Todos esperaram Arthur se pronunciar. Ele ainda estava pensativo.

\- Diga-me, mais uma vez, por quê?

\- A profecia existe, Voldemort já a conhece e mesmo que ele esteja fraco agora, um dia ele vai encontrar um meio de voltar. Quando esse dia chegar, ele vai caçar Harry incansavelmente e como consequência Ginny será uma vítima também. Dumbledore quer usá-los, mas não quer prepará-los para o que vão enfrentar. Você gostaria de ver sua filha transformada em um cordeiro para o abate? Em algum tipo de mártir? Eu não. No entanto, é o que vai acontecer se não começarmos a prepara-los agora. Onde está sua lealdade Arthur? Com a sua família ou com algum velho bruxo idealista? Responda-me.

O discurso de Sirius Black tocou o fundo da sua alma, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir. Ele era um pai lutando para proteger sua cria, eles eram iguais. Não precisava pensar mais.

\- Minha lealdade sempre vai pertencer à minha família.

XX

**Lord West Potter** – É verdade. A Hedwig já pressentia essa ligação entre os dois, ela é uma criatura inteligente e cheia de instintos afiados. Um único empurrãozinho dela desencadeou uma bola de neve. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Eles não aguentam mesmo. Os dois estão lutando para equilibrar suas vontades maduras com sua idade jovem. É tudo confuso para os dois. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ Hahaha. Adorei. Bjs

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Com o tempo eles vão começar a entender melhor o que acontece com eles. Bjos

**Gessica Lirio** – O amor sempre encontra uma forma, não é? A floresta tem um significado sim, mas eu não sei quando ou se eu vou incluir isso na fic. Bjos

**Verônica Blake** – Foi o Sirius que achou um jeito de contar sobre o casamento, será que essa história ainda vai dar inquérito? Bjos

**Gigi W. B. Potter** – Harry e Ginny formam o casal perfeito para mim, eu também não consigo aceitar a ideia de um par diferente para nenhum deles. Que bom que está gostando! Adorei a reviews. Bjos

**Rs95** – Não, não vai rolar nenhum crescimento sobrenatural aqui. Eles só estão se tornando muito maduros de uma hora para outra, o que por si só já justifica alguns pensamentos impróprios.

**Katherine Black** – Esse é um dilema, eles são jovens e velhos ao mesmo tempo. Inocentes, mas cheios de desejos. Será que isso vai dar um nó na cabeça deles? (hahaha) Ainda bem que eles tem uma válvula de escape no mundo dos sonhos. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Calma, menina! Não coloca o testrálio na frente da carroça. O diário é um mistério que ainda vai te atormentar bastante. Bjos.


	34. Lealdade

**N/A:** Atendendo a pedidos eu vou divulgar aqui a adaptação da ficwriter **Catherine Crawfield**, o nome da fic é A _Noite Mais Sombria_ e é muito boa, mas a Catherine parou de atualizar pela falta de reviews. Dê uma olhada por lá, e se gostar deixe seu apoio. Quem sabe a Catherine volta a postar! =D

**N/A:** Alguém me alertou sobre as semelhanças do último capítulo com uma fic da autora **Hadassah Fatin**, _Harry Potter e as Fênixes da Magia._ Eu só queria esclarecer que as semelhanças não foram intencionais, que as relações de sangue que eu uso nessa fic foram criadas pela própria JKR e que mesmo que eu tenha me inspirado em uma ou outra fic para determinados detalhes usados em Correio Coruja a minha fic foi planejada de uma forma totalmente diferente. Se alguém tiver qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar.

Bjos

**Capítulo 34 – Lealdade**

Molly preparava duas xícaras de chá com uma expressão preocupada, o silencio de Arthur era enervante. O homem chegara a casa estranhamente quieto e com uma expressão séria que era rara nele. Arthur era sempre jovial, alegre e despreocupado, aquela seriedade somada às duas únicas palavras que ele dissera até o momento "precisamos conversar" eram mau agouro.

Serviu o chá sobre a mesa da cozinha e sentou-se de frente para o marido que aguardava silencioso.

\- Será que você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo Arthur? – Perguntou

O homem a encarou sério e cuidadoso, Molly chegou a ter a sensação que ele estava ponderando o que devia ou não lhe dizer.

\- Molly – ele falou – eu vou começar com a mesma pergunta que me fizeram hoje, e peço que pese bem sua resposta.

A dureza na voz de Arthur trouxe arrepios à pele de Molly. O que quer que tenha acontecido hoje trouxe à tona o pior lado de Arthur. Não que ela estivesse intimidada.

\- Porque não vamos direto ao ponto? Diga-me do que se trata.

\- Se algum dia a sua lealdade precisasse ser testada, com quem ela estaria? Com a sua família? Com o ministério? Com Albus Dumbledore? Com quem?

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Arthur? Nossa família nunca fez nada de errado. Por que nós nos colocaríamos contra o ministério ou contra Albus Dumbledore?

\- Vou colocar dessa forma, se você precisasse desafiar o ministério ou o próprio Albus Dumbledore para proteger a sua família, você faria isso?

Molly ainda não compreendia totalmente onde Arthur queria chegar, mas algo no fundo da sua mente começou a despertar... Ginny, isso tudo estava relacionado à Ginny.

Pensou em como encontrou sua pobre menina na ala hospitalar meses atrás depois de ser submetida por horas à maldição cruciatus, pensou em como ela chorava de dor, em como tremia de forma incontrolável, lembrou-se da filha chorando inconsolável quando soube que Harry estava morrendo. Tudo aconteceu sob o nariz de Albus Dumbledore.

\- Eu me colocaria contra o próprio Merlin para proteger minha família. Pensei que você saberia disso. – Ela falou.

\- Eu sabia. Eu só precisava ouvir mais uma vez.

\- Isso tem haver com Ginny, não é? O que aconteceu?

\- Sim, isso é sobre Ginny a princípio, mas pode afetar a todos nós.

\- Então diga de uma vez Arthur!

\- Ginny está legalmente casada com Harry Potter.

\- O quê? Acho que não ouvi direito.

\- Você ouviu perfeitamente bem.

\- Ginny nem completou onze ainda, não pode estar casada. Nós nunca autorizamos isso!

\- Ela não precisou de nossa autorização, acontece que para as nossas leis um Soul-Bond é um vinculo matrimonial não anulável. O casamento deles foi registrado no dia 28 de junho.

\- O dia que eles despertaram... como pode ser?

\- A magia é imprevisível – Arthur comentou – Eu não estou dizendo que estou feliz por descobrir que minha menina está casada aos dez anos de idade, mas está se tornando cada vez mais difícil duvidar do vinculo que eles dizem compartilhar.

\- Eu entendo, eu vejo a forma como eles se tratam. Eu acredito que eles se amam, mesmo sem entender o que sentem ainda, mas eles são crianças. Casados ou não, isso não muda nada.

\- Isso muda tudo! Eles estão emancipados agora.

\- Isso não é possível! – Ela quase gritou.

\- Sente-se e acame-se, Molly.

Ela nem percebeu que tinha levantado.

\- Sim, é possível. E hoje, Sirius e eu nos encarregamos de tornar tudo incontestável.

\- Como incontestável?

\- Nós ratificamos a carta de emancipação de Harry e Ginny, dando a nossa aprovação oficial, dessa forma ninguém tem a menor chance de reverter nem ou casamento, nem a emancipação. Tudo foi feito dentro da lei.

\- Então era isso que Sirius queria tratar com você hoje? Porque fizeram isso?

\- Não foi apenas isso que Sirius queria tratar hoje, ele também queria assinar um termo de reparação em favor da casa Weasley e queria abrir os meus olhos para algumas circunstâncias... Eu diria que ele teve muito sucesso.

\- Termo de reparação? Ainda fazem isso? Como assim, abrir os seus olhos?

\- As grandes casas ainda mantêm as tradições e Sirius está demonstrando que não está nem um pouco enferrujado.

\- Qual seria a ofensa cometida para exigir um termo de reparação?

\- Um casamento não previsto em contrato entre um Lorde e uma jovem de sangue-puro e uma dívida de vida. Ginny salvou a vida de Harry quando eles formaram o vinculo.

\- Eu não estou feliz com esse casamento, mas um termo de reparação não era necessário. Você não aceitou, não é?

\- Eu tive a mesma opinião que você, mas Sirius me convenceu do contrário. O termo de reparação é uma demonstração de respeito à nossa linhagem, recusá-lo seria tão desonroso quanto dizer que nossa filha não é uma bruxa de valor e que a vida de Lorde Potter não tem importância.

\- Eu sempre achei que as tradições das casas nobres não tinham nenhum sentido, tia Muriel é a única na família que ainda realmente se incomoda com essas bobagens.

\- Gostando ou não, você precisa começar a valorizar essas tradições Molly. Agora você é mãe de Lady Ginevra Molly Potter e a nossa família deve agir de acordo com essa posição para não desonrar nossa filha.

\- Por favor, Arthur, como se nós dessemos a minima importância para o que pensa essa gente, todos são da laia dos Malfoy ou pior.

\- Nós não nos importamos, mas precisamos fingir que sim. Nós não estamos imunes às tramas e armações dessa gente e acredite, nós vamos ter melhores chances contra eles se nós estivermos jogando o mesmo jogo.

\- Alguém está ameaçando nossa família?

\- Ninguém nos ameaça abertamente agora, mas precisamos ficar alertas. Sirius e Harry estão fazendo o melhor que podem para proteger nossa família e eu pretendo retribuir o favor. Harry é um de nós agora, e qualquer ameaça a ele vai nos afetar também.

\- Você está falando sobre você-sabe-quem?

\- Sobre você-sabe-quem, sobre Albus Dumbledore e sobre vários outros figurões que podem querer prejudicar Harry.

\- Mas Harry é só uma criança...

\- Molly, ouça com atenção. Quando eu termininar a minha história, estou certo que você vai concordar comigo.

Molly ouviu tudo em um silêncio angustiado. Arthur falou sobre uma profecia antiga, sobre traição que os Potter sofreram e sobre a morte deles. Molly admirou o ato de sacrifício de Lily para proteger o filho e quase invejou o tipo de poder que a outra bruxa possuía para ser capaz de produzir uma proteção como aquela.

Arthur também falou detalhadamente sobre a Ordem da Fênix, sobre a prisão de Sirius, sobre os anos que Harry passou sofrendo todos os tipos de maus tratos nas mãos dos tios e por fim, contou-lhe tudo o que descobriu sobre o ano letivo anterior até o final que todos já conheciam.

\- Dumbledore sabia de tudo durante todo o tempo? Que Sirius podia ser inocente, o que Harry sofria com aqueles trouxas e que você-sabe-quem esteve na escola todo aquele tempo?

\- Sim, até onde podemos descobrir.

Molly queria gritar, escrever um berrador para aquele maldito velho, socar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça centenária, mas não podia fazer nada disso. Não podia desafiar abertamente Albus Dumbledore, isso não traria nada de bom.

\- O que vamos fazer Arthur?

\- Por enquanto, nada. Vamos manter esse casamento em segredo, McGonagall vai nos ajudar ocultando o nome de casada de Ginny nos registros de Hogwarts, e vamos começar a ensinar nossos filhos discretamente tudo o que eles precisam saber sobre a nossa sociedade e sobre magia.

\- Sobre magia?

\- Eles não têm mais o traço. Eles podem fazer magia livremente contanto que não violem o estatuto de sigilo.

\- Só porque eles não têm mais o traço, não quer dizer que devemos autorizá-los a sair fazendo magia por aí.

\- Eles não precisam da nossa autorização, eles estão emancipados.

\- Não precisamos contar isso a eles, eles não precisam saber.

Arthur deu risada, Molly não entendeu a graça.

\- Minha querida, eles já sabem de tudo que nós estamos falando aqui, e Sirius só nos contou porque eles lhe deram autorização. Eles são independentes agora, meu amor. Mais do que nunca precisamos demonstrar que eles podem confiar em nós ou corremos o risco de ser excluídos das decisões.

Molly tomou um longo gole do seu chá, quase se afogando com ele. _Por que o mundo virou de cabeça para baixo de repente?_

\- O que vocês pretendem ensinar a eles?

\- Sirius está particularmente preocupado com a ameaça que você-sabe-quem representa. Por agora, ele pretende começar com magia defensiva básica com foco nas habilidades de duelo dos dois, ele quer ensinar habilidades úteis como aritmancia, runas, oclumência e alguma instrução sobre cura.

\- Oclumência?

\- É uma habilidade que impede que a mente seja violada através de magia. Você-sabe-quem é um _legilimens_, bem como Severus Snape e Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore pode ler a mente das pessoas?

\- Sim, precisamos ser cuidadosos. Talvez, aprender um pouco também.

\- Quem iria ensinar tudo isso a eles?

\- Até agora, Sirius recrutou para a tarefa Ninphadora Tonks e Kingsley Shacklebolt que são aurores, Andrômeda Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin que tem uma excelente formação em defesa pelo o que eu soube e Bill que está voltando para o país...

\- Bill está voltando para o país?

\- Ele quer ajudar a proteger Ginny, você sabe como ele é apegado a ela. Eu também soube que os duendes fizeram uma excelente proposta de trabalho para ele.

\- Isso tem o dedo do Sirius, não tem?

\- Provavelmente.

\- Você tem alguma outra notícia que possa me dar cabelos brancos?

\- Sim...

Molly o encarou com as sobrancelhas levantadas. _O que mais poderia ser?_

\- Eles querem a nossa autorização para ensinar Ron também... se ele quiser, claro.

\- Ron? Por quê?

\- Ron é o melhor amigo de Harry, e uma vez que a ameaça apareça eu não vejo Ron escondendo a cabeça na terra para se proteger. Ele vai querer lutar!

\- Não, de jeito nenhum! Ron ainda tem que me obedecer e eu não vou permitir que ele lute contra seja lá o que for.

\- Isso supondo que você vai estar lá para impedir... Ouça a voz da razão Molly, você acha que Lily Potter teria permitido a Harry lutar se ela tivesse uma escolha? Harry só tem onze e veja quantos desafios ele teve que superar.

\- Eu não gosto de nada disso.

\- Eu também não, mas precisamos ser racionais.

\- Eu não gosto de ser racional.

Arthur deu uma risadinha.

\- Eu sei... à propósito, estamos cento e cinquenta mil galeões mais ricos agora.

\- O quê? Como?

\- Foi o resultado do termo de reparação que eu assinei.

\- ARTHUR SEPTIMUS WEASLEY! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME DIZENDO QUE OUSOU ARRANCAR CENTO E CINQUENTA MIL GALEÕES DAQUELE POBRE GAROTO? VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA? COMO PODE ACEITAR UM VALOR ABSURDO COMO ESSE? DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE NÓS CONVERSAMOS VOCÊ VEM ME DIZER...

Molly gritou por longos minutos depois disso. Ela não podia gritar sobre o que realmente a incomodava, mas pelo menos ela tinha uma boa razão para ralhar com o seu marido.

XX

**Lord West Gordon** \- Sirius não está dormindo no ponto e vai tratar de acordar todos os outros também. Só não sei se Dumbledore vai gostar. Bjos

**Luh Mack** – Obrigada! Bjos

**Gessica Lirio** – Também gosto muito deles, o foco da estória é Harry e Ginny, mas o casal vai existir sim. Bjos

**Katherine Black** – Hahaha. Essas férias estão rendendo, não é? Bjos

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – Agora que Harry e Ginny estão jutos, eu espero que os amigos de Harry tenham um pouco mais de espaço por aqui. Bjos

**Rs95** – Sim, sim, sim. Black está colocando as manguinhas de fora. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – Hahaha. Ok ok. Eu estou tentando! Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – O problema é que agora Dumbledore vai ficar perdido igual a Gnomo de jardim na Floresta Proibida. É aí que mora o perigo, se ele se sentir ameaçado, só Merlin sabe o que ele pode fazer. Bjos

**Veronica Blake **– Postando! Bjos

**Felipe Potter Medrado** – Vamos ver, com a influencia de Sirius talvez isso aconteça. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Se o diário ficasse com a Ginny seria muito óbvio. Qual a graça disso? Bjos

**Gigi W. B. Potter** – Dumbledore é uma incógnita! Você nunca sabe se ele virá para bem ou para mal... Bjos

**Luan Leandro** – Dar conta de duas fics é difícil, mas eu espero não demorar muito. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – Quem quer outra reviews levanta a varinha 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ 0/ HAHAHA Bjos


	35. O Lago

**N/A:** Eu sei que todo mundo está ansioso para as aulas começarem logo, e eu entendo totalmente a ansiedade de vocês, mas eu peço só mais um pouquinho de paciência. Essa é uma fase de transição importante, tem muita coisa acontecendo e eu tenho muitas pontas para amarrar. Espero que esse momento não esteja sendo totalmente chato para vocês.

**N/A:** Eu estava revisando algumas coisas e percebi que talvez vocês estejam um pouco perdidos no tempo, pois eu não deixei a passagem do tempo muito bem marcada nos últimos capítulos. Perdoem essa falha, por favor. Para ajudar eu vou tentar localizar vocês nesse capítulo. Mesmo assim já vou adiantar, falta mais ou menos uma semana para o aniversário do Harry (31 de Julho).

**Capítulo 35 – O Lago**

Eram as férias de verão, porém Harry tinha absoluta certeza que a única moradora do Largo Grimmauld que realmente descansava era a Hedwig. Além de uma carta ocasional para Hermione e Neville, ela não tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Harry se sentia um tanto desnorteado ainda, desde o seu encontro com Rabicho e Voldemort na primeira semana de junho a vida dele deu tantas cambalhotas que ele mal podia se encontrar.

Passou quase todo o mês de junho preso em um coma mágico, apenas para acordar e descobrir que estava se transformando em uma pessoa completamente diferente. O vínculo que ele criou com Ginny desencadeou tantas consequências que era difícil gerenciar tudo.

Já se passaram três semanas desde que saiu de Hogwarts e desde então ele, Sirius e Remus não pararam de trabalhar. Primeiro tomando todas as providencias legais para que ninguém tente contestar legalidade da união dele e de Ginny, e depois travando uma batalha contra a velha casa da família Black que parecia estar fazendo de tudo para expulsar seus moradores atuais.

Fadas mordentes, bichos papões e o elfo doméstico estavam na linha de frente. Harry mal podia andar pelos corredores sem estar sujeito a um possível ataque das pragas domésticas. Até então Sirius não teve muita sorte para encontrar uma casa que atendesse às necessidades deles, mesmo assim Harry reparou que o humor do homem se tornava mais azedo a cada dia que ficavam ali.

Harry resolveu trazer o assunto à tona na noite em que Sirius e Remus retornaram da reunião com Arthur Weasley. Eles foram mais uma vez jantar em um restaurante trouxa para não precisarem encarar a terrível culinária de Monstro.

\- Sirius – Harry começou – agora que conseguimos colocar em ordem os assuntos mais urgentes, eu acho que devíamos começar a pensar melhor sobre onde vamos morar. Por mais encantador que o Largo Grimmauld seja, nós não vamos conseguir viver muito mais tempo por ali.

\- Eu sei filhote – Sirius concordou – Mas achar uma boa casa está sendo muito mais difícil do que eu esperava, já estou pensando na possibilidade de comprar um imóvel trouxa apesar de todas as papeladas e autorizações necessárias para adaptar uma casa assim para uma família bruxa.

\- Por que nós precisamos comprar uma casa? Até onde eu sei, eu herdei pelo menos três propriedades dos meus pais. Podemos dar uma olhada nelas e verificar se alguma está em condições de ser habitada.

\- Eu não sei Harry – Sirius ponderou – Cuidar de você é minha responsabilidade, sou eu que devo prover um lar e tudo mais. Além disso, eu não quero que você manipule sua herança cedo demais.

\- Esse argumento não faz o menor sentido. Se a casa é minha, eu tenho todo o direito de morar lá. Na verdade, acho que eu me sentiria melhor vivendo em um lugar que pertenceu à minha família do que construindo um lugar totalmente novo.

\- Você não fala nem um pouco como um garoto de onze anos, sabia? Tem hora que é meio assustador – Sirius comentou.

\- Ele logo vai fazer doze, Padfoot. Isso só vai piorar. – Remus falou brincalhão – Mas ele tem razão, estou certo que James ficaria muito feliz se Harry pudesse crescer onde ele cresceu. É um lugar incrível.

\- Você quer dizer a casa dos meus avós?

\- Sim, costumava ser uma bela propriedade. A magia lá era forte, muitos dos seus antepassados trabalharam para construir aquela casa. Eu tenho certeza que ainda deve estar em perfeito estado.

\- Então vocês já estiveram lá?

\- Claro, quando estávamos em Hogwarts nós sempre passamos nossas férias na casa dos seus avós. Foram tempos muito bons.

\- Podemos ir até lá amanhã?

\- Você manda filhote.

XX

Estando a casa Black tão inabitável como estava, Harry costumava passar a maior parte do dia na Toca com Ginny, Ron e os Gêmeos. Aparentemente Percy não era muito sociável mesmo quando estava em casa. Por isso, ninguém ficou surpreso quando Harry saiu da lareira por volta das nove.

Ron, Percy e os Gêmeos ainda estavam em seus pijamas devorando grandes pilhas de ovos e salsichas e senhor Weasley estava escondido atrás da edição matinal do Profeta. Ron foi o primeiro a reconhecer sua presença.

\- Hey Harry! Chegou bem na hora cara, mamãe quer nos matar de tanto comer. Pegue um prato e venha nos ajudar a detonar isso aqui.

\- Ron, não fale de boca cheia! – Senhora Weasley ralhou enquanto entrava na cozinha. - Bom dia querido!

\- Bom dia senhora Weasley.

Ginny entrou logo depois usando um vestido de verão azul claro e com o longo cabelo vermelho preso em uma trança. Sem a menor cerimônia caminhou direto para Harry e o abraçou. Harry se deixou afundar na sensação de alívio que abraçar Ginny trazia. Estar longe dela por qualquer quantidade de tempo ainda era difícil, mesmo agora que eles compartilhavam sonhos quase todos os dias.

Todas as manhãs repetiam o mesmo ritual e as reações eram sempre as mesmas, Ron encarava o prato de comida com as orelhas vermelhas, os gêmeos obsevavam a cena com uma curiosidade divertida e Percy desviava o olhar com uma expressão de desaprovação estampada no rosto. Apenas os pais de Ginny pareciam estar se acostomando com isso.

\- Você está muito bonita! - Harry comentou baixinho.

\- Obrigada. Eu já estou pronta, podemos ir se você quiser...

\- Espere! Onde vocês vão? - Ron perguntou.

\- Em Godric's Hollow - Harry falou - Quer vir?

Antes que Ron abrisse a boca para responder, senhor Weasley interrompeu.

\- Acho melhor não. É muito gentil de a sua parte convidar Harry, mas eu tenho certeza que vão haver outras oportunidades para isso.

Harry que realmente fizera o convite por pura educação se sentiu grato pela interferência do sogro. Na noite anterior ele convidou Ginny para acompanha-lo quando eles conversaram pelo espelho, ela certamente explicou aos pais aonde iriam e o que iam fazer.

\- Eu entendo, senhor – ele confirmou – obrigado.

\- Não por isso, meu filho. Será que podemos conversar com mais calma quando voltarem?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Como quiser senhor. Estaremos de volta até o fim da tarde.

\- Excelente, vamos aguardar. Podem ir agora, Sirius deve estar esperando vocês.

\- Até mais tarde.

XX

Pelo flu Harry e Ginny retornaram ao Largo Grimmauld onde Sirius e Remus aguardavam para aparatá-los até Godric's Hollow. A sensação de aparatar ainda era ruim, mas Harry estava começando a se acostumar.

Quando conseguiu puxar ar para os pulmões mais uma vez, Harry olhou ao redor. Não estavam na Vila onde ele esteve na última vez, estavam em uma estrada de terra cercada por uma floresta densa de ambos os lados.

O Vilarejo podia ser visto a distancia e a estrada parecia terminar em um imenso lago, quase tão grande quanto o Lago Negro de Hogwarts. Ele não via uma casa em lugar algum.

\- Eu esqueci o quanto este lugar é incrível – Sirius comentou olhando ao redor – Espero que com Harry aqui não tenhamos problemas para entrar.

Ginny ao lado dele estremeceu de repente e esfregou os braços como se sentisse frio.

\- Está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou se aproximando.

\- Sim é só... uma sensação. – Ela explicou – Você consegue sentir?

Harry procurou se concentrar em seus sentidos. Ele podia sentir uma magia muito forte e algo mais... uma sensação que ele nunca sentira antes, difícil explicar.

\- Parece que eu já estive aqui antes – Ele explicou da única forma que podia.

\- Bem, talvez – Remus comentou – Eu não tenho certeza se você veio aqui alguma vez quando era bebê...

\- Não é isso – Ginny interrompeu – Parece que nós já _vivemos_ aqui antes.

O olhar dela se fixou no lago com atenção.

\- Está ali, não está? – ela perguntou.

A construção ainda não era visível aos olhos de Harry, mas ele podia sentir a presença do lugar sobre aquelas águas. Por um instante, ele soube exatamente como era cada pedra que sustentava sua casa. Era como uma memória. Uma memória que ele não podia ter.

\- Está – ele confirmou.

\- Como eles poderiam saber? – Sirius perguntou em voz baixa observando as duas crianças que encaravam o lago, quase hipnotizadas.

\- Eu não sei. – Remus respondeu.

Eles observaram em silencio Harry e Ginny darem as mãos e caminharem juntos em direção ao lago. A magia da casa ainda estava ocultando o lugar. Sirius esperava que a propriedade se revelasse a Harry, uma vez que Harry era o único herdeiro daquele lugar. No entanto Sirius nem imaginava por onde começar.

Harry parou á margem do lago e observou a água espelhada. Ele já viu aquele lugar antes, tinha absoluta certeza. Seguindo um estranho instinto, ele deu um passo à frente pisando na água... Pisando sobre a água.

Seus pés não afundaram e não molharam. Era só uma ilusão. Harry deu mais um passo à frente e Ginny logo o seguiu. Era uma sensação estranha, caminhar sobre a água.

Eles avançaram sem medo por mais alguns metros, eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo por mais estranho que possa parecer. Harry olhou para trás e viu os dois homens observando com expressões temerosas.

\- É só uma ilusão – Harry explicou para os dois homens assustados.

Mais uma vez, aquela inspiração que ele não conhecia a origem veio até ele. Ele sabia o que fazer.

\- Meu nome é Harry James Potter – Harry falou para o lago – Eu sou o Senhor e proprietário desse castelo por sangue e direito. Abra seus portões para o seu senhor e seus convidados.

Uma luz começou a brilhar aos pés de Harry e a partir dali começou a se espalhar em ondas pelo lago. A luz tocou superfícies que antes não eram visíveis e aos poucos as pedras começaram a se revelar.

Os instintos de Harry estavam corretos. Não era apenas uma mansão, era um castelo. Não era tão grande quanto Hogwarts, mas era um castelo.

Eles pisavam agora sobre uma larga ponte de pedra que cortava o lago por cerca de duzentos metros. No fim da ponte, largos portões de madeira se abriam em uma muralha de pedra clara revelando a imensa propriedade localizada no meio do lago, cercada de água por todos os lados.

A grande construção estava conservada e os jardins pareciam intocados. Harry e Ginny começaram a caminhar os metros restantes até a propriedade com uma sensação de ansiedade na boca do estômago.

Não sabiam que segredos aquela casa guardava e nem sabiam se algum dia eles descobririam quais eram esses segredos. Porém a sensação persistia, alguma coisa os ligava a aquele lugar.

Mas o quê?

XX

**N/A:** Uma curiosidade para vocês, a propriedade que eu estou descrevendo nessa história foi inspirada em um castelo real quanto a sua aparência e arquitetura. Quem tiver interesse, pesquisa no Google **Broughton Castle** e dê uma olhada nas imagens.

Bjos

XX

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – Todo mundo gosta de transformar a Molly em uma mulher escandalosa e quase insana. Eu acredito que ela tem seu lado racional, mas precisa extravasar suas emoções de algum jeito. Rsrsrs. Bjos

**Gessica Silva** – Hogwarts vai voltar logo logo. Só faltam alguns pontos para ajustar agora. Bjos.

**Rs95** – Pobre Molly, Arthur corta o barato dela quando a obriga a ser racional. Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – Sim, sim. Vamos colocar lenha nessa fogueira. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Nem tudo vai ser igual ao segundo livro. Vou fazer umas adaptações, mas no fim acho que tudo vai dar certo. Bjos.

**Katherine Black** – Logo, peço só mais um pouquinho de paciência. Bjos

**Verônica Blake** – Eu precisei mostrar um pouco o que os outros personagens estão pensando nessa fase, mas logo o foco vai voltar para o nosso par favorito. Bjos

**Gigi W. B. Potter** – Nosso casalzinho está de volta. Bjos

**Gessica Lirio** – Atualizado! Vou contar um segredo, foi um comentário seu que me inspirou para criar parte do mistério que envolve esse castelo. Será que você vai descobrir qual? Bjos

**Lord West Gordon** – Molly está tentando acreditar que tudo é um exagero e que suas crianças nunca vão correr perigo novamente... coitada. As férias vão acabar em breve, pelo menos eu espero.


	36. O Jardim

**N/A:** Eu estou começando a me arriscar um pouco na estória, mas isso é uma coisa que eu sempre quis fazer. Para os mais críticos eu peço que compreendam, eu não sou especialista em nada, nem em história antiga e medieval, nem em cultura celta, nem mesmo em literatura. Porém eu sempre fui apaixonada por romances que utilizam esse tipo de referencia e quis tentar. Vou me esforçar ao máximo para essa experiência não distorcer o mundo que a JK criou. Espero que vocês gostem.

**N/A:** Esse é outro capítulo onde as coisas acontecem, mas as explicações vêm depois. Porém eu alerto que ele está cheio de pistas e informações importantes, se vocês ficarem atentos aos detalhes verão como tudo é parte da mesma rede de acontecimentos.

**N/A:** **Anam** significa _alma_ e **Cara** significa _amigo_, _companheiro_ e para os fins dessa estória, _amante_.

**Obs**: Quase tudo que eu sei sobre a cultura celta eu aprendi lendo As Brumas de Avalon. Hahaha

**Capítulo 36 – O Jardim**

Harry e Ginny caminharam toda a extensão da ponte de acesso com os corações disparados no peito. A cada passo que davam crescia dentro deles a sensação que algo muito importante estava aguardando.

Quando chegaram ao limiar dos portões pararam por um momento, contemplando aquele pressentimento. Eles trocaram um olhar. Ambos sabiam que algo os esperava. Algo que não podiam, nem queriam evitar. Deram-se as mãos com mais força e tomando uma respiração profunda atravessaram os portões.

Quando os dois cruzaram os portões do castelo, a magia do lugar os abraçou com tal intensidade que chegou a sufoca-los.

Por alguns instantes não puderam respirar enquanto eram invadidos e transformados por aquele poder. A força da magia que os atingiu era tanta que ambos foram ao chão sem forças. Com suas mentes nubladas, as crianças fecharam os olhos quase em agonia enquanto toda uma vida de conhecimento e poder voltava para eles.

Nem Harry, nem Ginny perceberam em seu torpor que um conjunto de luzes se filtrava através deles vindas de todas as partes do castelo. Por alguns instantes Sirius e Remus sequer podiam olhá-los tal a intensidade das luzes que os envolviam pulsando multicoloridas, e uma força os impulsionava impedindo-os de se aproximarem das duas crianças.

Quando tudo acabou Harry e Ginny estavam no chão lado a lado e pareciam inconscientes. Os dois homens correram até eles cheios de preocupação.

Harry foi o primeiro a voltar a si puxando o ar com violência como um reflexo da sensação de sufocamento. Sirius e Remus estavam sobre ele, olhando-o com expressões de preocupação. A mente do garoto estava confusa, perdida entre duas realidades distintas, porém interligadas, e tinha o corpo entorpecido e desperto ao mesmo tempo pela sensação de poder que o seu lar fornecia.

Levantou se sentindo estranho, como se estivesse dentro do corpo errado por um instante.

\- Harry, você está bem? – Sirius perguntou preocupado – Porque vocês não podem parar de me dar sustos assim?

\- Eu estou bem – Ele respondeu apenas.

Alguma coisa no tom de voz que Harry usou, fez Sirius ficar em silencio e encará-lo com estranheza.

Harry se aproximou mais de Ginny envolvendo uma de suas mãos com as dele e esperou. Demorou apenas mais alguns instantes para Ginny abrir os olhos também. Estava mais serena que Harry quando despertou. Ele podia sentir a aura de magia que emanava dela e ver a sabedoria em seus olhos. Ela também voltara.

Ginny encontrou o olhar de Harry, sentiu-se olhando dentro de outros olhos, e dentro dos mesmos olhos. Não precisava de palavras para saber que ele estava passando pelo mesmo conflito. Ambos estavam tentando equilibrar o conhecimento, as lembranças e as personalidades de uma vida passada com as pessoas que eram agora.

Ginny se sentou com uma graça e equilíbrio que nenhuma menina de dez anos poderia ter e quando falou sua voz carregava uma autoridade que poucas mulheres mais velhas possuíam.

\- Como se sente? – Ela perguntou a Harry que a observava em silêncio.

\- Sinto muitas coisas, é difícil escolher apenas uma para descrever – Ele respondeu.

\- Eu posso entender isso.

\- Você sabia que isso aconteceria?

\- Não. Como eu poderia saber?

\- Você sempre soube de muitas coisas_, anam cara_.

Ela sorriu pelas palavras de carinho que carregavam tanto significado para os dois.

_Anam Cara_ é uma expressão da língua antiga, significa _amigo de minha alma._ Era a expressão de amor mais sublime dos tempos sagrados, podia ser dedicada a uma mãe, a um irmão, ou a um amigo valioso com quem não se tinha laços de carne ou sangue. Mas quando usada pelos amantes, _anam cara_ ganhava um significado maior, traduzia-se naquilo que hoje eles chamavam de alma-gêmea.

Ginny olhou nos olhos de seu amado com suavidade.

\- Posso conhecer muitas coisas, mas não tudo – Ela explicou - O universo não me revela todos os seus caprichos.

Ele aceitou essa resposta.

\- Acredita que seus poderes podem estar de volta?

\- Sinto minha magia quase tão forte quanto antes agora, mas quanto ao resto só o tempo dirá.

\- Harry, sobre o que vocês estão falando? - Sirius perguntou.

Harry olhou para o padrinho que parecia ansioso e preocupado.

\- É uma longa história - ele tentou explicar - vamos entrar primeiro e depois conversamos com mais calma.

Harry se ergueu do chão e ajudou Ginny a levantar. Ela o fez com toda a graça e a beleza que só uma descendente do povo das fadas como ela poderia fazer. Harry não pode deixar de admirá-la.

\- Ginny Weasley sempre foi encantadora – ele falou – mas vejo que toda graciosidade da minha pequena fada está de volta.

\- Não consigo evitar – ela respondeu um pouco tímida.

\- Eu não estou reclamado, apenas admirando.

Sirius e Remus surpresos observavam as duas crianças agirem mais estranhamente que o normal. Na verdade, Sirius já estava se sentindo um pouco estúpido na presença daqueles dois. Parecia que eles sempre carregavam segredos que ninguém mais no universo conhecia.

\- Se ninguém aqui me contar logo o que está acontecendo, eu juro que vou levar vocês dois direto para os inomináveis. – Ele estourou - Já estou começando a enlouquecer com esses malditos mistérios!

Ginny olhou Sirius com um sorriso divertido, porém amável.

\- Eu compreendo sua aflição. Eu lhe juro que logo contaremos tudo o que vocês precisam saber. Confio em sua lealdade meus amigos, só peço mais um pouco de paciência. Quero conhecer a minha casa mais uma vez.

\- O que você quer dizer com "mais uma vez"? – Remus indagou.

\- Exatamente isso, _mais uma vez. _– Ela respondeu olhando ao redor da propriedade.

– Está um pouco diferente, não está? – Ela perguntou a Harry.

\- Um pouco. É natural que a família modifique a propriedade ao longo dos anos, entretanto a magia é a mesma, eu posso senti-la tão forte quanto antes.

Ginny concordava, quase podia ver a magia fluindo como sangue pelas muralhas e paredes de pedra. Podia sentir as alas de proteção, muito fortes e muito mortais. E sabia que podia controlar toda a magia dali se quisesse, afinal era a sua própria magia impregnada naquelas paredes.

Harry estava parado ao lado dela olhando as muralhas e a construção também perdido em contemplação.

\- Eu não entendo – Harry comentou – Porque meus pais não ficaram aqui quando se esconderam de Voldemort?

\- Eu não tenho certeza filhote – Sirius respondeu – mas acho que Dumbledore desaconselhou seus pais a se esconderem aqui. A magia desse castelo é muito misteriosa, ninguém sabia como controlar as alas e nem até que ponto elas podiam proteger vocês. Não se pode colocar um _Fidelius_ em um lugar tão cheio de magia antiga.

\- Isso é estúpido, ninguém que pertença a minha linhagem pode ser prejudicado dentro dessas paredes! Como eles não poderiam saber disso?

\- Eu não sei se eles não sabiam, Harry – Remus falou – Naquela época todos nós estávamos tão cheios de dúvidas, todos nós confiávamos no julgamento de Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore estava enganado – Ginny falou – Ninguém poderia ferir Harry aqui. O castelo está repleto de magia de sangue, qualquer um com más intenções seria imediatamente atacado pelas alas, e garanto: facilmente morto. Eu mesma me encarreguei disso.

\- Ginny, desculpe-me, mas eu não imagino como isso seria possível. – Remus falou preocupado com as palavras da menina – Nunca ouvi falar de alas que trabalhassem dessa forma antes.

\- Eu entendo – ela não se abalou – muitos dos antigos segredos já estavam perdidos no tempo que esse castelo foi construído.

\- Nem toda a magia que existe está escrita nos nossos livros, Remus. – Harry comentou.

Eles seguiram o caminho de pedra que cortava a grama verde até o pátio de entrada. Entretanto Ginny preferiu contornar o castelo por fora e se dirigir aos jardins, Harry e os outros a seguiram.

Harry sabia que esse seria o primeiro lugar que ela desejaria visitar. Os jardins eram os seus domínios e em sua outra vida, Ginny sempre fora extremamente cuidadosa com cada flor e cada pequena erva mágica ou não mágica desses jardins, pois ela mesma as plantara e conhecia cada um dos usos de todas elas.

A natureza era a fonte do poder das filhas da Grande Deusa, ela mesma lhe ensinara isso.

Ginny estava encantada, seus jardins ainda estavam tão lindos e bem cuidados quanto no tempo que ela passava horas do seu dia nele, com suas meditações, com suas orações, com seus feitiços e dedicando-se a cuidar das plantas que ela tanto amava.

Ginny queria tocar e cheirar tudo. Todas as memórias que aquelas sensações traziam eram emocionantes. Olhou para Harry que a observava de perto com um sorriso satisfeito e não pode deixar de sorrir também. Ele conhecia bem o seu amor por aquele lugar.

Quantas vezes ele a procurara por todo o castelo apenas para encontra-la nesses jardins? Quantas vezes os dois se entregaram à paixão, ali mesmo, naquela grama e sob a luz da lua? Quantas vezes suas crianças correram felizes entre aquelas flores e árvores?

Incontáveis vezes.

Ela viu Harry se aproximar de uma robusta macieira carregada de frutos tão bonitos e vermelhos que pareciam sobrenaturais. Ele tocou o tronco da árvore de forma reverente quase impressionado por ela ainda estar ali ainda tão bela.

Aquela árvore era mágica, ela produzia belas maçãs mesmo no verão mais quente ou no inverno mais rigoroso, seus frutos eram sempre belos e saborosos e não estragavam facilmente. Foi um presente de Harry para ela em sua vida anterior.

"_A magia que alimenta essa árvore é sustentada pelo meu amor por você minha anam, enquanto ela for bela e fértil você saberá que meu amor por você ainda está enraizado no meu coração."_

Ginny se aproximou e tocou a árvore também. A memória daquelas palavras era tão viva que elas soavam em seus ouvidos como se Harry as tivesse dizendo naquele momento. Ela olhou para Harry e sorriu sem conseguir evitar que seus olhos se tornassem marejado de emoção.

Por oitocentos anos sua macieira reinou majestosa abundante naqueles jardins. Poderia existir uma prova de amor mais poderosa que essa?

\- Sirius – ela falou chegando a uma conclusão – por favor, convide meus pais para nos visitar amanhã. Eles também vão precisar entender tudo, mas eu não vou deixar a minha casa. Pelo menos, não agora.

XX

**Ana Carolina Potter** – Realmente adorei a sua review. É bom saber que mais pessoas estão se apaixonando por esse mundinho que eu estou tentando recriar. Correio Coruja realmente começou despretensiosa. Eu iniciei a fanfic no meio de uma noite de insônia onde algumas ideias não paravam de martelar a minha cabeça, então liguei o notebook e comecei a escrever. Já mudei muito do que eu planejei para a fic a princípio, eu diria que ela está tomando proporções quase épicas sem que eu possa evitar. Claro que eu sempre preciso pesar como determinada mudança vai afetar o enredo geral, mas acredito que tudo está sob controle até agora. Eu pretendo escrever até o fim da guerra, que será no sétimo ano se nada mudar. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos

**Isinha Potter Weasley **– Harry e Ginny são muito sensíveis à magia, tanto à magia deles mesmos quanto à magia dos lugares, objetos e de outros bruxos. Isso acontece porque eles são mais poderosos que a maioria dos bruxos e têm seus sentidos mágicos mais desenvolvidos. Por isso eles sabiam algo importante aconteceria no castelo.

**Dama Mary Potter** – Thank you!

**Gessica Lírio** – Sim, tem haver com a floresta dos sonhos. Eu ainda estou pensando onde eu vou incluir esse detalhe, mas tudo está dentro de um plano. Bjos

**Samanta Potter** – Eu não quero matar nenhuma leitora. Isso seria contraproducente! Quem deixaria reviews. A resposta está nesse capítulo: Eles construíram esse castelo na ultima vida deles. Mais detalhes sobre isso virão no futuro. Beijos

**Felipe Potter Medrado** – Acho que Bill será mais um aliado do que um estorvo. Melhor assim, não é? Beijos

**Mandy Watson** – Hahaha! Adoro. Beijos

**Katherine Black** – Gostou do castelo? Claro que mais detalhes virão, mas espero que eu tenha saciado um pouco da sua curiosidade. Bjos

**Veronica Blake** – Tadinho do Rony! Ele fica perdido no meio desses dois. O problema é que o Ron ainda é uma criança enquanto Harry e Ginny pensam como adultos, agora vocês vão começar a entender o porquê deles serem tão maduros. Com o tempo vai melhorar. Afinal, até o Ron precisa crescer um dia! Acho que Percy está condenado a ser um eterno inconveniente apesar de ser amado por toda a família Weasley, o bom é que ele sempre cai na real. Demora, mas cai! Rsrsrs. Beijos.

**Gessica Silva** – Atualizado!

**Gigi W. B. Potter** – O diário vai aparecer, assim como o basilisco e tudo mais. O segredo é quem vai ser possuído pelo diário. A JK nunca se prendeu muito ao período de férias nos livros, então ela deixou dois meses em cada ano para eu brincar com a minha criatividade. Essas férias estão movimentadas, não é? Hahaha. Bjos

**Lord West Gordon** – É um belo castelo, não é? Ele me encantou porque ele parece mais uma grande casa do que um castelo, e esse é exatamente o tipo de lar que eu imaginava para Harry e Ginny. Um lugar que lhes desse conforto e segurança, mas sem tanta imponência e ostentação por que eles não valorizam esse tipo de coisa. Beijos.

**Luh Mack** – E agora? Você tem mais perguntas ou menos perguntas rondando a sua cabeça? Rsrs. Beijos

**Lizzy Costa** – Dumbledore não é um vilão, é apenas arrogante. Ele tende a acreditar que só ele tem a solução para todos os problemas. E se você prestar atenção, ele criou mais problemas do que solucionou na estória original. Harry só venceu a guerra por um golpe de sorte, por que o plano de Dumbledore tinha tudo para dar errado. Dumbledore pode ser um pouco relutante para abrir mão da suposta onisciência dele, mas Harry, Ginny e Sirius vão fazer de tudo para podar as manipulações dele. Beijos.


	37. Gnomos de Jardim

**N/A:** A nossa amada J.K.R. deixou alguns espaços vazios quando construiu a árvore genealógica do mundo de Harry Potter. Eu vou preencher os espaços vazios de uma forma que atenda aos propósitos dessa estória.

**N/A: **Esse é só um capítulo de passagem, já estou correndo com o próximo capítulo!

XX

**Capítulo 37 – Gnomos de Jardim**

Molly olhou mais uma vez para o relógio da família preocupada. O ponteiro de Ginny estava persistentemente apontado para o marcador "em casa" e por algum motivo isso estava lhe incomodando mais do que se o relógio estivesse marcando "perigo mortal".

\- O que está acontecendo mãe? – Bill que chegara de viagem naquela tarde perguntou – Você está rodando pela casa inquieta há horas.

\- É Ginny, já está anoitecendo e ela ainda não voltou – Ela tentou não transparecer muito sua ansiedade – e esse relógio está quebrado! Fica me dizendo que Ginny está em casa e só me deixa mais preocupada.

\- Eu tenho certeza que Ginny está bem, mãe. Eu sempre disse que esse relógio só serve para deixar a senhora mais ansiosa.

\- Quer ajuda para preparar o jantar? – Ele perguntou para distraí-la.

\- Não precisa, já está quase tudo pronto...

Uma batida na porta da frente a deixou alerta.

\- Até que enfim vocês voltaram! – Ela já dizia em voz alta – Eu estava morrendo de preocupação...

Molly ficou muda ao abrir a porta e perceber que apenas Sirius estava lá.

\- Onde estão as crianças?

Sirius pareceu bastante desconcertado com essa pergunta.

\- Hum... Molly será que podemos conversar? – Ele disse inseguro – Aconteceu algo hoje...

\- O QUE ACONTECEU AGORA? – Ela perguntou sem perceber que seu tem de voz começava a subir.

\- Nada muito grave... _dependendo do ponto de vista _– ele disse a última parte para si mesmo

\- O QUÊ ACONTECEU?

\- Olha, as crianças estão perfeitamente bem e seguras...

\- SIRIUS BLACK, O-QUE-ACONTECEU?

Bill prevendo uma explosão de grandes proporções resolveu intervir.

\- Mãe, calma. Porque não deixa Sirius entrar para falarmos direito... Entre por favor, Sirius.

Lançando um olhar por cima do ombro ele viu que Ron e os gêmeos já espiavam curiosos da escada.

\- Vocês aí! Chamem o papai rápido. – Bill ordenou.

Dentro de poucos minutos Bill, Molly, Arthur e Sirius estavam acomodados na mesa da cozinha para falar enquanto Ron e os Gêmeos pairavam ao redor tentando descobrir o que houve.

\- Então, o que aconteceu? – Molly perguntou sem rodeios apesar de parecer um pouco mais sob controle.

\- Bem, hoje nós visitamos Godric´s Hollow para Harry conhecer a antiga casa dos avôs dele...

\- Sim, nós já sabíamos sobre isso – Molly adiantou.

\- Acontece que a casa, não é uma simples casa. É um castelo muito antigo para falar a verdade... Eu acho que quase tão antigo quanto Hogwarts e tão mágico quanto... ou mais.

Bill escutou com interesse.

\- Eu entendo que com algum recurso alguém possa colocar excelentes feitiços de proteção em uma propriedade, mas não posso acreditar que ainda exista alguma propriedade na Grã-Bretanha que seja comparável a Hogwarts.

\- Você sabia que Harry é descendente de Godric Gryffindor?

Bill ergueu uma sobrancelha para isso enquanto Ron e os gêmeos arregalaram os olhos.

\- A maioria das pessoas acha que é apenas especulação, mas é real. James era orgulhoso como o inferno desse fato e, sinceramente depois de hoje...

\- O que aconteceu hoje? – Molly insistiu.

\- Quando aqueles dois colocaram os pés dentro da propriedade a magia deles reagiu de alguma forma com a magia do castelo. Foi como se aquele lugar tivesse fortalecido eles de alguma forma... Eu nunca... eles estão muito diferentes agora... isso foi muito pior do que quando eles formaram o Soul-bond.

Sirius ainda não entendera exatamente o que aconteceu, por isso era tão difícil explicar.

\- O que quer dizer? Eles estão bem? – Arthur perguntou preocupado.

\- Sim, eles estão bem. Extremamente bem, eles só estão um pouco... _estranhos_.

\- Mais estranhos do que o normal? – Fred perguntou meio alarmado, meio divertido.

Ron de olhos ainda arregalados concordava com o irmão.

\- Estranhos como? – Bill perguntou.

\- Eles parecem ter... como dizer... lembrado do passado deles, eu acho.

\- Que passado? – Ron perguntou sem entender – Eles só se conhecem há um ano.

\- Eu quero dizer, vidas passadas... uma vida passada mais especificamente. Lembraram-se da última vez em que eles moraram naquele castelo, eles também afirmam tê-lo construído.

\- Harry e Ginny construíram um castelo? – George perguntou.

\- Um castelo mágico como Hogwarts? – Fred acrescentou.

\- Mas eles só têm onze anos! – Ron não estava conformado.

\- Deixe-me ver se entendi! – Bill cortou a tagarelice dos irmãos – Harry e Ginny afirmam ter se lembrado de uma vida passada onde eles viveram no Castelo Potter?

\- Ele se chama _O Castelo do Lago_, na verdade. Mas é exatamente isso que você entendeu Bill.

\- Que diferença isso faz? – Molly perguntou – Por que eles não vieram nos contar isso por conta própria? Eu quero dizer, tudo se tornou confuso depois desse Soul-bond, mas nós entendemos.

\- Eles não querem deixar o castelo... Ginny particularmente não pretende sair de lá tão cedo e Harry vai fazer qualquer coisa que ela quiser.

Molly apertou os olhos.

\- _Como não pretende sair de lá? Ela não quer voltar para casa?_

\- Eu receio que não... foi ela que pediu para vir aqui e convidar vocês para visita-la amanhã. Ela quer explicar pessoalmente.

\- Qual o problema dessa menina? Eu sei que a nossa casa não é nenhum palácio, mas é a casa DELA!

Sirius respirou fundo e falou.

\- Na verdade, quando ela pediu para convida-los ela disse "eu não vou deixar a minha casa agora". Ela estava falando sério, eu acho que tem alguma coisa haver com o jardim.

\- NÓS TEMOS UM JARDIM! - Molly gritou.

\- Não mãe, nós só temos gnomos de jardim. É diferente! – Fred disse apesar de saber que estava arriscando o pescoço com essas palavras.

\- Molly você não entende... – Sirius tentou explicar – Eles _mudaram_.

\- Mudaram como? – Bill perguntou.

\- Eles têm amadurecido muito rapidamente desde o fim de junho... Vocês também devem ter percebido isso! Só que agora eles agem como verdadeiros adultos... para ser sincero, acho que eles fariam Dumbledore parecer um adolescente rebelde tal a maturidade deles... é assustador.

\- Eles só são crianças... – Arthur falou parecendo deprimido.

\- Eu sei... mas não são crianças comuns.

\- Não importa! – Molly falou decidida – Eu vou até lá agora mesmo e vou trazer minha filha de volta para casa.

\- Você não poderia. – Sirius disse – Ela só autorizou a visita para amanhã e se eu entendi corretamente, o castelo é obediente à vontade deles. A magia chega a ser sobrenatural de tão poderosa... Acredite em mim, você não veria o castelo mesmo se estivesse se afogando no maldito lago.

\- O castelo fica perto de um lago? – Ron perguntou curioso.

\- O castelo fica dentro de um lago – Sirius corrigiu.

\- Isso é impossível – Bill comentou.

\- Harry e Ginny gostam de desafiar o impossível – Ele concluiu.

XX

**Ana Carolina Potter** – Harry e Ginny são muito poderosos, isso tem haver com a história deles que vocês vão descobrir aos poucos. Sim, eles estão agindo como adultos mesmo. Especialmente agora que eles se lembraram de quem eles foram, o que eles fizeram e como eles pensavam. Receio que eles deixaram de ser crianças inocentes a partir de agora. Vai ser difícil fazer as outras pessoas entenderem isso. Beijos

**Samanta Potter** – Molly não está nada feliz... nadinha mesmo. Beijos

**Lord West Gordon** – Para ser sincera, até eu fiquei arrepiada quando eu reli esse capítulo. Saiu melhor do que eu esperava. Vou tentar não deixar vocês na expectativa muito tempo. Os jardins são incríveis, não é? Eu pesquisei muito para achar um castelo que transmitisse a essência do que eu estou escrevendo aqui. Beijos.

**Rs95** – Eles não estão muito satisfeitos, não é? Bjos

**Mandy Watson** – A Molly está inconformada, coitada. Sim, foram eles que construíram o castelo. Aguarde, virão nomes, sobre nomes, árvore genealógica e muito mais... Beijos

**Veronica Blake** – A Ginny é simplesmente apaixonada por esse castelo, ninguém vai conseguir tirar ela dali. Beijos

**Katherine Black** – Verdade, 800 anos é um tempo um pouco longo para os padrões, mas atende aos propósitos da estória. Eu precisava de um contexto histórico para chegar onde eu quero. Espero que goste da história deles. Beijos.

**Gessica Silva** – Eu estou viciando vocês aos poucos. Hahaha. Beijos

**Pahgotinha** – Obrigada! Que bom que está gostando da fic e curtindo os meus mistérios... rsrs. Eu também já li fanfics com esse tema e gostei muito de algumas, mas eu tenho a teoria de que um grande amor, um amor épico, um amor sobrenatural, não nasce da noite para o dia. Ele é construído. Foi isso que aconteceu com o Harry e a Ginny aqui, eles têm uma história. Eu pretendo dar detalhes do passado deles sim, entretanto eu preciso ser cuidadosa para não ficar girando em torno desse passado e esquecer o que está acontecendo agora. Beijos.

**Isinha Weasley Potter** – Eles vão ser bem maduros daqui para frente, afinal eles vão estar em contato com conhecimentos de vidas passadas. Que bom que gostou do cap! Beijos


	38. Vougan e Avalon

**N/A:** Avalon é o nome da ilha lendária presente nas fábulas do rei Arthur. Esse lugar foi morada da famosa Morgana Le Fay (Morgana das Fadas), personagem de muitas lendas que compõem o Ciclo Arthuriano. Essa ilha também é conhecida como _Ynys Afallach_ (Ilha das Maçãs), que será o nome verdadeiro da ilha nesta estória.

**N/A:** Aqui, Avalon será usado como um nome próprio. O nome é proveniente do _Celta abal_ que significa _Maçã._

**N/A:** Vougan é um nome também de origem celta que significa _Pequeno Guerreiro_.

XX

**C****apítulo 38 – ****Vougan e Avalon**

Ginny se preparava para dormir com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. Tantos acontecimentos inesperados aconteceram nos últimos meses, e mesmo assim tudo era destinado.

Hoje acontecera mais do que recordar a vida passada, ela verdadeiramente regressou a sua antiga vida. Reencontrou a sua casa, o seu jardim, o seu consorte e, algo lhe dizia, os seus antigos poderes. Eles só estavam adormecidos, porém estavam lá.

Um preparado de ervas queimava lentamente sobre o console da lareira purificando e perfumando o quarto. Sândalo, acácia, camomila, malva e angélica enchiam o seu antigo quarto matrimonial com aromas que ela amava.

Penteando os longos cabelos, sentada em frente ao toucador, ela atrasava o momento de se deitar. Primeiro por que sua mente estava tão cheia de pensamentos que seria difícil relaxar e dormir mesmo com toda a ajuda de suas ervas, e depois porque sabia que aquela enorme cama pareceria extremamente vazia sem Harry.

Era intrigante aquele sentimento. Ela não sentia desejo sexual ainda, seu corpo era muito jovem para isso, mas as memórias dos atos de paixão estavam lá. Atos de paixão ardente, ela devia dizer. Eles nunca foram amantes tímidos.

Somado a isso, existia aquela persistente necessidade de contato gerada pelo vínculo que agora compartilhavam. Talvez ela devesse convidar Harry ao seu quarto, se eles simplesmente pudessem dormir abraçados ela se sentiria mais capaz de se entregar ao sono.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e sorriu, sabia quem a procurava. Suas mentes estavam em uma sintonia tão perfeita que não duvidava que ele tivesse os mesmos pensamentos que ela neste momento. Colocando a escova sobre o móvel de madeira se levantou para receber o seu eterno amor.

Harry estava parado em frente a grande porta de madeira pensando se tomara a decisão correta. Não queria agir de forma precipitada, não queria que Remus ou Sirius o encontrassem ali e tirassem as conclusões erradas. Ele se sentia culpado por pensar desta maneira, não queria ver seus amigos como intrusos, mas não podia evitar.

Naquele momento ele desejava estar só na sua casa, com sua mulher e ninguém mais. Não queria ser monitorado como uma criança, o que infelizmente ele era agora. Ele sabia que era inteligente e poderoso o suficiente para tomar as próprias decisões e isso só o deixava mais inquieto.

Por isso ele decidiu vir aqui, preferia estar na companhia relaxante da sua fada do que sozinho com os próprios pensamentos. Ela sempre fora seu ponto de equilíbrio, sempre foi ela que lhe dera forças quando tudo parecia difícil demais e era ela que sempre tinha uma palavra de sabedoria para orientá-lo. Isso não mudaria agora.

Ginny abriu a porta e ele foi imediatamente atingido pelos aromas que enchiam o quarto. Aromas que ele só conseguia associar a ela. Quando ele conheceu Ginny Weasley nesta vida ele pensara que ela cheirava como um jardim fresco e perfumado. Agora ele sabia o motivo.

Ela estava parada na porta com os longos cabelos vermelhos caindo sobre os ombros, vestindo uma camisola clara de tecido suave, que aparentava ser um pouco maior que ela, no auge dos seus dez anos de idade. Ainda assim, parecia-se com uma poderosa deusa celta.

Vendo Harry tão perdido em pensamentos, Ginny fez uma pequena reverencia e disse em tom de brincadeira:

\- Deseja entrar meu senhor?

Aquela pequena cena só serviu para trazer mais memórias à tona.

\- Eu não sou mais um Senhor – Harry respondeu com uma pequena careta.

\- Sim, você é Lorde Potter – ela respondeu dando passagem para ele entrar – você só não costuma se lembrar disso.

Ele entrou sem conseguir evitar um sorriso. Só por estar ali com ela, ele já se sentia bem.

\- Você parece preocupado – ela comentou.

\- Não preocupado, estou apenas... confuso.

Ela fechou a porta e silenciosamente colocou um pequeno feitiço para lhes dar privacidade, a magia era fácil e natural para ela naquele castelo. Ela se aproximou de Harry que estava apoiado no batente da janela, olhando para os jardins iluminados pelo luar. Um pouco além dos jardins, podia-se ver toda a extensão do lago de águas calmas refletindo a luz da lua.

\- Diga-me, o que te aflige?

\- Eu acho que estou tendo um pouco de dificuldade para fazer o meu presente e o meu passado entrarem em acordo – ele suspirou inquieto – as memórias do nosso tempo neste lugar estão tão vivas que elas parecem ter me transformado por inteiro. Eu sinto como se de repente Harry Potter estivesse morto e Vougan estivesse ocupando o seu lugar.

Ela tocou o rosto dele para fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos.

\- Harry e Vougan são exatamente a mesma pessoa, mas é natural que a maturidade de Vougan se imponha. Harry Potter só viveu onze anos até agora, porém está sendo inundado pelos conhecimentos de alguém que viveu mais de cento e sessenta anos. Você acha que o mesmo não está acontecendo comigo? Fique tranquilo, vamos encontrar uma forma de nos adaptar.

Ele concordou se sentindo um pouco mais sereno.

\- Imagino que devemos ficar felizes por recordar apenas uma de nossas encarnações passadas, caso contrário, creio que ficaríamos loucos tentando equilibrar tantas informações.

\- Concordo – ela disse sentando-se na janela para sentir o ar fresco da noite, um hábito antigo.

\- O universo não deixa nada ao acaso, todas as coisas têm uma razão de ser – ela disse olhando para a vista exuberante que tinham dali – neste caso, a razão é quase óbvia... ao menos para mim.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Você... bem, nós estivemos nos preparando para uma guerra desde o nosso último tempo neste mundo. Já foi perto da morte que Avalon finalmente entendeu... melhor dizendo, que eu finalmente entendi que a guerra que assombrava as minhas visões só aconteceria na nossa próxima jornada e não naquela.

\- A guerra que você viu no meu destino – ele disse já sabendo do que se tratava.

Ela concordou em silencio.

\- Aqueles tempos não eram fáceis, mas nós vivemos a nossa vida em relativa tranquilidade – ela falou – Construímos o lar mais seguro que podíamos, dedicamos a nossa vida a aprender e estudar a antiga magia, garantimos que os nossos filhos se tornassem guerreiros justos e capazes, mas vivemos em paz... aquele terror que os céus anunciavam nunca veio.

\- Virá agora – ele entendeu.

\- Sim – ela sussurrou – e não será fácil.

Ele se aproximou a abraçando e olhou para o céu estrelado, não via nada além de pontos luminosos. Não possuíra o dom da clarividência quando se chamava Vougan, duvidava que o ganharia agora que se chamava Harry. Esse sempre foi um trabalho para Avalon, e agora, para Ginny, ele pressentia.

\- Eu nem posso reclamar pelo destino decidir colocar essa tarefa árdua sobre os meus ombros. Afinal, ele também me presenteou com algo mais valioso que minha própria existência.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou

\- Você minha anam – ele explicou – eu te amo de tal forma que não existem palavras, nas línguas novas ou antigas, que sejam boas o bastante para expressar o que eu sinto por você.

\- Não importa, você demonstra seu sentimento com ações mais valiosas que qualquer palavra... Eu não acredito que eu seria sequer capaz de existir sem você. – ela respondeu com a voz carregada de emoção – Eu não conheço todos os segredos do universo, mas eu tenho certeza que nós somos produtos da mesma criação... você é uma parte de mim Harry... eu não posso ser completa sem você.

\- Ginevra... – ele falou diminuindo ainda mais a distancia entre eles.

\- Diga...

\- Posso lhe beijar?

\- Sempre...

Ele fechou os últimos centímetros que os separavam e capturou os lábios dela em um beijo que nada tinha de infantil, ele era um homem sedento e estava se afogando na única fonte que podia matar a sua sede. Ele bebeu daqueles lábios sem se importar com qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.

Quando se afastaram, os lábios de Ginny estavam vermelhos e inchados, ele tinha os dedos de uma mão enterrados naqueles fios vermelhos enquanto a outra puxava firmemente o corpo dela contra ele. Nem pôde evitar, suas mãos já conheciam o caminho.

Ela exibia uma expressão languida e satisfeita que ele já conhecia, porém ao vê-la naquele rosto jovem não pode deixar de se questionar sobre o certo e o errado por um momento.

\- Eu não me importo! – Ela disse, como se lesse os pensamentos dele. – Eu não me importo com nada além de nós.

\- Como sabe o que eu estava pensando? – Ele perguntou provocando.

\- Eu sempre sei o que você está pensando meu amor – ela respondeu com seu sorriso misterioso – eu o conheço bem demais.

Ela o pegou por uma mão e guiou-os até a cama.

\- Eu não quero saber sobre certo e errado, eu não quero saber se os outros entenderiam ou não, eu não quero saber o que dizem os convencionalismos – ela falou.

\- Nós pertencemos um ao outro e isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber. – Ela concluiu.

\- Eu concordo de todo coração – ele respondeu – mas não quero fazer nada que possa lhe prejudicar... não sei se sua família compreenderia.

\- Eles não compreenderiam e isso não muda como as coisas são. – Ela resumiu. – Isso vai impedi-lo de dormir ao meu lado essa noite?

\- Alguma vez qualquer coisa me impediu de atender até a menor das suas vontades?

\- Nunca meu Senhor.

Eles se acomodaram na cama, lado a lado, Harry se apoiou nos travesseiros fofos e Ginny deitou a cabeça sobre o peito dele. Só quando deitaram, perceberam o quanto estavam exaustos. Foi um longo dia.

\- Gin, por que você ainda me chama de meu senhor? – Ele perguntou sonolento – Eu acho que as esposas não fazem mais isso, hoje em dia.

Ela sorriu levantando o olhar para ver o rosto dele.

\- Não te chamo assim por algum costume medieval bobo, Harry – ela explicou – Chamo-lhe assim, por que você de fato é um Senhor... é o Senhor do meu coração.

Ele não poderia encontrar uma resposta para aquilo, por isso ele se limitou a beijá-la mais uma vez. Dessa vez ele a presenteou com um beijo reverente e cheio de carinho, tentando transmitir em um único ato o quão honrado ele se sentia por aquelas palavras.

Ginny não reclamaria, ela adorava quando seu homem lhe presenteava com confissões silenciosas de amor.

XX

**N/A:** Eu criei um blog onde eu vou postar algumas curiosidades sobre as minhas fanfics e qualquer coisa interessante que eu encontre por aí sobre o mundo de Harry Potter. Estou deixando o link no meu perfil. Não deixe de dar um alô por lá. Beijos

XX

**Gessica Silva** – A Molly chega no próximo capítulo. Beijos

**Felipe Potter Medrado** – Ninguém separa mesmo. O estrago já está feito! Beijos

**Gigi W. B. Potter** – Concordo com você! Molly precisa ouvir a voz da razão. Ela pode quebrar tudo que nada vai mudar. Ginny é mais teimosa que ela. Beijos

**Isinha Potter Weasley** – É sempre difícil para uma mãe entender que o bebê dela cresceu, especialmente quando ele cresce antes da hora, não é? Beijos

**Lord West Gordon** – O bom é que Bill e Arthur já conhecem a Molly muito bem e não deixam ela crescer demais, por quê senão SAI DE BAIXO. Beijos

**Samanta Potter** – Molly X Ginny é uma cosa perigosa, deve ser tipo duelo de titãs. Vamos torcer para elas serem diplomáticas! Beijo

**Mandy Watson** – Vamos ver... a Ginny pode ser muito intimidante quando ela quer. Beijos

**Veronica Blake** – Não me culpe! A J.K. sempre isolou o Harry dos amigos durante as férias, eu só estou aproveitando a brecha que ela deixou para explorar esse momento que é tão especial para o Harry e a Ginny. Beijos

**Katherine Black** – Sim, está pegando fogo mesmo. Bem melhor que o Harry passando dois meses trancado na Rua dos Alfeneiros, não é? Beijos

**Luh Mack** – Será que ela vai sossegar? Ela pode tentar se mudar para o Castelo... Hahaha. Já pensou o Harry morando com a sogra? Brincadeira. Beijos

**Rs95** – Coitada! Não explode a Molly não! Hahaha. Beijos


	39. Energia Acumulada

**Capítulo 39 – Energia Acumulada**

Harry abriu os olhos logo quando as primeiras luzes da manhã começaram a se infiltrar no quarto através das grandes janelas. O primeiro pensamento que teve foi que aquela era uma linda manhã, quase tão linda quanto a garota que dormia pacificamente em seus braços. Ginny agora estava de costas para ele, deitada de lado, enquanto ele a abraçava possessivamente pela cintura com uma perna entre as dela.

Em algum momento da noite a camisola que ela usava escorregou para cima e a mão dele repousava sobre a pele quente da barriga da ruiva. Em vez de ficar precupado, ele sorriu. Até a forma como dormiam ainda era a mesma.

Curiosamente, ele dormira tão bem quanto há muito tempo não fazia. Sentia-se descansado e bem disposto, coisa que não acontecia desde que ele e Ginny formaram o vínculo. Mesmo nas noites que eles compartilhavam sonhos, ele não se sentia tão bem assim ao acordar. Não se sentia tão equilibrado.

Essa noite ele não sonhou, apenas estar ao lado dela foi suficiente para manter o vínculo e a magia deles estável.

Essa sensação de bem estar deixou-o animado para sair e gastar energia. Devagar, para não perturbar o sono da fadinha dorminhoca ao lado dele, ele saiu da cama e do quarto silenciosamente. No meio do corredor um elfo doméstico esperava, era uma fêmea e se chamava Lucy, se não estava enganado.

\- Bom dia, mestre Harry! - a criaturinha falou - Lucy pode ajudar o mestre com alguma coisa? O mestre deseja se alimentar?

\- Bom dia, Lucy. - Ele respondeu satisfeito por ter acertado o nome dessa, eram muitos elfos no castelo para lembrar o nome de todos - Eu estou bem, obrigado. Mas eu agradeceria se você providenciasse um saboroso café da manhã para Gin, quando ela acordar.

\- Com prazer mestre! - A elfo respondeu - Já estamos providenciando uma refeição para receber a família de Lady Ginny, mestre. E já buscamos todos os pertences do mestre e da Lady nas suas antigas casas como pediu... A mãe da Lady Ginny ficou um pouco chateada, mas nós não desobedecemos o mestre.

\- Obrigado, Lucy. Não se preocupe com a senhora Weasley, ela é um pouco brava mas tem um grande coração.

\- Sim, mestre.

\- Se Ginny perguntar por mim, diga que eu estarei nos terrenos - ele falou se despedindo.

\- Direi mestre - concluiu o elfo antes de desaparecer com um estalo.

Harry seguiu o corredor e dobrou a direita se dirigindo ao antigo quarto de James, onde ele se instalara a princípio. Seu malão já estava lá, bem como a gaiola de Hedwig. A coruja dormia na gaiola aberta com uma asa sobre a cabeça.

Nenhuma carta de Hermione ou Neville...

_Estranho_... ele pensou enquanto trocava de roupa. Já enviara tantas cartas para os dois amigos, mas não obtivera nenhuma resposta até agora.

Ron, que recebia cartas normalmente, disse a Harry que Mione e Nev também não estavam recebendo as cartas de dele. Com tantas coisas acontecendo, Harry sempre acabava esquecendo-se de investigar com mais empenho os motivos disso.

Hedwig estava muito arisca também, praticamente se recusava a fazer novas entregas. Ele não sabia se por algum motivo sua coruja se tornou rebelde, e estava extraviando as correspondências, ou se alguém estava interceptando suas cartas.

A segunda opção era a mais provável, por isso Harry tomava o cuidado de não escrever nenhuma informação importante nas suas cartas. Entretanto, ainda as enviava esperando encontrar alguma pista.

Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu à escadaria principal. Em um dos corredores térreos, uma coleção de espadas antigas ornamentavam as paredes. Harry avaliou cuidadosamente cada uma delas e escolheu a que ele considerou mais adequada.

Era uma espada com uma lâmina reta de dois gumes, feita de aço trouxa de boa qualidade. O punho era trabalhado em ouro e tinha a cabeça de um leão esculpida na ponta. Era uma boa arma. Não era tão boa quanto a espada que herdara do avô, como Vougan, mas para um exercício essa bastava.

A espada que acompanhou Vougan por toda a vida foi forjada pelo povo Goblin e a lâmina mágica era cheia de propriedades. Só podia ser empunhada por aqueles que carregavam o sangue da linhagem dele e se um dia essa linhagem for extinta, a espada poderá ser empunhada por todos aqueles que carregam as virtudes que Godric valorizava.

Essa lâmina descansava em Hogwarts agora. Harry a vira na sala do diretor, quando esteve lá. Sentiria falta da sua espada, ao menos era reconfortante saber onde pode encontrá-la caso seja necessário.

Uma vez nos terrenos, ele começou a queimar aquela energia acumulada com uma corrida ao redor da propriedade. Ao menos correr nunca fora um problema para Harry, tivera muita prática ao longo dos anos graças ao Dudley.

Pensar nisso o teria feito rir se já não estivesse com a respiração pesada pelo exercício. Era bem irônico que ele, dentre todas as pessoas, vivera aquela situação. Era verdadeiramente surreal.

Nunca mais pensara na Rua dos Alfeneiros desde que deixara Hogwarts no fim de junho, mas se analisasse seus sentimentos, perceberia não guardava rancor dos tios ou do primo. Essa sim, era a vida que ficou para trás e que se perderia nas água do tempo.

O sol já estava alto no céu quando ele parou de correr. A camisa que estava usando grudava no corpo devido ao suor. Arrancou a camisa, jogando-a na grama e puxou a espada que deixara cravada na terra.

Começou testando o peso da arma em uma mão e depois em outra, antes de ensaiar alguns movimentos. Ainda podia se colocar facilmente na posição correta e os seus pés funcionavam direito, o único problema era se adaptar ao tamanho que o seu corpo tinha agora.

Levou um pouco de tempo, mais depois de alguma prática ele já podia manejar a arma com mais naturalidade e os movimentos se tornaram mais fáceis e rápidos. Os músculos dos braços ardiam pela falta de costume, mas isso não o incomodava, sentia-se bem.

XX

Quando Ginny acordou um pouco mais tarde que Harry, foi porque estava sentindo falta do corpo dele junto ao dela. O excesso de espaço na cama foi a primeira coisa que notou.

Sentindo nenhuma vontade de continuar na cama sozinha decidiu se levantar. Tímidos raios de sol já iluminavam o ambiente. Ela se aproximou da janela para saudar o belo dia que começava. Ela se sentia bem humorada e cheia de energia, descansara como há muito tempo não fazia. Estava certa que a presença de Harry em sua cama era a razão disso.

Alguém bateu na porta.

\- Entre - ela falou ainda admirando o lindo jardim desabrochar sob a luz do sol.

\- Bom dia, Lady Ginny - disse Lucy que entrava com uma grande bandeja de alimentos - Mestre Harry ordenou que eu eu servisse um saboroso café da manhã quando a Lady acordasse.

\- Obrigada, Lucy. - Ginny se virou para a elfo que colocava a bandeja sobre uma mesa circular que ficava perto de uma das janelas.

\- Onde o Harry está? - ela perguntou puxando uma cadeira para comer

Lucy que já trocava os lençóis e arrumava o quarto com sua magia de elfo, respondeu:

\- Mestre Harry está nos terrenos senhora.

\- Fazendo o quê? – perguntou se servindo de suco de laranja.

\- Correndo.

\- Correndo?

\- Sim senhora.

\- Lucy você trouxe comida suficiente para três de mim – ela falou percebendo.

\- Mestre Harry deseja que sua senhora seja bem alimentada – a elfo disse.

Ginny riu.

\- Ele falou isso para você?

\- Sim, ontem à noite. Também pediu para Lucy e os outros elfos buscar os pertences da senhora na sua antiga casa. Nós já fizemos isso, Lucy vai guardar tudo onde a Lady Ginny pedir.

\- Pela Deusa! – Ginny exclamou – Minha mãe deve ter enlouquecido.

\- A mãe da Lady Ginny ficou um pouco chateada. Ela tentou enfeitiçar a Lucy, mas a Lucy saiu do caminho.

\- Oh, Merlin. Perdoe-me por minha mãe Lucy, ela é um pouco difícil.

\- Lady Ginny não precisa pedir perdão a Lucy. Acho que a mãe da senhora ficou assustada por ver tantos elfos.

\- Quantos de vocês foram? – Ginny perguntou curiosa.

\- Doze, minha senhora. – Lucy contou. – Mestre Harry disse que Lucy podia levar qualquer elfo que quisesse ajudar... quase todos quiseram ajudar.

Ginny gargalhou imaginando aquele cenário. Doze elfos obedientes tentando fazer a mudança dela e sua mãe desesperada tentando impedir e enfeitiçar todos eles. Merlin, como ela queria ter visto isso.

\- Bem, obrigada pela ajuda. – Ginny agradeceu – Eu estou certa que se eu fosse fazer a mudança pessoalmente minha mãe tentaria me enfeitiçar também.

\- Não precisa agradecer senhora.

\- Ah, eu preciso! – Ela ainda ria – Pode colocar as minhas coisas neste quarto, Lucy. Ficarei aqui.

\- Sim, senhora.

Ginny já terminava o café da manhã quando olhou pela janela mais uma vez, de onde estava podia ver Harry sem camisa manejando uma espada com habilidade perto do lago. Aí estava o motivo para seu amado deixar a cama tão cedo, ele se exercitava.

Ela o observou por mais um tempo quase hipnotizada. Era inegável que ela sempre fora fascinada pelo lado guerreiro dele. Harry possuía uma alma boa e justa, porém existia certa aura de perigo ao redor dele. Ele não entrava em lutas vãs, ainda assim quando entrava em uma luta, não era para perder.

\- Lucy?

\- Sim, Lady Ginny – respondeu a elfo que ainda estava ali.

\- Onde Harry conseguiu uma espada?

\- No corredor á esquerda da escadaria principal senhora, existem muitas espadas lá.

\- Obrigada.

Ginny decidiu que algum exercício faria bem a ela também.

XX

Harry duvidava que suas habilidades de espadachim fossem tão úteis hoje quanto em outra época. No século XII, mesmo para um bruxo, saber manejar bem uma espada não era apenas útil, mas necessário.

Nem sempre era uma boa ideia alardear que se possuía sangue mágico com a inquisição rondando por perto. Muitos bruxos foram pegos desprevenidos e sofreram as consequências naquele tempo, especialmente aqueles que não sabiam se defender sem uma varinha.

Em outros casos, uma varinha não poderia salvar sua pele. Dragões, Trasgos, Gigantes, Vampiros e outras criaturas resistentes aos feitiços eram vistos com muito mais frequência naquela época.

\- Parece que certas coisas são como voar de vassoura, não é? – A voz que ele amava falou atrás dele.

Ele baixou a espada e se virou para encontra-la vestindo um par de calças folgadas e uma camiseta leve. O cabelo longo estava preso firmemente em um rabo de cavalo. Ela trazia uma espada em uma mão e uma maçã na outra.

\- Você parece não ter perdido a velha boa forma – ela comentou oferecendo a maçã a ele.

\- Obrigado! – Ele disse aceitando a maçã, estava faminto. – Nem tão boa forma assim, meus músculos começaram a protestar muito antes do que deviam.

\- Isso é apenas uma questão de prática, mas eu tenho certeza de que vai precisar de uma poção analgésica mais tarde.

Ele deu de ombros.

\- Não faz mal, eu me sinto bem.

\- Posso praticar com você?

\- Sabe que eu tenho medo de te machucar... essas espadas são de verdade.

\- E eu já usei espadas de mentira por acaso?

\- É diferente – ele falou terminando a maçã – nós estamos enferrujados.

\- _Você_ pode estar enferrujado – ela provocou se colocando em posição – eu não estou.

\- Vamos ver...

Ele puxou a varinha do bolso da calça e colocou no aço um feitiço que o impediria de ferir Ginny, mesmo por acidente.

\- Não vou correr o risco de te machucar – ele explicou.

\- Justo! – Ela falou esticando a lâmina de sua espada para ele. – Faça o mesmo na minha então.

Ele fez.

Ginny não mentira sobre não estar enferrujada. Ela preferia armas mais leves, mas era muito rápida e o senso de equilíbrio dela era bem maior que o de Harry. Numa luta eles ficavam equilibrados.

Harry começou devagar para que Ginny se aquecesse, no entanto em pouco tempo ela passou a ditar o ritmo daquela dança. Com agilidade ela pressionava, obrigando Harry a se colocar mais ofensivo. Ele deu a ela o que queria e a garota respondeu à altura.

O som de aço contra aço era hipnótico. Com as respirações ofegantes, concentrados nos movimento do outro, usavam todos os instintos, eles estavam se divertindo. Divertiam-se tanto que não perceberam quanto tempo se passou enquanto eles travavam aquela batalha simulada.

Em determinado momento, Harry que era um pouco mais forte conseguiu se impor sobre Ginny com uma série de golpes pesados dos quais Ginny pode apenas se defender ao ponto de perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão. O instinto protetor dele falou mais alto e Harry hesitou por um momento, foi o que bastou para Ginny se aproveitar de sua posição para lhe dar uma rasteira derrubando-o costas. Ela rapidamente pulou sobre Harry desarmando-o com um golpe de espada.

Ginny não pode deixar de sorrir pelo olhar de cervo preso nos faróis que Harry lhe deu quando percebeu que ela estava montada sobre o corpo dele com a lâmina da espada em seu pescoço.

\- Aprenda uma lição meu amor, nunca hesite diante de seus adversários. – Ela brincou recitando uma lição que ele conhecia muito melhor do que ela mesma.

Sabendo que a lâmina da espada não o machucaria ele se ergueu aproximando o rosto dele do dela.

\- Sim eu sei, mas enquanto meus adversários forem lindas fadas com cabelos de fogo eu estarei condenado todas as vezes – Harry comentou com um sorriso charmoso antes de roubar um beijo da ruiva que o mantinha prisioneiro.

Ginny mal começara a retribuir esse beijo que prometia se fantástico quando um grito os interrompeu.

\- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Molly Weasley estava parada poucos metros dali com as mãos na cintura e o rosto vermelho. Uma comitiva formada por seis ruivos, um lobisomem e um animago estava parada atrás dela carregando expressões que variavam em diferentes graus de surpresa e choque.

Ginny sabia que teria uma grande batalha pela frente, mas preferiu começar ditando as regras do jogo.

\- Estávamos nos beijando mãe! – Ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Foi um pouco de falta de educação interromper, mas está tudo bem, eu perdoo vocês.

XX

**Gigi W. B. Potter **– Que bom que gostou! Eu levei bastante tempo para escolher esses nomes, queria encontrar nomes que expressassem a personalidades deles na outra vida. Eu gostei do resultado. Seria estranho se eles não sentissem nenhum tipo de conflito com essa situação totalmente atípica, mas eles vão encontrar uma forma de lidar com isso. Por enquanto eu vou focar na vida do Vougan e a Avalon, porém nada impede de algumas surpresas surgirem depois. Bijos

**Katherine Black** – Por enquanto eu não tenho planos para os Dursley nessa estória, só que não é incomum eu mudar os planos quando me é conveniente. Beijos.

**Lord West Gordon** – Acho que essa estória ainda vai dar um nó na cabeça de muita gente. Hahaha. Beijos.

**Gessica Silva** – Sim, Avalon já sabia que essa guerra estava no destino deles. Ela só não sabia quando ela viria.

**Felipe Potter Medrado** – Com certeza o Harry vai ser mais "esperto" que no livro. Na verdade, ele já é. Eu só receio que o Harry é um pouco maduro demais para ser tão maroto quanto o James foi, mas ele tem seus momentos. Beijos

**Rs95** – Concordo com você, muitos personagens com potencial foram pouco explorados no livro. Eu também gosto muito quando eles participam mais. Beijos

**Samanta Potter** – O duelo foi adiado, mas já deu para sentir como ele vai começar. Hahaha. Beijos

**Mandy Watson** – Eles são perfeitos demais! Também adoro ver esses dois interagindo. Beijos

**Veronica Blake** – Acho que a primeira vez ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, mas isso não quer dizer que teremos poucas emoções. Beijos

**Luh Mack **– Pobre Molly, todos querem vê-la arrancando os cabelos. Rsrsrs. Beijos

**Ana Carolina Potter** – Eles são ótimos juntos, não é? Será que a Molly ficou estressada por causa desse beijinho? Hahaha. Beijos


	40. Acertos de Contas

**N/A:** Eu sei que o título desse capítulo parece até filme da "Tela Quente", mas acredite em mim, nem tem tanta ação quanto parece. Eu precisava dele para ajustar algumas coisas, porém eu espero que gostem mesmo assim.

;D

**Capítulo 40 – Acertos de Contas**

Molly não dormira direito, Molly não comera direito. Molly estava com péssimo humor.

_"Como eles ousam?"_ Era a pergunta que ela se fazia todo o tempo.

Quando Sirius Black apareceu para contar sobre os novos planos de Harry e Ginny, ela quase matara o mensageiro. Molly só não o fez, porque Black carregava uma expressão de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

Estava totalmente perdido. Tão perdido quanto ela.

Ela esteve com a cara amarrada, resmungando para si mesma toda a noite e parte da manhã. Todos os seus filhos estavam fugindo dela com medo de sua ira se virar para eles. Até Arthur estava evitando conversar demais.

Ela não gostou daquela história desde o começo, eles eram muito jovens. Muito jovens para serem tão poderosos, muito jovens para desafiar um bruxo das trevas como iguais, muito jovens para terem sonhos inapropriados, muito jovens para estarem casados, muito jovens para serem independentes, muito jovens para viverem sozinhos... Essa lista não parava de aumentar.

O que viria a seguir? Uma gravidez?

Não podia nem pensar nisso.

Ginny sempre fora precoce demais, madura demais e inteligente demais para uma criança. Agora ela estava fora de controle. Quem diria que aquele pobre menino magricela, com um olhar amável e roupas esfarrapadas, seria o responsável por tornar sua menina incontrolável.

\- Onde estamos? – Molly perguntou em tom mal-humorado.

Aparentemente estavam no meio do nada, havia apenas mato para todos os lados.

Sirius pensou que seria mais prático utilizar uma chave-de-portal para transportá-los, uma vez que eram muitas pessoas e a maioria dos meninos não podia aparatar sozinho. Dessa forma, ela não tinha nenhuma dica de onde estavam realmente. Sirius dissera Godric's Hollow, mas isso em nada se parecia com uma vila.

\- Estamos perto! – Sirius falou – Eu achei melhor não aparecermos no meio da estrada para o caso de haver algum trouxa por perto... Vamos por aqui.

Sirius os guiou por uma pequena trilha na floresta que desembocava em uma estrada de terra.

\- Veja! – Sirius apontou quando saíram da mata. – Aquela vila que podemos ver daqui é Godric's Hollow. O castelo fica um pouco mais a frente na estrada.

Eles seguiram a pé por mais algumas centenas de metros, ou talvez um quilômetro. Via-se a distância um enorme lago.

\- Porque não viemos por flu? - Ron perguntou. - Não gosto de caminhar...

\- A propriedade não está ligada à rede de flu. - Sirius explicou.

\- Porque não? - Fred quis saber. - Tornaria o acesso mais fácil, não é?

\- Exatamente! - Sirius confirmou. - Quando James morava aqui eu também não entendia isso, mas foi Harry que explicou o motivo.

\- E qual seria? - Arthur pediu.

\- O castelo do Lago é não é localizavel... Só pode ser encontrado por aqueles que o senhor do castelo permite, e só porque alguém conseguiu encontrar o castelo uma vez, não quer dizer que poderá encontrar novamente... Então, o flu é monitorado pelo ministério e a magia do castelo não aceita nada que o torne vulnerável. Parece que o flu não funciona aqui.

Sirius saiu da estrada e continuou caminhando, só parando em frente ao lago.

\- Chegamos! – Falou.

\- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – Percy que não estava muito mais feliz que Molly fez a pergunta que estava na mente dela.

\- Não, não é – Sirius falou se virando para o Lago – Meu nome é Sirius Black, estão comigo os familiares de Lady Ginevra. Abra os portões para os convidados dos senhores do castelo.

Antes que alguém pudesse fazer qualquer comentário, uma luz começou a se espalhar como uma onda dentro do lago. Tudo o que a luz tocava se revelava em muralhas e colunas de pedra. Uma ponte larga se construía do meio do lago até onde estavam, e no fim dela, enormes portões de madeira se abriam revelando um gramado bem cuidado e um enorme castelo.

Molly estava muda de surpresa. _Era aqui que sua filha veio morar?_

\- Nunca vi nada assim antes... – Bill falou impressionado – Apenas algumas breves referências em alguns escritos antigos, mas nunca encontrei esse tipo de magia antes.

Seguiram a ponte de pedra. A beleza do lugar era admirável e a sensação mágica que tiveram ao entrar era comparável a sensação de entrar em Hogwarts pela primeira vez.

Remus Lupin os esperava na porta da frente do castelo e veio de encontro a eles.

\- Olá, como vão? – Disse com um sorriso simpático.

Houve alguns murmúrios de saudações por parte dos meninos e de Arthur como resposta, Molly nem se dignou a responder.

\- Por que não entramos? – Remus sugeriu – Eu vou pedir para um dos elfos chamar as crianças.

\- Onde eles estão? – Molly perguntou de forma direta.

\- Ah, eles estão nos jardins – Remus apontou distraidamente para os terrenos nos fundos do castelo – A elfo Lucy disse que eles estavam se exercitando... É bom eles gastarem um pouco de energia.

Molly ignorou a tagarelice de Remus.

\- Estou indo até lá. – Ela falou e seguiu contornando o castelo até onde ela imaginava que poderia encontrar Harry e Ginny.

_Ah, eles tinha muito para ouvir! Como tinham..._

Todos a seguiram, provavelmente preocupados com o que ela tinha a dizer para as duas crianças, mas ela não ligou. Que eles ouvissem também, se era o que queriam.

Naquele momento Molly não reparou na exuberância da linda propriedade, ou na beleza dos jardins. Ela ultrajada assistia um espetáculo que a chocou além de qualquer palavra.

Ginny e Harry, armados com espadas, engalfinhavam-se em uma luta horrenda. Aterrorizada, Molly observou como Ginny em alguns momentos levava a melhor sobre Harry que atacava com uma violência que ela nunca vira antes.

Molly correu para acabar com aquilo de uma vez por todas, mas de tão concentrados em sua batalha os dois não notaram. Quando Molly estava apenas a poucos metros, aquela luta teve um desfecho impressionante com a espada de Ginny na garganta de Harry.

No entanto aquele ato não terminou em um banho de sangue, e sim em um beijo totalmente inapropriado para crianças daquela idade.

\- O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Ela precisou gritar.

Os dois não se sobressaltaram e nem sequer se moveram da posição escandalosa em que estavam. A resposta de Ginny veio com um sorriso de desafio e ares de tranquilidade.

\- Estávamos nos beijando mãe! Foi um pouco de falta de educação interromper, mas está tudo bem, eu perdoo vocês.

Isso soou para Molly como um tapa na cara.

\- COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR COMIGO DESSE JEITO MOCINHA? – Ela gritou – EU SOU SUA MÃE! TRATE DE ME RESPEITAR. METENDO-SE EM LUTAS, AGARRANDO-SE COM UM GAROTO COMO UMA QUALQUER. EU NÃO VOU ADMITIR ESSE TIPO DE COMPORTAMENTO.

Enquanto falava Ginny se levantou calmamente e Harry também. A menina caminhou até eles, de mãos dadas com Harry, serenamente sem demonstrar a mínima alteração por conta do ataque de Molly.

\- Eu vou respeitá-la enquanto você demonstrar o mesmo respeito de volta. – Ginny falou em tom autoritário, mas sem elevar sua voz. – Eu estou na minha casa com o meu marido. Eu receio que agora eu mesma deva decidir a forma como eu me comporto e não você mãe... Aceite isso.

Molly ficou muda por um momento. Ninguém nunca ousou falar com ela daquela forma, muito menos um de seus filhos.

\- Você é uma _criança_! – Molly falou em tom mais baixo, mas ainda irritada - Não sabe nada sobre a vida.

\- Eu garanto mãe, que eu sei muito mais do que você. – Ginny falou encerrando o assunto e dando as costas a ela.

\- Que bom que veio Bill! – Ginny falou para o irmão mais velho em um tom mais doce – Estava com saudades.

Ela o abraçou e Bill retribuiu amávelmente apesar de estar chocado com a sua atitude, Ginny nunca escondeu de ninguém quem era o seu irmão favorito. Harry se aproximou e cumprimentou o cunhando com um aperto de mão.

\- Bem-vindo Bill. – Ele falou - É um prazer recebe-lo.

\- O quê aconteceu com vocês? - Bill perguntou com uma expressão assustada.

\- É uma longa história - Harry começou a responder.

\- Não - Bill cortou. - Eu quero dizer... Como vocês cresceram tão rápido?

\- Ah... O que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou em dúvida.

\- Você deve estar pelo menos um palmo mais alto que no mês passado e eu acho que mais forte também...

Bill, percebendo que não apenas Harry e sim todos os presentes o olhavam com expressões confusas, perguntou:

\- Ninguém notou isso antes? Nem você mãe? Até Ginny cresceu também, e está mais... _moça_.

Molly observou os dois com mais atenção. Agora que Bill falou... _Como ela não notara antes?_

Comparou a memória das duas crianças na ala hospitalar da escola, mês passado, com o que via agora. Harry estava mais alto e não tinha mais o aspecto frágil de antes, na verdade pela primeira vez ela concordou que o rapaz estava com um aspecto saudável. Não parecia mais pele e osso e nem estava tão pálido e agora que o via sem camisa notou que ele estava desenvolvendo alguns músculos... isso era precoce para a idade dele.

Ela poderia tentar criar a ilusão de que Harry estava passando por aquele surto de crescimento normal quando os garotos se aproximavam da adolescência, mas Ginny...

Ginny mudara tanto que ela só poderia estar em negação para não notar. Ginny não estava apenas mais alta, seu rosto estava mais fino e perdera a maioria dos traços infantis, ela tinha uma cintura mais fina e quadris mais largos e era inegável que ela desenvolvera pequenos e firmes seios.

A mudança poderia ser discreta para outra pessoa, mas uma mãe tem olhos de águia para notar quando a filha subitamente começa a se transformar em mulher. Ginny teria onze anos dentro de um mês, mas se ela não soubesse diria que sua filha faria treze ou mais... ela nunca conheceu nenhuma adolescente com a aura de maturidade que Ginny estava carregando e isso só tornava a mudança muito mais drástica.

\- Agora que você está falando, Bill – Sirius se pronunciou antes de Molly – Harry realmente esticou um pouco... Veja, está tão alto quanto Ron.

Harry olhou para o melhor amigo, ele sempre soube que era menor que Ron, mas agora Harry realmente não sentia mais aquela diferença entre eles.

\- O que vocês esperavam? – Harry brincou – Andrômeda passou o mês me enchendo com poções nutrientes e coisas do tipo. Acho que crescer um pouco é apenas consequência, não?

Bill ainda os olhava com um ar duvidoso, mas pareceu concordar com a suposição de Harry. Molly, por sua vez ainda tinha uma pulga atrás da orelha. Mas antes que Molly pudesse dizer qualquer coisa Ginny falou.

\- Que tal nós entrarmos? – Ela sugeriu – Nós temos muito para conversar e eu realmente não quero fazer isso neste sol quente.

Quase todos murmuraram em concordância e Remus começou a guiar todos para dentro.

Harry voltou até a beira do lago e pegou a camisa e as espadas que estavam no chão. As águas do lago estavam cristalinas e atraentes, isso o fez pensar em como um banho cairia bem agora.

\- Lucy! – Ele chamou.

Em menos de um segundo a elfo surgiu com um estalo na frente dele.

\- Mestre Harry chamou a Lucy?

\- Sim, Lucy. – Confirmou – Você se incomoda de guardar essas espadas para mim?

\- De forma alguma, mestre Harry – Lucy aceitou alegremente a tarefa – Lucy pode ajudar com algo mais?

\- Apenas peça aos outros para atender a família Weasley como precisarem. – Harry pediu – Façam com que eles sejam bem atendidos.

\- Com prazer mestre Harry.

Lucy desapareceu com um estalo.

Harry se virou para retornar para o castelo. Todos já deviam ter entrado menos Ron que esperava de braços cruzados. Ele já conhecia o amigo apenas por sua expressão corporal e sabia que Ron estava incomodado com alguma coisa. Não podia culpá-lo por isso.

Harry apenas caminhou até o amigo e esperou em silêncio. Ron soltaria tudo cedo ou tarde, não era do tipo que conseguia guardar nada.

\- Em Hogwarts, quando você e Ginny acordaram daquele coma, você me disse que nada mudaria Harry. – Ron lembrou – Mas desde aquela droga de dia, nada mais tem sido o mesmo... Parece que Ginny é a única pessoa que existe pra você. Eu estive tentando entender Harry, mas está difícil... Você por acaso lembra que você tem outros amigos? Tente me explicar, por que eu não sei que porcaria está acontecendo.

Harry respirou fundo. Pelo tom que Ron usou, ele percebeu que o amigo estava sim guardando aquilo por muito tempo. Antes de responder, ele achou que era justo ao menos pensar sobre a queixa de Ron e percebeu que Ron estava com toda a razão. Apesar de suas promessas, tudo mudara.

Ginny se tornara o seu centro de gravidade, tudo o que fazia girava em torno dela. Isso não era um problema para Harry, mas entendia o lado de Ron. Seu amigo estava se sentindo deixado de fora, para dizer o mínimo. Quando foi a última vez que ele gastou algum tempo com Ron sem Ginny estar por perto? Foi antes de tudo acontecer, com certeza.

\- Você tem razão, Ron. – Ele admitiu. – Eu estou sendo uma droga de amigo... e para piorar, ainda estou roubando a sua irmã.

Ron provavelmente não esperava aquela resposta, pois ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e perguntou meio surpreso:

\- Então você admite?

\- Sim, mas eu só estou percebendo isso agora – disse Harry – Você está certo quando diz que eu não me lembro dos meus outros amigos. O problema é que Ginny não é uma amiga... ela é a minha vida.

\- Você está vendo o que eu estou dizendo? – Ron estourou – Você está muito esquisito!

\- Estou mesmo! – Explicou Harry – E isso é só o começo.

\- Ron, eu entendo como você está se sentindo cara. – Harry continuou – Se a situação fosse inversa, eu provavelmente estaria reagindo pior do que você, mas eu não posso prometer que eu vou voltar a ser o cara que você conheceu. Sinceramente, eu acho que aquele Harry se foi para sempre.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Ron perguntou intrigado.

\- O problema não é apenas Ginny. O que aconteceu comigo e com ela virou a nossa vida de cabeça para baixo, tudo esteve acontecendo tão rápido que é difícil processar. Minha cabeça anda uma bagunça, e um dos motivos para eu ter me isolado tanto em Ginny é por que ela é a única que pode entender verdadeiramente o que eu sinto.

\- Por causa daquela história de almas-gêmeas?

\- Não, porque ela está passando pelas mesmas coisas que eu.

\- Se você me contasse as coisas talvez eu entendesse!

\- E você realmente quer saber a verdade Ron? – Harry perguntou – Se você quiser saber eu conto toda a verdade, mas se você não gostar, eu não vou poder fazer nada quanto a isso.

\- Teste-me! – Ron desafiou

Harry suspirou meio irritado e meio impressionado.

\- Muito bem! – Falou – O que quer saber?

\- O que realmente é essa coisa que vocês têm?

\- Que coisa? O Soul-Bond?

\- Isso, essa coisa.

\- É tipo de casamento mágico mais poderoso conhecido pela história do mundo mágico. A minha alma e a dela estão vinculadas de forma tão poderosa, que eu poderia dizer que nós compartilhamos a mesma alma. Se ela estiver feliz eu vou saber, se ela estiver triste eu vou saber, se ela estiver perdida eu posso encontra-la, se ela estiver ferida eu posso curá-la, e se ela morrer eu morro também... Isso é um Soul-Bond.

Talvez pela forma como Harry falou tudo aquilo, Ron ficou um pouco pálido com a menção de morte. Lembrou que tudo aquilo começou porque Harry estava morrendo.

\- Mesmo assim... – ele conseguiu falar – Porque isso aconteceu com vocês? Se esse Soul-Bond é tão poderoso... Vocês só têm onze anos.

\- Ron, um Soul-Bond só acontece com almas que já compartilharam muitas e muitas vidas. Só acontece com almas que já se conhecem tão perfeitamente que não suportam mais estar separadas. Foi por isso que aconteceu com Ginny e eu.

\- Então é verdade que vocês se lembraram da vida passada de vocês?

\- Sim.

\- E vocês eram mesmo casados?

\- Sim – Harry confirmou novamente – Você quer saber como nós casamos na última vez?

\- Como?

\- Com um voto perpétuo.

O queixo de Ron caiu em surpresa.

\- Isso é possível?

\- Sim, nos meus votos eu jurei que eu protegeria e amaria Ginny durante toda a vida e além, e jurei que eu não viveria um único dia a mais que ela porque nem a morte tinha o direito de nos separar.

\- Você é louco. – Ron falou.

\- Eu sempre fui – Harry riu – Eu cumpri meus votos, no dia que Avalon morreu eu morri também sem o mínimo arrependimento. - Avalon era o nome da Ginny?

Harry assentiu.

\- E qual era o seu nome?

\- Vougan.

\- Vougan Potter?

\- Potter, não é um nome tão antigo - Harry negou – Vougan Peverell.

XX

**N/A:** Adorei todas reviews! Não vai dar tempo de responder todas agora, mas eu prometo que quem teve alguma dúvida eu vou responder por PM depois, ok?

_Beijos_


	41. Mistérios do Passado

**N/A:** Só para lembrar, as referências utilizadas nesse capítulo sobre a cultura e lendas celtas foram adaptadas para se encaixarem no universo da fic.

**N/A:** Cumplicidade foi atualizada. Cap. 3 está online. Passe lá e deixe uma review para incentivar essa pobre ficwriter

;D

Beijos.

**Capítulo 41 – Mistérios do Passado**

Ron encarou Harry por um longo momento. Ele queria estar com raiva do Harry, queria _mesmo_, mesmo assim não conseguia. Não depois de ser bombardeado com tantas informações e, ele podia não ser tão inteligente quanto a Hermione, mas até ele podia ver que aquilo tudo era só a ponta da calda do dragão.

A menos que ele tivesse bem enganado, ainda tinha muito fogo escondido nessa história.

\- Você não precisava esconder nada disso – Ron argumentou – Se você quisesse falar, eu ouviria, é isso que amigos fazem.

\- Eu acho que você tem razão – Harry admitiu – Escuta, tem coisas que sempre vão ficar entre eu Ginny porque só afeta a nós e mais ninguém, mas todo o resto vocês têm o direito de saber... você especialmente.

\- Por que eu especialmente?

\- Você é o meu melhor amigo... sempre foi.

\- Quando você diz sempre...

\- Exatamente... Eu reconheço você companheiro, da mesma forma que o amor verdadeiro não nasce da noite para o dia, uma amizade verdadeira também não.

\- Ah... Uau. Isso é... demais.

A expressão encabulada de Ron fez Harry rir.

\- Tranquilo cara, não precisa ficar emocionado – ele brincou.

\- Eu não estou emocionado. – As orelhas de Ron ficaram mais vermelhas. - Isso quer dizer que você não vai mais esconder as coisas dos seus amigos?

\- Eu vou tentar.

Quando Ron encontrou seu caminho até a sala de estar do castelo descobriu que estava perdendo toda a diversão. Elfos domésticos entravam e saiam o tempo todo, servindo chá e carregando bandejas de comida. Tudo parecia saboroso.

\- Onde está Harry? – Sirius perguntou quando ele entrou.

\- Foi tomar um banho – explicou pegando um canapé – Disse que volta logo.

Ele se sentou em um sofá com os Gêmeos que se divertiam com o desfile de elfos, eles eram criaturinhas engraçadas. Sirius, Remus, Bill e Arthur conversavam calmamente entre eles e Percy se escondeu atrás de um livro qualquer que ele encontrou por ali.

Molly continuava resmungando pelos cantos sobre a insolência de Ginny, mas não dava sinais de começar outro ataque tão cedo depois da resposta que Ginny lhe dera.

Minutos mais tarde Harry e Ginny entraram na sala de mãos dadas como sempre. Todos ficaram em silêncio pela expectativa do que descobririam com aquela conversa. Talvez por causa daquele clima de suspense, pela primeira vez Ron percebeu como a irmã e o amigo mudaram.

Não apenas sob o aspecto físico, pois nesse caso a mudança era discreta. O impressionante era a forma como falavam, como se moviam, como pareciam mais velhos do que eram de fato.

Ginny era quase hipnotizante, se ela não fosse irmã dele, ele diria que estava na presença de uma Veela tal o magnetismo dela. Harry era outra coisa. Se algum dia Harry pareceu indefeso ou vulnerável, isso estava totalmente no passado. Ron nunca viu um guerreiro de verdade, mas se tivesse visto ele seria como Harry.

Os dois se sentaram juntos em um dos sofás. Arthur foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Minha filha, você tem certeza que está fazendo a coisa certa? – Arthur perguntou – Essa casa é linda, mas a Toca é a sua casa.

\- Não papai – ela respondeu com um sorriso amável – a Toca é a sua casa, a minha casa é aqui.

\- Só porque agora você pensa que é uma Potter – Molly se intrometeu – Não quer dizer que deve abandonar a sua família de verdade.

\- Desculpe-me Senhora Weasley – Harry pediu irritado – Ginny não _pensa_ que é uma Potter, ela _é_ uma Potter tanto quanto é uma Weasley. Em nenhum momento ela falou que deixaria a família dela de lado, caso contrário vocês nem estariam aqui.

\- Harry tem razão, Molly - Arthur cortou antes que ela pudesse dar uma resposta – Com essa atitude você só está piorando as coisas, eu não vejo como você pretende proteger a sua família afastando-a de você.

Ninguém soube dizer se foi a resposta de Harry ou de Arthur que finalmente silenciaram Molly. Certamente as duas a afetaram de algum modo. Harry era feroz quando se tratava de defender Ginny e Arthur era geralmente paciente, no entanto quando ele traçava um limite, pobre coitado aquele que o ultrapassa.

\- Eu chamei vocês aqui por um motivo – Ginny continuou como se ninguém a tivesse interrompido – Foi exatamente para ajudar vocês a entenderem que muita coisa mudou, mas no fim nada mudou. Vocês ainda são minha família, eu ainda amo todos vocês e ainda preciso de vocês por todos os motivos que você já conhecem.

\- O que exatamente aconteceu com vocês? – Bill perguntou – Vocês lembraram apenas da sua última vida, ou de todas elas? Isso tudo é sem precedentes e eu estou aqui tentando entender.

\- Nós não lembramos apenas, Bill – Ginny explicou – Não são memórias fracas e distantes, tudo voltou com tal intensidade que nos transformou. Eu me sinto mais como a mulher que eu fui do que como a menina eu devia ser agora, eu nem sei mais como agir como uma criança. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para vocês, mas é difícil para nós também.

\- Eu estive estudando as Soul-Bond todo esse mês. As fontes não são fáceis de encontrar, eu admito, mas até onde eu pude descobrir geralmente os casais não conseguem lembrar-se de suas antigas vidas em detalhes. Alguns têm breves visões às vezes ou flashes do passado. Nada como vocês descrevem.

\- Não foi o Soul-Bond que desbloqueou essas memórias, foi o castelo – Harry explicou.

\- Como?

\- Esse castelo foi construído há mais ou menos oitocentos anos atrás com a minha magia e a de Ginny, nós usamos magias muito poderosas e conhecimentos antigos. Esse tipo de magia deixa uma impressão. Quando nós chegamos aqui, nesta vida, o castelo nos reconheceu. Foi a nossa própria magia que causou tudo isso. Essa é a única explicação que faz sentido para mim.

\- Sim, isso faz sentido. – Sirius falou – Mas o que nós precisamos saber é como tudo isso vai nos afetar agora. Eu vou ser sincero com você filhote, eu estou desnorteado. Eu não consigo mais reconhecer você e não tenho nenhuma ideia de como isso vai influenciar os nossos planos. Em pouco mais de um mês você tem que voltar para Hogwarts e Voldemort ainda está lá fora, Dumbledore ainda está lá fora. Se eu já estava preocupado sobre como o Soul-Bond afetaria a vida de vocês, com essa novidade eu estou quase enlouquecendo.

\- Sirius – Ginny chamou a atenção dele – Harry ainda é ele mesmo, nunca duvide disso. Eu e ele vamos precisar encontrar uma maneira de equilibrar as memórias de Vougan e Avalon com quem nós somos agora, mas entenda que o que aconteceu nos dá uma vantagem, o conhecimento que nós temos só pode nos ajudar. A essência dos nossos planos permanece, nós só vamos precisar nos ajustar às mudanças.

\- Não vamos fazer de Dumbledore nosso inimigo Sirius – Harry alertou – Eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas Dumbledore não tem mais condições de nos prejudicar. Não com o conhecimento que nós temos agora.

Remus captou uma informação importante no discurso dos dois.

\- Quem eram Vougan e Avalon?

\- Até eu entendi que eles dois eram Vougan e Avalon. – Fred falou.

\- Eu quero saber que tipo de bruxos eram Vougan e Avalon – Remus falou – Eu duvido que mesmo no século XII existissem muitos bruxos capazes de criar um lugar como esse. Hogwarts só devia ter uns dois séculos de existência, o ensino da magia ainda não estava bem estruturado. O conhecimento geralmente era passado entre as famílias puro-sangue de geração em geração... Quem eram vocês?

\- Meu nome era Vougan Peverell – Harry contou – E Ginny se chamava Avalon Pendragon... Eu não acho que você vá encontrar o nosso nome na maioria dos livros de História da Magia, talvez só nos registros de linhagens e coisas do tipo. Nós vivemos a nossa vida com discrição a maior parte do tempo.

Bill teve uma ampla formação em história da magia e linhagens mágicas devido ao seu trabalho no Gringotts, os Goblins eram exigentes nesse ponto, então ele não teve dificuldades para reconhecer sobrenomes. Ele mal podia acreditar.

\- Um Peverell e uma Pendragon? – Ele perguntou – Isso é inacreditável.

\- O que essas famílias têm de tão especial? – Remus Perguntou.

\- São umas das linhagens mágicas mais antigas da Grã-Bretanha – foi Sirius quem falou - os sobrenomes já estão extintos há muitos séculos, mas essas famílias originaram a maioria das outras famílias mágicas de hoje em dia.

\- Eu achava que os Potter eram descendentes de Gryffindor – Remus falou confuso - Se Harry era um Peverell e Ginny uma Pendragon, quer dizer que os Potter descendem dessas famílias na verdade.

\- Godric Gryffindor só teve uma filha – Harry explicou – Ele era o último do seu nome, o sobrenome Gryffindor morreu com ele. A filha de Godric se casou com o chefe da família Pendragon e teve dois filhos um menino, Uther Pendragon, e uma menina, Aalis Pendragon. Aalis era minha mãe e meu pai era um Peverell. Uther era o pai da Avalon. Avalon era a única filha de Uther e quando casou com Vougan se tornou uma Peverell. O sobrenome Pendragon também morreu com Uther.

\- Vocês eram primos? – Ron captou essa parte.

\- Casamentos consanguíneos eram os mais comuns naquela época – Bill explicou – Então vocês dois eram descendentes de Gryffindor. A linhagem de Godric ficou restrita em uma única família.

\- De certa forma – Harry falou – não posso garantir que os Potter sejam os únicos descendentes dessa linhagem. As nossas árvores genealógicas são muito complexas.

\- Avalon não é nome da misteriosa ilha das lendas do Rei Arthur?

Todos olharam para Molly que decidira participar educadamente da conversa.

\- Bem, eu sempre gostei dessas lendas – Molly tentou se explicar – Ginevra é uma variação do nome Gwinever, que foi esposa do Rei Artur, e se Ginny se chamava Avalon na outra vida, é apenas uma coincidência estranha.

Ginny Sorriu.

\- Eu não diria que é uma coincidência mãe... eu chamaria de carma. – Ela brincou - Uther, pai da Avalon, tinha o mesmo nome que o grande rei Uther, que foi pai do rei Arthur, os dois reis carregavam o título de Pendragon.

\- Pendragon era o título dado aos líderes de guerra os clãs da antiga Bretanha, apenas os guerreiros mais poderosos podiam ser chamados assim. Essa é a origem do sobrenome. – Ginny continuou - Durante toda a sua existência a família Pendragon foi seguidora das antigas crenças, além de bruxos ele eram pagãos, a maioria dos Pendragon foram guerreiros e se orgulhavam dos tempos antigo... Foi por isso que Avalon nasceu.

\- O que quer dizer? – Molly perguntou.

\- Avalon não era filha legítima de Uther, ela nasceu após uma noite de Beltaine onde Uther se deitou com uma mulher que ele amava, mas que nunca se casaria com ele. Foi por isso que ele deu a Avalon o seu sobrenome.

\- Eu desconheço o que é uma noite de Beltaine – Arthur falou.

\- É nome dado à comemoração pagã do solstício de primavera, era um festival de... ah... fertilidade – Harry explicou ao sogro um pouco sem jeito.

O homem ficou levemente corado quando entendeu o que isso significava.

\- Bem, e porque a mãe da Avalon não casou com Uther se ele a amava? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

\- Ela era uma rainha. – Harry respondeu.

\- Ginny foi uma princesa? – George perguntou interessado – Legal!

\- Não exatamente uma rainha – Ginny falou – O título correto era Senhora do Lago, ela era uma espécie de sacerdotisa e líder do Povo das fadas, chamava-se Maeve.

\- Povo das fadas? – Bill perguntou – Avalon descendia do povo das fadas?

\- Sim.

\- O que era o povo das fadas? – Sirius perguntou.

\- Era a civilização mágica mais antiga da Bretanha, todos eram bruxos muito poderosos e não usavam varinhas – Bill explicou – Eram tão poderosos que os trouxas das antigas tribos os cultuavam como deuses. Acredita-se que a maioria dos deuses celtas cultuados pelos trouxas na verdade eram bruxos dessa civilização.

\- Nunca ouvi falar de nada disso – Remus comentou.

\- Você já ouviu falar de Merlin, Morgana Le Fay ou Nimue? – Harry perguntou – Todos eles eram descendentes de _Ynys Afallach_, também conhecida como ilha de Avalon, o lar do Povo das fadas.

\- Você viveu em Avalon? – Bill perguntou para Ginny.

\- Sim.

\- Agora eu entendo tudo – ele falou – como filha da Senhora do Lago você teve acesso a conhecimento suficiente para construir mil castelos como esse.

\- Eu não fiz tudo sozinha – Ginny contestou – Vougan conhecia o ramo moderno da magia muito melhor do que eu. Foi ele quem me ajudou a criar minha primeira varinha, porque eu não precisava de uma em Ynys Afallach. Ele era herdeiro direto de Gryffindor e do terceiro mestre da morte, existiram poucos bruxos tão talentosos como ele ao longo da história.

\- Terceiro mestre da morte? Quem é esse? – Ron perguntou.

\- Ignotus Peverell – Ginny respondeu – Vocês se lembram do conto dos três irmãos?

Sirius deu um salto na própria cadeira quando sua mente rapidamente fez uma conexão entre a famosa lenda dos três irmãos e um artefato mágico bem conhecido por ele.

\- A Capa! – Ele falou - A capa da invisibilidade era a capa da morte?

Harry sorriu.

\- Eu tenho outra versão dessa história para lhe contar.

XX

_**Obs**__: As outras reviews serão respondidas por PM._

**Mandy Watson** – Sim, um Peverell! Gostou da surpresa? Beijos

**Verônica Blake** – Gostei da sua interpretação da atitude da Molly. Ela realmente lembra uma criança birrenta que se recusa a aceitar a realidade. Beijos.

**Luh Mack** – Obrigada! Beijos.


	42. Três Irmãos

**N/A:** Tem uma nova fic publicada no meu perfil que vai tratar especialmente da história do Vougan e da Avalon. Esse é um presentinho especial para vocês que já se apaixonaram pelo misterioso passado do Harry e da Ginny.

Beijos.

**Capítulo 42 – Três Irmãos**

Ron olhou de Sirius para Harry e de volta para Sirius.

Ele também sabia sobre o que falavam, a capa de invisibilidade que Harry herdou do pai. Ele mesmo usara a capa uma vez quando precisaram contrabandear o dragão Nobert até a torre de astronomia para os amigos de Charlie.

Ron também conhecia o conto dos Três Irmãos, sua mãe sempre contava essa estória para ele e seus irmãos antes de dormir. O conto falava sobre três irmãos e como ganharam da morte três presentes: a varinha das varinhas, a pedra da ressurreição e a _capa da invisibilidade_.

Inacreditável.

\- Isso é apenas uma estória, não é? – Ele perguntou a Harry. – Você não tem um ancestral que encontrou a morte frente a frente.

\- Na verdade, eu tenho Ron. Vários deles, meus pais, por exemplo, que tais como os três irmãos do conto precisaram encarar a morte, mas em um sentido filosófico.

Mesmo Percy, que até o momento fingia interesse absoluto em seu livro, se interessou pela conversa.

\- Beedle, o Bardo nasceu em Yorkshire no século XV. – Percy falou – Vocês dizem ter vivido no século XII, e se você afirma que é descendente de um dos três irmãos significa que eles viveram muito tempo antes disso. Desculpe-me, mas a cronologia não se encaixa.

\- Você acha que Beedle foi o autor de todas aquelas estórias? – Ginny perguntou.

\- Ah... – Percy vacilou – bem... ele as escreveu.

\- Não, ele as compilou. – Ginny corrigiu – Um bardo, nada mais é que um poeta e um cantor. Ele transmite histórias que ele pode ter vivenciado ou apenas retransmite histórias já bem conhecidas por todos. E todos nós sabemos que sempre que uma história é recontada, ela perde um pouco de sua verdade.

\- Quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto. – Arthur recitou.

\- Exato. – Ginny concordou – As histórias escritas por Beedle não foram criadas por ele, foram apenas retransmitidas da forma como ele interpretou.

\- Você conhece a verdade por trás deste conto Harry? – Remus perguntou.

Harry assentiu.

\- Os três irmãos do conto nasceram na família Peverell. Do mais velho para o mais novo se chamavam Antiocus, Cadimus e Ignotus. A família Peverell era famosa e respeitada na Europa da idade média, não apenas por ser uma antiga família de sangue-puro, mas por que seus membros geralmente eram portadores de poder e talento mágico incomparável.

\- O primeiro bruxo a criar uma verdadeira varinha foi um Peverell – Ginny explicou – Esse conhecimento foi retido pela família por muitos séculos e durante muito tempo qualquer bruxo que quisesse ter uma varinha precisaria da ajuda de um Peverell.

\- Nem todos os Peverell foram pessoas boas e honestas, mas todos foram inteligentes e poderosos – Harry justificou – A fortuna da família crescia amplamente sempre que um Peverell vendia seus favores.

\- Eles eram artesãos de varinhas? – Molly perguntou.

Harry negou.

\- Olivaras é um artesão de varinhas – ele corrigiu – No tempo em que ninguém era capaz de produzir boas varinhas, os Peverell fabricavam poder... e cobravam caro pelos seus serviços.

\- Os Peverell não produziam apenas varinhas. Como eu disse, eles foram os maiores estudiosos e detentores de conhecimento do ramo moderno da magia. – Ginny lembrou – Dizia-se naquela época que um Peverell podia fazer qualquer coisa, bastava dar a ele um desafio.

\- Que tipos de artefatos eles produziam? – Arthur quis saber.

\- Eram variados. – Harry respondeu – Espadas que tornavam seu dono quase invencível, Joias mágicas com diversos fins, poções raras, talismãs, penseiras... Eles eram excelentes para criar feitiços de proteção para casas e propriedades em geral. Normalmente eles trabalhavam de acordo com o que seus... _clientes_ pediam.

\- Com certeza outros bruxos podiam fazer coisas assim! – Percy falou – O que tornava os Peverell tão especiais?

\- A reputação deles... a propaganda faz o negócio – Harry citou o ditado trouxa – Os Peverell foram os primeiros a desvendarem a arte da magia moderna, mesmo que depois de alguns séculos outros bruxos tenham dominado algumas habilidades, os Peverell eram sempre considerados os melhores.

\- Onde os três irmãos se encaixam nisso? – Percy insistiu.

\- Antiocus, Cadimus e Ignotus tinham um pai muito sábio e querido chamado Didacus Peverell. Didacus vivera longos anos e começava a se aproximar da morte, mas ele tinha uma preocupação. Ele considerava seus dois filhos mais velhos tolos e imaturos, apesar de serem homens feitos. Didacus temia que com sua morte todo o legado da família Peverell, pelo qual ele trabalhou toda uma vida para manter e prosperar, se perdesse nas mãos de Antiocus e Cadimus.

\- O que aconteceu? – Molly perguntou preocupada.

\- Didacus decidiu dar uma última chance aos filhos, pensou que se pelo menos uma vez na vida seus filhos ocupassem suas mentes com um desafio real eles aprenderiam o valor de sua herança e a responsabilidade que vinha com ela. O único filho que não o preocupava era Ignotus que mesmo sendo o mais jovem, sempre escutou seus ensinamentos, era estudioso, responsável e talentoso.

\- Assim, Didacus reuniu os três filhos e disse a verdade a eles. A noite escura do fim da vida se aproximava para ele, e em breve a morte viria visitá-lo. Ele fez aos seus filhos um desafio, ordenou que cada um deles produzisse um artefato mágico inestimável. Aquele que provasse ser o mais talentoso e produzisse o objeto mais especial, seria merecedor de toda a herança da família, de todo o dinheiro e de todo o conhecimento armazenado em forma de livros, pergaminhos e memórias.

\- Eles criaram todas aquelas coisas? – Ron perguntou impressionado.

Harry confirmou.

\- Antiocus que sempre fora ambicioso, partiu em busca de poder. Escolheu produzir uma varinha imbatível, que fizesse mesmo o bruxo mais inapto parecer poderoso e invencível. Estudou na biblioteca de seu pai e encontrou a forma de fazer essa varinha tão poderosa. Ele necessitava de madeira de sabugueiro e pelo do rabo de um testrálio. Testrálios eram raros e ele precisou partir para uma longa viagem para encontrar essa criatura. Ele encontrou o testrálio e produziu a varinha. Antiocus se gabou disso para todos, mas nunca conseguiu apresentar a relíquia que criara ao seu pai... pois ela foi roubada no meio da noite por um bruxo desonesto que o assassinou durante o sono para não ser perseguido.

\- Pelas calças de Merlin – murmurou Sirius – eu nunca pensei que essas estórias pudessem ter uma origem real.

\- Como foi a história de Cadimus? – Remus Perguntou.

\- Cadimus era talentoso, entretanto perdera o interesse pela vida quando sua amada esposa morreu no parto do primeiro filho. Tornara-se rebelde e depressivo, e causara muitos problemas para a família. Quando o pai dele lançou o desafio na iminência da própria morte, Cadimus passou a ver a morte como uma inimiga. Com uma obsessão doentia ele se afundou na escura arte da necromancia. Não descansou até encontrar uma forma de trazer os mortos de volta a vida. Naturalmente, algumas leis naturais não foram feitas para serem quebradas. Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi criar uma pedra que atraía as almas daqueles que partiram para o lado daquele que as invocava. Ele poderia ver e falar com sua amada, mas eles ainda estariam em dois mundos diferentes. A loucura o consumiu até ele decidir tirar a própria vida.

\- Então nos resta Ignotus... – Bill falou em expectativa.

\- Ignotus tinha um filho. – Harry falou – Tornou-se pai muito jovem, mas era um bom pai. Não achou justa a proposta que Didacus fez, pois como mais velho, Antioco seria o herdeiro de direito. Mas em respeito ao pai, que sempre fora bom para ele, Ignotus criou sua relíquia. Ele se inspirou na brincadeira favorita do seu pequeno filho, que adorava se esconder. Ignotus teceu uma grande capa com fios do ouro mais puro e depois enfeitiçou o tecido para ser maleável como água e indestrutível como o diamante. A capa foi criada para tornar aqueles que a usavam invisíveis como o ar. Ele demorou anos para concluir seu trabalho, quando terminou, seu pai e seus irmãos há muito estavam nos braços da morte.

\- Ignotus se tornou o único herdeiro... – Molly concluiu

Harry assentiu.

\- Os outros irmãos nunca estiveram preparados para receber aquilo que o pai os oferecia, o próprio destino demonstrou isso.

\- Então foi assim que a capa acabou na sua família? – Ron perguntou. – Quando Ignotus ficou velhinho como o pai, presenteou o próprio filho com a capa?

\- Na verdade, Ignotus presenteou o filho com a capa quando ele completou onze anos, e o filho dele fez o mesmo passando a capa para o seu primogênito quando este completou onze também. Virou uma tradição familiar passar a capa para a próxima geração nessa idade.

\- Pelo visto a tradição se mantém até hoje. – Remus comentou sorridente.

\- Pois é.

\- Parece que esse Ignotus foi um bom homem... – Molly comentou.

\- Ele foi sim. – Harry concordou com um sorriso saudoso.

Bill pescou isso.

\- Você o conheceu?

\- Sim... Ele era o meu avô.

XX

**Obs**: _As outras reviews serão respondidas por mensagem privada._

**Mandy Watson** – Sim, as coisas não vão ser fáceis para o pobre Voldie. Beijos

**Luh Mack **– Espero que a Molly sossegue agora que está bem informada. Hahaha. Beijos

**Vic** – Obrigada! Beijos


	43. Seguindo em Frente

**N/A:** É um capítulo pequeno! Ele está aqui apenas para encerrar uma etapa e começar a conduzir a estória para o caminho da Câmara Secreta.

**N/A:** Foi uma semana longa e difícil. Pouquíssimo tempo livre. Desculpem a demora, vou tentar compensá-los.

**N/A:** Um agradecimento especial para Inês MC que está se dedicando a traduzir a _**Correio Coruja**_ para a língua inglesa. Estou muito feliz!

Bjos

**Capítulo 43 – Seguindo em Frente**

\- Uma coisa ainda me preocupa. - Sirius atestou - Como vamos conseguir manter tudo isso em segredo? Todos nós sabemos como o mundo mágico funciona, e Harry não precisa de mais exposição em sua vida.

\- Considerando tudo o que nós ouvimos aqui, eu não duvido que o ministério possa tentar tranca-los no departamento de mistérios. - Remus incluiu.

\- Se Ginny realmente continuar vivendo aqui... - Molly não pode evitar o comentário - as pessoas vão começar a desconfiar.

\- Eu conheço uma forma de impedir especulação excessiva sobre a nossa vida - Ginny falou.

\- Que forma? - Perguntou Bill

\- Contando a verdade... pelo menos a parte do Soul-bond.

\- Não! - Molly argumentou - Isso é loucura!

\- Na realidade eu estou sendo bem sensata - Ginny contra argumentou - Eu e Harry não cometemos nenhum crime, ao contrário, fomos vítimas de um crime. O momento está ao nosso favor, e se contarmos a história do jeito certo as pessoas irão simpatizar conosco.

\- Quem precisa da droga de simpatia? - Sirius perguntou um pouco irritado - Harry, você concorda com isso?

Harry que ouvia tudo em silêncio, refletiu por alguns instantes.

\- Porque você pensa dessa forma, Gin? - Ele perguntou, já suspeitando da resposta.

\- Muita coisa mudou para sermos capazes de esconder tudo, as pessoas vão desconfiar da forma como falamos e como agimos e isso dará a chance para os nossos inimigos manipularem as coisas a favor deles. Vão perceber que somos poderosos demais e que sabemos coisas demais, as pessoas comuns temem aquilo que não conhecem e...

\- E o que? - Harry perguntou reconhecendo esse olhar.

\- Vai chegar o momento em que nós vamos precisar da confiança e do apoio do mundo mágico, eles só vão fazer isso se nos conhecerem primeiro... se confiarem em nós.

\- Isso é sobre a guerra? – Ele indagou

\- Tudo é sobre a guerra.

\- Que guerra? – Ron perguntou.

\- Voldemort... – Harry declarou com seriedade.

Nenhum dos presentes pode evitar sentir um arrepio na espinha com essa declaração.

\- Não diga esse nome! – Ron pediu.

\- O nome dele é o menor dos nossos problemas Ron – Ginny avisou.

O silencio se tornou pesado no ambiente após as palavras de Ginny, todos os temiam o significado delas. Arthur observou a seriedade no olhar de Harry e Ginny enquanto eles se encaravam se comunicando sem palavras. Qualquer um podia ver o quanto eles estavam preocupados com algo que só eles pareciam conhecer.

\- O que isso significa minha filha? – Ele arriscou perguntar.

\- Voldemort vai retomar seu poder, e quando isso acontecer Harry vai precisar pará-lo... antes que seja tarde demais.

\- Isso é sobre aquela profecia? – Molly perguntou assustada. – Isso não tem que ser um problema de vocês! Você-sabe-quem é um problema do Ministério, um problema de Dumbledore. Eles é que precisarão pará-lo e não vocês!

Harry discordou.

\- Voldemort pensa que eu sou uma ameaça a ser eliminada, não importa o que o ministério ou Dumbledore façam, ele não vai desistir de mim.

\- Ninguém garante que ele vai voltar! – Molly argumentou.

\- Ele vai, de uma forma ou de outra. – Ginny falou com absoluta certeza.

\- Como você pode saber? – Molly soava desesperada.

\- Eu apenas sei... o destino já determinou.

Bill ficou alerta de repente.

\- Avalon era uma vidente? – perguntou.

Ginny sorriu para a sagacidade do irmão.

\- Não exatamente... você poderia chamar assim. – ela explicou – Avalon não podia adivinhar o futuro da forma como as videntes alegam fazer. Entretanto, existem coisas que são predeterminadas na vida de uma pessoa, coisas das quais não podemos escapar independentemente das nossas escolhas, coisas que nos perseguem por que são nossas responsabilidades... Isso Avalon podia ver mesmo antes de acontecerem.

\- Você acha que agora que as memórias da Avalon voltaram esse dom vai voltar? – Bill perguntou curioso.

\- Ele já voltou... eu posso sentir. Ele só não se manifestou ainda.

\- Nós vamos dizer a verdade! – Harry concluiu trazendo a conversa de volta ao ponto inicial. – Ou pelo menos parte da verdade.

\- Isso vai causar muitos problemas – Sirius argumentou.

\- Vamos lidar com eles. – Harry garantiu – Eu prefiro enfrentar esses problemas a passar o resto da vida fingindo ser algo que eu não sou.

\- E o que vocês pretendem fazer? – Percy perguntou de forma irônica – Colocar um anúncio no Profeta diário?

Harry apenas riu.

\- Talvez... vamos estudar nossas opções.

\- Isso é sério Harry! – Disse Sirius exasperado. – O que vocês pretendem fazer agora?

Harry suspirou.

\- Sinceramente, eu só quero fingir que nada aconteceu e seguir em frente. Ficar revivendo o passado ou tentando prever o futuro vai acabar me deixando louco. Vou deixar as coisas acontecerem e enfrentar os problemas conforme eles aparecerem... a única coisa que eu tenho certeza é que eu não consigo ficar longe da Gin, o resto não faz muita diferença.

Depois de tantas verdades preocupantes reveladas, todos os adultos da sala ficaram impressionados com o pensamento de Harry. Se eles mesmos achavam difícil ignorar tudo o que descobriram ali como Harry poderia fazer isso?

Ginny era a única que entendia o raciocínio de Harry. Viver duas vidas seria desgastante para qualquer pessoa. Vougan e Avalon estavam no passado deles, Harry e Ginny eram o presente e o futuro. Seria uma jornada difícil, mas eles não foram feitos para temer desafios.

A ruiva abriu um sorriso brilhante.

\- Neste caso, acho que nós temos uma grande festa de aniversário para planejar!

XX

**N/A**: Eu sempre amo as reviews. Obrigada!


	44. Horcrux

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo para compensar o atraso da última semana.

Bjos

**Capítulo 44 - Horcrux**

**WICH WEEKLY**

(Edição 954)

Destaques da semana:

_**Moda: Transforme suas roupas com cinco feitiços que vão tornar sua vida muito mais fácil.**_

_**Poções fáceis de fazer para tornar sua pele e cabelos perfeitos.**_

_**Weird Sisters: Cobertura completa do último concerto em Londres.**_

_**Conto de fadas no mundo real: Descubra como o Menino-que-sobreviveu encontrou sua alma-gêmea antes dos doze anos.**_

_**Lady Ginevra Molly Potter: Saiba tudo sobre a princesinha que roubou o coração do Herói do mundo bruxo.**_

Algumas semanas depois daquela conversa no Castelo do lago, Ron encarou a capa da revista adolescente mais famosa do mundo bruxo com incredulidade. Uma foto de Harry e Ginny sorridentes estampava a capa, na foto Ginny sorria charmosamente enquanto Harry a abraçava pela cintura e dava um beijo em sua bochecha.

_Cara, eles não brincavam em serviço._

Ron foleou a revista chegando até o ponto que falava da irmã e do melhor amigo. Era uma matéria completa que ocupava quase metade da revista. A repórter, uma tal de Alexia White, contava uma versão editada de tudo o que aconteceu com Harry e Ginny, fazendo-os parecer personagens de um romance para meninas.

Mesmo assim Ron entendeu. Por baixo daquela superfície florida, Harry e Ginny contaram a verdade do jeito deles, mostraram aquilo que eles queriam que as pessoas vissem. Era uma jogada inteligente, mas bastante perigosa. Agora todos saberiam sobre o Soul-Bond e tudo que isso implicava.

Sirius tinha uma tonelada de advogados esperando para entrar em ação caso as coisas saíssem de controle. Uma reação hostil por parte dos possíveis inimigos de Harry era esperada, era uma sorte que Sirius e Harry tinham uma considerável quantidade de recursos à disposição.

Ron não tinha dúvidas que a notícia que um sequestro e tentativa de assassinato de duas crianças foram as causas que levaram a união mágica e emancipação dessas mesmas crianças abalaria as estruturas do mundo mágico.

Ron ainda tinha suas dúvidas, mas Ginny garantia que o que estavam fazendo era o melhor.

Agora Ron precisava escrever para Neville e Hermione atualizando os dois sobre tudo. Por algum motivo estranho as cartas do Harry não chegavam até eles e Ron precisava atuar como intermediário.

Ron também tinha convites para enviar aos amigos. Apesar de Harry e Ginny estarem com os céus prestes a desabar em suas cabeças, agora os dois só se preocupavam com sua festa de aniversário.

Isso era o que Ron pensava, pois a verdade não era bem assim...

XX

Mais uma vez o mesmo sonho.

A câmara era escura e úmida, havia água por toda parte. Enormes estátuas de serpente ladeavam a câmara dos dois lados e a luz tremulante dos archotes faziam as estátuas parecerem monstros vivos.

Harry gritava dor e Ginny não podia fazer nada para impedir. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa, ou ela o perderia. A cada segundo ela se tornava mais angustiada.

Harry não podia morrer.

\- Você não pode salvá-lo! – Uma voz fria falava.

Ginny não olhava para aquele rosto, ela não queria ver as feições monstruosas.

\- Eu posso! – Ela se recusava a aceitar.

\- Você não pode salvá-lo de mim!

\- Eu posso – Ela insistia apesar estar assistindo Harry se tornar cada vez mais fraco na frente dela.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Mas o quê?

\- Você não pode!

\- EU POSSO! – Ela gritou.

Seus gritos de nada adiantaram. Quando Harry ficou em silêncio, ela sabia que era o fim. Ela tinha perdido_... _

_Ela perdera Harry..._

Ginny acordou suando frio, com o coração na garganta novamente. Harry estava sobre ela, com um olhar preocupado. Ele estava a segurando pelos ombros como se estivesse tentando acordá-la nos últimos momentos.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Ela abriu os olhos para dizer a Harry que estava bem. Porém, ao fitar os seus olhos, o que viu não foi a profundidade verde esmeralda que ela bem conhecia, e sim olhos vermelhos e frios, tão rasos quanto o único sentimento que aqueles olhos conheciam: o ódio.

Ela gritou e lutou para se desvencilhar dele por puro instinto, pulou da cama e se afastou até a parede mais distante do quarto. Foi ali que ela desabou e começou a chorar. Ela não podia evitar.

\- Gin... – Harry tentou se aproximar devagar para não assustá-la.

Isso não foi um pesadelo comum, foi uma visão. Caso contrário ela não estaria tão perturbada.

\- Gin, fala comigo... o que está te perturbando? Foi o mesmo sonho outra vez?

Ela concordou ainda se olhar para ele, ela encarava firmemente o chão como se estivesse tentando evitá-lo. Isso o preocupou.

\- O que mais? Você nunca reagiu tão mal a ele.

Harry conhecia bem o sonho que estava atormentando a sua garota nos últimos dias. Não era a primeira vez que ele precisava acordá-la durante a noite por causa disso. Harry sabia o que ela temia, ela temia perde-lo. Mas nem sempre as visões significavam aquilo que eles pensavam que significam.

\- Eu quero que isso pare... – ela disse mais para si mesma do que para ele – eu já vi isso vezes suficientes, eu preciso que isso pare ou eu vou enlouquecer.

Harry deu mais um passo a frente devagar, ele estava inseguro, pois ela parecia querer manter distancia dele... ele precisava entender isso.

\- Gin... você sabe como funciona. Se você lutar contra isso, só vai piorar...

\- Eu não posso aceitar isso Harry! – Ela quase gritou – Eu não posso aceitar que eu vou perder você.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação.

\- Não sabemos se é isso que o sonho significa meu amor. – Ele tentou a tranquilizar – Nem sempre as coisas são como pensamos.

Ele podia ver que ela ainda estava tensa e que o corpo dela tremia. Ela não estava ouvindo.

\- Ginevra, olha para mim. – Ele comandou suavemente.

Ela obedeceu.

\- Eu estou aqui com você, você não vai me perder. Você entende isso? – ele perguntou – Ninguém vai me tirar de você Gin, nem Voldemort tem esse poder. A nossa ligação vai além da vida e da morte, ninguém vai nos separar.

Ginny olhou nos olhos dele enquanto ele dizia essas palavras, visão daqueles olhos verdes cristalinos junto com a afirmação que nada podia separá-los foi o que a tranquilizou.

Harry se aproximou e a envolveu em um abraço. Ela permitiu ser tomada pelo calor dele. Nesse momento, nos braços dele, ela podia sentir Harry. Não existia nada de errado entre eles.

Mesmo assim, o que ela viu...

Ela se afastou alguns centímetros.

\- Harry olhe para mim - ela pediu.

Quando seus olhos se encontraram, sem pedir permissão ela se infiltrou na mente dele. Era mais uma habilidade que Ginny herdou de Avalon. Vougan era um oclumente hábil, mas Harry não tentou lutar contra ela. Ela apreciou o gesto de confiança.

A teia mental do Harry não era uma coisa simples, muitas memórias, pensamentos e emoções se misturavam em uma combinação do que pertencia ao presente e ao passado. Harry e Vougan estavam entrelaçados como um só agora, e sua mente era... linda.

Essa era a melhor forma que ela encontrou para descrever essa mente que refletia a pessoa maravilhosa que ele era. Mas então ela encontrou. Não era uma parte da mente dele, era algo separado que tentava contaminar o resto. A escuridão estava suprimida porque Harry era mais forte, Harry era muito forte.

O núcleo de escuridão se isolava e se encolhia se protegendo da presença de Ginny. Tentava se esconder. Ginny tentou forçar entrada para descobrir o que aquilo era, mas a escuridão reagiu. Harry deixou escapar um lamento de dor e ela recuou.

Quando Ginny se retirou da mente de Harry, ele imediatamente levou a mão à testa respirando pesadamente. Ele estava um pouco trêmulo e suava frio.

\- Oh, Merlin. – Ela lamentou – Harry, desculpa eu te machuquei?

\- Não. - Ele negou com o rosto contraído de dor.

\- O que está acontecendo? O que você está sentindo?

\- Cicatriz... – foi tudo o que ele respondeu com os dentes cerrados – está piorando...

Ginny fez a conexão.

\- Harry feche a sua mente, seja lá o que isso for, isole-o. – Ela comandou.

\- Eu estou tentando... ele está lutando.

\- Você consegue! –Ela incentivou. - Você é muito mais forte do que ele. Faça-o recuar!

Harry apertou os olhos fechados e tomou algumas respirações profundas se concentrando. Então acabou. A dor parou e a escuridão estava fora da mente dele, isolada mais uma vez.

Ele respirou aliviado.

\- Acabou. – Ele disse.

\- Eu causei isso. – Ginny falou – Eu sinto muito, não foi minha intenção.

\- Eu sei Gin... fique calma. Está sob controle agora.

\- O que é isso Harry? – Ela perguntou alarmada – Eu não sei o que é. Eu não pude entrar.

\- Voldemort... de alguma forma, parte dele está em mim.

\- Como? – Ela perguntou.

\- Eu não sei... isso está ligado a cicatriz, então eu presumo que isso está aí desde a primeira vez que ele tentou me matar.

O coração de Ginny se apertou. A mente dela girava em torno de todas as possibilidades e nada levava a um caminho bom.

\- Harry... isso não é um pensamento, não é uma memória, não é um sonho, não é uma vontade, não é um fragmento de poder. É mais complexo... tem vontade própria...

\- É uma Horcrux Ginny. – Ele atestou conformado – é a alma dele. Eu sei que é.

\- Não... - ela lamentou sem forças. – Isso não pode ser verdade.

\- ..._e um deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_... – Harry recitou. – Isso nos dá uma nova perspectiva sobre essa droga de profecia.

\- Não brinque com isso. – Ela pediu.

Ginny sabia bem como o destino podia ser cruel quando menos se espera.

\- Eu não estou brincando Gin. – Ele falou com seriedade – Essa é uma complicação grave, mas eu não vou me entregar sem luta. Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira...

\- Você não viu o que eu vi. – Ela falou – Eu não vou suportar te perder.

\- Você nunca vai me perder, Gin. Eu vou estar com você de um jeito ou de outro. Mas se eu tiver que morrer, pode ter certeza que eu vou levar Voldemort junto comigo.

XX


	45. Férias de Verão

**N/A**: Uma breve retrospectiva dessas férias de verão pelo ponto de vista da Mione e do Neville.

**N/A:** As férias estão acabando! \o/

**Capítulo 45 – Férias de Verão**

_Querido Ron,_

_Amanhã estarei saindo do país, pois meus pais querem passar as férias de verão na Espanha. Geralmente eu ficaria muito animada com uma viagem assim, mas desta vez não. Estou tão preocupada com o Harry e a Ginny. Tem alguma notícia nova sobre ele? Alguma previsão de quando eles vão acordar?_

_Queria poder estar aí para tentar ajudar... Talvez nós pudéssemos encontrar alguma resposta na biblioteca. Mas para estar aí eu precisaria contar tudo aos meus pais, e eu tenho medo que se eles souberem o que aconteceu não vão me deixar voltar para o próximo ano._

_Eu acabei de receber as minhas notas dos exames finais. Eu me saí muito bem. E considerando que todos nós estudamos juntos, vocês devem ter se saído igualmente bem._

_Espero que Harry e Ginny acordem logo. Harry vai ficar tão feliz quando souber que o Sirius está livre! Eu fico triste porque a liberdade do Sirius custou a segurança do Harry, mas o conhecendo, eu tenho certeza que Harry vai pensar que valeu a pena._

_Espero que você esteja bem, Ron. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não deixe de me escrever. Estou com saudades._

_Com carinho,_

_Mione._

_**XX**_

_Ron,_

_Você não sabe como eu fico aliviado em saber que eles acordaram cara. Eu estava muito preocupado com os dois. Hogwarts não seria o mesmo sem Harry._

_Minha avó também ficou muito satisfeita em saber que Harry se recuperou. Ela anda furiosa com Dumbledore e tudo o que ele deixou acontecer em Hogwarts. Ela é membro da suprema corte e esteve no julgamento do Sirius, vovó falou que é vergonhoso o que o ministério fez com ele e que cinquenta mil galeões e uma ordem de Merlin é pouco para compensar o que ele passou. _

_Eu concordo plenamente. Ao menos Pettigrew teve o que merecia._

_Agora veja só, minha avó ficou orgulhosa pra caramba das notas que eu tirei nos exames finais. Eu disse para ela que eu só fui tão bem porque o Harry me ajudou e depois vocês também. Ela ficou falando de como estava satisfeita pela minha escolha de amizades e sobre como vocês foram boa influência para mim... Resumo da história: ela contratou tutores para mim._

_Vovó chegou a conclusão que se com um empurrãozinho dos meus amigos eu fui tão bem na escola, então um tutor só traria benefícios. Que saco cara! Vou precisar passar as férias inteiras estudando. Não que eu tivesse muita coisa para fazer sozinho em casa, mas são as férias, né?_

_Não está sendo tão ruim entretanto, pelo menos eu tenho autorização para praticar alguns feitiços, assim eu não vou estar muito enferrujado quando as aulas começarem. O tutor de DCAT é um auror aposentado, velho amigo da vovó. Ele é maluquinho, mas é uma lenda o Alastor Moody._

_Ele me faz correr todas as manhãs antes de começar as lições, por que ele diz que não adianta você saber todos os feitiços se for uma bola molenga na hora de se mover. Fica gritando "vigilância constante" no meu ouvido o tempo todo, mas vem me ensinando muitas coisas boas. _

_Queria que vocês pudessem conhecer ele._

_Peça para o Harry mandar notícias!_

_Um abraço,_

_Neville._

_**XX**_

_Caro Ron,_

_Você sabe por que o Harry não está me escrevendo? Eu já enviei várias cartas e ele não respondeu nenhuma! Eu fiz alguma coisa para ele ficar chateado?_

_Eu estou com saudades de vocês!_

_Eu devo voltar para o país em breve. A viagem está sendo ótima apesar de tudo. Tem tanta coisa interessante para se ver..._

_Mesmo assim estou ansiosa para voltar. Neville me contou que ele agora ele tem tutores particulares para as férias, isso é ótimo, mas me deixou preocupada. Vou estar tão atrasada quando as aulas começarem..._

_Preciso voltar logo para Londres e colocar os estudos em dia! Preciso de livros novos. Será que existe alguma chance de nos encontrarmos no beco diagonal? Seria legal ver você, Nev e Harry antes das aulas começarem. _

_Oh, e Ginny é claro. Eu não a conheço bem, mas considerando tudo o que você contou, acho que ela vai estar sempre perto de nós agora. Vai ser bom ter uma menina para conversar. Só Morgana sabe como estar cercada por garotos o tempo todo pode ser enlouquecedor._

_Você se importa de perguntar a Harry o que aconteceu? Se ele estiver chateado com alguma coisa, diga que eu sinto muito. Apesar de não imaginar um motivo para isso._

_Espero que possamos combinar esse encontro._

_Saudades, _

_Mione._

_**XX**_

_Ron,_

_Então Harry tem escrito várias cartas que não chegam até nós e nem as nossas chegam até ele... Isso é muito esquisito. _

_Será que alguém está interceptando as cartas dele? Precisamos ter muito cuidado. Veja o que aconteceu no final do ano, ainda pode ter alguém lá fora que esteja tentando machucar o Harry._

_Eu sei que o ministério e o Profeta abafaram a participação de você-sabe-quem no sequestro do Harry e da Ginny e colocaram tudo na conta do Pettigrew e do Quirell, mas nós sabemos que ele ainda está lá fora. _

_Vigilância Constante! (Sério, até o fim das férias o Moody vai me deixar maluco.)_

_Mas sobre aquele assunto, não fica chateado cara. Eu meio que entendo o Harry, agora ele está ligado para o resto da vida com a Ginny, e tem essa coisa da magia deles que está descontrolada. Eles precisam se adaptar a isso, com o tempo eu acho que tudo vai ficar melhor._

_Por que você não tenta conversar com ele? Acho que se você explica como está se sentindo, talvez vocês consigam se entender. Pense por esse lado, ao menos você está conseguindo falar com ele. Eu a Mione nem estamos conseguindo uma droga de carta._

_Mione falou de nos encontrarmos no Beco Diagonal. Já falei com a vovó, por ela tudo bem._

_Tente combinar com Harry e Ginny._

_Fique bem, _

_Neville._

_**XX**_

_Ron,_

_Vocês conseguiram alguma pista sobre as cartas que desaparecem? Eu andei pesquisando e li que interceptar uma coruja não é uma coisa muito fácil, porém existem várias formas de fazer isso. Não achei nenhuma informação que realmente ajude a desvendar esse mistério._

_Por isso eu entendo por que você foi tão cuidadoso com a última carta e ocultou tantas informações. Entretanto eu vou querer saber mais detalhes sobre isso quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente._

_Justamente quando eu pensei que as coisas ficariam mais calmas para o Harry e a Ginny eles chegam nesse castelo e tudo vira de cabeça para baixo outra vez. Quero saber mais sobre esse misterioso passado deles. Eu vou entrar com um pedido no ministério para conectar nossa casa à rede de flu. Ficar isolada durante as férias inteiras é terrível!_

_Eu sinceramente não sei se é uma boa ideia eles fazerem o que querem fazer. Harry não fica muito à vontade com excesso de atenção e se as pessoas descobrirem que ele está casado vai ser o caos. Eu mesma ainda estou chocada com essa notícia, eu não esperava que a ligação que eles criaram trouxessem consequências tão fortes. Espero que tudo dê certo no final._

_Saudades,_

_Mione._

_**XX**_

_Ron,_

_Uau, Cara! Simplesmente, Uau! Isso é loucura total. O mundo vai virar de cabeça para baixo com essa notícia. Harry se superou dessa vez, pelo visto sua irmã tem sido uma má influencia para ele. (Brincadeirinha)_

_Espero que eles estejam preparados para a atenção que vão receber. Mas como você disse que esse é o plano deles, então ok._

_Eu li a revista. Pela forma que a história foi contada eu tenho certeza que Harry vai ganhar mais uma porção de fãs. Ginny que se prepare, porque vai ter uma horda de meninas apaixonadas pelo marido dela. (Cara, é esquisito dizer isso. Esse negócio do Harry ser marido de alguém)_

_Só que é verdade, até minha avó está meio apaixonada por ele agora. Ela ficou elogiando a coragem do Harry, a inteligência e o senso de nobreza e bla-bla-blá. Se ele conseguiu causar esse efeito na minha avó, pode crer que as Patils e Browns do mundo estão enlouquecidas._

_Por um lado foi bom eles contarem a história desde o começo, sobre como eles se conheceram e tudo mais. Assim as pessoas vão entender que aquele mistério do Rabicho e do Quirell estava na cara há muito tempo e ninguém desconfiou. Só o Harry que sacou tudo bem rápido._

_Eu ainda não estou engolindo essa atitude do ministério de esconder a participação de você-sabe-quem, mas minha avó disse que foi inteligente da parte do Harry não tocar nesse assunto. Ninguém tem provas que ele estava lá. Por isso é melhor fazer o jogo deles e não desafiar esses figurões abertamente._

_Agradeça ao Harry pelo convite por mim. Pode contar que eu não perco essa festa!_

_Até logo,_

_Neville._

_XX_

**N/A:** Obrigada pelas reviews!


	46. Reencontrando Amigos

**N/A:** Esse capítulo é para quem estava com um pouco de saudades de ver Harry e Ginny ao redor de crianças normais e para quem estava com saudades da galerinha de Hogwarts.

**N/A:** É aniversário do Neville!

**N/A:** _Bat Bogey Hex_ é a famosa "azaração para rebater bicho-papão" nas versões em português, mas originalmente ela é uma azaração que serve para transformar a meleca da vítima em grandes morcegos negros que voam para fora do nariz. (Bem nojentinho, né?)

**Capitulo 46 – Reencontrando Amigos**

O Beco diagonal estava tão cheio como a última vez que Harry esteve lá. Com o final das ferias se aproximando muitos já se adiantavam com as compras de volta as aulas. Hoje eles não estavam ali para isso.

\- Onde ficamos de nos encontrar? - Harry perguntou a Ron ignorando os olhares curiosos que ele e Ginny recebiam.

\- Na Florean Fortescue. - Ron falou.

\- Então vamos! - Falou Bill que iria os acompanhar hoje.

\- Não! Primeiro vamos buscar Hermione no Caldeirão Furado. - Ron contestou. - Ela está esperando lá.

\- Ok.

Eles caminharam entre a multidão sem dificuldades.

\- Está gostando do novo apartamento Bill? - Ginny perguntou.

\- Sim, é ótimo! Bem maior que o apartamento que eu alugava no Egito. Eu disse a Sirius que eu não precisava de algo tão grande, mas ele conseguiu negociar um bom preço com o proprietário.

\- Por que Sirius conseguiu um apartamento para você? - Ron quis saber.

\- Isso foi quando ele estava tentando me convencer a voltar para a Inglaterra. Ele negociou o meu retorno com Gringotts e procurou um apartamento, eu acho que ele sabia que depois de morar sozinho por tantos anos eu não aguentaria muito tempo sob as asas da mamãe.

\- Sabe, eu ainda não lhe agradeci por voltar Bill. - Ginny se desculpou. - Obrigada, isso significa muito para mim.

Bill olhou para a irmã e deu um meio sorriso.

\- Não agradeça, você sabe que sempre que precisar eu vou estar aqui, pequenininha. Eu não poderia estar longe sabendo que minha irmãzinha favorita precisa de mim.

Ginny sorriu um pouco emocionada. As palavras de Bill a confortaram além do que ele poderia imaginar. A mente dela viajou para o pesadelo em que ela perdia Harry e a descoberta da Horcrux que ele carregava... Coisas que ela pretendia compartilhar com Bill em algum momento para talvez juntos encontrarem uma solução.

\- Obrigada. - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer com a voz fraquinha.

Ela sentiu Harry apertar sua mão delicadamente, confortando-a.

_"Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos dar um jeito nisso."_

Ginny se sobressaltou. Ela ouvira as palavras perfeitamente, mas os lábios dele não se moveram.

_"O que foi isso?"_

Ela pensou antes de conseguir dizer alguma coisa. Em resposta ela recebeu um olhar assombrado de Harry.

_"Isso não é possível..."_ Foi a resposta dele.

_"Parece que é..."_

_"Como? Todas as minhas barreiras de oclumencia estão no lugar."_

_"Eu não sei, Harry."_

\- Vocês estão bem? - A voz de Ron os tirou daquele momento.

Sem saber o que dizer os dois apenas acenaram e continuaram a caminhar.

As surpresas não acabavam.

Hermione aguardava no Caldeirão Furado como combinara com Ron. Ao lado dela os seus pais pareciam totalmente deslocados naquele ambiente tão diferente do qual estavam acostumados.

\- Mãe, Pai, se quiserem vocês podem ir. Meus amigos não devem demorar, eu fico aqui esperando. - A menina falou tentando aliviar o desconforto dos pais.

\- Não, minha filha. De nenhuma maneira nós vamos deixar você sozinha em um bar. Pode ser perigoso.

Hermione fez uma pequena careta. Dificilmente seus pais poderiam a proteger dos tipos de perigos encontrados no mundo bruxo. O inverso seria mais provável.

\- Tudo bem, mas não se sintam obrigados a esperar.

O pai dela revirou os olhos impaciente.

\- Nós somos seus pais, Hermione. Cuidar de você é sim a nossa obrigação.

Antes que ela pudesse entrar em algum argumento com os pais, um pequeno grupo entrou pela passagem que vinha do Beco Diagonal.

\- HERMIONE! - Ron gritou contente.

Ela acenou feliz.

\- São eles. - Avisou aos pais já correndo para alcançar o grupo no outro lado do pub lotado.

Senhor e senhora Granger a seguiram.

Ron foi o primeiro que Hermione alcançou e prendeu em um forte abraço.

\- Como é bom finalmente ver vocês! - Mione falou com a face corada quando percebeu que estava abraçando Ron por um tempo maior que o normal.

Atrás de Ron um rosto conhecido, mas um tanto diferente do que ela lembrava sorria alegremente.

\- Harry? - Ela foi abraçar o amigo. - Uau, como você cresceu!

Harry a abraçou de volta.

\- É muito bom te ver Mione. Você também cresceu... e veja só, está bronzeada!

Hermione sorriu tímida.

\- Eu fui à praia.

Então Hermione notou, quietinha atrás do Harry sorrindo com timidez estava a menina mais bonita que Hermione já vira. Os cabelos vermelhos brilhantes e as leves sardas entregavam claramente quem ela era, Ginny Weasley... ou melhor, Ginny Potter.

Harry notando para quem Hermione olhava, segurou a mão de Ginny e trouxe a menina para o lado dele. O carinho e o cuidado no olhar dele eram bem óbvios.

\- Mione, lembra-se da Gin? - Harry apresentou.

\- Sim, nos conhecemos em Hogwarts quando você estava na ala hospitalar.

A menina que Hermione conheceu na ala hospitalar era bem diferente da que se encontrava diante dela agora. Mione já se sentiu intimidada pela beleza de outras meninas antes, mas nunca por uma de dez anos de idade e nunca por uma que parecia atrair o olhar de cada pessoa presente no local.

Hermione deu um sorriso forçado quando Ginny se aproximou para abraça-la. Hermione não gostava de sentir inveja de ninguém, era um sentimento muito mesquinho. Entretanto, desta vez ela não conseguiu evitar.

\- Eu acho que você também cresceu Ginny. - Ela comentou sem jeito. - Eu quase não a reconheci.

Ginny deu um sorriso brilhante como a luz do sol.

\- Acho que estou em fase de crescimento...

\- É claro que sim, todos vocês estão! - A mãe de Hermione falou empolgada. - Então vocês são os amigos de quem Hermione tanto fala...

\- Mãe... - Ela queixou envergonhada.

\- Todos vocês são do mesmo ano? - Sra. Granger perguntou olhando especialmente para Harry e Ginny.

Ginny negou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Este vai ser meu primeiro ano. - Ela informou. – Eu sou um ano mais nova que eles.

Sra. Granger ergueu as sobrancelhas

\- Verdade? Você tem onze anos?

\- Faço onze em alguns dias.

\- Nossa, eu estava pensando que você era mais velha. Já tem corpo de mocinha.

Ginny corou profundamente.

\- Mãe! - Hermione repreendeu. - Você está deixando-a envergonhada.

\- Desculpe. - Sra. Granger sorriu. - São os meus genes de mãe falando mais alto. A propósito, achei lindo o seu vestido.

\- Obrigada, senhora. - Ginny agradeceu timidamente e trocou um sorrisinho discreto com Harry.

Repentinamente Hermione se sentiu muito insignificante em seus jeans, tênis e cabelos rebeldes com Ginny parecendo uma princesa naquele vestido verde claro.

Esse pensamento só a fez se sentir pior. Quando foi que ela se tornou tão mesquinha assim?

Hermione nunca foi invejosa ou egoísta. Nunca teve o hábito de observar o que as outras pessoas vestiam ou usavam. Então porque o lindo vestido de Ginny a incomodava tanto? E o que era aquilo? Aquilo era uma joia?

Sim, sem sombra de dúvida o que brilhava no pulso da Ginny era uma joia delicada, bonita e provavelmente muito cara.

Hermione sabia que os Weasley não teriam dinheiro para comprar belos vestidos e joias para sua filha mais nova, o que significava que aqueles mimos só podiam vir do dinheiro do Harry.

Pensar que Harry estava gastando dinheiro indiscriminadamente para satisfazer os caprichos da Ginny só serviu para ampliar a antipatia recém-descoberta.

\- Bem, acho que Neville deve estar nos esperando. - Harry lembrou a todos, olhando para Hermione com cuidado.

\- Sim, vamos logo! - Ron pediu.

Bill se apresentou aos pais da Hermione e combinou um horário para entregarem a menina no mesmo ponto de encontro.

\- Eles vão ficar bem Sra. Granger. - O Weasley mais velho garantiu. - Acredite, minha mãe não me permitiria trazer Ron e Ginny se não fosse assim.

O grupo agora acrescido de Hermione se dirigiu a única sorveteria do Beco diagonal.

Harry reparou que Mione estava estranhamente quieta e percebeu algo nos olhares que a amiga lançava para Gin.

Ele suspirou. Já vira isso acontecer muitas e muitas vezes em outros tempos, mas entre Ginny e Hermione era algo que ele não poderia permitir.

Neville já esperava na sorveteria e junto com ele esperavam Dean Thomas, Seamus Finighan e... Hannah Abbot?

Interessante.

Harry se descobriu muito feliz em rever o amigo e o prendeu em um forte abraço de garotos.

\- Feliz aniversário companheiro! - Harry felicitou. - É muito bom lhe ver.

\- Eu que o diga cara! Estou feliz em te ver inteiro.

Harry cumprimentou os outros colegas da escola e apresentou Ginny aos que não a conheciam. Todos os meninos coraram e gaguejaram em algum nível quando olharam para ela enquanto Hannah apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho forçado e mediu-a de cima abaixo.

Ginny murchou visivelmente ao lado de Harry quando percebeu essas reações.

_"Vai melhorar com tempo"_ ele tentou animá-la_._

_"Espero que sim..."_

Todas as crianças pediram sorvetes e se sentaram ao sol. Logo embarcaram em uma conversa animada sobre as férias e a expectativa para o retorno a Hogwarts.

Todos riram com as histórias de Neville sobre suas classes de verão com o velho Alastor Moody. Ron, Seamus e Dean ficaram impressionados e invejosos por Neville conhecer tão bem esse que era conhecido como um Auror lendário das guerras contra Grindewald e contra Voldemort.

Harry ficou satisfeito em ver como o amigo parecia mais confiante e falador. Aparentemente as férias fizeram bem a ele. Hermione também fez essa observação e comentou em voz alta lembrando como Neville costumava ser tímido e retraído quando chegou a Hogwarts.

Neville corou um pouco fazendo todos os amigos rirem com isso.

\- Bem, isso eu devo a Harry. - Ele se defendeu. - Foi ele que quis ser meu amigo em primeiro lugar e ficava me incentivando a me soltar mais.

Harry negou com um sorriso.

\- Você fez isso sozinho Neville, eu só dei um empurrãozinho.

\- Bobagem! – Neville insistiu. – Se não fosse por você eu nunca teria conseguido mandar Malfoy para a Ala hospitalar no último dia de aula.

\- O quê? Como eu nunca soube disso? – Harry perguntou animado.

\- Você estava inconsciente! – Ron lembrou-lhe.

\- Você estava quase morrendo na ala hospitalar e Malfoy ficou tirando sarro disso. Eu fiquei tão irritado que acabei o azarando. – Neville explicou.

Harry estava sorrido de orelha a orelha.

\- Que azaração você usou?

\- A Bat Bogey Hex! Foi a pior que eu consegui me lembrar no momento.

\- Cara, aquilo não foi nada bonito de se ver. – Seamus acrescentou.

Harry gargalhou gostosamente.

\- Uma pena que eu não pude ver isso! Porém você está enganado sobre uma coisa Neville, não foi graças a mim que você mandou Malfoy para a Ala hospitalar. Esse feitiço não é meu, eu nunca o usei na verdade.

O reconhecimento amanheceu no rosto de Neville.

\- É verdade! – Ele lembrou. – Quem nos falou sobre esse foi Ginny.

Todos olharam para a menina ruiva que foi a mais quieta do grupo até o momento.

\- Eu usei essa em George uma vez. – Ela explicou. – Eu vi em dos livros do Gui e memorizei o feitiço.

\- O que o George fez para merecer isso? – Hermione perguntou com leve desdém.

Ginny deu de ombros.

\- Quando George voltou do primeiro ano em Hogwarts ele ficou atormentando a mim e o Ron sobre como ele era um bruxo poderoso e podia fazer magia agora que começara em Hogwarts, de implicância ficava puxando a varinha e ameaçando transformar o travesseiro de Ron em aranhas ou virar meu cabelo em azul. Teve um momento que ele me irritou demais e eu lancei a azaração nele.

Todos os meninos mal podiam respirar de tanto rir pela história, mas Hermione deu um sorrisinho afetado.

\- Você não pode ter feito isso, você ainda vai fazer onze e nem tem uma varinha.

\- Eu não precisei de uma varinha. – Ginny explicou. – Eu disse para a mamãe que foi magia acidental.

Isso só fez as gargalhadas dos meninos aumentarem.

\- Então Ginny salvou o dia! – Seamus brincou.

Harry embarcou na brincadeira.

\- Ela fez mais que salvar o dia, ela salvou minha vida!

Ginny sorriu.

\- Você salvou a minha primeiro.

\- Oh, não! – Ron cortou. – Se vocês começarem a ser fofinhos agora eu vou vomitar todo esse sorvete.

Eles riram ainda mais quando Ginny corou e Harry jogou um confeite colorido do próprio sorvete na direção de Ron resmungando um "cala a boca".

\- Então... – Hannah falou. – A Witch Weekly, é tudo verdade?

O silencio caiu sobre a mesa e Harry percebeu que todos estavam ansiosos para fazer essa pergunta, menos Dean, que parecia confuso.

\- É sim. – Ginny foi mais rápida na resposta.

\- E com está sendo ser casada aos dez anos de idade? – Hannah perguntou.

\- Fantástico! – Ginny sorriu e deu uma piscadela brincalhona. – Nenhuma garota pode reclamar por estar casada com Harry Potter.

**XX**

**Mandy Watson** – Sim, está chegando! Beijos

**Veronica Blake** – Também adoro ele. Beijos

**Luh Mack** – Obrigada! Beijos


	47. Ciúmes

**N/A:** 400 Reviews! Vou dar uma festa! \o/

Obrigada todos vocês!

_Beijos_

**Capítulo 47 – Ciúmes**  


_\- Fantástico! Nenhuma garota pode reclamar por estar casada com Harry Potter._

Dean ainda estava confuso.

\- Sobre o que estão falando? – Perguntou.

\- Sobre a matéria da Witch Weekly que falava sobre o casamento do Harry e da Ginny. – Hannah explicou. – Todo mundo sabe disso!

\- Isso é sério?

\- Sim! Em que lugar do mundo você esteve para não saber sobre isso? – Hannah brincou.

\- Minha mãe e meu padrasto são trouxas, não tenho muito contato com o mundo bruxo nas férias... Como isso aconteceu? – Dean perguntou.

\- Magia. – Foi a resposta de Harry. – Ginny salvou a minha vida usando a magia dela, isso causou uma união mágica chamada Soul-Bond. Nossas leis consideram isso um casamento.

Dean olhou de Harry para Ginny e para Harry de novo.

\- Uau! – Foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

Hermione pensou sobre a declaração de Harry. A união dos dois aconteceu por que Ginny salvou a vida do Harry.

\- Vocês já descobriram como isso funciona? – Ela perguntou. - Se o Soul-Bond for como uma dívida de vida talvez possa ser anulado.

Todos olharam Hermione, surpresos por ela ter feito esse comentário.

\- É claro que não pode ser anulado! – Hannah falou olhando para Hermione como se ela estivesse louca. – Eles são almas-gêmeas.

Hermione não estava acostumada a ter as suas opiniões contestadas e ficou chateada pelo tom que Hannah usou. Olhou para Harry em busca de ajuda.

\- É verdade Mione. – Harry estranhou a atitude da amiga. – Eu pensei que Ron tivesse contado a você. Um Soul-Bond não pode ser anulado e só acontece quando os dois envolvidos são verdadeiras almas-gêmeas... Almas que não são compatíveis não podem se unir.

Ron olhou para Harry confuso.

\- Eu contei! – Ele falou.

\- Como vocês podem ter certeza que foi realmente isso que aconteceu? – Hermione insistiu. – Talvez tenha ocorrido um engano e vocês não precisam ficar ligados para o resto da vida.

Ginny olhou seriamente para Hermione.

\- Não é um engano Hermione. Quando uma pessoa carrega metade da sua alma, não existe uma maneira de se enganar.

Hannah não conseguiu conter-se após a declaração de Ginny. Um pedaço de informação tão suculento não podia ser ignorado. Hannah praticamente começou a entrevistar Ginny pedindo por mais detalhes. Estava na cara que Hannah era uma menina romântica e estava apaixonada pela história de Ginny e Harry.

Seamus e Dean detectando um papo de garotas surgindo, começaram a falar sobre pré-temporada do campeonato nacional de futebol. Ron e Neville se tornaram imediatamente interessados no esporte trouxa e ficavam fazendo perguntas aos amigos e comparando o esporte ao quadribol tentando entender melhor.

Hermione se deu por vencida e ficou quieta. Harry, no entanto, a observava atentamente.

_O que estava acontecendo?_ Ele estava tentado a perguntar, mas precisava estar sozinho com Hermione primeiro. Não queria constrange-la.

Com simpatia, Ginny respondeu todas as perguntas de Hannah de forma que não se sentisse expondo demais a própria intimidade. Existiam coisas que ficariam sempre apenas entre ela e Harry, mas não viu nenhum mal em compartilhar algumas informações com a menina. Era natural que as pessoas se sentissem curiosas. Ela já esperava por isso quando decidiram expor a verdade para o mundo mágico.

Hermione se sentia excluída.

Ela não se importava com futebol e tão pouco sobre quadribol. Os meninos não davam nenhum sinal que mudariam para um assunto que a interessasse tão cedo. O assunto que Ginny e Hannah discutiam era bem mais interessante, porém Hermione não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Ela não iria fazer como Hannah e começar a perguntar à Ginny sobre o castelo onde ela e Harry moravam, não perguntaria sobre o lindo jardim ou sobre os elfos domésticos. Fazer isso só colocaria Ginny ainda mais no centro das atenções, não que Ginny precisasse de ajuda para isso.

Hannah praticamente bebia cada palavra que Ginny dizia. Depois de poucos minutos, Ginny e Hannah pareciam amigas de longa data. Hermione fingia não prestar atenção à conversa das duas apesar de estar ouvindo tudo atentamente. Quando Hannah ousou fazer uma pergunta mais íntima, não pode mais disfarçar.

\- O Harry já te beijou?

A pergunta foi feita quase em um sussurro, mas atraiu os ouvidos atentos de todos os meninos. Hermione quase parou de respirar. _Onde Hannah estava com a cabeça para fazer uma pergunta tão estúpida_? _Harry e Ginny tinham onze anos, pelo amor de Merlin!_

Ginny corou pela atenção súbita.

Com todos os olhos e ouvidos presos nela, Ginny buscou o olhar de Harry e indagou.

_"O que você acha?"_

Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça. _"Diga o que você achar melhor, eu confio no seu julgamento."_

Ginny tomou uma respiração profunda e respondeu baixinho:

\- Uma vez.

Hermione não foi a única a ficar muda. Ninguém na mesa parecia respirar.

\- E foi bom? - Hannah perguntou imediatamente.

Ginny conteve um sorriso.

\- Sim.

\- E por que você não a beijou novamente? - Hannah questionou Harry em tom de acusação.

Harry abriu a boca, mas não soube o que dizer. Os outros garotos olhavam para ele francamente curiosos, entretanto as orelhas de Ron começavam a ficar vermelhas.

\- Porque nós não precisamos ter pressa. - Ginny respondeu para salvá-lo.

Hannah olhou sem entender.

\- Aconteceu uma vez e foi bom, mas foi só isso. - Ginny tentou explicar. - Nós já estamos juntos para a vida inteira e somos muito jovens. Quando acontecer de novo tem que ser naturalmente, como da primeira vez, e não porque nós nos sentimos obrigados a fazer isso... Muita coisa já aconteceu para deixar a nossa vida complicada, isso pode esperar.

Essas palavras não eram uma completa mentira, mas uma meia verdade.

Harry e Ginny não trocaram um único beijo, trocaram vários beijos, uma única vez. Na noite em que memórias de sua última vida voltaram com força total foi difícil para os dois controlarem sentimentos e impulsos.

Na noite seguinte, após a conversa que tiveram com a família deles, os dois conversaram e fizeram uma escolha. Eles não tornariam a própria vida mais complicada do que já era. O destino estava chegando cedo demais para eles e a estrada que eles teriam que percorrer não era bonita.

Por isso, eles queriam viver suas vidas da maneira mais normal possível. Ser crianças normais e adolescentes normais. Não forçariam nada a acontecer antes do tempo, e tentariam deixar tudo acontecer naturalmente.

Hannah abriu um sorriso de admiração.

\- Eu acho que isso faz sentido. Parece algo que minha mãe aconselharia... Ela vive me dizendo: não tenha pressa de crescer, aproveite a sua infância porque acabará rapidamente.

\- Eu acho que sua mãe é muito inteligente. - Ginny elogiou.

\- Parece que você também... Acho que a Granger vai ter concorrência pesada em Hogwarts esse ano. - Hannah brincou incluindo Hermione na conversa. - Vai ser difícil alguma garota segurar o posto de mais inteligente da escola com você por perto, e de mais bonita também, você é tão linda que me deixa deprimida.

Hermione ficou pálida, mas forçou um sorriso. A possibilidade de Ginny ofusca-la ainda mais a aterrorizou.

\- Não acho que Hermione tem com o que se preocupar, eu sou só uma primeiranista. - Ginny rebateu diplomaticamente. - E vocês duas são muito bonitas, tenho certeza que Hogwarts tem muitas meninas bonitas. Não vou ganhar nenhum concurso de beleza.

\- Viu? E você ainda é modesta. - Hannah apontou. - Você vai arrasar em Hogwarts!

Ginny revirou os olhos de forma brincalhona.

\- Se você diz...

Bill manteve uma distancia segura durante todo o tempo.

Quando as crianças estavam na sorveteria ele se sentou em um banco do outro lado da rua com a última edição do Profeta Diário e deixou-os se divertirem. Depois quando elas decidiram gastar o restante de seu tempo passeando pelas lojas, ele as seguiu. Aparentemente, Ginny fizera uma amiga, ele estava feliz por ver a irmã se misturando com crianças da idade dela apesar de tudo.

Neville ganhara alguns galeões da avó e queria gastar. Os outros meninos também tinham algum dinheiro para usar com bobagens. Eles entravam e saíam das lojas olhando tudo e comprando pouco. Apenas brincavam e se divertiam.

Ginny e Hannah os seguiram conversando e rindo. O carisma da Ginny conquistou Hannah que era naturalmente dócil, as duas meninas conversaram bastante e se deram bem. No fim do dia Hannah se viu surpresa ao descobrir que realmente gostava da Ginny apesar da sensação inicial de antipatia que sentira.

\- Eu preciso me desculpar. - Hannah falou. - Eu não simpatizei com você a primeira vista... Você é intimidante, tão linda... Impossível não sentir inveja!

Ginny sabia sobre isso, era tudo culpa da Avalon. Ela só não sabia que isso repercutiria na sua vida atual.

\- Não precisa se desculpar.

\- Preciso sim! Você é boa e é gentil... Eu adoraria ser sua amiga em Hogwarts.

\- Tem certeza que você vai querer ser amiga de uma caloura? - Ginny brincou.

\- Se essa caloura for legal como você quero sim.

Hermione estava muito quieta. Não participava de nenhuma conversa, nem com os meninos, nem com as meninas. Ginny fez algumas tentativas de iniciar um diálogo, mas não teve sucesso. Hermione praticamente a ignorava. Respondia tudo com gestos ou meias palavras. Ginny percebeu que estava falando com uma parede e desistiu.

Hannah viu como Ginny ficou chateada com a distância de Hermione.

\- Não fica chateada. Ela nunca foi muito simpática com ninguém. - Hannah falou.

Ginny negou e defendeu Mione.

\- Ela é legal. Foi boa comigo na primeira vez que nos vimos, e é amiga do Harry. Só deve estar chateada com alguma coisa.

\- Ou com ciúmes...

Hermione estava chegando ao seu limite. Esperara tanto tempo para reencontrar os amigos, e agora só queria ir para casa. Ela não parecia mais ser uma parte deste grupo como era antes das férias.

Ginny era o problema.

Ginny chegou ocupando todos os espaços. Era a irmã do Ron, a garota do Harry e não parecia ter nenhum problema para se relacionar com Neville. Todo mundo a adorava.

Os meninos babavam como bobos por ela e Hannah encontrou nela alguém para dividir conversinhas de meninas. Hermione nunca teve a habilidade de conversar trivialidades com outra garota e em poucos minutos conquistar a sua amizade.

Hermione não sabia nada sobre vestidos, cabelos ou beijos. Não lia a Witch Weekly, nunca ouvira as esquisitonas, não torcia por nenhum time de quadribol, e nunca desgnomizou um jardim.

Não podia competir com Ginny.

Ela nunca foi muito boa com amigos ou conversinhas triviais. Na escola trouxa, nunca tivera amigos de verdade. Harry e Ron foram os primeiros amigos dela, e antes do trasgo no Halloween, nem Harry ou Ron gostavam dela também. A amizade deles foi forçada pela gratidão que sentiram quando Hermione assumiu a culpa daquele incidente.

Se não fosse pelo trasgo, eles teriam se tornado amigos em algum momento?

Hermione tinha dúvidas se ainda podia se encaixar ali.

XX

**Veronica Blake** – Obrigada! Mais um cap online. Beijos

**Mandy Watson** – O Harry já notou que alguma coisa está errada. Provavelmente ele vai tentar conversar com a Mione. Espero que ela escute! Beijos


	48. Tom

**N/A:** A ação do segundo ano começa!

_Beijos._

**Capítulo 48 - Tom**

Jean Granger retornou do trabalho pensando no quanto estava preocupada com a filha. Hermione não estava agindo normalmente. Ela sempre foi uma criança quieta que gostava do seu quarto e seus livros, mas aquele silêncio não era normal. Hermione estava estanha há dias.

A menina quase não falava, mal saía do quarto e não havia alegria em seu olhar. Ela até parara de lhe falar toda animada sobre a escola e sobre os amigos como fazia no início do verão...

Há dois dias quando Jean viu a filha interagir com aquelas crianças no pub de Bruxos, achou que os amigos a ajudariam a melhorar. Ao que parece, Jean estava enganada.

Hermione voltou pior e não dizia a ela qual era o problema. Jean tentou perguntar e não teve resposta. Cogitou mudar Hermione para uma escola normal perto de casa, mas pela primeira vez na vida Jean viu a filha ter uma crise de pirraça com direito a choro, gritos e ameaças infantis.

Talvez fosse o momento de procurar ajuda profissional. Um bom psicólogo poderia ajudar...

Jean abriu a porta da frente, atravessou o hall e deixou a bolsa sobre uma mesa. Subiu as escadas se dirigindo ao quarto da filha. Não podia parar de tentar solucionar esse problema.

A porta amarela clara com o letreiro colorido que dizia "Mione" estava fechada.

\- Hermione! - ela bateu na porta.

Sem resposta.

Jean abriu a porta. Hermione estava no pequeno banheiro anexo ao quarto. Podia ouvir barulho do chuveiro.

Jean suspirou e olhou ao redor do quarto da filha, não estava tão arrumado como era de costume. Hermione nunca fora uma criança desleixada. A cama estava desfeita, existiam alguns livros espalhados no chão e a varinha estava abandonada no criado-mudo.

O papel de parede ainda era o mesmo de quando Hermione era um bebê. Um céu cor-de-rosa com nuvens brancas estampava as paredes. Perto da janela, sobre a mesa de estudos da filha, estava o livro de capa preta onde ela viu Hermione escrever mais de uma vez.

_Seria uma espécie de diário?_

Jean sempre teve uma política de honestidade com a filha. Nunca antes pensou que um dia teria a necessidade de invadir a privacidade da Hermione assim. Entretanto, agora não restava opção.

Precisava saber.

Aproximou-se da mesa e pegou o livro. Era de couro preto. Na parte inferior da capa traseira estava escrito em letras douradas as palavras **TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**.

Estranho.

Abriu o livro. Todas as páginas estavam em branco. Jean podia jurar que esse era o mesmo livro onde ela vira Hermione escrever...

_Seria mágico?_

Ela não podia esquecer que sua filha era uma bruxa. Enquanto encrava as páginas brancas dos livros, um estranho impulso começou a tomar conta de Jean. Queria escrever... Precisava escrever.

Os olhos dela percorreram a mesa de estudos e encontraram um tinteiro aberto e uma pena abandonada ao lado dele. Nunca usara uma pena e tinteiro para escrever, mas não importava agora... Ela precisava escrever no diário.

Ela pegou a pena e mergulhou-a na tinta preta. Por um segundo se questionou se devia escrever no diário da filha, mas o pensamento logo se dissolveu. O impulso era maior.

Jean apoiou o diário na mesa e se inclinou sobre ele para começar a escrever.

\- MÃE O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Hermione gritou.

Jean saiu do seu transe. Olhou para filha que vestia um par de pijamas e tinha os cabelos molhados. _O que ela estava fazendo?_

\- Eu vim ver se você estava bem... – Respondeu.

\- Eu estou bem! – Hermione respondeu olhando nervosamente para o livro que Jean segurava.

\- Hermione, o que é esse livro? – Jean perguntou.

\- Nada!

\- Isso é uma mentira. Eu já vi você escrevendo nesse livro e agora ele está em branco... Você nunca mentiu para mim Hermione.

\- É apenas o livro de anotações... – Ela inventou rapidamente. – Serve para escrever os feitiços e poções que aprendemos sem correr o risco que pessoas que não possuem magia possam ler.

\- Então só os bruxos podem ler esse livro?

\- Isso! – Hermione respondeu ousada.

\- Quem é Tom Marvolo Riddle?

\- É só o nome do fabricante, mãe!

Jean encarou a filha por um longo momento. Hermione nunca foi uma criança mentirosa, devia dar um voto de confiança a ela.

\- O que você escreve nesse livro?

\- Coisas da escola... nada demais.

Jean suspirou.

\- Certo. Vou acreditar em você. Mas eu ainda não entendo porque você está tão esquisita.

\- Eu não estou esquisita.

\- Então porque você não quer ir mais a festa do Harry? Você esteve falando disso por semanas...

\- Por nada mãe...

\- Hermione alguém fez alguma maldade com você? – Jean perguntou preocupada.

\- Não...

\- Eu não entendo. Você sempre me contou tudo, porque você não fala comigo?

Hermione bufou.

\- Eu não quero ir por causa da Ginny... Pronto. Falei!

O primeiro impulso de Jean foi repreender Hermione por causa da malcriação, mas pensou melhor. Ao menos ela estava falando.

\- O que tem a Ginny?

\- Ela roubou meus amigos.

\- Eu não vejo como Hermione. Todos eles pareceram muito felizes em ver você naquele dia.

Hermione deu de ombros.

\- Eles não precisam de mim. Tudo que todos fazem agora babar pela Ginny! – Hermione desabafou. – "Olhe como a Ginny é linda", "veja como ela é inteligente", "Oh, mas ela é tão gentil". Eu não preciso ficar aguentando isso!

Jean franziu as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

\- Você está com ciúmes minha filha?

\- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

\- Você não pode se afastar dos seus amigos por causa disso. E a Ginny me pareceu ser uma garota adorável...

\- Viu? Até você se encantou por ela!

\- Filha... Eu não estou reconhecendo você. Você sempre foi inteligente o bastante para não julgar as pessoas pela aparência...

\- Não começa, mãe.

\- Você vai a essa festa! – Jean decidiu.

\- O quê?

\- Você vai a essa festa. Vai colocar uma roupa bonita e um sorriso no rosto, vai levar presentes e vai ser perfeitamente agradável com todo mundo. Especialmente com Ginny. – Jean discursou. – Eu não sei se isso é rebeldia pré-adolescente ou qualquer outra coisa, mas eu não vou admitir esse tipo de comportamento vindo de você. Está me ouvindo?

Hermione não respondeu.

\- É melhor você dizer "Sim, mamãe!" se você ainda quiser voltar para aquela escola. Eu já falei uma vez e repito: se você continuar agindo estranhamente você vai frequentar uma escola comum em Londres. Não importa quanto talento mágico você tenha. Você está me ouvindo?

\- Sim, mamãe! – Hermione respondeu desgostosa.

Jean se virou para sair.

\- Vou providenciar alguma coisa para comermos. – Ela avisou. – Seu pai também já deve estar chegando, então melhore essa cara.

Quando a mãe de Hermione deixou o quarto, a menina continuou parada onde estava pensando sobre tudo que acabara de acontecer. Então, respirou fundo e se dirigiu a mesa de estudos. Sentou-se a mesa e abriu o diário, pegou a pena e começou a escrever.

_Querido Tom,_

_Preciso ser mais cuidadosa. Minha mãe quase descobriu sobre você_.

Letras surgiram no papel amarelado em resposta as palavras de Hermione.

_**Como?**_

_Eu fui descuidada, mas não vai acontecer novamente... Eu contei a ela sobre Ginny e foi como eu imaginei: ela não entendeu._

_**É uma pena. Eu tive esperanças que sua mãe enxergaria que Ginny está manipulando as pessoas.**_

_Não. Ninguém enxerga isso! Não adianta eu falar, porque ninguém vai me entender._

_**Eu entendo você.**_

_Sim, obrigada por isso. Só que eu ainda sinto falta de Harry, Ron e Neville._

_**Você não devia se preocupar com pessoas assim Hermione. Esses três podem fingir por um tempo que apreciam pessoas como você e eu, mas a verdade é que eles não suportam ver o nosso talento. Eles acham que nós não o merecemos.**_

_Pessoas como nós?_

_**Sim, nós sangue-ruins.**_

_Não! Eu não acho que eles são esse tipo de bruxos._

_**Eu sou como você Hermione. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era criança e meu pai era um trouxa que não me queria. Em Hogwarts eu aprendi a reconhecer pessoas como Potter e os outros dois.**_

_Harry nunca me tratou diferente por ser trouxa apesar de tudo. Eu ainda acho que ele não se importa com isso._

_**Mesmo? Ele escolheu uma garota para estar ao lado dele, não foi?**_

_Ginny?_

_**Sim. Ginny é uma trouxa?**_

_Não._

_**O que ela é?**_

_Ela é puro-sangue._

_**Exatamente. Potter, Weasley e Longbottom são nomes antigos e nobres de famílias puro-sangue. Eles podem fingir que gostam de pessoas como nós, mas nunca manchariam a própria linhagem com sangue impuro.**_

_Isso é triste, Tom. Faz eu me sentir ainda pior sobre tudo. Você acredita que nós somos inferiores a eles?_

_**Não. Eu não acredito nisso. Mas eles sim...**_

XX

**Mandy Watson** – A Hermione está envolvida nesse rolo de vidas passadas sim. Na hora certa você vai descobrir. Beijos

**Veronica Blake** – Mais uma pecinha para o quebra-cabeça. Beijos

**Thai** – Obrigada! Beijos


	49. O Elfo Doméstico

**N/A: **Desculpe a demora pessoal! Está cada vez mais difícil achar tempo livre para escrever, mas eu nunca me esqueço de vocês... Beijos.

**Capítulo 49 – O Elfo Doméstico**

A Toca nunca esteve tão movimentada. Pelo menos quinze elfos domésticos corriam para lá e para cá cozinhando, limpando, arrumando e decorando, cuidadosamente orquestrados por Molly Weasley que parecia radiante nesse dia em particular.

Dentro de poucas horas convidados começariam a chegar para a comemoração do décimo segundo aniversário de Harry e o décimo primeiro de Ginny. Harry e Ginny aceitaram que sua festa de aniversário fosse realizada na Toca, afinal seria muito trabalhoso organizar uma festa no Castelo do Lago, uma vez que o lugar era tão bem protegido.

A Toca era grande o suficiente para receber todos os convidados, que não eram poucos. Ginny fazia aniversário apenas onze dias depois de Harry, e pela proximidade das datas, eles optaram por fazer uma única festa para os dois. Era uma escolha peculiar, mas curiosamente adequada para eles.

A crescente popularidade do pequeno casal na imprensa não contribuiu em nada para diminuir a importância do evento. Molly só percebeu como a família Weasley e Prewett eram grandes quando todos os primos e parentes distantes começaram a "se lembrar" do aniversário de Ginny. Muitos que não viam Ginny desde bebê de repente pareceram muito interessados em fazer uma visita.

Ainda assim, quando Ginny falou que eles tinham uma grande festa de aniversário para planejar, ela estava pensando em um belo bolo, um pouco de sorvete e alguns amigos. No entanto, na cabeça de Molly Weasley e Sirius Black, uma grande festa envolvia uma tonelada de comida, dezenas de convites enviados e uma banda musical ao vivo.

\- Isso está fora de controle... - Harry comentou enquanto observava Sirius, Ron e os gêmeos estocarem no barracão do Sr. Weasley fogos de artifício em quantidade suficiente para explodir um pequeno país.

\- Você acha? - Ginny perguntou em um sussurro brincalhão. - Então não entre na cozinha. Você não quer saber o tamanho do bolo.

Harry suspirou olhando para o outro lado do jardim onde o senhor Weasley erguia uma enorme tenda com a ajuda de Remus, Bill e Charlie que veio especialmente para a comemoração.

\- Acho que estou começando a me arrepender de ter deixado todos os preparativos nas mãos deles.

\- Não seja mau. - Ginny discordou. - Eles precisam dessas pequenas coisas para sentir que ainda fazem parte da nossa vida, não tire isso deles. Se você se esforçar um pouco, talvez você se lembre de como os pais se sentem ao descobrir que os filhos não precisam mais deles.

Harry inclinou levemente a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

\- Você está certa... Como sempre. - Ele completou em tom de brincadeira. - Mesmo assim, eu não acredito que fosse necessário convidar toda a população mágica da Grã-Bretanha para essa festa.

\- Ora, e porque não? Eu sou muito popular, sabia?

Harry riu.

\- Sim, eu sei... Eu sou seu fã numero um.

Um grande barulho vindo da cozinha da toca chamou a atenção de todos.

\- O que foi isso? - George perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora do barracão.

Harry e Ginny deram de ombros sem saber.

Outro barulhão.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Foi a vez de Fred aparecer.

Sra. Weasley gritou.

\- É melhor ver o que é tudo isso. - Harry falou correndo em direção a cozinha, levando Ginny com ele.

Fred, George, Sirius e Ron seguiram logo atrás, e com o canto do olho Harry viu Remus e os outros Weasley também abandonarem o serviço e correrem preocupados.

A pequena cozinha estava uma grande confusão, com um bolo gigantesco sobre a mesa e várias bandejas de comida armazenadas de forma organizada sobre as superfícies, estava quente e apertada.

Por alguma razão todos os elfos do Castelo do Lago estavam reunidos ali, gritando raivosos enquanto um pequeno grupo deles se embolava no chão. Senhora Weasley assistia a tudo sem saber o que fazer.

Harry se aproximou da confusão sem entender o motivo de tudo aquilo. Um elfo desconhecido estava imprensado no chão, preso por quatro elfos da casa de Harry enquanto Lucy, a elfo favorita dele, praticamente enforcava o prisioneiro com uma toalha de chá.

\- O que está a acontecendo aqui? - Harry perguntou.

\- Lucy pegou o elfo mau mestre Harry. – A elfo contou orgulhosa.

\- Lucy, pare de enforcá-lo. - Harry ordenou preocupado com a outra criatura que parecia mais verde que o normal.

Lucy obedeceu como uma criança contrariada.

\- Por que você diz que ele é mau?

\- Ele estava tentando estragar a festa do mestre Harry. Lucy e os outros elfos impediram que ele destruísse o lindo bolo que a mãe da Lady Ginny fez.

\- Isso é verdade? - Ele perguntou diretamente ao elfo desconhecido.

O elfo acenou em concordância parecendo triste.

\- Qual é o seu nome?

\- Do-Doby senhor.

Harry suspirou.

\- Lina, Duke, Briny e Grumpy, soltem o Dobby. - Harry ordenou.

\- Os elfos olharam alarmados.

\- Eu já sei o que ele pretendia. - Harry explicou. - E eu duvido que o Dobby tente mais alguma coisa com todos nós aqui... Só impeçam que ele possa sair aparatando, eu quero conversar com ele.

Os quatro concordaram e soltaram Dobby. O elfo se levantou e ficou parado encarando o chão o tempo todo.

\- Não precisa ter medo Dobby, Ninguém aqui vai machucar você. - Ginny assegurou.

Dobby concordou ainda encarando o chão.

\- Você se importa de olhar para nós? - Ela pediu.

O Elfo levantou um par de grandes olhos esverdeados e marejados de lágrimas e lábios que tremiam pelo choro represado. Ginny se sentiu mal pela pobre criatura.

\- Oh, você está bem? Não quer se sentar um pouco?

Todos foram surpreendidos pela reação de Dobby que entrou em um pranto desesperado com grandes lágrimas que caiam formando uma poça no chão.

-_S-sentar?_ A senhora convidou Dobby para _sentar_?

\- Sim, eu convidei.

\- AHHHHH! O DOBBY É TÃO MAU! - Dobby gritou e se jogou no chão batendo a grande cabeça dura repetidamente no chão da cozinha.

\- Dobby pare com isso. - Harry falou, mas Dobby continuou a gritar e a ferir-se.

\- DOBBY NÃO MERECE A BONDADE DA SENHORA. DOBBY NÃO MERECE! O DOBBY É MAU! O DOBBY É MUITO MAU.

\- Dobby, por favor, pare. Isso não é necessário... - Ginny tentou.

_\- Elfo pare já!_ \- Foi Sirius que gritou instintivamente.

Curiosamente Dobby parou no mesmo instante, ainda que contra a própria vontade.

\- Espera, ele obedeceu? - Senhora Weasley perguntou a Sirius surpresa. – Eu pensei que eles só fossem obrigados a atender seus verdadeiros mestres?

\- Até onde eu sei, sim. Um elfo só atende aos membros da casa a que pertence...

\- Porque você obedeceu elfo? - Sirius perguntou a Dobby.

\- Por favor, Sirius, ele tem um nome. Seja mais cortês. - Ginny repreendeu.

Sirius revirou os olhos.

\- Poupe-me, é apenas um elfo desobediente.

\- Nenhuma criatura, obediente ou não, será maltratada na minha presença, especialmente não na minha casa. - Ginny falou com aquela autoridade tranquila que ninguém ousava desafiar.

Sirius bufou.

\- Por que você obedeceu, Dobby? - Sirius questionou mais uma vez em um tom falsamente doce.

\- Dobby não pode desobedecer ao senhor.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque o senhor é mestre de Dobby.

\- Como eu poderia ter um servo que não conheço e que ainda tenta prejudicar meu afilhado sem meu conhecimento. - Sirius perguntou irritado.

\- Dobby não estava tentando prejudicar Harry Potter senhor! - Dobby defendeu-se temeroso. - Prejudicar nunca! Dobby quer proteger Harry Potter e a sua senhora.

\- Sim, claro. – Sirius não acreditou. – Porém, isso não responde a minha pergunta. Como eu posso ser seu mestre?

\- O Senhor Sirius é o chefe da casa Black... Dobby deve obedecer.

Sirius apertou os olhos calculando as possibilidades rapidamente. Andrômeda não era servida por nenhum elfo, Bellatrix estava apodrecendo em Azkaban, então só restava...

\- Você serve à Narcisa Malfoy! – Sirius concluiu.

Dobby se encolheu como se tivessem acabado de acusá-lo de um crime hediondo.

\- Dobby foi designado para servi-la meu senhor. – O Elfo explicou. – Dobby era um elfo jovem quando a senhora Walburga Black ordenou que Dobby fosse servir a Senhora Malfoy... Dobby foi um presente de casamento senhor.

Todos na sala prenderam a respiração.

\- Ela mandou você vir aqui e estragar a festa do meu afilhado? – Sirius perguntou raivoso.

\- Não! Não senhor. Dobby veio escondido... Dobby quer evitar que Harry Potter volte para Hogwarts.

\- Por que você não quer que eu volte? – Harry perguntou.

\- Harry Potter deve ficar seguro senhor. Ele é grande demais, bom demais, para correr perigo... Harry Potter e sua senhora são os únicos que podem desafiar aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Harry Potter não pode se ferir.

\- O que há em Hogwarts? – Sirius perguntou.

Dobby se encolheu.

\- Dobby não pode contar senhor.

\- Eu ordeno que você me diga Dobby.

\- Por favor senhor... se mestre Lucius descobrir...

\- Lucius não é seu mestre. – Sirius corrigiu. – Eu sou. Diga-me o que há em Hogwarts e eu lhe garanto que Lucius não descobrirá.

\- Há uma trama senhor... – Dobby sussurrou. – Há um plano para fazer coisas terríveis na escola este ano... um perigo mortal... Harry Potter deve ficar seguro.

\- Por que Harry é o único que tem que ficar seguro? – Ron perguntou indignado.

\- Harry Potter fez o mundo bruxo ser um lugar melhor. – Dobby respondeu como se fosse óbvio. – Harry Potter precisa ser protegido.

\- Eu também preciso ser protegido! – Ron respondeu.

\- Que trama é essa, Dobby. – Sirius interrompeu.

\- Dobby não sabe... Dobby só sabe que haverá um monstro senhor... Crianças podem morrer... Só aquelas de sangue-puro estarão seguras...

XX

_Continua..._

XX

**Veronica Blake **– Sim, a Mione vai passar um sufoco esse ano. Porém nem tudo o que está acontecendo é culpa dela. Beijos.

**Mandy Watson** – Verdade... Eu também não acho que o Ron vai lidar bem com esse momento da Mione. Beijos.


	50. Valsa de Elfo

**Capítulo 50 – Valsa de Elfo**

\- Existe um plano em andamento para prejudicar as crianças mestiças e nascidas-trouxa? E os Malfoy estão envolvidos nisso? – Arthur perguntou enraivecido.

Dobby apenas acenou em concordância.

\- Bastardos imundos! – Arthur xingou. – Que tipo de escória toma parte em um plano como esse?

\- Eles senhor! – Dobby declarou num impulso. Então percebeu o que tinha dito e com desespero agarrou uma frigideira pesada de Molly que estava ao seu alcance.

\- Dobby mau! Dobby mau! Dob...

\- Pare Dobby! – Sirius ordenou. – Eles são escória do pior tipo sim, você não tem que se castigar por perceber a verdade.

Dobby parou sem graça.

\- Dobby permitiu que falassem coisas ruins sobre a família a que serve senhor. Dobby deve se castigar... Dobby já está acostumado.

\- Acostumado a se castigar ou a ouvir falarem mal dos Malfoy? – Fred riu.

\- A se castigar senhor... Dobby também é castigado com frequência pelos senhores dele.

\- Fred isso não é uma piada! – Senhora Weasley repreendeu o filho.

Charlie esticou o braço e deu um cascudo na cabeça de Fred pela brincadeira idiota.

\- Eu sinto muito Dobby... Ninguém deveria ser tratado assim. – Ginny lamentou. – No entanto, nós precisamos que você nos diga o que nós podemos fazer para impedir que essas coisas ruins aconteçam em Hogwarts.

\- Dobby não sabe senhora. Mestre Lucius foi cuidadoso, não contou para ninguém o que fez... Mas Dobby sabe que seja lá o que for já está à solta.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de mais de um integrante daquele grupo, especialmente a de Ginny que deixou sua mente vagar mais uma vez para seu misterioso sonho.

\- Tudo isso que está acontecendo, está relacionado a Voldemort de alguma forma? – Ela perguntou.

Dobby estremeceu ao ouvir o nome.

\- Dobby não tem certeza senhora... Há poderes que nenhum bruxo decente ousa tocar, poderes que tornam o mau em algo quase impossível de ser destruído... Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não era um bruxo decente.

\- Isso não faz nenhum sentido! – Sirius comentou.

\- Harry Potter deve prometer que ele e seus amigos não voltarão para Hogwarts! – Dobby pediu.

\- Eu não sei se posso prometer isso Dobby.

\- Mas Harry Potter pode se ferir!

\- Eu não sou tão indefeso.

\- Seja como for, discutiremos isso depois. – Sirius resolveu. – Agora temos uma festa para comemorar.

Sirius tirou o seu paletó risca-de-giz com um gesto casual.

\- Dobby! – Ele chamou lançando a peça de roupa na direção do elfo. – Dê meus cumprimentos à prima Cissy, e não se esqueça de dizer a ela onde ficam o balde e o esfregão. Imagino que ela vai ter que suar um pouco agora para deixar aquele imenso casarão brilhando como ela gosta.

Dobby agarrou a peça no ar com uma expressão de assombro e choque. A mesma expressão se repetia no rosto de cada um dos presentes ali. Os Elfos de Harry estavam horrorizados.

\- O senhor deu um paletó para Dobby?

\- Sim, você me parece o tipo que gostaria de estar livre daquelas pessoas infernais...

\- Dobby está livre... DOBBY ESTÁ LIVREEEEEEE!

Se alguém naquela cozinha nunca tinha visto um elfo doméstico dançar, essa era a sua oportunidade. Dobby começou a dançar uma valsa desengonçada usando o paletó de Sirius como seu par.

\- Dobby está livreeeee, Dobby está livreeeee, Dobby está livreeeeee... – O elfo cantava.

Não demorou nada Fred e George uniram-se a cantoria.

_Dobby está livreeee_

_Ele ganhou um paletóooo_

_Os Malfoy se deram mauuuuuu_

_Sirius é o heróooooi_

_Draquinho não vai teeeeeer_

_Quem lave suas cuecaaaaaas_

_Vai usá-las sujaaaaaas_

_E fedorentaaaaaaaas_

_Ninguém vai aguentaaaaaar_

_Nem mesmo sua mãeeeeeeee_

_Que estará muito ocupadaaaaaaa_

_Tentando cozinhaaaaar_

_..._

\- Chega! Chega! – Senhora Weasley gritou. – Basta de confusão por agora! Quero todos que não estão cozinhando fora dessa cozinha agora, ainda temos uma festa para fazer!

\- Dobby pode ficar? – Dobby pediu. – Dobby quer ajudar na festa de Harry Potter! Dobby sabe cozinhar, lavar e servir, ele promete que não vai estragar nada.

Os olhares se viraram para Harry, então ele percebeu que os outros esperavam pela sua aprovação.

\- Por mim tudo bem! – Ele falou. – Se Ginny concordar.

\- Claro que pode! – Ela respondeu imediatamente.

\- Estamos resolvidos então, todos para fora! – Molly repetiu.

O restante do dia passou voando e quando todos mal puderam perceber os primeiros convidados começavam a aparecer. Molly enxotou Harry e todos os filhos para o andar de cima para limparem-se e vestirem-se.

Os garotos estavam muito animados, pois graças ao termo de reparação pelo casamento de Ginny, essa era a primeira vez que a família Weasley podia bancar uma grande festa. Ron estava radiante mesmo sabendo que a festa não era dele, afinal ele estava usando vestes novas compradas especificamente para ele.

Harry usava novas vestes azul-marinho. Ele soube que a senhora Weasley queria comprar vestes verdes que combinavam com os olhos dele, mas Sirius foi contra por que verde é uma cor de sonserinos. No fim levaram azul, a cor favorita de Ginny.

Depois de tomar banho e se vestir ele gastou uma quantidade considerável de tempo em frente ao espelho tentando domar os cabelos rebeldes. Foi uma guerra. Era só pentear um lado pra o outro tornar a ficar espetado. Levou tempo, mas no fim ele teve que se conformar com um cabelo semi-penteado. Ainda assim, parecia mais apresentável que o normal.

Harry saiu do quarto que estava dividindo com Ron e desceu as escadas parando em frente à porta que sabia ser de Ginny. Ele remexeu o embrulhinho que levava no bolso tentando imaginar se ele acertara na sua escolha de presente para a garota. Harry passara as últimas semanas indo e voltando em torno desse assunto tentando fazer a melhor escolha. Considerando tudo o que havia entre os dois, ele já devia saber como Ginny reagiria, entretanto ele a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ela sempre podia ser imprevisível...

"_Será que você finalmente vai me dizer o que vem escondendo de mim?"_

A voz de Ginny soou suavemente dentro da mente de Harry. Ele sorriu.

"_Não pense que está sendo fácil despistar você quando você tem livre acesso a minha mente..."_ Ele brincou.

A porta se abriu e Ginny apareceu tirando qualquer indício de pensamento da mente de Harry. Só sobrou espaço para a visão estonteante que ele tinha naquele momento.

"_Eu não deveria me sentir assim sobre uma menina de onze anos."_ Harry conseguiu articular.

"_Eu não devia me sentir assim sobre um garoto de doze anos."_ Ela rebateu.

\- Não vai entrar? – Ginny perguntou mantendo a porta aberta.

Ele assentiu e deu um passo a frente cruzando o portal.

\- Você está linda... – Ele elogiou.

\- Obrigada. Você também está muito charmoso.

Ele negou.

\- Eu não faço jus a você.

\- Será que algum dia, em alguma vida, eu vou ouvir você dizer que você me merece? – Ela provocou fechando a porta.

Ele sorriu.

\- Dificilmente... Nenhum mortal é bom o bastante para merecer você. Eu apenas tenho sorte.

\- Harry, se eu não soubesse que você está sendo completamente sincero, eu diria que você parece um sedutor barato dizendo essas coisas.

Ele apenas riu.

\- Estou convivendo demais com Sirius. – Comentou admirando o vestido de Ginny que também era azul, apenas poucos tons abaixo da cor da roupa que ele usava. – Sua mãe planejou que nós combinássemos ou algo assim?

Ginny olhou das vestes dele para o vestido dela.

\- Eu não duvidaria disso. – Ela brincou.

Harry sorriu distraído remexendo mais uma vez o pacotinho em seu bolso.

\- Então, você vai me dizer o que te trouxe até aqui? – Ginny perguntou.

Harry tirou uma caixinha de veludo do bolso da capa e mostrou-a para Ginny.

\- Eu tenho algo para você. – Ele disse.

\- Um presente? - Ela se surpreendeu.

\- Não exatamente... É mais uma devolução. Eu só tive o trabalho de encontrar isso para você. Imaginei que você poderia querer ter isso novamente.

Ginny pegou a caixinha que Harry oferecia e abriu. A respiração dela ficou presa no peito pela surpresa e alegria. Mal podia acreditar.

Dentro da caixinha repousava uma joia de valor inestimável, não pelo ouro ou pela pedra que ela carregava e sim pelo que essa joia representava. Era um colar feito com uma delicada corrente de ouro trançado em nós célticos que sustentava um pesado pingente com uma pedra-da-lua.

\- Harry... Isso é... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Obrigada!

\- Não agradeça... ele é seu.

\- Não. Isso foi meu há oitocentos anos e de alguma forma você conseguiu recuperá-lo. – Ela lembrou. – Eu tenho _sim_ que agradecer.

\- Fico feliz que você gostou. – Harry falou satisfeito. – Posso coloca-lo em você?

Ela assentiu.

Quando a joia tocou a pele de Ginny, ela imediatamente sentiu o poder da pedra-da-lua ganhar vida, era uma sensação agradável que lhe transmitia segurança.

Ela suspirou.

\- Você me diria onde você o encontrou?

\- Eu não encontrei isso sozinho. Os Goblins são bem mais eficientes para rastrear relíquias perdidas... Um colecionador de jóias antigas estava com ele.

\- Mais uma vez obrigada.

\- Já disse que você não precisa agradecer.

\- Eu preciso sim... Estou me sentindo culpada por não ter um presente para você.

\- Ver você feliz é o único presente que eu preciso, Gin.

Ela sorriu.

\- Nesse caso, eu acho que tenho uma maneira compensá-lo por essa linda surpresa.

Ginny falou se colocando mais próxima a Harry e repentinamente tornando o ar mais rarefeito entre os dois. Harry se viu atraído por ela como um inseto era atraido pela luz.

"_Eu pensei que nós fossemos esperar para fazer isso novamente." _Harry conseguiu dizer com os lábios a poucos centímetros dos dela.

"_Nós vamos... Hoje é uma ocasião especial."_

"_Eu gosto de ocasiões especiais."_


	51. Garotas São Estranhas

**N/A**: Obrigada por acompanhar e pelas reviews

**Capítulo 51 – Garotas São Estranhas**

\- Eu preciso dizer a verdade. – Harry confessou quando os lábios dele se separaram dos de Ginny. – Eu estava sentindo muita falta disso.

Ginny respondeu com mais um beijo suave.

\- Eu também... mas...

\- Eu sei... – Harry respondeu.

"_É tão confuso..."_ Disse Ginny.

Harry concordou.

"_Está tudo bem... Nosso acordo ainda está de pé. Nós temos tempo..."_

Ela sorriu e se aconchegou ainda mais no abraço dele.

"_Eu te amo..."_

"_Eu também te amo..."_

Ron esperava em frente à lareira ansioso. Olhou para o relógio. Passara quase uma hora desde que Bill saíra para buscar Hermione.

Quando as chama finalmente ficaram verdes ele pulou.

\- Mione!

Era o Bill.

\- Ela não vem. – O irmão mais velho de Ron respondeu pesaroso. – A Sra. Granger disse que a Hermione não estava se sentindo bem.

Ron murchou visivelmente.

\- Ah... – Ele falou. – O que ela tem? Está doente?

Bill colocou a mão no ombro do irmão caçula consolando-o.

\- Eu não sei Ron. A Sra. Granger não explicou muito. Só disse que Hermione não poderia vir.

\- Está bem...

\- Ei, anime-se. – Bill falou. – Depois nós podemos dar um jeito de ir visitá-la.

Ron forçou um sorriso.

\- Ok.

Harry vinha descendo as escadas, acompanhado por Ginny, e logo notou que Ron estava chateado com alguma coisa.

\- O que houve cara?

\- Hermione não vem. – Ron explicou.

Harry franziu o cenho.

\- Por quê?

\- Sei lá... Sra. Granger falou para o Bill que ela está doente ou coisa assim.

\- Por que eu não consigo acreditar nisso? – Harry se perguntou.

Ron deu de ombros.

\- Nem eu. A Mione anda esquisita, mal respondeu minhas últimas cartas. Eu sei que naquele dia ela parecia com ciúmes de Ginny ou algo assim, mas eu não pensei que ela estava chateada comigo também.

Ginny suspirou.

\- Eu sinto muito Ron. – Ela falou. – Eu me sinto horrível por saber que eu posso estar atrapalhando a amizade de vocês.

\- Não é culpa sua. – Harry cortou defensivo. – Hannah não teve problemas para superar a impressão inicial que teve de você, tem mais alguma coisa errada com a Hermione.

\- Porque Hermione teria algum problema com a Ginny? Eu pensei que elas se dariam bem. – Bill perguntou.

Ron encarou Ginny francamente curioso. Ele também não entendia.

\- Na verdade, não existe uma boa justificativa para isso. – Harry respondeu. – Exceto pelo fato que a maioria das mulheres sente uma leve... aversão a presença da Ginny, mas isso geralmente passa depois que elas a conhecem melhor.

\- Aversão? – Ron perguntou. – A mulheres odeiam a Ginny ou coisa assim?

\- Acho que é algo mais como inveja ou sei lá. – Harry respondeu.

\- Por quê? – Ron perguntou.

\- Porque eu sou casada com o menino-que-sobreviveu. – Ginny brincou tentando aliviar a própria tensão.

Bill revirou os olhos.

\- Por que ela é uma fada. – O Weasley mais velho explicou. – Eu percebi faz tempo o quanto Ginny estava mudando e imaginei que isso tinha algo haver com a Avalon. Andei pesquisando... fadas são quase como as veelas, homens se sentem atraídos e as mulheres repelidas. A diferença é que as veelas usam esse poder como querem enquanto eu imagino que Ginny não tem nenhum controle sobre isso.

\- Eu não tenho. – Ginny concordou sem jeito.

\- Só que a Hermione é a garota mais inteligente de Hogwarts. – Ron questionou. – Eu não acho que ela se deixaria levar por essa magia de fada.

\- Eu também penso assim. – Harry concordou. – Eu sempre achei que Hermione seria a última pessoa que se deixaria levar por isso.

\- Talvez ela só esteja mesmo doente. – Ginny sugeriu. – Amanhã vocês podem ir visita-la. Talvez Neville possa ir junto. Eu fico aqui na Toca, então se eu for o problema, não vou estar lá para atrapalhar.

\- Eu acho uma boa ideia. – Falou Bill. – Amanhã estou com o dia livre, eu levo vocês.

Harry não gostava de excluir Ginny, mas deu de ombros concordando. Não tinha uma ideia melhor.

Molly entrou na sala parecendo agitada.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! – Ela falou. - Quero todos lá fora, os convidados já estão chegando e Tia Muriel quer conhecer Harry... _O que é isso Ginevra?_

\- O quê? – Ginny perguntou confusa.

\- Essa joia escandalosa no seu pescoço?

Ginny revirou os olhos.

\- É só um colar mamãe... E eu não consigo ver o que há de escandaloso numa pedra-da-lua.

Molly apertou olhos.

\- Essa quantidade de ouro e uma pedra deste tamanho não são adequadas para a sua idade. – Falou com as mãos nos quadris. - Suba e guarde isso!

\- Eu não vou guardar.

\- Senhora Weasley... – Harry intercedeu pressentindo uma guerra prestes a estourar.

\- Já disse que você pode me chamar de Molly, meu filho. – Molly voltou sua atenção para Harry.

\- Hum... Molly, esse colar foi um presente meu para Ginny.

Como era esperado, a fúria de Molly se voltou para ele.

\- Como?

Harry não se alterou com a reação da sogra.

\- Esse colar era da Avalon e deu bastante trabalho de encontrar... Pergunte ao Bill, ele me ajudou. Eu realmente gostaria que Ginny ficasse com ele.

Molly virou para Bill.

\- Você também está metido nisso? Não podia ter sugerido a Harry um presente mais adequado?

\- É um amuleto mãe, um bem poderoso. Então se é para proteger Ginny, eu estou em pleno acordo com isso.

\- Ah... – Molly falou sem argumentos para discutir. – Nesse caso... foi um lindo gesto Harry. É bom ver o quanto você se preocupa com Ginny.

Harry sorriu.

\- Bem, todos lá para fora então. – Molly ordenou.

O jardim da Toca era quase irreconhecível com toda a decoração. Já era começo da noite. Archotes de chamas mágicas coloridas iluminavam o espaço junto com as velas flutuantes e fadas decorativas que voavam soltas por ali. Várias mesas estavam distribuídas sob as grandes tendas brancas onde alguns convidados já estavam acomodados.

Os elfos circulavam servindo hidromel e cerveja amanteigada enquanto a banda se preparava para começar a tocar.

\- _Pelas tranças de Morgana..._\- Ginny exclamou.

\- O que foi? – Harry perguntou.

\- _Weird Sisters!* (N/A: As Esquisitonas)_

\- O quê?

\- A banda! Não acredito que Sirius os contratou...

Harry se virou para analisar os integrantes da banda que começavam a testar os instrumentos.

\- Mas são todos homens! – Harry argumentou.

\- Sim... Você não sabia sobre isso?

\- Bem, eu só estou no mundo mágico há um ano. Não sou a pessoa mais informada sobre os fatos atuais da comunidade bruxa...

\- Eu acho que falei sobre eles com você alguma vez...

Harry lembrou... as primeiras cartas. Então um grande sorriso começou a se formar no rosto dele.

\- _Eu lembro!_ – Ele falou erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você é uma _fã_ deles... praticamente uma tiete.

\- Não sou nada! – Ginny se defendeu corando profundamente.

Harry achou adorável aquela reação tão _adolescente_ por parte de Ginny.

\- Vamos pedir um autógrafo pra você! – Harry falou.

\- Não!

\- Por quê?

\- Eu tenho vergonha!

Ron se aproximou.

\- O que há?

\- Ginny está com vergonha de pedir um autógrafo da banda.

Ron olhou para banda e depois para as bochechas coradas de Ginny. Um elfo passou com uma bandeja de canapés. Ron deu de ombros e falou:

\- Garotas são estanhas!

Então foi atrás do elfo.

XX


	52. Weasleys e Prewetts

**N/A:** Desculpe a demora pela atualização pessoal. Meu marido ficou dodói me deu um baita susto, precisei cuidar dele, mas agora está tudo bem. Beijos.

**Capítulo 52 – Weasleys e Prewetts**

Harry e Ginny não tiveram tempo para terminar sua discussão sobre os autógrafos. Logo começaram a ser arrastados de um convidado para outro para fazer as honras de anfitriões.

Começaram por Muriel Prewett, tia avó de Ginny, que era uma velha senhora mal humorada que disse que "pelo menos alguém naquela família fizera um bom casamento". Depois passaram por uma grande variedade ruivos e ruivas, velhos e jovens denominados Weasley ou Prewett que pareciam muito animados por conhecer Harry Potter.

Foram cumprimentar educadamente McGonagall e Dumbledore que já pareciam bem animados depois de algumas taças de hidromel. Ganharam um grande abraço de esmagar os ossos de Hagrid que disse estar com saudades dos garotos e adorou conhecer Ginny adequadamente.

"Uma menina linda como sua mãe Harry, vejo que você herdou mais do seu pai do que eu pesava." O gigante riu fazendo o casalzinho corar.

Remus apareceu feliz acompanhando uma jovem de cabelo roxo, para surpresa de Harry, ela foi apresentada como a filha de Andrômeda. "E aí, Harry! Bom finalmente conhecer você!" Eles também conheceram Teddy Tonks e ficaram contentes por encontrar Andrômeda novamente.

Madame Pomfrey também veio, assim como os professores Flitwick e Sprout. Neville estava acompanhado pela avó e, curiosamente, por Alastor Moody. Harry prometeu que daria mais atenção ao amigo assim que tivesse cumprimentado todos, senão Molly os comeria vivos.

Muitos colegas de Hogwarts estavam presentes: Todos os grifinórios, até os do sexto e sétimo anos, alguns corvinais e lufinos, nenhum sonserino. Estava claro que a lista de convidados ficou por conta de Ron e dos gêmeos.

Harry e Ginny estavam sendo apresentados à senhora Batilda, uma velhinha simpática que conhecera os pais de Harry quando ele era bebê, quando Harry sentiu Ginny ficar subitamente animada ao lado dele.

A velhinha divagava sobre as tardes em que visitara Lily para tomar chá com biscoitos enquanto o tempo todo o olhar de Ginny se desviava para algum ponto da multidão. Os dois conseguiram se desvencilhar daquela que descobriram ser a autora de _História da Magia_ apenas depois de prometerem visita-la para ouvir mais histórias.

Antes que Harry pudesse perguntar o que causou a súbita euforia em Ginny, a menina soltou a mão dele e correu por entre as pessoas. Harry ficou francamente curioso. Ele seguiu a ruiva bem a tempo de ver a menina pulando em cima de uma figura pequena e pálida com um vestido púrpura chamativo.

\- Luna! – Ginny chamou feliz abraçando a outra garota. – Que saudade! Que bom que veio!

De alguma forma, Luna era tudo que Harry esperava com seus cabelos louros cinzentos e grandes olhos azulados. Ouvira Ginny contar histórias sobre a amiga inúmeras vezes ao longo do último ano, não era surpresa que Ginny estivesse sentindo tanta falta dela.

\- Você está diferente Ginevra... – Foi a primeira coisa que Luna falou com uma expressão sonhadora.

Harry orou em silêncio para que Luna não rejeitasse Ginny como Hermione, caso contrário, Gin ficaria arrasada. No entanto, ele não tinha nada a temer.

\- Está mais bonita... – Luna concluiu.

\- Obrigada Luna. Você é muito gentil...

Luna não parecia estar ouvindo.

\- Esse é o seu marido? – Luna perguntou olhando para Harry.

\- Ah, sim. Esse é o Harry. – Ginny apresentou. – É por culpa dele que eu não tenho visto você ultimamente, mas eu prometo que vou corrigir isso.

Harry sorriu.

\- É um prazer conhecer você, Luna.

Luna apertou a mão que Harry oferecia.

\- Não tem problema, fico feliz que Ginny tenha conseguido.

Harry se sentiu perdido.

\- Conseguido o quê?

\- Casar-se com Harry Potter. – Luna respondeu como se aquilo não fosse novidade. – Ginny sonha com isso desde que tínhamos cinco anos.

Harry lançou para Ginny um grande sorriso divertido que só aumentou quando viu a ruiva corar.

\- Verdade? – Ele brincou. – Isso faz sentido... Eu vou lhe contar um segredo Luna... _Ginny pode adivinhar o futuro._

Luna arregalou os olhos impressionada.

\- Então é por isso que quando brincávamos de bonecas você sempre era o pai dos filhos dela... - Luna comentou pensativa. - Será que ela já pressentia que era a sua alma gêmea?

Harry apertou os lábios segurando uma gargalhada. Ginny passara de um tom vermelho vivo para um roxo brilhante de tanta vergonha.

\- Certo... Chega de envergonhar a Ginny por Hoje. – Ginny falou. – Eu não sei se vou deixar vocês ficarem conversando demais.

\- Por que não? Eu gostei da Luna... – Harry provocou. – Aposto que ela tem muitas histórias interessantes para contar.

\- Você tirou a noite pra me encabular, não foi? – Ginny perguntou cutucando Harry no peito.

\- Você não estava nem um pouco encabulada lá encima... – Harry balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

\- Escute aqui Potter... – Ginny começou raivosa, mas foi interrompida por uma familiar gargalhada de cachorro.

\- Olha lá Remus... O moleque tem talento para deixar uma ruiva estressada. – Sirius provocou se aproximando. – Tal pai, tal filho.

\- Eu não estou com raiva! - Ginny se virou para Sirius.

\- Não? Merlin! Por um momento você me enganou direitinho... Achei que eu veria um ataque digno de Lily Potter agora.

\- Oh, mas todos sabem que as brigas de casais, acaloradas e inofensivas, são uns dos rituais de pré-acasalamento mais comuns entre os humanos... - Luna interrompeu Sirius com um sorriso distante. - E todos podem ver que Harry está provocando a Ginny intencionalmente.

Sirius e Remus olharam chocados pelo comentário garota estranha por um momento, até não resistirem mais e dobrarem-se em gargalhadas.

Ginny revirou os olhos pela imaturidade dos dois homens e segurou a mão de Luna.

\- Vamos Luna, vou apresentar você a algumas pessoas que vão estar em Hogwarts também.

Harry apenas sorriu e seguiu aacompanhado as meninas. Mal deu dois passos antes de tropeçar em uma coisa pequena.

Era Dobby.

\- Desculpe-me Dobby.

\- Harry Potter não precisa se desculpar. Senhor Harry faz isso por que é nome e honrado, mas um bruxo grande como Harry Potter não deve pedir desculpas a um elfo como Dobby.

\- Eu discordo disso Dobby. - Harry comentou percebendo tardiamente que era bem difícil não "ver" Dobby.

O elfo estava usando o Paletó de Sirius que lhe caía grande como um vestido junto com um par de meias de quadribol que Harry adivinhou ser de um dos Gêmeos.

\- Bonita roupa. - Ele não resistiu comentar.

\- Obrigado senhor. Dobby nunca tinha usado meias... Dobby gosta de meias.

\- Eu posso ver.

\- Dobby veio pedir para Harry Potter não voltar para Hogwarts.

\- Dobby... - Harry respondeu coçando a ccabeça. - Podemos discutir esse assunto em outro momento? Realmente não é uma boa hora.

\- Harry Potter precisa eentender, senhor. - Dobby insistiu. - É perigoso!

\- Eu entendo que é perigoso, Dobby. - Harry disse perdendo a paciência. - Não insista nesse aassunto por favor.

\- Dobby tentou avisar senhor... - O elfo disse antes de desaparecer com um estalo.

As últimas palavras de Dobby pareceram a Harry um mau presságio.

O que aquilo queria dizer?

\- Harry! - Alguém chamou sua atenção.

Era Ginny que o esperava alguns metros a frente.

\- O que houve?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

\- Nada realmente. - Ele falou caminhando até ela. - Era apenas Dobby usando o paletó de Sirius e meias de quadribol.

Ela deu um sorriso enviesado.

\- Acha que ele vai aprontar?

Harry deu de oombros.

\- Não hoje.

Um pouco mais afastado dali, Charlie observava a interação entre Harry e Ginny com um misto de preocupação e curiosidade.

Bill, que estava ao lado dele, se divertia com aquela reação típica de irmão mais velho.

\- Você vai se acostumar. - Bill comentou brincalhão.

\- Você está tranquilo em relação a isso? - Charlie falou surpreso.

Bill encolheu os ombros.

\- Que outra escolha nós temos?

Charlie não soube o que responder.

\- É que... Tudo o que papai e mamãe contaram é...

\- Inacreditável? Esquisito? Inesperado? Surreal?

\- Tudo isso junto.

Bill deu um sorriso.

\- Não posso discordar.

\- Você _confia_ nele? - Charlie perguntou com um suspiro. - Você sabe... Para cuidar da Gin-gin?

\- Não tenho motivos para desconfiar. - Bill respondeu com seriedade. - E Ginny não é aquela menininha ingênua que costumava correr atrás de nós pedindo para brincarmos com ela.

\- Isso é tao difícil de entender...

\- Acredite, eu vi tudo isso acontecer... Eu estava aqui quando eles acordaram... Ouvi todas essas histórias da vida de Avalon e Vougan das bocas deles... e ainda me esforço para entender.

\- Eu não gosto da ideia de ter a minha irmãzinha caçula casada. - Charlie comentou emburrado.

Bill deu alguns tapinhas no ombro de Charlie, num gesto masculino de consolo.

\- Quanto a isso meu irmão, você vai ter que se acostumar.


	53. Visitas Recusadas

**N/A:** Desculpem-me pelo sumiço. Eu juro que não abandonei vocês! As coisas foram meio complicadas nos últimos tempos, fiquei muito enrolada no trabalho e na faculdade. Estou tentando recuperar o antigo ritmo, mas não sei se vou conseguir atualizar com tanta frequência. Mesmo assim, eu continuo na luta e espero que juntos possamos seguir rumo ao segundo ano! Kkkk

**N/A:** Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... todos vocês que acompanham! Bjs

**Capítulo 53 – Visitas Recusadas**

Nunca antes na vida Harry se sentira tão feliz e relaxado, mesmo sendo o centro das atenções. Era sua primeira festa de aniversário, e estava saindo mais divertida do que ele poderia ter esperado.

Como Vougan as festa eram eventos sociais voltados para a política e não para a diversão. Ele sabia bem que mesmo aos cinco anos de idade Vougan não achava as festas divertidas. Mas desta vez, cercado por amigos, por sua família e ao lado de Ginny, Harry estava se sentindo leve e descontraído.

Ele cumprimentou a todos, como exigiam as boas maneiras e Molly Weasley. Conversou com os amigos, riu das piadas que contavam e até dançou ao som da banda favorita de Ginny que tocou sucessos do mundo bruxo e até algumas músicas trouxas famosas.

O tempo todo ele estava ouvindo comentários sobre como ele parecia com James, especialmente quando vestia esse espírito descontraído. Harry teve que admitir que gostava da comparação. Parecia... _normal_.

A festa estava sendo um verdadeiro sucesso, todos estavam adorando a música e a boa comida, e se divertiam com os elfos simpáticos que circulavam o tempo todo pela propriedade dos Weasley. O show de fogos de artifício, planejado pelos gêmeos, Sirius e Remus, foi um show a parte.

O céu da noite se iluminou grandiosamente com dragões, leões, estrelas e flores de fogo que criaram padrões luminosos e ao fim explodiram em um FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

No dia seguinte Harry descobriu que aqueles fogos custaram uma dezena de autorizações do ministério e uma grande quantidade de energia gasta em magias de camuflagem.

A alegria de Harry e Ginny era tão contagiante que era difícil para as outras pessoas não ficarem felizes também, com isso as preocupações tão frequentes na vida dos dois ficaram para traz.

Eram apenas duas crianças em uma festa de aniversário.

Se antes Harry teve qualquer receio sobre como os outros colegas de Hogwarts reagiriam à presença de Ginny, seu medo foi desnecessário.

Graças a influência de Hannah Abbot, todas meninas do ano de Harry estavam ansiosas para conhecer Ginny. Não houve tempo para inveja ou preconceitos, apenas risadas e gritinhos animados enquanto as garotas fofocavam alegres. Até Luna estava interagindo alegremente com o grupo em seu próprio jeito peculiar.

A noite passou em um piscar de olhos e quando todos se deram conta já estavam cantando _Feliz aniversário_ em frente ao imenso bolo de chocolate decorado com motivos de quadribol. No topo do bolo, dois pequenos bonequinhos de confeitos (uma menina ruiva e um menino moreno) foram enfeitiçados para voar em pequenas vassouras ao redor das velas.

Tarde da noite, todos na Toca foram dormir cansados, porém felizes e satisfeitos.

No mesmo instante da madrugada em que Ginny escapava contente para o quarto de Ron e se enfiava debaixo das cobertas da cama de Harry, muito longe dali, em Londres, Hermione se agitava em seu sono assombrada por pesadelos.

XX

_Ela corria amedrontada pelos corredores de pedra fria... todos eles eram iguais... todos eles._

"_Sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim, sangue-ruim" As vozes cantavam em seus ouvidos._

"_Granger imunda, cadê seus amiguinhos?" A voz maldosa de Draco Malfoy a perseguia. "Como você se sente sabendo que até um inútil como o Weasley é melhor do que você?"_

_Ela corria sem ver aonde ia com os olhos embaçados de lágrimas._

_Esbarrou em alguém._

"_Cuidado sua imunda!" Uma voz melodiosa gritou. _

_Hermione se virou em direção à voz. Era Ginny que a encarava com um olhar frio e superior, ao lado dela Harry a encarava irritado._

"_Harry, você vai deixa-la falar comigo desse jeito?"_

"_De que jeito?" Harry perguntou com cinismo._

"_Co-como se eu fosse suja!" Ela chorou._

"_Você é suja." Ele riu._

"_EU NÃO SOU SUJA!" Ela gritou._

_Inesperadamente Harry deu um passo à frente e a empurrou com força. Hermione caiu sobre o que descobriu ser uma imensa poça de lama._

"_Agora é!" Harry riu maldosamente._

"_Você era meu amigo..." Hermione chorou._

_Mais risadas se juntaram a de Harry. Ela viu que Ron e Neville assistiam a cena e achavam muita graça._

"_Você não tem amigos Hermione" Ron falou. "Você é só uma sangue-ruim metida a sabe tudo!"_

"_Eu não sou isso..." Hermione só conseguia chorar._

"_Você é patética." Ginny dizia olhando para ela com falsa pena. "Tão patética que não merece ter amigos."_

As risadas que se seguiram foram tão altas que Hermione acordou. No entanto, suas lágrimas e os soluços eram tão reais quanto a tristeza que ela carregava no peito.

Hermione não dormiu mais aquela noite com medo dos pesadelos se repetirem. Pelo menos, ela tinha Tom para se consolar.

_Tom, eu tive outro pesadelo daqueles... como eu faço isso parar?_

_**Os pesadelos são apenas representações das fraquezas em nossa mente, Hermione... Se você não quer sofrer mais você precisa ser forte.**_

_Eu não sei como..._

_**Eu posso te ajudar.**_

_Pode? Como?_

_**Deixando você ter um pouco do meu poder...**_

O coração de Hermione disparou no peito e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

_Eu não sei..._

_**Eu pensei que você fosse corajosa Hermione, uma Grinfinória...**_

_Eu sou corajosa mas... Eu tenho medo._

_**Medo é para os fracos Hermione! E você é fraca! É por isso que você desprezada... é por isso que você sofre. Eu posso ajudar você.**_

_Eu não vou sofrer mais?_

_**Não, não por causa deles.**_

_Então, sim. Eu quero sua ajuda Tom._

_**Era a resposta que eu esperava...**_

XX

Na manhã seguinte, Bill e Charlie desaparataram em um beco próximo a casa dos Granger trazendo Ron, Neville e Harry com eles.

\- Ainda não entendi por Ginny não pode vir... - Charlie comentou enquanto o grupo caminhava até a casa bem cuidada de dois andares.

\- Vamos dizer apenas que Hermione não fica muito a vontade na presença dela... - Bill respondeu.

\- Coisa de fada? - Charlie desconfiou. Tal como Bill, ele estudara o suficiente sobre mitos e lendas ao longo de sua formação para ter uma ideia sobre o que acontecia com a irmã.

\- Coisa de Fada!

\- Ginny não pareceu ter muitas dificuldades para interagir com outras meninas ontem a noite.

\- Pois é, parece que Hermione é um caso especial.

\- Então isso não é um problema de fadas. – Charlie concluiu. – É só um problema de garotas!

\- Ou isso! – Bill concordou.

Bill tocou a campainha.

Levou algum tempo até alguém atender a porta. Era o Sr. Granger.

\- Ah, Olá! – O homem saudou surpreso.

\- Como vai Sr. Granger. – Bill apertou a mão do pai de Hermione. - Desculpe-nos a aparição repentina, mas como o senhor deve saber ontem foi a festa de aniversário do Harry e da Ginny, e a Hermione não pode ir porque está doente. Então os garotos ficaram preocupados e quiseram fazer uma visita.

_**\- **_A Hermione doente? – Sr. Granger perguntou confuso.

Harry, Neville e Ron trocaram um olhar preocupado.

\- Ahh... Talvez eu tenha entendido errado... É eu estive aqui ontem para buscar a Hermione... – Bill tentou se explicar.

\- Não há nada de errado com ela pelo o que eu saiba. – Sr. Granger comentou mais para si mesmo.

\- HERMIONE! VISITA PRA VOCÊ. – Sr. Granger chamou. – Entrem e fiquem à vontade.

Os rapazes atravessaram a soleira da porta recebendo os cumprimentos formais do Sr. Granger.

\- Minha esposa precisou atender uma pequena emergência no nosso consultório, mas se vocês aceitarem um chá, acho que posso me virar com a chaleira.

Os jovens bruxos recusavam educadamente a oferta quando Hermione apareceu no topo da escada.

\- Hei, Mione o que houve com você? – Ron perguntou animado.

\- Papai, por favor, você pode pedir para eles irem embora?

\- O quê? Por quê? – Ron perguntou.

\- Minha filha não está falando sério, está? - Sr. Granger perguntou assustado pela atitude da filha.

\- Eu estou falando sério.

\- Mione... – Harry tentou. – Não é melhor nós conversarmos.

\- Eu não tenho nada para falar com gente igual a vocês.

\- O que quer dizer? – O pai de Hermione perguntou olhando para os garotos com desconfiança.

\- Mione... – Neville tentou.

\- Vão embora!

\- O que eles fizeram? – Sr. Granger perguntou.

\- Papai, por favor... – Hermione insistiu.

\- Eu acho melhor vocês irem. – Senhor Granger decidiu.

\- Mas por que Mione? – Ron insistiu.

\- Ron, não insista. – Bill preferiu evitar um conflito. – É melhor nós irmos.

\- Mione, se seu problema for comigo, não afaste o Ron e o Neville também.

\- Você acha que é o centro do universo, não é Harry? – Hermione riu sem humor.

Essa resposta pegou Harry desprevenido.

\- Vamos agora. – Bill falou.

\- Acho melhor. – Sr. Granger concordou com determinação.

Um a um, os rapazes saíram pela mesma porta que entraram levando consigo menos esperança do que trouxeram.


	54. Um Trabalho Especial

**N/A:** Eu devo um monte de desculpas a todos vocês... Desculpem! Desculpem! Desculpem! Eu sei que foi um loooooongo tempo sem atualizações, eu realmente não fiz por mal. Minha vida esteve uma loucura total, muito trabalho, muito estresse e pouquíssimo tempo. Mesmo assim saibam que eu não esqueci de vocês e nem das fics. Eu quero voltar a atualizar com frequência e juro que vou me esforçar. Obrigada sempre a todos que acompanham... Bjs

**Capítulo 54 – Um Trabalho Especial**

Molly Weasley observou cada um dos garotos entrar em sua cozinha e sentar a mesa carregando diferentes expressões de preocupação, tristeza e, no caso de Ron, raiva.

\- O que aconteceu? – Arriscou perguntar.

\- _Aconteceu_ que a Hermione não quer mais ser nossa amiga! – Ron disparou irritado. – Então tá! Problema dela! Se ela não tem nada para falar com gente igual a nós, eu também não tenho nada para falar com _gente igual a ela_.

Molly ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa.

\- Isso é verdade? – Perguntou a Bill.

Bill encolheu os ombros em resposta.

\- Ela não quis recebê-los... Eu também não entendi. - Ele disse dando de ombros, porém sua testa franzia em preocupação.

Molly apertou os olhos em uma típica desconfiança materna.

\- Vocês tem certeza que realmente não fizeram _nada_? – Perguntou aos meninos.

Ron, Harry e Neville trocaram um olhar questionador entre si e depois responderam um confiante "_**Sim, nós temos".**_

\- Bem, isso é estranho. – Molly comentou.

\- Não me diga... – Ron gemeu.

\- Anime-se Ron! – Charlie tentou consolar o irmão. – Tenho certeza que em Hogwarts vocês vão conseguir ajeitar as coisas.

Ron suspirou.

\- Tomara.

\- Certo, agora vão para o jardim todos vocês, o almoço já está quase pronto... – Molly falou tentando dissipar o clima tenso. - Bill querido, por favor, faça uma chamada de flu para os Lovegood e peça para Ginny voltar, ela já passou a manhã inteira lá... Avise que Luna pode vir para o almoço se quiser, _aquela menina vive sempre tão magra_.

Poucas horas mais tarde, cinco crianças se estiravam a sombra de uma árvore frondosa no jardim da toca com as barrigas cheias da comida deliciosa de Molly.

Ron e Neville, já mais tranquilos, conversavam preguiçosamente imaginando como seria o próximo ano em Hogwarts. Luna ouvia com leve curiosidade a conversa dos meninos, pois como toda criança da sua idade, ela aguardava com ansiedade seu primeiro dia na escola.

Ginny se dividia, em parte ouvia o que os meninos diziam e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupava-se com Harry que estava silencioso desde que chegara da casa de Hermione e se fechara para todos, até para ela, que só podia suspeitar o teor dos seus pensamentos.

\- Eu ouvi vovó dizer que Gilderoy Lockhart será o professor de DCAT esse ano... – Comentou Neville. – Parece que professora McGonagall não está muito feliz com a escolha, mas Dumbledore já tinha um contrato assinado antes de ser deposto.

Ron franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão.

\- Como ele poderia? – Perguntou. – Se ninguém sabia a verdade sobre Quirrell ainda?

\- Bem, a questão é: Será que Dumbledore realmente não sabia? – Neville perguntou.

\- Mas ele não manteria Quirrell em Hogwarts tanto tempo se soubesse, manteria? – Ron indagou.

\- Bem, minha avó acha que sim. – Neville falou. – Ela não tem mais tanta confiança em Dumbledore nos últimos tempos.

Ron fez uma careta.

\- Será? Dumbledore fez algumas coisas erradas esse ano, mas eu não acho que ele faria algo tão estúpido assim, não é Harry?

Na ausência de resposta Ron insistiu.

\- Hey, Harry!

\- Hum? – Harry olhou distraído.

\- Eu estou perguntando se você acha que Dumbledore sabia da verdade sobre Quirrell antes de tudo...

Harry encarou o amigo e levou algum tempo para processar a pergunta. Dumbledore não era mais o primeiro pensamento em sua mente nos últimos tempo, porém agora que ele pensava no assunto...

\- Sim, eu acho. – Por fim respondeu.

Ron arregalou os olhos.

\- Acha? Por quê?

Harry deu de ombros.

\- Foi algo que ele me disse depois que estive na ala hospitalar da primeira vez...

\- Depois do jogo de quadribol?

Harry assentiu.

\- O que ele disse?

\- Que sabia quem azarou minha vassoura e que garantia que nada assim aconteceria novamente.

\- Sim, ele fez um grande trabalho! – Neville riu com sarcasmo.

Ron os encarou com uma expressão de quem acabou de descobrir que Papai Noel não existe.

\- Isso é verdade? Você não me contou isso antes.

Harry inclinou a cabeça em um gesto de desculpa.

\- Desculpe cara, eu acho que esqueci.

Ginny deu um meio sorriso para o irmão.

\- Ron, Dumbledore é um bruxo magnífico, mas não é um Deus. Até Merlin cometia erros, Dumbledore pode cometê-los também.

\- Mas vocês quase morreram...

\- Os erros das pessoas poderosas tendem a ter consequências mais graves.

\- Uau! – Luna exclamou com um olhar encantado. – Quando você ficou tão sábia Ginevra?

\- Quando eu recuperei memórias de oitocentos anos atrás, eu acho. – Ginny piscou brincalhona.

Eles riram.

\- Então... Já que você tocou no assuntou, eu estou meio curioso... Vocês se lembram de tudo, _tudo_? – Neville emendou fazendo a pergunta que não teve oportunidade de fazer antes.

\- Tudo, tudo. – Harry respondeu meio brincalhão, meio sério.

\- E como é? Quero dizer, não é... sei lá... confuso?

\- Mais do que você pode imaginar cara.

Neville manteve silencio, mas ainda parecia curioso. Por isso Harry prosseguiu.

\- É como ser duas pessoas diferentes, ao mesmo tempo. Mas está melhorando agora, está ficando mais fácil separar as coisas.

\- Vocês vão deixar as pessoas saberem sobre isso?

\- Não. – Harry respondeu. – É melhor não... nós acreditamos que algumas pessoas não apreciariam a notícia.

\- Eu entendo cara, seu segredo está seguro comigo. – Neville tranquilizou.

\- Comigo também! – Ron se sentiu na obrigação de assegurar.

\- E comigo, mas... e com Hermione? - Perguntou Luna subitamente lúcida. – Ela sabe sobre tudo isso que Ginny me contou?

\- Boa parte. – Confirmou Harry com o coração apertado.

\- Ela guardará seu segredo?

Harry suspirou.

\- Eu só posso esperar que sim.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

\- O que está acontecendo com ela? – Ron se perguntou tristonho.

\- Eu não sei, Ron. – Harry respondeu. – Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou descobrir.

Ditas essas palavras, de repente a mente de Harry se iluminou com um plano.

\- Acho que tive uma ideia.

\- Dobby! – Ele chamou.

Nada.

\- _Dobby_! – Tentou mais uma vez.

\- Ele é um elfo livre agora, não vai lhe atender. – Ginny lhe lembrou.

\- Não custava ter esperanças. – Harry suspirou.

\- Lucy!

A elfo apareceu em um instante.

\- Mestre Harry chamou? – A elfo perguntou com uma grande reverencia.

\- Lucy, você poderia encontrar o Dobby para mim?

\- Mestre Harry quer ver o elfo mau?

\- O Dobby não é mau, Lucy, ele só tinha mestres maus.

\- Como quiser mestre. – Lucy respondeu sem muita certeza e despareceu com um estalo.

\- O que vai fazer? - Ron perguntou.

\- Tentar matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.

\- O quê?

\- Nada, só um ditado trouxa.

Em instantes Lucy estava de volta acompanhada por um Dobby saltitante que ainda usava o paletó e as meias do dia anterior.

\- Harry Potter desistiu de voltar para Hogwarts? – Dobby perguntou imediatamente.

\- Ainda não Dobby.

O Elfo murchou.

\- Porque Harry Potter mandou buscar Dobby?

\- Diga-me, Dobby. O que você planeja fazer agora que é um Elfo livre?

As orelhas do elfo caíram e Dobby pareceu subitamente desanimado.

\- Dobby não sabe... Dobby quer trabalhar, mas nenhum bruxo confia em um elfo livre...

\- Bem, eu confio. – Harry respondeu.

Tanto Dobby quanto Lucy, que ainda estava ali, olharam para ele assombrados.

\- Harry Potter confia em Dobby? – O elfo perguntou.

\- Eu confio, e também gostaria que você trabalhasse para mim se você quiser... Você quer?

\- SIM! O Dobby quer! O Dobby quer! – Dobby respondeu sem conseguir conter alguns pulinhos. – O que Harry Potter quer que o Dobby faça?

\- Eu quero que você faça um trabalho muito importante e muito especial... Mas primeiro você precisa me dizer quanto você quer ganhar pelo trabalho e me dar seu juramento de Elfo de que os meus segredos estarão seguros com você. – Harry explicou misteriosamente. - Você concorda?


	55. Notícias de Dobby

**N/A:** Olá! Só pra constar gente: Estou viva ainda! Como sempre, muito muito muito obrigada pela paciência. Bjs

**Capítulo 55 – Notícias de Dobby**

Depois de algumas semanas aquela era uma cena com a qual Ron já estava acostumado. Todas as Manhãs ele despertava para encontrar Harry dormindo tranquilo em sua cama de armar, enrolado em uma pequena figura de cabelos vermelhos.

Por algum motivo a proximidade do melhor amigo com sua irmã caçula não o incomodava mais. Agora parecia normal, na verdade, até parecia _certo_. Como se um nunca tivesse existido sem o outro. Ron estava começando a aceitar esse fato.

O Caçula Weasley sabia que não era o único. Molly ainda não estava pronta para admitir, mas ela também começara a compreender Harry e Ginny e, _por mais inacreditável que possa parecer_, começou a respeitá-los.

Nenhuma criança Weasley seria ingênua ao ponto de acreditar que a essa altura Molly ainda não teria percebido as escapadas noturnas da sua menina. Nenhum movimento na Toca passava despercebido para ela. Era óbvio que a matriarca estava fingindo não ver.

_Diplomacia_... Essa era a nova palavra que a mãe e a irmã de Ron estavam aprendendo agora.

Enquanto Molly não interferisse demais nas escolhas de Ginny, esta ficava feliz em fingir que era uma criança quase normal. Assim todas as discussões inflamadas entre ruivas raivosas eram evitadas.

Harry, por sua vez, parecia disposto a concordar com quase qualquer coisa que Ginny pedisse.

"_Esse cara está perdido mesmo", _Pensou Ron.

Nenhum dos dois voltara ao castelo do lago após a festa de aniversário. Aparentemente existia um entendimento mútuo e silencioso de que Harry e Ginny ficariam com a família até início das aulas em Hogwarts.

Ron não poderia ficar mais satisfeito com esse acordo. Caso contrário ele seria deixado sozinho na Toca para enlouquecer de preocupação e tédio.

Sem Harry e Ginny quem lhe faria companhia? Percy? Os gêmeos?

_Há! Até parece... _

Não haveria ninguém para uma partida de xadrez ou quadribol, ninguém para ajudar a desgnomizar o jardim e ninguém para discutir incansavelmente sobre suas preocupações com Hermione.

_Mione_... Nada tirava de sua cabeça que havia algo muito errado com ela, apesar de ele ainda não saber o quê.

Harry deu ao elfo Dobby a missão de vigiar Hermione e cuidar para que ninguém lhe fizesse mal. Foi divertido ver a batalha que Harry teve que travar para fazer a criatura aceitar um pagamento pelo trabalho.

"_Harry Potter é bom e justo! Não precisa pagar Dobby" Disse o elfo naquele dia._

"_Eu preciso te pagar Dobby, ou não será um contrato justo" Harry argumentou._

"_Harry Potter pode pagar concordando em não voltar para Hogwarts"_

Harry venceu a batalha com três galeões mensais e dois pares de meias coloridas. Porém nada do que Dobby tem lhes contado ajudou a entender a súbita mudança da menina. Até onde eles sabiam, ela só fica trancada dentro do quarto estudando.

Ron se sentia triste e culpado, não por acreditar que realmente tenha feito algo para magoar Mione. Sentia-se culpado porque sabia que ela estava sozinha e triste e eles estavam ali... _Vivendo_.

Ele nunca iria concordar que passar o dia trancado dentro de um quarto pudesse ser considerado como viver.

Enquanto ele cresceu na Toca sabendo que essa era uma casa cheia de vida, essa sensação agora era dez vezes maior porque Harry e Ginny simplesmente moviam o mundo ao redor deles .

Sirius e Remus eram praticamente integrantes da família agora e apareciam para quase todas as refeições, Bill estava de volta, Charlie estava de férias, Neville e Luna vinham todos os dias, sem contar as visitas esporádicas de Andrômeda e a filha dela Tonks.

A casa estava sempre cheia de calor e falatório alegre... Enquanto Hermione se trancava sozinha em um quarto com livros poeirentos.

Suspirou.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora.

\- Por que ultimamente eu sempre tenho acordado com os seus suspiros pela manhã? - Ele ouviu Ginny perguntar brincalhona.

\- Talvez por que você está dormindo em um quarto que não é seu? - Ele respondeu sem conseguir copiar o mesmo tom humorado.

\- Uau! OK... Esqueça a leveza e o bom humor. Ainda não tomamos o café da manhã.

Ginny brincou sobre o temperamento nada incomum que Ron costuma ter quando está com fome.

\- Eu não estou com fome! - Ron se defendeu.

\- _Não?_ \- Ginny espichou o pescoço olhando com preocupação pela janela.

\- O que foi? - Ron quis saber.

\- Estou procurando as nuvens de chuva... Logo hoje que eu pretendia jogar quadribol o dia todo... - Ela disse debochada.

A resposta mal educada de Ron foi interrompida por uma risada baixa de Harry.

\- _Por que ultimamente eu sempre acordo com as discussões de vocês dois?_ \- Ele perguntou da mesma forma humorada de que Ginny fizera anteriormente.

\- Por que nós somos irmãos. - Explicou Ginny. - É uma lei da natureza: Irmãos discutem.

Harry riu preguiçosamente.

\- Pérolas de sabedoria com Lady Ginevra...

\- Exatamente! - Ela riu. - Eu devia escrever um livro.

\- Sim, claro. Eu seria o primeiro na fila da sua sessão de autógrafos na _Floreios e Borrões_.

\- Quer saber, eu vou tomar café. - Ron falou se levantando mal humorado.

\- Sem problemas garoto simpatia, mas eu tenho uma informação que vai te interessar. - Harry respondeu.

\- O que é?

\- Dobby esteve aqui ontem à noite... E avisou que Hermione precisa comprar materiais escolares... Hoje ela vai estar no Beco Diagonal.

Enquanto o olhar de Ron se iluminava com a possibilidade de um encontro, Ginny perguntou:

\- Que horas Dobby esteve aqui ontem à noite?

\- No meio da madrugada pra falar a verdade. - Harry respondeu.

\- Imagino que seja pedir demais um pouco de bom senso quanto ao horário que ele deve chamar? - Ginny comentou.

\- Merlin nos livre disso! Especialmente porque ele estava vasculhando embaixo das camas em busca de meias perdidas de Ron. – Harry riu.

\- Como assim? - Ginny perguntou chocada.

\- Parece que foi uma sugestão de Fred e George.

\- Claro... Como poderia ser diferente?

\- Como nós vamos ter certeza de que ela vai estar lá hoje? Sendo Hermione, não seria surpresa que ela já tenha todos os livros. - Perguntou Ron que não prestava nenhuma atenção a conversinha boba de Harry e Ginny.

\- Não podemos ter certeza, só podemos confiar na informação do Dobby. De qualquer forma, vale a tentativa. - Disse Harry.

\- Além disso, as cartas de Hogwarts só chegaram ontem, vocês viram a quantidade de livros do Lockhart... Acho que nem Hermione poderia ter previsto isso. - Acrescentou Ginny.

\- Isso é verdade. - convenceu-se Ron. - Vou falar com a mamãe.

Quando Ron deixou o quarto, ligeiramente agitado, Harry e Ginny trocaram um olhar de entendimento.

\- Então é isso? A História se repete? - Harry perguntou.

\- Você notou isso também?

\- Como se houvesse alguma maneira de eu não reconhecer esses dois.

\- Bem, é justo. Se nós estamos juntos novamente, por que não eles? Eu gosto da ideia de sermos uma família novamente. - Ginny confessou.

\- Sim, eu também. - Concordou Harry. - Eu só gostaria de saber o que há de errado com a minha irmã.

\- Nós vamos descobrir... Ela tem um bom coração. Eu tenho certeza que vamos conseguir consertar isso.

\- Seja lá o que _**isso**_ for. – Acrescentou Harry.

XXX

**N/A:** Teremos um encontro no Beco Diagonal em breve, e olhem com atenção! Aquilo é Hogwarts no horizonte? Acho que sim!


	56. No Beco Diagonal

**N/A:** Eu juro para vocês que estou me esforçando para atualizar mais. Eu sei que eu passei um looooongo tempo em silêncio, mas me perdoem, por favor! Eu também atualizei a fic **_Cumplicidade_**. Façam a minha alegria e deixem uma review, please... Uma review sua vai me deixar muito feliz e será um grande incentivo.

O próximo capítulo não deve demorar.

_Bjos_

**Capítulo 56 – No Beco Diagonal**

Ginny tinha que admitir: Ela estava se sentindo um pouco incomodada.

Há um ano, quando Harry costumava lhe contar como o assédio de pessoas estranhas o fazia se sentir como um bichinho muito exótico preso num aquário do zoológico de Londres, ela chegou a pensar que ele estava exagerando.

Uma bela ironia agora que ela estava em pé sobre um banquinho pacientemente aguardando Madame Malkin terminar de ajustar seu novo uniforme enquanto dezenas de curiosos se espremiam nas vitrines da loja para dar uma espiada nela... justamente como fariam com um _bichinho exótico num aquário_.

Charlie estava parado perto da porta, parecendo todo imponente e perigoso com sua cara de mal e suas cicatrizes causadas pelos dragões na esperança de desencorajar qualquer abordagem direta por parte dos expectadores mais ousados.

Ginny suspirou. Em breve Charlie precisaria retornar para Romênia e para o seu trabalho, ela sentira falta do irmão.

\- Eu disse que isso aconteceria. – Molly sussurrou entre dentes ao lado dela. – Essas pessoas não tem nenhum bom senso... Era melhor ter mantido tudo em segredo... mas vocês são tão _teimosos_.

\- Está tudo bem mamãe. – Ginny respondeu ocultando sua contrariedade da melhor maneira que podia. – Com o tempo as coisas vão melhorar, eles só estão curiosos.

\- Ah sim! Curiosos... Você não é um Hipogrifo roxo, não motivo para curiosidade.

\- Bem, quanto a parte do Hipogrifo roxo, eu não posso discordar.

Molly suspirou e se afastou para espiar a nova coleção para jovens senhoras. Ao longo dos anos, Ginny sempre vira sua mãe paquerar alguns dos bonitos modelos de Madame Malkin, mas em nenhuma dessas ocasiões Molly comprou algo para si uma vez que estava sempre priorizando as necessidades dos filhos e do marido em lugar das suas.

\- Você devia comprar algum desses para você desta vez. – Ginny sugeriu.

Molly apenas espantou a ideia com um aceno.

\- Não é necessário, eu apenas gosto de apreciar o trabalho de uma boa costureira. Eu sempre fiz minhas próprias vestes.

\- Não há nada de errado em se dar um presente de vez em quando.

Molly estava pronta para discordar, quando Madame Malkin voltou parecendo agitada.

\- Tudo pronto Senhora Potter. Aqui estão seus conjuntos de vestes, ajustei todos para o seu tamanho. – Falou a bruxa. - Como a sua mãe pediu eu deixei um pouco folgado em algumas partes por que parece que você está... tomando corpo.

\- Obrigada Madame Malkin, mas posso lhe pedir um favor? – Ginny perguntou.

\- Com toda certeza senhora.

\- Eu só tenho onze anos, por favor, não me chame de senhora.

\- Como quiser Lady Potter. – Madame Malkin concordou.

\- Ginny.

Madame Malkin olhou para Ginny sem entender.

\- Pode me chamar de Ginny. – A menina explicou.

\- Eu entendo... Ginny. - A mulher fez um esforço visível para chamá-la da forma como pediu. – Desculpe-me, eu atendo muitas famílias de linhagens nobres... a maioria gosta de ser chamada de acordo com seus títulos. Eu acredito que eu não serei a única a cometer essa garfe hoje.

Ginny sorriu.

\- Eu entendo.

Quando saíram da loja, Ginny ainda podia sentir muitos olhos sobre ela. Foi estranho porque ela esteve no Beco Diagonal algumas semanas atrás no aniversário de Neville e naquela ocasião Ginny não recebeu mais do que alguns olhares esporádicos.

No entanto o Beco Diagonal estava bem tranquilo naquele dia, Ginny argumentou consigo mesma. A maioria das lojas estava vazia e ela e Harry podem ter passados despercebidos em meio a um grupo de crianças risonhas.

Hoje o Beco Diagonal fervilhava. Faltava pouco mais de uma semana para primeiro de setembro e Ginny não era a única que precisava de suprimentos escolares.

Ginny, Charlie e Molly entraram no _Empório das Corujas,_ onde Sirius, Harry e Ron aguardavam.

\- Mãe! Mãe! – Ron chamou. – Veja o que o Sirius comprou pra mim!

O irmão de Ginny carregava um enorme gato de pelagem ruiva e cara amassada. O animal parecia ter um olhar naturalmente desconfiado, mas parecia confortável no colo de Ron.

Molly olhou para o animal, depois para alegria de Ron e depois para Sirius. Ela parecia estar decidindo se deveria zangar-se por isso ou não.

\- Sirius você não deveria... – Ela falou.

\- Ora, não brigue por isso Molly. – Sirius pediu. – Quando Ron perdeu o seu antigo animal de estimação, eu ganhei a minha liberdade. Desculpe-me, mas eu estava devendo isso a ele.

Molly olhou para Sirius sem saber como argumentar contra essa lógica.

\- Oh, certo. Que seja! – Ela suspirou. – Onde estão Arthur e os outros Meninos?

\- Comprando suprimentos. – Sirius respondeu. – Penas, pergaminhos e tudo mais... Combinamos de nos encontrar na Floreio e Borrões.

\- Que bonito! – Ginny falou acariciando o felino no colo de Ron. – Já escolheu um nome para ele?

\- Ele já tinha um nome, então eu vou mantê-lo. – Ron respondeu. – O nome dele é Bichento.

\- Por que um gato? – Charlie perguntou. – Eu sempre pensei que você iria preferir uma coruja.

Ron deu de ombros.

\- A dona da loja falou que ele gosta muito de caçar ratos.

\- Eu também gostei dele por causa disso. – Sirius riu.

– Então, esse lugar parece movimentado hoje. – Molly comentou observando a loja lotada e os olhares mal disfarçados que suas crianças recebiam. – Vamos em frente e buscar esses livros.

Enquanto eles eram guiados para a saída pelos adultos, Ginny se aproximou dos meninos e perguntou:

\- Algum sinal de Hermione?

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Nada até agora.

Ron que estivera alegremente distraído por Bichento murchou.

\- Será que ela não vai aparecer? – O menino ruivo perguntou.

\- Não vamos desistir ainda. – Incentivou Harry.

Ginny olhou ao redor da rua lotada e tomou uma respiração profunda. Tinham que aproveitar essa chance, precisavam procurá-la. Ginny teve uma ideia.

\- Mamãe. – Ginny chamou.

\- O que Ginny?

\- Eu quero comprar a minha varinha.

\- Sim, nós vamos até o Olivaras depois que pegarmos os livros que vocês precisam.

\- Na verdade, eu prefiro ir até lá agora.

\- Ginny, seu pai e seus irmãos vão estar nos esperando na Livraria.

\- Eu sei, nós não vamos demorar... Também estou com esperança de ver Hermione em algum lugar.

\- Vocês ainda estão preocupados com essa _menina_? Esse lugar está lotado, é perda de tempo procura-la hoje.

Ginny não gostou da resposta, mas quem sofreu a maior ofensa foi Ron.

\- A Hermione não é perda de tempo mãe! – Ele se exaltou.

\- Eu não disse _isso_, Ronald! – Molly o repreendeu. – Eu só estou dizendo que vocês não vão conseguir encontrar ninguém aqui hoje.

\- De qualquer maneira nós vamos tentar.

Molly suspirou visivelmente irritada.

\- Não vou discutir isso agora! – A mulher falou dando sua última palavra.

Ginny aproveitou o momento:

\- Que bom que nós concordamos nisso... Então nós nos encontramos em breve.

Ditas essas palavras, Ginny se virou e caminhou na outra direção sem olhar para trás.

Harry e Ron a seguiram imediatamente.

\- Onde vocês pensam que vão? – Molly gritou.

Sirius, querendo prevenir uma cena, intercedeu.

\- Deixe Molly. Não se preocupe, eu vou com eles.

Sirius se virou na direção que as crianças foram acrescentando um _"nos vemos em breve"._

_\- _De onde essa menina puxou tanta teimosia? – Molly perguntou para si mesma.

Charlie que esteve quieto até o momento respondeu:

\- Da senhora.

XX

XX

**N/A**: Obrigada a todas vocês que não desistiram de mim. Adorei as reviews!

_**nanda**_ \- Juro que não estou desistindo da fic, eu quero muito continuá-la.

_**Rs95**_ – Obrigada por não me abandonar.

_**Isinha Weasley Potter**_ – O Harry ainda não tinha falado sobre nada sobre uma irmã. Eu só deixei uma dica ali fazendo um link com a fic **_Vougan e Avalon_** (que eu juro que não está esquecida). De qualquer forma eu acho que é óbvio quem é essa irmã.

Bjos


	57. Buscando Hermione

**N/A:** Chega de sofrer! Eu sei que você não aguentava mais de ansiedade por mais capítulos de Correio Coruja. Aproveitem a leitura e obrigado pela paciência. Deixe uma review, please! Eu sei que eu tenho sido má, deixando a fic tanto tempo sem atualização, mas as reviews ajudam muito e me deixam muito mais inspirada. =)

**N/A**: Se você ainda não teve a oportunidade de ler a versão revisada de _Cumplicidade_, não deixe de ler e deixar uma review. Eu prometo que você vai curtir muito essa estória.

**Capítulo 57 – Buscando Hermione**

Apesar da desculpa que Ginny inventara ao deixar Molly e Charlie para trás, eles não seguiram imediatamente para o Olivaras. Eles desceram a rua com os olhos e ouvidos atentos buscando por qualquer sinal de Hermione. Essa era uma missão particularmente difícil naquele dia com a rua tão cheia.

\- Eu não tenho a intenção de desanimar vocês crianças, mas vai ser muito difícil encontrar alguém aqui hoje. – Sirius falou.

\- Eu sei, mas eu tenho um plano. – Ginny respondeu.

\- Onde estamos indo? – Ron perguntou.

\- Para o apartamento do Bill. – Gin respondeu.

\- Por quê? Ele está fora do país essa semana.

\- Eu sei, mas precisamos de um lugar tranquilo para conversar.

\- Conversar?

\- Depois eu explico.

Bill estava fora do país fazendo um serviço rápido para o Gringotes. Ginny esperava que o irmão não ficasse muito chateado por eles usarem o lugar sem autorização.

O apartamento que Bill alugava ficava na cobertura de um prédio pequeno de quatro andares. Não havia campainha ou porteiro e o elevador era mágico, como era de se esperar em um prédio de bruxos.

Quando chegaram à porta de Bill, Ginny segurou a maçaneta por alguns instantes sentindo a magia dali, depois que se sentiu segura do que estava fazendo simplesmente a virou a maçaneta e a porta abriu.

\- Engraçado. – Sirius comentou enquanto entrava. – Por Bill trabalhar justamente quebrando feitiços e maldições de proteção mundo afora, eu esperava que ele tivesse umas proteções muito bem elaboradas em sua própria casa.

\- Mas ele tem as melhores. – Ginny respondeu.

Sirius encarou Ginny por alguns instantes sem acreditar.

\- Você as quebrou? - Ele perguntou atordoado.

\- Não, por que isso significaria deixar a casa do meu irmão desprotegida e levaria muito mais tempo e energia. Eu apenas modifiquei ligeiramente as defesas para permitir nossa entrada e saída temporariamente.

\- Isso foi genial. - Harry elogiou.

Ginny deu de ombros.

\- Eu e Bill somos irmãos, ter o mesmo sangue ajuda... e claro, o fato de nós não estamos aqui com a intenção de prejudica-lo foi o mais importante para a magia funcionar.

\- Ok, nós já estamos cansados de saber que a Ginny é super-genial e tudo mais. – Ron chamou a atenção. – Mas e a Hermione? Como vir bagunçar o apartamento do Bill ajuda?

\- Vamos trazê-la aqui! – Ginny respondeu.

\- Se nós nem sabemos onde ela está como nós vamos trazê-la até aqui? – Ron perguntou. – E ela não quer falar com a gente, lembra? Ela não vai quere vir.

\- Gin disse que tinha um plano. – Harry lembrou. – Vamos ouvi-lo.

\- Ele é simples. – Ginny falou. – Vamos chamar Dobby.

Harry riu de tão óbvio que era o plano de Ginny.

\- Como que eu não pensei nisso? – Ele se perguntou.

Era um plano bem lógico. Eles chamariam Dobby e pediriam para o Elfo trazer Hermione até ali para conversarem. Era um pouco rude, mas Mione não estava deixando muitas opções.

\- Dobby! – Ele chamou.

Houve um estalo e Dobby apareceu no centro da sala de estar.

\- Harry Potter chamou Dobby?

\- Chamei. Você sabe onde a Hermione está agora?

\- N-não, Harry Potter.

-Não? – Harry se surpreendeu.

\- Dobby estava tentando encontrar a senhorita Hemione. Harry Potter pediu para Dobby tomar conta da sua amiga, mas Dobby falhou. – Dobby explicou com olhos marejados, puxando as orelhas ansiosamente.

\- Dobby, pare com isso. Você vai se machucar. – Harry ordenou. – Você não consegue rasteá-la?

\- Não, senhor. A Magia de Dobby não consegue achar a menina Hermione.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito com aquela informação. Nunca antes ele ouviu algo parecido. A magia de um elfo sempre podia localizar uma pessoa viva a menos que ela estivesse fortemente protegida por feitiços muito poderosos.

\- Isso não faz sentido. – Ele argumentou. – Onde você a viu pela última vez?

\- No Banco dos Goblins há alguns minutos, mestre Harry. Depois a menina Hermione se afastou da sua mãe e saiu do banco, quando ela entrou na multidão Dobby não podia mais encontrar.

\- Isso não faz sentido. – Sirius comentou. – Hermione é só uma menina de doze anos, se Dobby não pode acha-la...

\- Ela está com problemas. – Harry concluiu.

\- O que nós vamos fazer? – Ron perguntou com o rosto pálido de preocupação enquanto sem perceber sufocava um gato ruivo muito irritado em seu colo.

\- Ron eu acho melhor você soltá-lo. – Ginny comentou distraidamente.

\- Eu posso tentar localizá-la... – Ginny pensou em voz alta enquanto observava Bichento escapar aliviado do aperto de Ron.

\- Eu não sei se vai funcionar, se Dobby não consegue localizá-la... Eu não sei se eu posso.

\- Seus métodos são diferentes, pode funcionar. – Harry lembrou. – Ao menos tente, por favor. Estou preocupado.

Ginny suspirou acenando em concordância.

\- Dobby, Você pode trazer um objeto pessoal da Hermione para mim? Deve ser algo que só ela use, como uma escova de cabelo ou uma peça de roupa...

\- Dobby consegue, Senhora Ginny.

\- Então seja rápido, por favor.

Em menos de dois minutos Dobby estava de volta trazendo uma escova de cabelos cor de rosa.

\- Aqui está. Senhora Ginny.

Ginny pegou o objeto notando alguns fios de cabelo castanhos presos no objeto.

\- Espero que funcione. – Ela falou.

Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo procurando se concentrar segurando firmemente a escova em suas mãos. Com sua magia ela procurou um vinculo com Hermione usando a essência mágica que restava no objeto que Dobby trouxera.

A primeira coisa que Ginny sentiu foi angústia, mágoa e medo... Ela não sábia o que estava acontecendo com Hermione, mas era preocupante. Ginny tentou rastrear Hermione com todos os seus sentidos procurando por qualquer sinal dela... Procurando ver o que ela via, sentir o que ela sentia, ouvir o que ela ouvia, mas estava falhando.

Algo estava bloqueando Ginny. Ela sentia estava perto de Hermione, mas alguma coisa _escura_ a impedia. Ginny não estava disposta a falhar, ela forçou passagem através do que quer que aquilo fosse e teve uma única visão fugaz.

Ginny abriu os olhos de repente.

\- Você está bem? – Harry estava bem em frente a ela parecendo preocupado.

\- Estou... Eu não consegui muita coisa. Eu estava sendo bloqueada por algo muito poderoso.

\- Eu percebi. – Harry comentou olhando o objeto que ainda estava nas mãos de Ginny.

Ginny baixou os olhos para descobrir que só restava em suas mãos um pedaço disforme de plástico carbonizado.

\- Eu fiz isso?

\- O prédio também tremeu um pouco, mas fora isso nada de mais. – Ron tentou brincar.

\- A Senhora Ginny é a bruxa mais poderosa que Dobby já conheceu. – Dobby falou assombrado.

Ginny suspirou.

\- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo, algo muito forte está isolando Hermione. Eu tentei forçar passagem por essa barreira, mas foi só por uns instantes.

\- Conseguiu ver alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou.

\- Só uma placa, dizia _**Borgin &amp; Burkes**_. Eu já ouvi esse nome antes, só não sei o que significa.

\- O que a Hermione está fazendo na Travessa do Tranco? – Sirius perguntou.

\- O que é a Travessa do tranco? – Harry perguntou.

\- Uma ruela estreita, transversal ao Beco diagonal cheia de lojas de artes das trevas. – Sirius explicou. – _Borgin &amp; Burkes_ é a loja mais famosa e só escória da pior espécie frequenta aquele lugar... Não é um lugar seguro para uma nascida trouxa.

\- O que ela está fazendo lá? – Ron indagou.

\- Eu não sei... Mas isso não é o que importa agora. – Harry respondeu. – Nós precisamos buscá-la antes que ela arrume problemas.

-Dobby pode fazer isso! Dobby pode buscar a amiga de Harry Potter. – O Elfo se ofereceu.

\- Não é má ideia. – Sirius concordou. – Ele pode ser mais rápido que qualquer um de nós.

\- Ok. Dobby, simplesmente aparate lá pegue Hermione e volte. – Harry orientou. – Não faça perguntas, não dê explicações. Seja rápido! Entendido?

\- Sim Harry Potter.

Harry puxou a varinha.

\- Ok, então vá.

Com um estalo Dobby se foi.

\- Pra quê a varinha? – Ron perguntou preocupado.

\- Porque eu não sei o que esperar. – Harry respondeu.

XXX

**N/A:** Como sempre muito muito muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Obrigada pela paciência de quem está sempre esperando novos capítulos. Não vou fazer promessas sobre quando vou postar mais capítulos, mas prometo que estou tentando muito trabalhar neles.

Por favor, deixem reviews porque elas ajudam muito mesmo e dêem um click no botãozinho **Follow/Fav** ali em cima para receber as atualizações por e-mail.

Bjs


	58. A Escuridão Está Perto

**N/A:** Até que não demorou tanto, não é? Eu acho que eu mereço mais reviews pelo esforço.

Bjs

**Capítulo 58 - A Escuridão Está Perto**

Ron e Sirius copiaram o movimento de Harry e sacaram suas varinhas.

Eles realmente esperavam que Dobby aparecesse trazendo apenas Hermione, mas e se não?

E se houvesse algo mais? Toda aquela história estava muito estranha.

As quatro pessoas na sala passaram os poucos minutos seguintes tensos e concentrados aguardando o que viria. Aquele curto período de tempo pareceu uma eternidade para eles.

Dobby voltou com um estalo agudo, trazendo uma menina que desabou no tapete da sala e ficou lá sem fazer um único movimento.

Estava desacordada.

\- MIONE! - Ron foi o primeiro a correr para ela.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ron perguntou para o elfo, procurando por ferimentos na garota.

\- Dobby não sabe... Dobby só fez o que Harry Potter mandou.

Harry se aproximou e usou sua varinha para levitar Hermione até o sofá grande e macio.

\- Gin, pode verificar se ela está bem?

Ginny já estava ao lado dele observando preocupada e respondeu:

\- Claro que sim.

Ginny se joelhou ao lado do sofá colocando uma mão em cada lado do rosto da Hermione e fechou os olhos deixando a magia fluir.

A magia de Ginny se infiltrou na aura de Hermione buscando desequilíbrios que pudessem ser corrigidos. O corpo da Hermione brilhou levemente enquanto a magia da Ginny a envolvia.

Harry observava de perto com atenção. Estava pressentindo que havis algo muito errado ali. Nada estava fazendo sentido nesse dia.

Primeiro Hermione desaparece e depois desmaia sem explicação. Ele só esperava que Ginny pudesse usar as antigas habilidades de cura da Avalon para corrigir o que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

Os medos de Harry pareceram se materializar quando Ginny deixou escapar um lamento de dor.

\- Não. - Ginny gemeu parecendo angustiada.

\- Gin... - Ele chamou preocupado. - Gin, o que houve?

Não houve resposta. Harry suspirou frustrado. O silêncio era pior que qualquer coisa para ele. Só aumentava sua preocupação com Hermione e com Ginny.

Ele sabia que o tipo o de magia que Ginny usava era poderosa, mas ainda assim podia deixá-la vulnerável ao que estivesse prejudicando Hermione.

\- Eu não vou deixar... - Ginny deixou escapar.

A magia de Ginny brilhou mais forte, quase ofuscante, em torno de Hermione que abriu os olhos com grito terrível de dor.

Ginny se afastou de forma abrupta, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico, e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Harry, Ron e Sirius observaram chocados por uns instantes. Hermione parou de gritar tão de repente quanto começou e olhou em volta do ambiente assustada tomando respirações profundas e rápidas.

\- Mione, você está bem? - Ron perguntou preocupado.

\- Ron? - A menina perguntou confusa.

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Onde eu estou? Como eu vim parar aqui?

\- Nós resgatamos você da Travessa do tranco. - Ron explicou. - O que você estava fazendo lá Mione? Não sabe que aquele lugar é perigoso?

\- Travessa do tranco? Do que você está falando?

A conversa de Ron e Hermione estava indo para um caminho preocupante mas naquele momento Harry estava totalmente focado em Ginny.

Ginny recuou até a parede oposta da sala com um olhar perdido e parecia não ser capaz de conter as lágrimas que caíam silenciosas.

\- Gin, fala comigo. - Ele pediu baixinho. - O que há de errado?

Ela não respondeu.

\- Gin, por favor... Você está me assustando.

Ginny procurou abrigo nos braços de Harry que a acolheu, e as lágrimas vieram com ainda mais força.

\- O que é que está acontecendo Ron? O que é essa Travessa do tranco? - Hermione insistiu com Ron que se distraiu momentaneamente com a interação entre Harry e Ginny.

\- Você não lembra? - Foi Sirius quem perguntou.

\- Não... Lembrar do quê?

\- Qual é a última coisa que você lembra Hermione?

\- Eu não sei... Eu lembro que eu estava um pouco chateada e disse para minha mãe que não queria ir para a festa de vocês... Ela deu uma desculpa a Bill e eu fui para a cama mais cedo.

Hermione corou um pouco envergonhada com essa confissão.

A sala mergulhou em um silêncio mortal até Sirius quebrá-lo.

\- Essa é a última coisa que você se lembra?

\- Sim...

\- Você não lembra que nós estivemos na sua casa no dia seguinte e que você nos mandou embora? - Ron perguntou.

\- Não... Vocês estiveram na minha casa? Quando?

\- No dia seguinte a festa, você disse que estava doente e nós queríamos te visitar. - Ron explicou. - Isso foi duas semanas atrás...

\- Duas semanas! Oh, Merlin. - Hermione exclamou.

\- Merda! - Sirius praguejou. - O que aconteceu? Apagaram a memória dela?

Ele se virou para Dobby.

\- O que houve lá Dobby?

\- Nada mestre Sirius. Dobby pegou a menina Hermione veio aqui, como Harry Potter disse para Dobby fazer.

\- Isso não é possível...

\- Ela não vai lembrar, por que não era Hermione lá. - Ginny Interrompeu Sirius, finalmente se recuperando.

\- Gin. O que quer dizer? - Harry perguntou.

\- Hermione estava sob poder de outra pessoa... Ou melhor, outra coisa.

\- Sob o poder... Você está dizendo que alguém me amaldiçoou? Foi a maldição Imperius? - Mione perguntou assombrada.

\- Não... Eu estou dizendo que alguém tomou controle do seu corpo e o usou sem sua autorização.

\- A Menina Hermione estava possuída! - Dobby concluiu assombrado. - Dobby não percebeu! Dobby é um Elfo horrível! Tem que ser castigado...

\- Não se atreva Dobby! - Harry interrompeu atordoado demais para se preocupar com um Elfo doméstico em crise naquele momento.

\- Eu fui possuída? - Hermione perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. - Por quem? Como isso é possível?

\- Voldemort. - Ginny respondeu. - E sim, isso é muito possível...

Ginny tomou uma respiração profunda segurando as lágrimas.

\- E ele quase te matou no processo.

\- Gin, Você precisa nos explicar isso melhor. - Harry pediu. - Voldemort está por perto?

Ginny negou perdida em pensamentos.

\- Hermione... Onde está seu diário? - Ela perguntou.

\- Meu diário? Co-como você sabe sobre ele? - Hermione perguntou nervosa.

Ginny deu um meio-sorriso pesaroso.

\- Acho que eu e Tom acabamos de ter uma pequena conversa.

\- Oh Merlin! - Hermione lamentou. - Eu... Eu estou tão envergonhada... O que o Tom disse para você?

\- Basicamente? - Ginny assumiu uma expressão dura. - Que ele manipulou você com o objetivo de te usar para matar meu marido, e que apesar da minha interferência ele ainda pretendia completar a tarefa... Nem que ele precisasse matar nós duas primeiro.

\- Espere... - Sirius interrompeu. - De quem estamos falando? De Voldemort ou desse tal de Tom?

\- Receio que ambos sejam a mesma pessoa, Sirius. - Esclareceu Ginny.

\- Não... Isso tudo é culpa minha... - Hermione chorou. - Eu fui uma idiota, mesquinha... Quis acreditar nas coisas que ele me dizia.

\- Hermione, não se culpe. - Ginny pediu. - Acredite, ele teria encontrado uma maneira de manipular você.

\- Não se eu nunca tivesse escrito naquele diário.

\- Talvez, mas a minha pergunta é: Será que você teve essa opção? Derramar os mais profundos sentimentos do seu coração sob um objeto mágico desconhecido sem questionamentos não parece algo que a Hermione que eu conheço faria.

\- Não, não é. - Harry confirmou começando a colocar juntas as peças do quebra-cabeças que estava sendo dado a ele.

\- Vamos começar do começo. - Harry pediu. - Hermione não tem nenhuma lembrança das últimas duas semanas, até onde sabemos, por que esteve sob poder de Voldemort, correto?

Hermione e Ginny acenaram em concordância.

\- E ele conseguiu ter acesso a mente da Hermione através de um diário amaldiçoado?

\- Sim, eu escrevia no diário e ele me respondia. - Hermione explicou. - Ele se apresentava a mim com o nome de Tom Riddle... Ele me convenceu que ele era meu amigo.

\- Eu aposto que sim.- Sirius bufou. - Ele sempre teve talento para dizer aquilo que queremos ouvir.

Hermione estava profundamente envergonhada das suas ações, Harry percebeu. Parecia que estava prestes a procurar um buraco no chão onde pudesse se enterrar. O que o fazia supor que havia muito mais a ser contado nessa história.

\- Certo. E como você conseguiu esse diário Hermione?- Harry indagou.

\- Eu... - Hermione piscou tentando se lembrar. - Eu acho que eu o encontrei no meu quarto... Isso, eu cheguei em casa e estava sobre a minha cama. Eu achei que era um presente dos meus pais e escrevi nele, quando o diário respondeu eu pensei que deveria parar mas...

\- Você não conseguiu parar. - Ginny concluiu.

\- Provavelmente havia um feitiço de compulsão. - Concluiu Sirius.

\- Provavelmente. Só isso pode ter impedido Hermione de enviar o objeto a Dumbledore ou ao ministério imediatamente. - Racionalizou Harry.

\- É o que eu deveri ter feito. - Hermione admitiu. - Mas eu fui estúpida.

\- Você foi amaldiçoada. - Ron corrigiu. - Eu sempre soube que algo estava errado, você não estava agindo como você mesma. Quero dizer, você parecia estar com raiva do nós e com inveja da Ginny.

Hermione corou profundamente.

\- Eu estava com inveja da Ginny. - Ela confessou.

\- Isso é normal, todas as garotas se sentem assim. Mas eu sei que se não fosse esse diário maldito você teria superado. - Ron insistiu.

Dobby ainda estava na sala e ouvia toda a conversa ansiosamente. Harry notou que o elfo andava pela sala indo e vindo puxando nervosamente as orelhas de morcego.

\- Dobby existe alguma coisa que você queira nos contar? - Harry perguntou desconfiado.

Dobby parou de repente com uma expressão de cervo pego nos faróis.

\- O Do-Dobby? Contar?

\- Sim Dobby tem algo deixando você nervoso, o que é?

\- É... Dobby não devia... Dobby não pode acusar.

\- Acusar o quê?

\- Dobby não tem certeza...

\- Diga Dobby! - Harry ordenou. - Agora.

\- Dobby avisou... Dobby avisou que havia uma trama para fazer mal a Harry Potter e as crianças de Hogwarts... Se a menina Hermione for para Hogwarts, o bruxo malvado pode mandar a menina fazer coisas ruins...

\- Não... Ele não está mais na minha cabeça. Ele não pode estar.

Dobby virou os olhos enormes para Hermione.

\- A senhora Ginny fez aquele que não deve ser nomeado se afastar. Mas ele pode voltar, se a menina Hermione deixar, ele vai voltar. A escuridão está perto, Dobby pode ver.

XX


	59. Um Bom Castigo Para a Estupidez

**N/A:** Como sempre, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Esse demorou um pouco, né? Perdoem essa escritora que quer escrever várias fics ao mesmo tempo. Fiquem tranquilos, eu não abandonei nenhum projeto, mas algumas vezes é difícil gerenciar tantas estória numa cabecinha só. Eu preciso aproveitar quando eu estou inspirada ou com alguma cena específica na cabeça para escrever logo, senão já era.

Esses dias eu tenho me dedicado mais à fic "Amor em Família", mas não esqueci as outras.

Em resposta a marcelinks, essa fic ainda terá incontáveis capítulos e abordará sim até o sétimo livro. A batalha final será épica. Acredite.

Bjs

**Capítulo 59 – Um Bom Castigo Para a Estupidez**

"_A escuridão está perto. Dobby pode ver."_

Harry sentiu um arrepio na espinha com as palavras de Dobby. Aquilo não sugeria nada de bom. Ele sabia que Dobby estava sendo literal, fazia parte da magia de um elfo, eles podiam _ver_ a aura mágica de uma pessoa... Harry não gostava do medo que tingia os olhos de Dobby quando ele olhava para Hermione.

Harry não podia ver, mas ele podia sentir.

Ginny fazia isso melhor, mas ele também sabia sentir a magia e era particularmente bom para detectar ameaças. Um talento de Vougan que ele estava reaprendendo a usar.

Harry se aproximou de Hermione devagar deixando todos os seus sentidos em alerta. Ele sequer precisou tocá-la, há poucos passos dela Harry podia perceber o sentimento frio e pegajoso que se arrastava no fundo do seu estômago, a aura de Hermione estava contaminada. Contaminada por algo que fez aquilo que estava aprisionado no fundo da mente dele se agitar em reconhecimento...

Uma horcrux.

Harry se afastou repelido por aquele sentimento. O significado de tudo o que estava acontecendo se afundou dentro dele.

O diário... O objeto amaldiçoado que possuiu Hermione era uma horcrux...

_Não, não pode ser._ Ele pensou. _Isso não pode ser verdade._

– Dobby, eu quero que vá imediatamente a casa de Hermione e pegue aquele diário. Agora! – Harry ordenou ainda pensando nas consequências de sua descoberta.

Dobby apenas concordou e desapareceu.

A mente de Harry girava. Se Hermione foi possuída por aquele objeto, significava que ela estava ligada a horcrux. O diário vinculou o seu poder ao dela. Era tarde demais... Ou eles matavam a horcrux, o mais rápido possível, ou a horcrux mataria Hermione.

Horcruxes tinham vida própria, quando elas conseguiam se vincular a uma vítima elas podiam usar a pessoa como uma marionete enquanto fosse conveniente e então drenavam o núcleo mágico da vítima até a morte. Não existia um final feliz.

Essa conclusão despertou um sentimento que estava adormecido dentro de Harry: Pura ira.

Ele queria gritar. Quebrar alguma coisa. Matar alguém... Voldemort.

O pedaço da alma de Voldemort, presa dentro da mente dele, pareceu se agitar em zombaria, aumentando a fúria que Harry sentia.

Sim, ele estava marcado. Voldemort iria persegui-lo. Harry entendia isso, aceitava isso. Mas a insistência de Voldemort em atacar as pessoas que ele amava estava começando a irritar seriamente.

_Controle-se Harry. _A ordem calma, porém firme, de Ginny soou dentro da mente dele.

Então Harry percebeu, sua magia estava saindo de controle. Ele fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e quando os abriu, Ginny estava na frente dele.

_Você definitivamente precisa aprender a controlar esse gênio meu amor._ Ela repreendeu gentilmente levando uma mão ao rosto dele.

Harry notou o ambiente em volta dele, parecia que um tornado havia passado por ali e os outros o encaravam olhares assustados.

_Fantástico! Excelente hora para perder o controle._ Ele suspirou sentindo o toque de Ginny ajudando a equilibrar sua magia.

_Você não perdeu o controle Harry, você o abandonou._ Ginny corrigiu. _Você poderoso demais, precisa ter cuidado... Pode machucar alguém._

_Eu queria machucar alguém. _Ele confessou segurando a mão dela, sentia a necessidade de tocá-la também.

_Aquele quem você quer ferir não está aqui._

– Você está certa como sempre. – Ele concordou em voz alta fechando os olhos.

Ginny tinha um efeito calmante sobre ele, Harry já se sentia assim antes do Soul-bond e antes das memórias de Avalon e Vougan, agora esse sentimento só parecia ter amplificado mil vezes, como tudo o que ele sentia por ela.

– Certa do quê? – Ron perguntou confuso, puxando Harry de seu transe. – Ela não disse nada.

Harry abriu os olhos. Ginny ainda estava ali, olhando para ele com um sorriso divertido.

_Essa curiosidade de Ron ainda vai matá-lo um dia._ Ginny apontou alegremente.

_Se a curiosidade dele não matá-lo, talvez eu faça isso_. Harry sorriu.

– De quê vocês estão rindo? – Ron exasperou-se.

– Ron, você ainda não notou? – Hermione respondeu.

– Notei o quê?

– Eles podem ler a mente um do outro.

Ron encarou Hermione como se ela fosse louca.

– Eles podem? – Sirius perguntou levemente intrigado, olhando para os dois.

– É claro que podem! Como eu não percebi antes? – Ele concluiu exasperado.

Ron deu de ombros.

– Tanto faz, é só mais uma esquisitice para a lista deles.

– É verdade. – Harry concordou. – Não é grande coisa.

Na realidade, ele não queria chamar atenção para essa habilidade que eles compartilhavam. Era muito pessoal e era algo que ele acreditava que tinha muito mais potencial a ser explorado.

– Não é grande coisa? – Sirius perguntou sarcástico. – E o que seria grande coisa? O fato de que você acabou de criar um pequeno terremoto aqui? Aliás, o segundo de hoje dentro desse apartamento. O que faz eu me perguntar o que diabos está acontecendo?

– Você sabe o que está acontecendo Sirius, nossa magia está crescendo e às vezes foge do controle.

– Não me venha com essa. – Sirius rebateu. – Vocês dois têm feito magia acidental o tempo todo desde que se ligaram, mas nunca sem um gatilho. Eu conheço você filhote, alguma coisa te irritou. O que é?

Harry suspirou, mas não respondeu.

– Você notou, não foi? – Ginny perguntou a Harry. – Eu também senti isso.

– Você já sabia. – Ele concluiu.

– Eu desconfiava. Eu senti a aura dela e a sensação era muito parecida com... – Ginny apenas encarou a cicatriz de Harry. – Eu tive esperanças de estar enganada.

– Você não está enganada.

– Por que eu estou sentindo isso nela? Se a alma está no diário, como eu posso senti-la aqui?

– Ela está vinculada. É por isso que ele pode possuí-la.

– Vinculada?

– Ele esta drenando a magia dela.

– Será que vocês dois podem parar com isso, e dizer o que está acontecendo? – Sirius perguntou irritado.

Harry olhou para o padrinho pensando se deveria ou não revelar o que sabia.

– É complicado... – Harry tentou explicar. – Dobby está certo, Hermione ainda está ligada ao diário de Voldemort. Nós precisamos destruir o diário ou ele vai destruí-la.

– Destruir? – Ron perguntou. – Você quer dizer que Hermione pode...

– Morrer. – Hermione concluiu tristemente. – Um bom castigo para a estupidez...

– Não! – Ron exclamou. – Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, vamos destruir esse troço agora!

– Não vai ser tão fácil assim... – Harry pensou em voz alta. – Esse tipo de objeto é realmente difícil de destruir. Primeiro Dobby precisa trazê-lo, depois nós teremos que encontrar uma solução ou pedir ajuda se necessário.

– Ajuda de quem? – Sirius perguntou.

– Dumbledore... Ele está com a minha espada. Merlin sabe que ela já absorveu poder suficiente para destruir qualquer coisa. – Harry falava mais para si mesmo que para os outros. – Se isso não funcionar, a única solução é fogomaldito, mas eu não me arriscaria a fazer isso com a minha magia fora de controle como está.

– Sua espada? Que espada? – Hermione perguntou. – E fogomaldito é ilegal! Como você poderia lançá-lo?

– Longa história, Mione. – Ele respondeu.

– Que tipo de maldição é capaz de criar um objeto assim? – Sirius se perguntou intrigado com tudo o que Harry dizia.

– Uma muito poderosa. – Harry respondeu.

– Não só poderosa... _Maligna_. – Sirius concluiu. – Esse objeto tem vida própria e está roubando a vida da Hermione... É quase impossível de ser destruído.

Harry viu o exato momento em que o conhecimento se acendeu na mente de Sirius.

– Uma Horcrux.

Harry ficou francamente surpreso por Sirius ter chegado a essa conclusão. Horcruxes eram um tipo de magia muito restrita e perigosa mesmo no tempo de Vougan, ele não esperava que outras pessoas soubessem o que era.

– _Inferno!_ – Sirius exclamou, começando a caminhar nervosamente pela sala. – Não pode ser... Aquele garoto estúpido... Porque ele não foi mais claro? Porque não pediu ajuda?

– Sirius do que você está falando? – Ginny perguntou.

– Regulus... Meu irmão. – Sirius falou de forma confusa. – Ele estava tentando me avisar... Eu não entendi na época, nós não nos falávamos mais... Ele é a razão pela qual eu sei o que é uma Horcrux. Se ele estiver certo, existem mais...

– Mais? – Ginny se assustou com essa perspectiva.

– O que é uma horcrux? – Ron perguntou cansado de não entender aquela conversa.

– A razão pela qual Voldemort é imortal. – Sirius explicou.

XX


	60. Planos de emergência

**N/A:** Sim eu sei, foi um longo tempo desde a última atualização. Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo pela paciência de vocês. Eu sei que entre todas as minhas fics, essa é a favorita de muita gente. Então obrigada por todas as reviews, PM, comentários e e-mails que recebi pedindo por mais atualizações. Eu juro que leio tudo e não ignoro os seus pedidos, espero que gostem do capítulo. Vou me esforçar para atualizar mais em breve.

* * *

**Capítulo 60 – Planos de emergência **

– _O que é uma horcrux? – Ron perguntou cansado de não entender aquela conversa._

– _A razão pela qual Voldemort é imortal. – Sirius explicou._

– ELE É O QUÊ? – Ron desesperou-se. – Ele nunca vai morrer?

– Calma cara, não é bem assim. – Harry tentou tranquilizar. – Voldemort _pode_ ser morto como qualquer um, ele só vai dar um pouco mais de trabalho.

– Um pouco mais de trabalho? – Sirius riu. – Esse é o eufemismo do ano, filhote.

Com um "crack" audível, Dobby voltou para o grupo.

– Podemos discutir todo esse assunto mais tarde? – Ginny pediu. – Temos muitas coisas para investigar e entender, e esse não é o melhor momento para isso.

Os outros acenaram em concordância. Eles tinham um assunto muito mais urgente para resolver.

– Dobby, você trouxe o diário? – Harry perguntou.

Dobby respondeu com os ombros caídos e com os imensos olhos chorosos.

– Não Harry Potter, Dobby não pode encontrar. Dobby falhou, Dobby fez tudo errado.

– Não encontrou?

– Não, Harry Potter. – Dobby respondeu resignado. – Dobby pode se castigar agora?

– Claro que não Dobby.

– Mas Dobby falhou com o seu mestre. Dobby fez tudo errado.

Harry suspirou.

– Nada disso é culpa sua.

– O diário não está na minha casa? – Hermione perguntou.

– Não senhorita. – Dobby respondeu.

– E na travessa do tranco? O lugar onde vocês me encontraram.

– Também não, senhorita. Dobby procurou por toda parte. O senhor Borgin tentou enfeitiçar Dobby por invadir a loja, mas o diário também não estava lá.

Harry precisou fechar os olhos e tomar uma respiração profunda, antes que tivesse outra explosão.

– O que faremos agora? – Ron lamentou.

– Eu não sei. – Harry falou. – Teremos que pensar em alguma coisa. Ao menos a Mione está segura agora.

– Por quanto tempo? – Mione perguntou ansiosa. – Quanto tempo vai levar até o Tom tentar tomar o controle novamente? E se eu ferir alguém.

– Tem uma coisa que podemos tentar para manter Tom afastado, mas não vai ser fácil. – Ginny sugeriu.

– O que? – Mione perguntou esperançosa. – Eu faço qualquer coisa.

– Existe um tipo de magia, chamada Oclumência, que serve para...

– ...Impedir que outros bruxos invadam a sua mente, já li sobre isso. – Hermione interrompeu.

– Oclumência é mais que isso. – Ginny corrigiu. – A Oclumência quando bem praticada, permite ao bruxo ter total controle de suas faculdades mentais. O oclumente pode fazer mais que apenas bloquear o legilimens, ele pode controlar suas emoções, pensamentos e memórias, pode criar labirintos e armadilhas mentais para confundir os inimigos e pode até controlar algumas funções do próprio corpo se for de seu interesse.

– O que quer dizer com "controlar o próprio corpo"? – Sirius perguntou interessado. – Nunca ouvi falar de nada assim.

– Um mestre oclumente pode controlar funções corporais que normalmente a nossa mente controla involuntariamente... Por exemplo, um mestre oclumente poderia fazer o próprio coração parar de bater se quisesse.

– Sinistro! – Ron exclamou assombrado. – Mas como isso poderia ajudar a Mione?

– Bem, quanto mais controle Hermione tiver sobre a própria mente e corpo, mais difícil será para Voldemort tomar isso para si. – Harry explicou.

– Mas tudo isso é magia muito avançada, eu não acho que eu seja capaz de fazer isso. –Hermione falou. – O ministério classifica Oclumência como...

–Mione esqueça o ministério! – Harry pediu. – Esqueça tudo o que você aprendeu sobre magia até hoje e abra a sua mente.

– Como assim?

– Nós podemos fazer tudo! Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que quiser contanto que você acredite que é capaz. A magia de um bruxo só é limitada pela sua própria mente, o poder é algo totalmente ligado a nossa alma e emoções. Nunca pense que você não é capaz de algo por que você é.

– Como você pode ter certeza? Onde você aprendeu tudo isso?

– Bem, com você...

Hermione encarou sem entender.

– Nós costumávamos discutir muito sobre a teoria da magia ancestral, era um dos seus assuntos favoritos. Você praticamente estudava Avalon como se ela fosse um ratinho de laboratório, e você deve ter escrito centenas de páginas sobre o assunto enquanto era professora em Hogwarts.

– Do quê você está falando Harry?

– Será que você não pode adivinhar?

– Você me conhecia? Digo, como Vougan?

– Sim.

– Qual era o meu nome?

– Eileen Peverell, você era minha irmã.

– Como você pode saber que eu sou realmente ela?

– Da mesma maneira que eu sei que Ginny é Avalon, eu posso sentir... de alguma maneira.

Sirius suspirou exasperado.

– Isso fica cada vez mais confuso. – Ele falou. – Não vá me dizer, que você olha para todas as pessoas da Inglaterra e sabe exatamente quem elas eram em uma vida passada.

– Não é assim Sirius. – Harry revirou os olhos. – Mas Eileen era a minha irmã e Gaius o meu melhor amigo, eu os amava. O fato de eles estarem aqui hoje como Ron e Mione não pode ser coincidência.

– Gaius? Esse Gaius... é o Ron? – Mione perguntou.

– Com todo o meu coração eu sei que sim.

– Que louco! – Foi tudo o que Ron conseguiu dizer.

– Não me diga. – Harry concordou.

– Então o que faremos? – Ron perguntou.

– Eu vou aprender Oclumência, vou fazer qualquer coisa para manter Tom afastado. – Hermione concluiu.

– Eu vou ajudar! – Ron disse. – Bem, vou tentar aprender também. Ás vezes parece que eu sou o único que perde toda a diversão.

– Não há nada de divertido nisso. – Hermione exasperou-se.

– Ah, Mione. Você entendeu.

– Certo... – Harry olhou para o relógio. – Agora acho que é melhor nós voltarmos, já estamos aqui a tempo demais. Molly deve estar preocupada.

Hermione arfou assustada, de repente se lembrando de algo:

– Meus pais? Onde eles estão? Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles no tempo que Tom esteve no meu corpo?

– A mãe da Senhorita Hermione ainda está no banco Gringotts, Dobby pode sentir.

– Ok então, vamos até lá primeiro. – Harry decidiu.

Quinze minutos mais tarde Sirius estava entrando no banco dos bruxos acompanhado de quatro crianças e um gato.

– Ela está ali. – Hermione foi a primeira a ver Jean Granger parada no saguão.

As pessoas passavam pela mulher imóvel como se não a vissem, ninguém lhe dava um segundo olhar apesar dela destoar da multidão com suas roupas obviamente trouxas.

– Mãe! – Mione chamou. – Mãe, eu estou aqui.

A mulher não respondeu. Mione correu até ela e segurou-a pelo braço.

–Mãe você está bem? – Nenhuma palavra, o rosto pálido. – Mãe responde, fala alguma coisa, por favor.

Hermione viu Jean tirar alguma coisa da bolsa, mas foi o grito alarmado de Harry que a despertou para o perigo.

– Mione, cuidado!

– Mãe, não! – Hermione gritou, mas era tarde demais.

Agindo rápido demais para ser impedida, Jean cravou uma lâmina afiada na própria barriga. Hermione pode ver uma adaga entre as mãos ensanguentadas da mulher.

– É só um aviso. – Jean Granger sussurrou em uma voz gelada antes de desabar no chão.

Hermione gritou e Sirius correu antes que a multidão começasse a se juntar.

– Temos que tirá-la daqui agora. – Sirius informou. – Dobby!

O Elfo apareceu em um milésimo de segundo.

– Todos nós, para o Largo Grimmaud número doze, rápido!

Já sabendo o que fazer, todos buscaram segurar o elfo da maneira que podiam. Sirius, Hermione e Harry seguraram seus braços, enquanto Ron e Ginny agarraram as orelhas de morcego em meio à pressa. Com uma grande explosão de magia, Dobby levou todos dali, deixando apenas um punhado de bruxos e goblins confusos para trás.

Nenhum dos expectadores realmente entendeu o que acontecera. Ninguém nunca saberia.


	61. Sigilo Profissional

**N/A:** Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Aqui vai mais um capítulo emocionante para vocês!

* * *

**Capítulo 61 – Sigilo profissional**

– Mãe, por favor, fala comigo! – Hermione pedia desesperada em meio a lágrimas. – O que foi que eu fiz?

– Você não fez nada de errado, Mione. Fica calma. – Ron tentou consolar a menina.

Sirius deitou a mulher ferida sobre a grande mesa da cozinha escura da mansão Black e analisou a arma que a mulher usara para se ferir. A lâmina penetrara por completo na parte inferior do abdome da mulher.

– Isso parece uma faca comum de um kit de poções escolar. – Ele comentou.

Hermione olhou mais de perto.

– E é... ela é minha.

– Bom. – Disse Sirius.

– Isso é bom? – Hermione perguntou. – Isso é culpa minha.

– Ao menos sabemos que não é uma lâmina amaldiçoada.

Sirius puxou cuidadosamente a faca para fora o corpo de Jean que não fez nenhum som, apenas continuou encarando o teto de forma vidrada.

– O que fizeram com ela? O que _eu_ fiz com ela? – Hermione perguntou.

– _Imperius_, eu acho. – Sirius atestou.

– Eu amaldiçoei a minha mãe?

– Isso não foi você Hermione. – Ginny lembrou. – Voldemort fez isso.

Subitamente, Jean deu um grande grito de dor que fez arrepiar a pele dos presentes e começou a se debater violentamente.

– Mãe pare! – Hermione tentou pedir sobre os gritos da mulher que continuavam sem cessar. – Mãe você vai se machucar!

– Ela está sagrando! – Ron avisou. – É um monte de sangue, alguém tem que fazer parar.

Sirius, que tentava segurar a mulher para impedi-la de se ferir mais, falou.

– Não podemos fazer nada com ela se debatendo desse jeito.

Harry, falando pela primeira vez apenas deu uma ordem:

– Afastem-se! – Ele gritou com autoridade.

Todos obedeceram sem pensar. Harry apontou sua varinha para Jean e gritou _"estupeaça"._

Jean parou de gritar e seu corpo desabou imóvel sobre a mesa.

– O que você fez? – Ron perguntou assombrado.

– Ele a apagou. – Sirius respondeu primeiro. – Ela está dormindo agora. Bem pensado, filhote.

Harry apenas direcionou o olhar para a poça de sangue que se formara sobre a mesa e se derramara sobre o chão e que só continuava a aumentar.

– Esse sangramento não é normal. – Harry falou.

Procurando usar o pouco conhecimento que possuía em primeiros socorros, Sirius tentou fazer um feitiço para estancar o sangramento. Não funcionou, na verdade, pareceu piorar.

– Precisamos de compressas limpas, poção de reposição de sangue e poção antibiótica rápido. – Ginny falou para Dobby que só assistia toda a cena assustado. – Minha mãe tem tudo na cozinha da Toca, no armário perto da lareira.

O elfo não questionou. Dobby foi e voltou em um piscar de olhos com tudo que Ginny pedira.

– Faça sua mãe engolir isso. – Ginny entregou as poções para Hermione. – Use o feitiço "_degluttiat_" para ela não engasgar.

Hermione obedeceu sem pestanejar.

Ginny pegou as compressas e pressionou contra o ferimento na barriga de Jean.

– O que está fazendo? – Ron perguntou.

– Tentando diminuir o sangramento da maneira trouxa, mas não vai funcionar por muito tempo. Ela está sangrando por dentro e deve ter ferido algum órgão, precisamos de ajuda... um curador.

– Não podemos. – Ron falou. – Se chamarmos um curador, vão querer saber o que aconteceu, vão saber que isso foi causado por artes das trevas. Não temos mais o diário. Como vamos provar que a Mione é inocente?

– Ela é minha mãe, Ron. – Hermione chorou. – Se eu tiver que ir para Azkaban por causa disso, eu vou. Mas alguém tem que salvar a minha mãe.

– Andrômeda! – Harry lembrou. – Sirius, podemos confiar em Andrômeda, não podemos?

– Sim, acho que sim.

– Dobby busca, Dobby busca a senhora Andrômeda. – Dobby ofereceu ansioso.

– Ok Dobby, faça isso rápido. – Sirius pediu.

XX

Andrômeda Tonks chegou à mansão Black em meio ao caos. Uma mulher que ela não conhecia estava deitada sobre a mesa da cozinha inconsciente e coberta de sangue, uma menina de cabelos castanhos volumosos chorava, Sirius encarava a cena parecendo perdido, Ron Weasley estava pálido e Harry Potter observava imóvel enquanto Ginny Weas... Ginny Potter tentava conter o sangramento da mulher sem sucesso.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – Ela perguntou chocada.

– Minha mãe está ferida. – A menina de cabelos castanhos falou. – Ela não para de sangrar, já tentamos... mas não para.

Com aquela pequena informação a sua mente de curadora começou a trabalhar.

– Como ela foi ferida? Com um feitiço ou algum tipo de arma? Deixe-me ver o local.

– Foi uma faca... na barriga. – A menina falou entre soluços.

Ginny Potter afastou a compressa que ela pressionava sobre o local do ferimento e Andrômeda pode ver o fino corte que jorrava sangue como uma fonte. Ginny cobriu o local novamente.

– Já demos uma dose de poção de reposição de sangue e poção antibiótica para ela, Ginny falou. Mas sei que não é o suficiente.

– Deixe-me examiná-la.

Andrômeda executou todos os feitiços diagnósticos com a máxima concentração. Alguns resultados acabavam parecendo um pouco diferentes do que ela normalmente esperaria por que a mulher era trouxa, não possuía um núcleo mágico como os pacientes que ela costumava atender.

– A arma perfurou parte do intestino delgado e uma artéria importante, a infecção está tentando se alastrar, mas a poção antibiótica está atrasando o processo. Eu detectei algo mais no sangue dela, acho que ela foi envenenada, por isso ela não para de sangrar.

– Oh, Merlin...

– Calma Mione... Vai dar tudo certo. – Ron Weasley se aproximou da menina que chorava para consolá-la.

– O que podemos fazer, Andy? – Sirius perguntou.

– Eu tentei, mas não consegui curar os ferimentos internos. Esse veneno provavelmente está impedindo a cicatrização. Temos que continuar administrando a poção de reposição de sangue duas vezes ao dia e continuar com a poção antibiótica até descobrirmos que veneno é esse e qual é o antídoto.

– Quantos frascos de poções nós temos? – Sirius perguntou.

Harry olhou para o material que Dobby trouxera.

– Apenas mais dois de cada.

– Eu tenho alguns frascos em casa, mas só o suficiente para mais dois dias. – Andrômeda ofereceu.

– Precisamos preparar mais. – Ginny concluiu. – Não sabemos quanto tempo vai demorar até conseguirmos curá-la definitivamente.

– Bem pensado. – Andrômeda elogiou. – Ela também precisará de cuidados mais atentos e um lugar adequado para descansar.

Andrômeda olhou a sua volta.

– Ela não pode ficar aqui.

– Vamos leva-la para a nossa casa. – Ginny sugeriu.

– Não podemos levar ela para a Toca. Mamãe vai enlouquecer. – Ron avisou.

– Não para a Toca, para a _minha_ casa. – Ginny corrigiu. – Vamos precisar usar a biblioteca e o laboratório de poções e podemos mantê-la em segurança até descobrir como vamos resolver toda essa confusão.

– Façam o que for preciso. – Hermione pediu.

– Você vem com a gente Mione. – Harry falou. – Você precisa começar a aprender o quanto antes.

– E o meu pai? – Mione perguntou. – O que nós vamos dizer para ele?

– Vamos pensar em alguma coisa.

– O que está acontecendo? – Andrômeda perguntou. – Por que vocês não a levam para o Saint Mungus ou Hogwarts?

– É uma longa história. – Harry comentou.

– Andy, eu sei que eu posso estar pedindo muito, mas eu preciso da sua discrição para esse caso. – Sirius falou.

– Quem causou isso?

– Voldemort. – Sirius falou sem rodeios. – Mas eu não posso dar detalhes.

– Mas...

– Andy, por favor. Eu quero seu sigilo profissional. – Sirius pediu. – Eu posso contar com você?

– Está bem.

– Obrigado.


	62. AVISO

**AVISO**

Caros leitores,

Eu quero agradecer mais uma vez a todos que acompanham as minhas fanfics e aguardam ansiosamente pelas atualizações. Porém, infelizmente, neste momento eu me encontro impossibilitada de atualizar qualquer uma delas por diversos motivos pessoais e profissionais.

Entendo como é angustiante aguardar uma atualização que nunca vem, por este motivo eu estou colocando todas as minhas estórias em hiatus até eu conseguir voltar a atualizar. Se tudo der certo, em junho ou – no mais tardar – julho eu estarei de volta com capítulos novos e atualizando com regularidade. Agradeço a paciência e a compreensão de vocês.

Continuem seguindo as fics e o meu perfil de autora para receber um e-mail assim que eu voltar a postar.

Bjs

_Karol Wheezy_


End file.
